Fighter's Love
by Jossfan28
Summary: Crossover of Buffy/Angel picking up where both Season finales left off
1. Default Chapter

Part One Fade in:  
  
Ocean from beach view-slowly pan down and into water.Moving lower and lower until the box is visible. It has come to rest on its side with the opening facingaway from camera's view  
  
Angel: (V.O.)  
  
Time faded within the first day. No sun to warn me,no moon to guide me. Left only with the blackness and the silence. Engulfed in a shroud of pain andbetrayal unlike anything I could have imagined formyself. Bound, unable to move, sealed into the steel tomb that served only to ensure eternal agony. Agony brought on by the only one with enough power to affect this torture. My son.  
  
Fade in: Hyperion Lobby  
  
Gunn:  
  
Fred, honey it's no use.  
  
Fred:  
  
(redialing phone again)  
  
We have to keep trying Gunn. It's been days! Days with no word from Angel, or Cordy or Connor!  
  
Gunn:  
  
I know. I've been here too. (takes the phone from her hands) And you're right. It's been days. Days with no word. No calls. We've tried their cells over and over. Fred, the charge is long gone on those things. They're useless now.  
  
Fred:  
  
No! They could be somewhere with those charger thingies! They could be waiting for us to find them! Or maybe Angel and Cordy finally realized how they felt and Connor found them and they just want some family time.  
  
  
  
Gunn:  
  
We talked about this Fred.  
  
Fred:  
  
I know. (defeatedly) Gunn, this isn't right. None of this is right. Lorne, Cordelia, Angel, Connor, not to mention Wesley. What's happening to us?  
  
Gunn:  
  
Ssshh. (Takes her in his arms) We're going to be okay beautiful. I swear it. We're all going to be okay.  
  
Fred:  
  
Please be right Gunn. (then in VO) Please God, let him be right.  
  
  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Xander:  
  
I thought we decided to give her time.  
  
Giles:  
  
Well yes, that was the plan. But this decision has been made by powers greater than us.  
  
Buffy:  
  
When do I get to be the great power? Haven't I earned great power status by now?  
  
Xander:  
  
Yeah! That's right! Who deserves the greater power deal than our little Buffy here?  
  
Giles:  
  
I know I've been away for a while but please tell me that this is a new youth driven attempt at humor. And that you two are not seriously suggesting that somehow the entities of higher knowledge and purpose are merely earned titles of random do-gooders and twice-dead slayers?  
  
Buffy:  
  
Hey!  
  
Xander:  
  
Geez Giles. I see your short time in the homeland has served to reiterate the harsh stereotypes of your people.  
  
Giles:  
  
Oh, for blimey sakes! I've forgotten what had to be muddled through on a daily basis around here!  
  
Buffy:  
  
Okay okay! (walks to face Giles) I get it. We made a bad joke and you didn't get it. I can overlook your dismissal of my death-both of them. If you can overlook Xander's assessment of your character. (mumbles to Xander) However true it might seem.  
  
Giles:  
  
I heard that.  
  
Xander:  
  
Of course you did.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Enough! Both of you!  
  
Dawn:  
  
(walking in the room) What is going on in here? I thought we were supposed to be letting Willow rest.  
  
Xander:  
  
We were. Then Giles here informed us that we don't get to make that call.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Huh?  
  
Buffy:  
  
Dawn, sweetie, I need you to give us a minute.  
  
Dawn:  
  
What? What happened to showing me things, teaching me things? Is that all forgotten in just,(looks at imaginary watch) four days?  
  
Buffy:  
  
(sighs) No Dawn. I just.  
  
Giles:  
  
Teaching? You'll be teaching?  
  
Buffy:  
  
(looking away from Dawn to Giles) Just sister stuff. We're all we have Giles. I was so wrapped up in my own.  
  
Xander:  
  
Dawn gets taught stuff? Not slayer stuff though right? I mean, you'd teach me that before.you know cause of the time in grade, time in service deal.  
  
Buffy:  
  
(turning from Giles to Xander) I never said that I would.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Yes you did! We were fighting those off the wall guys and you said.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Everyone stop it! I've had four days since my best friend tried to kill me and everyone I loved including the world we live in and I can't deal with this from all of you! Dawn, Giles just informed us that he has to take Willow to some tribunal deal to learn the punishment for her abuse of the dark magicks. It's too.(she stops talking and glances quickly around the room)  
  
Giles:  
  
Buffy? What is it?  
  
Buffy:  
  
(frowning) I just had this feeling. (looks around again) Do you guys feel something weird?  
  
Xander:  
  
Um, not so much. Is it Slayer sense?  
  
Dawn:  
  
Is this the same thing you felt yesterday.and the day before?  
  
Buffy:  
  
(shaking her head) No. I mean, I'm not sure. (puts hand on stomach) It feels familiar, like I'm missing something that I've lost before. (Shakes head to clear her thoughts) It'll pass. What was I saying? Something about Willow.  
  
Xander:  
  
Yeah, that's what got us into the off topic. Giles doesn't seem to understand that she's already suffering. I've never seen Willow like this.  
  
Giles:  
  
Xander, I understand the girl is suffering. Possibly more than any human should, but the suffering does not take the place of punishment. There are consequences that must be dealt with. Remorse is not enough to balance the scales against the evil not to mention pain that Willow exacted on not only us, but innocents and ne'er do wells alike.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Ne'er do what?  
  
Willow:  
  
(standing on stairs) I think he means the trio Dawn. Namely Warren right Giles?  
  
Xander:  
  
Will! You're supposed to be resting.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Willow.  
  
Willow:  
  
It's not necessary. Giles is right. I have to be punished. If I don't do this, I'll never be right again.  
  
Buffy:  
  
It's too soon.  
  
Willow:  
  
(smirks) Honor above all else right Slayer?  
  
Buffy:  
  
(uncomfortably) Willow?  
  
Giles:  
  
No Buffy. She must go now. It's still in her. The war rages. This has to come to pass. If you want her back, you must let her go. I'll guide her as long as I can.  
  
Xander:  
  
You mean you won't stay with her!  
  
Giles:  
  
I don't know all the answers Xander! I've never had to take part in this ritual before. I'm fortunate they're even letting me do this.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Willow?  
  
Willow:  
  
(closes eyes as if in pain then slowly opens them) I.  
  
Xander:  
  
It's okay. Giles will help you.  
  
Giles:  
  
You're speaking out of turn. I can't help Willow in any way. She must lead.  
  
The group turns to look at Willow facing them apprehensively.  
  
  
  
Cut to LA  
  
Wesley's place  
  
Wesley:  
  
(picks up ringing phone) Hello.  
  
Fred:  
  
(whispering) Wesley, Wesley can you hear me?  
  
Wesley:  
  
Fred?  
  
Fred:  
  
It's me Wesley. Thank God you're not gone too.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Gone?  
  
Fred:  
  
You have to come Wes. You have to help us. They've all left us. We have to find them. Please.  
  
Wesley:  
  
(Hears the hang up on the other end) Fred? Winifred!  
  
  
  
He doesn't bother hanging up the phone before grabbing his coat and running out the door.  
  
  
  
Fade into Ocean scene again. Pan slowly down to box lying on ocean floor.  
  
Angel (V.O.):  
  
I knew from the moment I saw him that I would die for him. Or kill anyone that threatened him. But I never  
  
saw this coming. (camera pans slowly around to front of box. Angel is visible through the hole. Staring blankly from the shadows. Eyes open, unmoving-Looking dead) I heard him call himself by the name I chose for him and my defenses melted away. I saw him protect me in battle and believed it was a loving son's instinct. Yet when he came for me, I knew it instantly. My son thought a quick death was too good for me. He wanted something more. He wanted to guarantee his father's ever-lasting life.alone. (In a startling instant, Angel blinks his eyes once)  
  
  
  
Fade out 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
Fade in on Hyperion  
  
Wesley arrives and finds the door standing open and the lobby dark. He scans around outside before stepping cautiously through the doorway.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Fred? (timidly) Fred! It's me Wesley.  
  
He realizes he's alone and checks for any sign of what may have happened. He walks to the counter and leans over to look behind it. His face shows growing worryand stress as he begins the climb up the stairs in search of his former allies.  
  
  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Willow is in her room when Buffy enters.  
  
Buffy:  
  
I don't want to see you leave Will. (sits next to her) There's nothing I want more than to be the one to help you through this. But.  
  
Willow:  
  
But it's not your choice.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Right.  
  
Willow:  
  
I don't want it to be mine either.  
  
Buffy:  
  
I know.  
  
Willow:  
  
Buffy, can you please stop saying that?  
  
Buffy:  
  
What?  
  
Willow:  
  
I mean, I believe you're trying to help and all, and maybe if I were back to being the same Willow I was before.well, before. Then maybe I could take it. But if I hear you say you understand or know how I'm feeling one more time.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Sorry.  
  
Willow:  
  
(stands up) No! You don't get to be sorry here Buff. I'm the only one that gets to be that now. And you know what? I'm still not sure I am.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Willow please.  
  
Willow:  
  
Stop it! (starts to cry) I don't deserve that either! I don't want your pity, or your understanding or your consolations! I don't deserve any of it.  
  
Buffy watches her friend cry and has no idea what to  
  
say.  
  
  
  
Cut to Summers living room  
  
Dawn:  
  
So what happens now Giles?  
  
Giles:  
  
Nothing actually. Not until Willow takes the necessary  
  
step.  
  
Xander:  
  
You mean the step you can't help her with?  
  
Giles:  
  
I'll ignore your sarcasm per usual Xander.  
  
Xander:  
  
I'm sorry Giles. I know you're here to help all of us, especially Willow. I just hate being helpless.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Imagine how Willow feels.  
  
Giles:  
  
She's far from helpless Dawn. The magicks are still in her, though dormant at the moment. Given enough down time, they would continue to build until the evil takes over the power she took from me.  
  
Xander:  
  
And then what?  
  
Giles:  
  
Do you really have to ask?  
  
Cut to LA  
  
Fred and Gunn are driving in his truck.  
  
Fred:  
  
I know this is what he said. He repeated Cordy's instructions. I'm positive this is the place.  
  
Gunn:  
  
How can you remember that? I can't remember what I ate for breakfast yesterday much less some phone conversation I overheard almost a week ago.  
  
Fred:  
  
Well, it's a good thing you have me then isn't it?  
  
Gunn smiles at her comment and takes his eyes off the road for a minute.  
  
Fred:  
  
Gunn! There! Stop!  
  
Gunn:  
  
(startles) What? Where?  
  
Fred:  
  
There! Pull over there!  
  
Gunn:  
  
(stops the truck) Angel.  
  
Fred:  
  
(jumps out of the truck) Come on Gunn! Hurry!  
  
  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Buffy:  
  
What can I do Willow?  
  
Willow:  
  
Don't you get it? Or maybe you don't want to. You're the Slayer, you think you can fix anything. Well, for once, just let someone else fix it. Let me fix this.  
  
Buffy:  
  
(sways a bit and grabs head before stumbling back one pace) Oh God.  
  
  
  
Willow:  
  
Are you kidding me? You're going to fall out just because you can't play hero? I get it Buffy. You know what I'm going through. You've lost people you love. Hell, you've killed people you love. I guess.  
  
Buffy:  
  
(snaps head up to look at Willow) What did you say?  
  
Willow:  
  
(closing eyes) No. (frowns) I have to go. I can't do  
  
this. Buffy, it wasn't me.  
  
Buffy:  
  
No Willow wait. I'm not talking about you. Something's happening to me. Something's wrong.  
  
Willow:  
  
I know. I'm wrong. But I'm going to be right. (looks at the floor where Tara had once laid) I want to be right again. I want to go with Giles.  
  
Buffy:  
  
(too weak to argue and still holding her head, closes her eyes trying to focus) Willow, can't you feel it?  
  
Willow:  
  
(opens her mouth to respond but before she can, a hole opens around her feet and she falls through the floor) Giles!  
  
  
  
Cut to Ocean  
  
Scene opens on Angel still in box looking still impassive and unresistant.  
  
Angel V.O.:  
  
I wasn't afraid for myself. Just as I could get to nothing, nothing could get to me. Connor was meticulous in his plan of ensuring my protection from something so undeserved as death. No, he wanted me left here, in this darkness to suffer, to wonder, and to relive. Reliving every moment with and without a soul. It was amazing how quickly 250plus years could be relived when one was completely alone. I wondered what he was doing to my friends, to Cordelia. (a slight tremor in his head is visible to camera) Cordelia. I tried to picture her, at first I told myself it was the panic and despair that prevented me from succeeding. But then I saw her. I began that night on the beach waiting for Cordy to come to me, finally, but the moment I sank into the water, I could only see her. What does it mean? She was gone for so long. She had her own life. I told her to do that. I wanted that for her. I didn't have to close my eyes. I didn't have to want it. I didn't have to understand it. I never did understand when she was involved. Yet, down here,  
  
under the earth, hidden away, sealed in my son's tomb, I could only see Buffy. Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Buffy's knees stop holding her weight and she falls backwards onto the bed just as she steps toward the hole that Willow just disappeared into. Her eyes roll back and finally her lids close. She sees him just before the black comes.  
  
  
  
Cut to LA  
  
Wesley knocks on Cordy's apartment door. There's no light or sound coming from inside but the door opens instantly. No one is there to greet him.  
  
Wesley:  
  
(Stepping inside) Thank you Dennis. (mumbles) I guess you didn't get the "Wesley is the enemy" memo.  
  
A light comes on and Welsey surveys the room. Clothes are strewn everywhere and he walks to the bedroom to find more of the same.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Well, if I didn't know better, I'd swear this was pre-date preparation.  
  
A picture floats through the air and stops in front of Wes.  
  
Wesley:  
  
(takes it in his hands) What's this Dennis? Oh I remember this. The three of us took this just after my decision to stay in LA. My God, look at us. (looks up into the air) Why are you showing me this? What does it mean?  
  
Wes watches as the clothes begin to be thrown about the room. Some moving to check the mirror and then being tossed to the floor again. Next, the curling iron comes up from the counter and then lipstick.  
  
Wes:  
  
Are you saying, wait, Dennis, was Cordy going for a date? (silence) But it wasn't me obviously. (looks at the picture in his hand) Oh my. Well, things have certainly evolved in my time away I see. So Cordelia and Angel had a date. So why is this important?  
  
A calendar is ripped from the wall and floats into Wes' face. Next a pen appears and a date is circled.  
  
Wes:  
  
This was the date of their.date?  
  
The calendar is pushed against his chest.  
  
  
  
Wes:  
  
(taking it in his hands) And she hasn't been back? Fred said they left them. Cordy and Angel left them? What about Connor?  
  
Another picture floats in front of Wes' face.  
  
Wes:  
  
I know Dennis. I know you want her back. I'll find her. I swear I'll do everything I can to find her.all of them.  
  
Wes puts the picture of Cordelia in his shirt pocket and heads out the door.  
  
  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Xander:  
  
Buffy!  
  
Dawn:  
  
Buffy!  
  
The two run into the bedroom and see her lying on the bed unconscious.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Oh God! Buffy!  
  
Xander:  
  
(sitting next to her on the bed and lifting her head) Buffy! Wake up! Where's Willow?  
  
Dawn:  
  
Buffy!  
  
Buffy startles and frowns and slowly opens her eyes.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Xander?  
  
Xander:  
  
Where's Willow?  
  
Buffy:  
  
Willow?  
  
Dawn:  
  
Buffy, Giles just disappeared. Willow wasn't with him and he was just gone!  
  
Buffy:  
  
Giles?  
  
Xander:  
  
Buffy what happened? Did you see what happened to Willow?  
  
Buffy:  
  
(moaning and sitting up) She fell.  
  
Dawn:  
  
(glancing around) Fell where?  
  
Buffy:  
  
(pointing) through the floor.  
  
Xander:  
  
What did she say? Did she say anything before she fell?  
  
Buffy:  
  
(thinking hard)  
  
She wanted to go with Giles. She called his name. She called him right before I saw him.  
  
Dawn:  
  
You saw Giles?  
  
Buffy:  
  
No.I saw Angel.  
  
Xander:  
  
Huh? 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Willow finally stops falling and lands with surprisingly little pain in an empty place. She looks around for a short time until she's joined by another. He appears just as she's moving in his direction and she collides with his chest. She looks up in shock.  
  
Willow:  
  
Giles? Where did you come from?  
  
Giles:  
  
(looking around) It would seem I came from Buffy's living room. And you?  
  
Willow:  
  
Bedroom. Floor to be precise. That was new. Did you get to.  
  
Giles:  
  
I'm afraid not. I was speaking one moment and then.I heard you call and felt a pulling. Next thing was you bumping into me. looking down) Perhaps you could move back now?  
  
Willow:  
  
Oh.of course. I'm sorry. (pauses) Thanks for hearing me Giles. I feel funny here.  
  
Giles:  
  
Funny you say? A bit off perhaps.  
  
Willow:  
  
I think I've been off for a while now. So, do you recognize this place? Is this the tribunal?  
  
Giles:  
  
Well, there certainly isn't a tribunal committee here, but there must be some purpose.  
  
Willow:  
  
I don't have time for these mind games. And I won't play them anymore.  
  
Giles:  
  
Willow. That's not you speaking. You have to recognize the forces within you.  
  
Willow:  
  
That sounds like the job of a watcher to me. But wait, you don't really have anyone to watch these days. Slayer's all grown up, doesn't need Daddy- Giles anymore does she? At least that's what you told yourself wasn't it? (steps closer) Is that what you told yourself Giles? When you abandoned her?  
  
  
  
Giles:  
  
It won't work again. Willow, where ever we are is a test. You have to prove yourself worthy of.  
  
Willow:  
  
Punishment? Since when do you have to ask for punishment? What kind of logic is that?  
  
Giles:  
  
It may not be logical, but I'm afraid it's your only choice. Now Willow, shut up and do what you came for!  
  
Willow grows uncomfortable at his tone as they face off.  
  
  
  
Cut to Ocean Lookout  
  
Fred:  
  
He was here Gunn.  
  
Gunn:  
  
We knew that already sweetie. Tire tracks don't mean a whole lot.  
  
Fred:  
  
(looking over the drop) I don't like this. Something isn't right.  
  
Gunn:  
  
Tire tracks don't signal wrong Fred.  
  
Fred:  
  
They do when there's only one set.  
  
Gunn:  
  
Come again.  
  
Fred:  
  
Angel was coming here to meet Cordelia Gunn. So why aren't there two sets of tracks?  
  
Gunn:  
  
(looking down) She never showed.  
  
Fred:  
  
What could have happened to keep Cordelia from something as important as.her meeting with Angel?  
  
  
  
Gunn:  
  
Well, if Cordy didn't make it, then who took her place?  
  
Fred:  
  
(turning around to face Gunn) What?  
  
Gunn:  
  
(pointing) That looks like two sets of footprints to me. And I don't think that pattern means they were dancing.  
  
Fred:  
  
(with trepidation) Connor.  
  
  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Dawn:  
  
What did you say Buffy?  
  
Buffy:  
  
You heard me. (stands up)  
  
Xander:  
  
You saw Angel? Angel was here?  
  
Buffy:  
  
No. When I fell, I saw him. It was so dark.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Buffy, you're freaking me out here. You haven't mentioned Angel in months. What does he have to do with Willow and Giles disappearing?  
  
Xander:  
  
I'll take this one. Nothing.  
  
Dawn:  
  
But Buffy said.  
  
Buffy:  
  
He's right Dawn.  
  
Xander:  
  
I am?  
  
Dawn:  
  
He is?  
  
Buffy:  
  
(walking past them to look out the window) The reason I saw Angel has nothing to do with Willow.  
  
  
  
Xander:  
  
So it was just a simple relapse. Damn those first loves and their untimely reminders.  
  
Dawn:  
  
And I'm actually supposed to look forward to this? No thank you.  
  
Xander:  
  
So Buff.about Will and Giles? Disappearing act? What's the plan?  
  
Buffy:  
  
(still looking out the window)  
  
We can't help them guys. They're doing what's needed. Let it go.  
  
Xander:  
  
Just like that.  
  
Buffy:  
  
(turning to face him)  
  
Xander, Giles said we couldn't help her. What part of that didn't you understand?  
  
Xander:  
  
I guess the part where we just leave our friend to fend for herself againt the forces of both sides raining down punishment at their every whim.  
  
Dawn:  
  
It's not gonna be that bad Xander. Giles is with her. It's not gonna be that bad right?  
  
Buffy:  
  
We can't second guess what's out of our hands. We just have to pray for the best. (turns back to the window) I can't stay here.  
  
Xander:  
  
Hello? Didn't we just cover that?  
  
Buffy:  
  
(ignoring Xander) Something's wrong.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Stop saying that.  
  
Buffy:  
  
(still not hearing their words-mumbles to herself) Angel.  
  
Cut to Ocean  
  
Camera pans once again down to box.  
  
Angel (V.O.):  
  
I came to the ocean for Cordelia. I joined with the ocean for Connor. But I couldn't see the ocean anymore for the sight of Buffy. She was everywhere I looked. With eyes open or closed. She was there. And when I heard her call my name, I didn't hesitate.  
  
The camera focuses on Angel's face as he opens his mouth without sound or breath to form the word. His lips are easily readable. He calls back to Buffy.  
  
  
  
Cut to LA  
  
Lilah sits in her office working when the door bursts open  
  
Lilah:  
  
I thought I told you not to come crawling back for more.  
  
Wes:  
  
And I thought I told you there was nothing worth coming back for.  
  
Lilah:  
  
So why are you here?  
  
Wes:  
  
I think you know.  
  
Lilah:  
  
I really don't have time for this Wesley.  
  
Wes:  
  
(swipes the papers off her desk in a rush) You'll damn well make time you heartless wench! What have you and your mindless cohorts done?  
  
Lilah:  
  
(leans back in chair calmly) I thought you were over the paranoid delusions part of your nervous breakdown.  
  
Wes:  
  
I'm going to give you one more chance Lilah. Tell me what you've done and I might not tear you apart limb from limb.  
  
Lilah:  
  
(smiling) My Wesley Wyndham-Price, look at the depths to which you've sunk. I don't know what's got you so riled, but you'll never be welcomed back in the fold if Angel Investigations hears such threats against a human.  
  
Wes:  
  
Oh but part-demons and vampires don't count do they?  
  
Lilah:  
  
What are you babbling about?  
  
Wesley:  
  
(straightens up to stand) You really don't know do  
  
you?  
  
Lilah:  
  
Last I checked, it wasn't my job to keep up with your nonsense. Now if you'll excuse me.  
  
Wes:  
  
(opens his mouth to say something but stops) Right then. I'll just leave you to.whatever you're calling it these days.  
  
Lilah watches him leave and then stands suddenly.  
  
Lilah:  
  
Cordelia and Angel! That's what he meant. He's looking for Cordelia and Angel.  
  
She picks up the phone to make a call.  
  
Cut to Beach  
  
Fred and Gunn are combing the beach under the cliff trying to find any sign of what happened.  
  
Gunn:  
  
We've been going at this for over an hour Fred. There's nothing here.  
  
Fred:  
  
There has to be. You saw how it looked. The footprints stopped at the edge. Angel was attacked. Maybe by Connor. He must have fallen.  
  
Gunn:  
  
(looks around) Have you noticed what there's an abundance of on this beach?  
  
Fred:  
  
Huh?  
  
Gunn:  
  
(pointing) Look around you Fred. People have parties here all the time. There's firewood everwhere.  
  
Fred:  
  
So what?  
  
Gunn:  
  
Well, if Angel fell that distance, he'd hit the ground pretty hard.  
  
Fred:  
  
And? (looks at Gunn when he's silent) Oh no. You can't be suggesting.no, Angel's not.he wouldn't have.Gunn!  
  
Gunn:  
  
I'm just trying to think of all the possibilities here Fred.  
  
Fred:  
  
Well that's not a possibility. Angel's not.he didn't get dusted Charles Gunn!  
  
Gunn:  
  
Okay, okay! It was just a thought. And we don't know Connor did this. I mean, he was digging the father-son thing remember? Anyway, Angel's too quick to get staked by a measely piece of driftwood. We just have to.  
  
Fred:  
  
(looks past him) Gunn, look!  
  
She runs a few feet and picks up the smashed cell phone.  
  
Fred:  
  
It's his Gunn. He was down here.  
  
Gunn:  
  
It does look like his. So where is he now?  
  
They begin to look around again and the camera pans over to someone watching form afar.  
  
Connor:  
  
Your loyalty to the beast is undeserved.and useless.  
  
He smiles wickedly before walking away.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Xander:  
  
Buffy, this is not the time to go off on some Angel quest.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Xander's right Buffy. You need to be here for Willow when she gets back.  
  
Buffy:  
  
You two can handle it for a while. I have to do this.  
  
Xander:  
  
And what is it exactly that you're doing? Don't you remember what happened last time you showed up unannounced in Angel's city?  
  
Buffy:  
  
That was different.  
  
Xander:  
  
Yes, then you actually knew for a fact that he was in danger. This time all you have is a flash of Angel-face during a fainting spell. Yes, this is a much more sound decision.  
  
Buffy:  
  
(zips the bag with force) Xander don't. It's not like I planned this. But I have to go. I know it. I can.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Feel it.  
  
Xander:  
  
And what are we supposed to do?  
  
Buffy:  
  
Wait for Giles and Willow. I'll be back.(frowns) or I'll call.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Wait! What does that mean? Or you'll call?  
  
Xander:  
  
You might not come back?  
  
Buffy:  
  
Stop second guessing me! Angel is in trouble and I'm going!  
  
She doesn't wait for an answer before striding past them and out of the house.  
  
  
  
Cut to Box  
  
Angel (V.O.):  
  
Something changed in that instant. When I spoke her name and felt my lips move, something changed. It wasn't what I spoke that brought it on, it was what it meant. I could speak because I wasn't dead. I had accepted my fate because it was given by the one person that I would accept it from. But my lips could still move and so could my mind. It sped through scenarios of what was happening on the surface. Everyone I loved was at risk. I wasn't there to protect them and I hadn't been for some time. I had been wrapped up in my hopelessness. But I wasn't dead. I wasn't alive either. I was something in between and that was my gift. It had been so long since I became. I had forgotten what it felt like. What it took out of you. I knew why I saw her then. It all became clear. She could help me. She didn't have to be here. But she was. I brought her here for a reason. Just as I brought her with me before. It isn't the battles that we win that make us. It's the ones we lose. She hadn't learned that last time I saw her. I didn't get it because I had forgotten. And now, Connor had unwittingly allowed me to be reminded. And now I wanted to be the one to teach her. I wanted to show Buffy everything I couldn't for all those years. Only then would I find my friends again. My family. Then I would see Cordelia. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
Lilah:  
  
Don't jerk me around Gavin. I know you've been tracking Angel and his son. What have you found?  
  
Gavin:  
  
Well, I see someone has forgotten her place. Wolfram and Hart doesn't work that way Lilah. You're told what you need to know, not what you wish you knew.  
  
Lilah:  
  
If you want me to succeed in bringing Wesley in, I need to be in the loop.  
  
Gavin:  
  
The loop huh? Funny thing about being in the loop Lilah. (walks to stand uncomfortably close) Loops are just nooses waiting to happen. I'd hate to see one wrapped around such a pretty neck.  
  
Lilah:  
  
(stepping back) You let me worry about my own neck. Tell me what you found Gavin.  
  
Gavin:  
  
(shrugging and stepping further away) It's actually quite disheartening. Here we were, under the impression that Connor was raised to be our closest ally against Angel, only to find that the father-son bond transcends dimension and demons.  
  
Lilah:  
  
And we've double checked these facts? How do we know it wasn't a set up?  
  
Gavin:  
  
Setup? Setup for who?  
  
Lilah:  
  
(shakes her head) Never mind. When did you last see them?  
  
Gavin:  
  
We backed off after the drive in incident.  
  
Lilah:  
  
Let me get this straight. You put every resource this firm has into tracking both Angel and his son only to drop it after the first sign of our original plan being thwarted?  
  
Gavin:  
  
Does this sudden urgency have anything to do with your visit from a certain Mr. Price?  
  
Lilah:  
  
You tell me. I'm sure you were listening as well as watching.  
  
Gavin:  
  
That hurts Lilah. I wouldn't dream of eavesdropping on your private conversations. I'm not interested in post-coitus discussion.  
  
Lilah:  
  
(seething) You are a pig.  
  
Gavin:  
  
Oink.  
  
Lilah grabs her coat and pushes past him in a rage. Gavin smiles and nods to one of his guards signaling him to follow her.  
  
  
  
Cut to Ocean  
  
Camera pans from bright sunny sky down slowly until the waves are visible. Keeps moving until finally it stops looking at someone from behind. The camera rotates around until Buffy's face is visible staring out into the water. She's frowning and holding her stomach.  
  
Camera moves lower past her shoulders, stomach and feet. Going towards the water and under it. Light turns to dark as it moves lower and lower until the box is visible. Sand is moving as the box sways slightly. Pans around until Angel's face is seen through opening. He strains against his bonds and throws his weight from side to side inching the box over. He stops struggling suddenly and gets a strange look in his eyes.  
  
Angel (V.O.):  
  
She's here.  
  
  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
The phone rings and Xander runs to pick it up.  
  
Xander:  
  
Hello!  
  
Wesley:  
  
Yes, I was looking for Buffy, or perhaps Willow?  
  
Xander:  
  
Who is this? Wesley:  
  
Wesley Wyndham Price. And this is?  
  
Xander:  
  
Wesley? Wesley! It's Xander. Xander Harris! Man, this is like Return of the Jedi week!  
  
Wesley:  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Dawn:  
  
Who is it Xander?  
  
Xander:  
  
(waves Dawn away) Wait.why are you calling here? Why are you looking for Buffy? Don't tell me it's Angel.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Angel? Why would you assume.where's Buffy Xander?  
  
Xander:  
  
She ran out of here a while ago convinced that Angel needed her.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Needed her? Why?  
  
Xander:  
  
That's the funny part. It was a feeling. You remember Buffy and her feelings don't you?  
  
Wesley:  
  
And this feeling was strong enough to bring her to LA?  
  
Xander:  
  
Looks that way. So she should be beating down your door any second I would imagine.  
  
Wesley startles and almost drops the phone when the door crashes open.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Bloody hell!  
  
Gunn:  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
Fred:  
  
Wesley! You came!  
  
  
  
Gunn:  
  
What did you do Fred?  
  
Xander:  
  
Wesley? What's wrong? Don't say bloody hell and then nothing! Bloody hell always means something! Is it Buffy?  
  
Wesley:  
  
No. No it's not Buffy.  
  
Fred:  
  
Buffy?  
  
Wesley:  
  
It's Fred and Gunn. I have to go Xander. Thank you for your help. It's most appreciated.  
  
Xander:  
  
As much as I love to be appreciated Wesley, I'm gonna need more than that. What's going on over there?  
  
Wesley:  
  
I'll have to get back to you I'm afraid.  
  
Xander:  
  
Wesley don't. Wesley! (shakes phone) Wesley!  
  
Dawn:  
  
Xander, what is it?  
  
Xander: (Slams the phone down) That Dawn, is the story of my life. Riding the cusp of knowledge.  
  
He walks past her and out of the room in anger.  
  
Cut to LA  
  
Gunn:  
  
Why is he here?  
  
Fred:  
  
I called him Gunn.  
  
Gunn:  
  
I thought we had an understanding.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Obviously not.  
  
Gunn:  
  
Was I talking to you?  
  
Fred:  
  
Gunn, Wesley! Stop! Wesley, what was that about Buffy?  
  
Wesley:  
  
I don't know. I don't wish to stay where I'm not wanted.  
  
Fred:  
  
We want you Wesley. We need you. Right Gunn?  
  
Gunn doesn't speak.  
  
Fred:  
  
Gunn!  
  
Gunn:  
  
(sighs) Yeah. I guess it couldn't hurt.  
  
Wesley:  
  
You didn't seem to mind when you needed my help before.  
  
Gunn:  
  
That was different.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Right. That was Fred. I guess she's more important than Angel or Cordelia.  
  
Gunn:  
  
(steps forward) I know you didn't just say that!  
  
Fred:  
  
Both of you stop it! There's too much at stake here! Wesley, we went to the place Angel was supposed to meet Cordelia. His car was gone and it looked like he fought something and went over the cliff. We looked down on the beach and found this.  
  
She pulls out the mangled phone and Wes takes it from her.  
  
Wesley:  
  
I checked out Wolfram and Hart. I don't think this is their doing. And Cordy hasn't been home since that night. We're missing something.  
  
Fred:  
  
Connor.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Connor's missing as well?  
  
Gunn:  
  
He's been gone since that night too. But we're thinking he might be missing on purpose.  
  
Wesley:  
  
On purpose?  
  
Fred:  
  
We're afraid he might have been at the beach with Angel. Maybe fighting.  
  
Wes:  
  
Fighting against Angel? I was under the impression they were bonding. I saw them in action myself.  
  
Gunn:  
  
Yeah, the kid's good. But maybe not in the un-evil way. I think his father ditching him might have screwed with his head.  
  
Wes:  
  
Holtz left him? He gave him up?  
  
Fred:  
  
He said he wanted Connor to be with his father.  
  
Wes:  
  
And you all believed him?  
  
Gunn:  
  
He wrote a letter.  
  
Wes:  
  
(sarcastic)  
  
Well, right then! Holtz wrote a letter voicing his honorable intentions, why wouldn't you take him at his word?  
  
Fred:  
  
Angel said.  
  
Wes:  
  
The man traveled through dimensions and hundreds of years to find Angel and exact his revenge. He recruited Justine and her wannabe slayer friends, set me up, had my throat slit, kidnapped Connor, taking him into a hell dimension and then after what appears to be sixteen years in their time, came back to drop Connor off with the man who murdered his family and wish all of us well?  
  
Fred and Gunn look at each other in embarrassment.  
  
Wes:  
  
Oh yeah, everything's been going like clockwork in my absence.  
  
Gunn:  
  
So you think Holtz is behind this?  
  
Fred:  
  
Of course! How could we have been so stupid? We were so happy to have him back, so thrilled for Angel that we were all blinded.  
  
Wesley:  
  
No time for that now. We have to find out exactly what happened to Holtz. That is the key to all of this.  
  
Gunn:  
  
So what does Buffy have to do with anything?  
  
Wes:  
  
(pensive) That is a very good question.  
  
Cut to Ocean  
  
Buffy finally resolves to ignore the pull she was feeling from the water and head to the hotel. Nervousness wasn't an issue, it was something deeper. And now there was something else.  
  
Across the sand, behind a group of boulders, Connor watches Buffy with interest. He senses something about the way she was looking across the water. He had come to talk to his father and saw her standing almost exactly in the spot where he had taken him  
  
down. She wasn't there for the view. He didn't like her being there. He was about to confront her when she had finally moved away and out of his sight. He didn't recognize it as paranoia. The sun would go down soon, he had much to do. He would talk to him tomorrow. He smirks as he stands.  
  
Connor:  
  
He'll keep.  
  
He spins to go and runs right into her.  
  
  
  
Buffy:  
  
Who are you? Why are you watching me?  
  
Cut to Africa  
  
A group of men carries the unconscious man into an open field.  
  
Man 1:  
  
He'll die in the sun.  
  
Man 2:  
  
No. Finally, he will not.  
  
Spike moans as the men walk away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
Willow:  
  
Giles, I'm so tired. My head hurts. I ache all over.  
  
Giles:  
  
It's to be expected I''m afraid. Humans are not meant to hold such power from both sides within them.  
  
Willow:  
  
So why did They bring us here?  
  
Giles:  
  
I'm not certain.  
  
Willow:  
  
How do we get home?  
  
Giles:  
  
I'm not certain of that either Willow. We just have to be patient.  
  
Willow:  
  
(sounding different-condescending) Patience not a virtue I'm afraid.  
  
Giles spins to look at her but is interrupted before he can speak.  
  
Man:  
  
This is what brought you here.  
  
Willow and Giles both turn to see an old man standing calmly dressed in weathers robes.  
  
Willow:  
  
Not to be hateful but the clothes? Leaving much desire.  
  
Giles:  
  
Willow, focus.  
  
Man:  
  
(raises hand) No need. You will be called upon very soon to be her anchor. Save your strength. You will need it.  
  
Giles:  
  
Of course.  
  
Man:  
  
(steps to Willow) Are you prepared for the next step?  
  
Willow:  
  
(visibly forcing her instincts back) Yes. Please.  
  
Man:  
  
You have brought such pain in your world.  
  
Willow: (quietly) I know. And I'm s..  
  
Man:  
  
(raises hand) You are not.  
  
Willow starts to argue but Giles places a hand on her arm hushing her.  
  
Man:  
  
Remorse is not your goal. Atonement has a high price. The battle within you must be allowed to proceed. The weapons have been chosen.  
  
Willow:  
  
Weapons?  
  
Giles:  
  
I'm not sure what you're saying.  
  
Man:  
  
You are. She will receive the weapons she brandished. This is the first stage of her punishment. She asked, she's here, it will be so.  
  
Willow:  
  
(looks at Giles) I don't understand.  
  
Giles:  
  
(looks at man) I do.  
  
Man:  
  
Very well. It will begin.  
  
He disappears before them and Willow is confused.  
  
Willow:  
  
What weapons Giles?  
  
Giles:  
  
Willow, listen to me very carefully. There's not a lot of time. (frowns) Willow? Willow?  
  
Willow doesn't answer and stares at him glassy-eyed. She has received the first weapon. She is frozen just as Anya was. She is experiencing the evil that first allowed her to stop Anya from stealing the magic from the books.  
  
Giles:  
  
Oh God.  
  
  
  
Cut to Africa  
  
Night has fallen and Spike begins to come around. He is parched and dirty and seems completely alone.  
  
Spike:  
  
(painfully standing) Aagghh!  
  
Girl:  
  
Are you in pain?  
  
Spike:  
  
(startles) Where did you come from?  
  
Girl:  
  
My village is not far. Are you hurt? You're bleeding.  
  
Spike:  
  
Looks that way doesn't it? I'll live.  
  
Girl:  
  
Are you lost?  
  
Spike:  
  
Um, I'm not sure. Perhaps you could tell me where exactly we are?  
  
Girl:  
  
(Laughing) Silly man! Where is it you think you are?  
  
Spike:  
  
(frowns ) I think I must have been hit on the head. Everything's so bleeding groggy!  
  
Girl:  
  
I'll help you find your way. What's your name?  
  
Spike:  
  
(frowns) I know this. Give me a moment. It's just on the tip of.ah yes! William! My name is William.  
  
Girl:  
  
(smiling at his obvious pride) Alright then William, let's get you home.  
  
She takes his hand and pulls him along after her.  
  
  
  
Cut to Beach  
  
Connor:  
  
Leave me alone.  
  
He tries to go past Buffy but she sidesteps his attempt blocking his path.  
  
Buffy:  
  
I asked you a question.  
  
Connor:  
  
I don't have to talk to you. I have to go home.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Wait a minute!  
  
She grabs his arm when he tries to push past again and he instinctively reacts. His first blow is to force her release of his arm. His strength surprises her and she attacks. She spins and connects with an elbow to his back and he drops to his knees. When she bends  
  
to secure him, his neck snaps back for a head butt. Buffy sees it coming and is able to dodge the attack. He doesn't wait for her to recover before taking advantage of her lack of balance, scooting sideways and bringing a leg up to knock hers out from beneath her. She falls forward on top of him and before either of them know it, their eyes are only inches apart. Their gaze seems to affect her and she quickly stands. He moves more slowly to a standing position never breaking eye contact.  
  
Connor:  
  
Who are you?  
  
Buffy:  
  
I think I asked first.  
  
Connor:  
  
You're crazy, lady.  
  
Buffy:  
  
And you know something.  
  
Connor:  
  
About what?  
  
Buffy:  
  
Where'd you learn to fight like that? You can't be more than sixteen.  
  
Connor:  
  
My father taught me.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Father?  
  
Connor:  
  
I have to go.  
  
Buffy:  
  
I'm not letting you off the hook that easy.  
  
Connor:  
  
People might get hurt.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Really? Well I guess we're stuck with each other then.  
  
Connor:  
  
What?  
  
Buffy:  
  
You say people are in danger? Maybe you're in danger? Well I don't make a habit of leaving people when they're in danger. So unless you want to hang out here trading blows all day and night, I say you let me help.  
  
Connor:  
  
What if I don't want your help?  
  
Buffy:  
  
You get it anyway. Now move.  
  
  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Wesley:  
  
Are you ready?  
  
Fred:  
  
Yeah, but I still don't know if I understand.  
  
Gunn:  
  
I'm so glad someone else said it. I didn't want to seem like I was just hating or anything but.  
  
Wesley:  
  
If Holtz did indeed set this up, I believe he must be somewhere watching. He would want to reap the benefits of seeing his ultimate vengeance play out.  
  
Gunn:  
  
And you think he'd go back to the same place he knows we would look first?  
  
Fred:  
  
Gunn has a point.  
  
Wesley:  
  
I don't believe he will be there. But someone else might.  
  
Gunn:  
  
(realizes) Hold up! You're hoping old girl's there! You're looking for your own vengeance!  
  
Fred:  
  
Wesley? Is that true? Are you using this as an excuse to hunt down Justine?  
  
Wesley:  
  
(uncomfortable pause) I want to find Angel and the others. If Justine can help us achieve that goal, so be it. Do either of you have any better ideas?  
  
Both look down in silence.  
  
Wes:  
  
Very well then. Let's go.  
  
He heads out the door and Gunn and Fred exchange a nervous glance before following.  
  
  
  
Cut to Giles  
  
Giles:  
  
(speaking to Willow's still form) You have to focus Willow. Focus on my voice and do whatever it takes to hear me. You are experiencing the same magics you used during your dark time. This is only the first. You have to be strong. You have to focus on what you want to achieve. Fight the urge Willow! Do you hear me? You have to fight!  
  
Willow seems to hear him and her eyes move first. Then her head, then her feet shuffle. Finally she seems to smile and Giles stands straight to watch her recovery. She raises her hands toward him and he senses the battle.  
  
Giles:  
  
Willow, you can't turn on another human. Do you understand? If you hurt anyone else, you will fail. You will fail and all will be lost.  
  
Willow:  
  
(lowers her hands) I'm already lost Giles.  
  
Giles:  
  
No you're not. Not yet. You've been given a chance. I told you it wouldn't be easy. So do it Willow. Do the right thing.  
  
Willow begins to say something but she's knocked backwards by an invisible force. She hits the wall viciously.  
  
Giles:  
  
Willow!  
  
Vines emerge from the walls and wrap around her hands and feet. She seems surprised and struggles before realizing what's happening. Then she stills as she recognizes the scenario.  
  
Willow:  
  
(tears in eyes) No Giles. Please Giles. Not this.  
  
Giles doesn't speak as he removes his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes.  
  
  
  
Cut to Hideout  
  
Justine:  
  
What are you doing bringing someone here?  
  
Buffy:  
  
I didn't give him much of a choice.  
  
Justine:  
  
And now I'm not giving you one.  
  
She walks to push Buffy back out the door and Buffy pushes her in return.  
  
Justine:  
  
I don't think you want to do this little girl.  
  
Buffy:  
  
And is that supposed to be scary?  
  
Connor:  
  
I was wrong. We're fine. No danger. Would you just leave us alone?  
  
Buffy:  
  
I'm afraid I can't do that. Not until you tell me what you were doing at the beach.  
  
Justine:  
  
Beach! You were at the beach? Why would you?  
  
Connor:  
  
Not now.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Don't hold back on my account. I felt you watching me. And life is not going to be simple until you tell me why.  
  
Gunn:  
  
What the.?  
  
Buffy, Connor and Justine all spin to see Gunn, Wesley and Fred standing with mouths agape.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Wesley?  
  
Fred:  
  
Connor?  
  
Wesley:  
  
Buffy.  
  
Connor:  
  
(frightened) Justine?  
  
Justine:  
  
Wesley.  
  
Wesley hears her voice and silence engulfs the room as he stares down the woman who destroyed his life and tried to kill him. Okay guys, sorry it's kind of long, but I hope worth it. Let me know please!  
  
  
  
Cut to Ocean  
  
Camera stays on shimmering water as sun sets.  
  
Angel (V.O.):  
  
I know she was here. She's close. Maybe I never had the family I thought I did. Maybe the pain I inflicted all those years ago was only the means to which the Powers that Be could justify my end. I'm lost to all of them and only she can find me. But what will there be to find? 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
Spike:  
  
I don't know what to say.  
  
Man:  
  
It isn't necessary. My daughter took to you instantly, and I trust her judgment.  
  
Spike:  
  
I'm grateful for your help with the mend, but I have to get home.  
  
Man:  
  
To the place called Sunnydale?  
  
Spike:  
  
Yes. It's my home. My life is there. I may not be clear on how I got here and why, but I know that I have to get back. (pauses) She's all I can think about. She's in my blood.  
  
Man:  
  
A love like that is rare.  
  
Spike:  
  
So you see why I have to get back. She'll be waiting.  
  
He walks away towards the docked ship.  
  
Spike:  
  
(mentally) And you have no idea what you're in for.Buffy.  
  
  
  
Fade in on Willow  
  
Willow:  
  
Please Giles! Make it stop! I can't!  
  
Giles:  
  
Willow you have to be strong! This is just a test! It's not real! It's all in our heads! If you're strong enough, I promise you it will stop.  
  
Willow:  
  
(feeling the pain of the bullet in her chest) No one.is.this.strong. Oh God!  
  
Giles:  
  
You must focus. All the pain you're feeling is just the beginning. I know you can do this Willow!  
  
Willow:  
  
(softly) I'm okay Giles. It stopped.  
  
Giles:  
  
(frowning) It's over?  
  
Willow:  
  
Intermission.  
  
Giles:  
  
Pardon?  
  
Willow:  
  
(takes deep breath and stands straight for the first time) Giles, you know what I did. I know they told you what I did.  
  
Giles:  
  
(takes glasses off nervously) Yes, well I think you've passed the first test so we should concentrate on what's to come.  
  
Willow:  
  
I get it now. I know what I have to do. They want me to experience the other side of the power. What I did to Warren, the others, my friends.to you.  
  
Giles:  
  
We can discuss this later. Save your strength.  
  
Willow:  
  
Were you lying when you said it wasn't real?  
  
Giles:  
  
I'm not sure I understand.  
  
Willow:  
  
You said this test was about making me think things that weren't real. Do you swear it wasn't a lie?  
  
Giles:  
  
I swear that I believe it to be true.  
  
  
  
Willow:  
  
I tortured him Giles. And now I have to be tortured. But they wouldn't really.I mean, what I did, how I did it.they wouldn't really.  
  
Giles:  
  
I'm staying with you through it all Willow. Whatever happens, we'll do it together.  
  
Willow:  
  
I.AAAAUUUUGGHHHH!  
  
Giles watches in horror as she screams out in an agony unlike any he has heard before.  
  
  
  
Cut to Ocean  
  
Angel (V.O.):  
  
I know now what my life has been. I was chosen to walk the path that I did. I knew the deepest pain and inflicted it on others. I loved stronger and more passionately than any one man should be allowed only to have to give it up. I hated beyond words and forced myself to give up all human contact. I gave in to evil time and time again only to always be pulled back for the fight. I hated who I was with a soul. Not a man, not a demon. I had no place. Until the scroll. Then I found hope. Only to have it erased with one woman. Darla. She took me back on the road to hell and I went willingly. I turned my back once again searching for the release from my soul prison. I thought I had found the way to rid myself of the pain and endless search for atonement that plagued me. I lost myself in her the way I had dreamed of losing myself with Buffy. But she wasn't Buffy. Nothing went as I planned and I derived my final epiphany from my lowest moment. And Darla was gone for good.  
  
  
  
Cut to hideout  
  
Wesley:  
  
Hello Justine.  
  
Justine:  
  
(stepping back nervously) I thought.  
  
Gunn:  
  
Oh yeah that's right! You thought you had killed him. Man, that's gotta be tough. You can't even slit a guys throat right.  
  
Buffy:  
  
She slit Wesley's throat?  
  
Fred:  
  
You have no idea what kind of a psycho you're dealing with.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Seen one psycho, you seen em all. Though, knowing that you tried to kill my former Watcher, not a check in your pro column.  
  
Justine:  
  
You don't know anything about me.  
  
Wesley:  
  
And you have no idea the enormous amount of excrement you are in right now.  
  
Connor:  
  
All of you leave us.  
  
Fred:  
  
Connor? What are you saying? Why are you here?  
  
Buffy:  
  
You know this kid?  
  
Gunn:  
  
Yeah of course. It's.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Connor! I was under the impression that you were staying at the hotel.  
  
Connor:  
  
I'm never going back there.  
  
Fred:  
  
What happened? Where have you been? How did you end up here?  
  
Connor:  
  
This is where I belong. It's what my father wanted.  
  
Buffy:  
  
So where is this father? I'd like to meet the guy who taught you those moves.  
  
Gunn:  
  
But.  
  
Connor:  
  
Get out.  
  
Buffy:  
  
What?  
  
Justine:  
  
You heard him. (steps up to take Buffy by the arm) Get out.  
  
Buffy shakes her arm loose and backhands Justine before anyone sees it coming. Connor sees her attack and sees Justine fly back from the impact and reacts. He brings up an elbow and connects with Buffy's jaw. Buffy stumbles but is able to recover and retaliate. She sidekicks and Connor doubles over. She lunges to pin him and Wesley and the others step forward. Connor is flat on his back straddled by Buffy and he manages to free a hand and backhands her the same way she did Justine. Buffy raises up to strike once again.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Buffy you can't!  
  
Buffy:  
  
(stopping) I think I can.  
  
Connor takes advantage and arches his back throwing Buffy off. They both jump up and Connor is the first to gain the advantage. He wraps his arms around her neck from behind and she reaches up to extricate herself. She grabs his arms and bends forward to flip him over her shoulder. He lands at her feet just as Justine comes to assist him. Wesley is so distracted, Gunn is the only one to see her and rush to stop her. Buffy raises her hand once again to deliver a blow.  
  
Wesley:  
  
He's Angel's son!  
  
All movement in the room stops as Buffy freezes in shock staring down at the boy beneath her. Nothing is said for several seconds.  
  
Connor:  
  
My father is dead.  
  
Fred:  
  
Oh God! Angel's dead?  
  
Connor:  
  
(pushing the still shocked Buffy off him and standing to walk to Justine. Gunn faces him down but steps down) No. He is not my father.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Okay, slow down. Somebody please tell me what's going on.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Connor, you know who your father is.  
  
Connor:  
  
Angelus killed my father.  
  
Gunn:  
  
Scuse me?  
  
Wesley:  
  
What?  
  
Connor:  
  
I saw it myself. He drank him and left him for dead. I found Justine holding his lifeless body. Angelus killed him.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Angelus? That can't be.  
  
Fred:  
  
No! It can't. Angel was fine when he.oh no.  
  
Gunn:  
  
What?  
  
Fred:  
  
He left to meet Cordelia. What if.?  
  
Wesley:  
  
(looking at Justine) What have you done?  
  
Justine:  
  
I've done nothing. Angelus did it.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Where is he now?  
  
Connor:  
  
Angelus? I took care of him.  
  
Gunn:  
  
What does that mean?  
  
Wesley:  
  
Yes, what are you saying?  
  
Buffy:  
  
What did you do?  
  
Connor:  
  
I did what was right. What was deserved.  
  
Without warning, Wesley rushes Justine and soon has her in a head lock.  
  
Fred:  
  
Wesley?  
  
Wesley:  
  
(pulls a dagger from his pants and holds it to Justine's throat) Tell him the truth.  
  
Gunn:  
  
I don't think this is a good idea man.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Good thing for me that I no longer have to answer to you or anyone else then isn't it? Now Justine dear, it seems you only have one choice here. You can either tell Connor the truth right now, or I will finally get to play out the fantasy that has kept me going over the last few months. What shall it be?  
  
The tense standoff continues as all participants still reel from the onslaught of information that has been revealed in such a short time.  
  
  
  
Cut to Garden  
  
Cordelia:  
  
Hello? Where is everyone? I thought you needed me!  
  
Woman:  
  
Hello.  
  
Cordelia:  
  
(spinning) Oh! I should have known it would be some surprising appearance. So what's next?  
  
Woman:  
  
You've made a difficult choice.  
  
Cordelia:  
  
You have no idea. Wait, you probably do. They knew how important that was didn't they? That's why They called me.  
  
Woman:  
  
Not everything is about you. There was a need and you were called. Events on lower planes have no interest for Them.  
  
Cordy:  
  
So where's the need? Did They need a gardener?  
  
Woman:  
  
Earthly sarcasm is not appreciated or tolerated here.  
  
Cordelia:  
  
Great. Leave it to me to be called on to be scolded.  
  
Woman:  
  
There is great work you must do. But you must release yourself of your human bonds.  
  
Cordelia:  
  
How can I do that? I'm human, kind of comes with the territory.  
  
Woman:  
  
You have transcended humanity Cordelia. You will not be able to perform in this world until you accept that as fact.  
  
Cordy:  
  
I'm not human? Than what am I?  
  
Woman:  
  
No explanations until you complete your journey.  
  
Cordy:  
  
When do I get to go home? If I do what you say, will They let me go home?  
  
Woman:  
  
(smiles) My dear, you are home.  
  
Cordelia looks around uneasily at her surroundings.  
  
  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
A knock on Buffy's door and Dawn and Xander both rush to answer it.  
  
Xander:  
  
(opens door) What the.?  
  
Spike:  
  
Hello.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Spike?  
  
Spike:  
  
Dawn isn't it?  
  
Xander:  
  
Funny. Go back to wherever you came from and leave us alone.  
  
He tries to shut the door but Spike stops it.  
  
Xander:  
  
What's your deal man? Are you just longing for a good dusting?  
  
Spike:  
  
Beg your pardon?  
  
Dawn:  
  
Xander.  
  
Xander:  
  
(ignoring her) You'd have to beg a lot more than that buddy.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Xander.  
  
Spike:  
  
I'm afraid I'm not clear on.  
  
Xander:  
  
(interrupting) Listen, I don't know what your latest trick is, but it's not gonna fly! You are one twisted m..  
  
Dawn:  
  
Xander!  
  
Xander:  
  
(frustrated) What Dawn?  
  
Dawn:  
  
How did he get here?  
  
Xander:  
  
I don't know. Slithered I guess.  
  
Spike:  
  
I beg yo..!  
  
Dawn:  
  
Xander, it's daylight. Spike is on my front porch and the suns out.  
  
The three stare at one another in confusion. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
  
  
  
Fade in to box on ocean floor  
  
Angel (V.O.):  
  
It's harder to focus now. I try and remember my thoughts or the feeling of her being near, but it quickly fades under the weight. I thought it might have been my imagination so I went back to thoughts of Cordelia. I wondered if she ever arrived, and was Connor there when she did? I try to focus on my concern for her and the others, but it won't stay with me. It's all drowned out by the thirst. Bloodlust is a torture in and of itself. He knew that when he did this. Connor knew what this would do to me. He wanted me to feel this gnawing ache that would only grow and grow until I gave in to the madness it creates. I didn't know which was worse. Having a  
  
soul and feeling the disgust of hungering for such a vile sustenance or knowing that the hunger would only worsen with time. What becomes of the demon when it's unable to feed? Now I began to fear escape more than I did the imprisonment. God help whoever finds what I am destined to become. I had to feed. I needed to feed. I want to feed.  
  
Cut to Garden  
  
Cordelia:  
  
I'm home? As in I live here? As in I can never go back?  
  
Woman:  
  
You must not ponder such insignificant matters.  
  
Cordelia:  
  
This is not insignificant! I have done everything you people asked of me! I got the stupid visions against my will, but hey, I can deal. I learned to deal right? I keep quiet even though my mind was at serious risk of total meltdown. Then I find out I can get rid of the visions and live as long as I'm willing to let Angel suffer for eternity. But I didn't take the easy out did I? I took your stupid loophole  
  
without hesitation and became part demon. Next I start to float and glow and God knows what else only to be told that I've transcended my world and must leave! I miss out on my chance to tell Angel how I really feel and find out if he feels the same so I can come up here and do my duty yet again! Now you're telling me that this is home and I will never see my friends again! My family! I don't get it! What is Their damage?  
  
Woman:  
  
You are not ready. Perhaps you've made the wrong choice. You may leave.  
  
Cordy:  
  
Huh?  
  
  
  
Woman:  
  
They believed you to be ready. Your tone suggests otherwise. You may go. You'll be no help to her like this.  
  
Cordy:  
  
Her? Who her? You can't just kick me out! This is my path.  
  
Woman:  
  
If you choose to travel the path, you must do so freely and without reservations. No more doubts.  
  
Cordy:  
  
I want to be what They want me to be. I really do. But I just don't understand.  
  
Woman:  
  
There in lies the key.  
  
Cordy:  
  
Key?  
  
Woman:  
  
Your life has been about choices, roads taken after consideration. Goals achieved after perseverance. The life that awaits you is not the same.  
  
Cordy:  
  
I'll never get to choose?  
  
Woman:  
  
Your choice was made when you met your guide. Your demon self was growing stronger on earth. It would have soon overtaken you. Your intentions proved honorable, and They provided an escape from your destiny. This is your home now child. If you were to go back to that world, you and all you cared about would suffer in unfathomable manners. The love you thought you found would have ended in tragedy for many. The Powers have saved you. But They will not accept you in the next phase until you are complete.  
  
Cordelia:  
  
Complete? What are you saying? If I go back, I will hurt the people I love. even Angel?  
  
Woman:  
  
No gift is given in that world without something being taken in return. You were given a chance to live with the visions, but the gift was ridding you of your humanity every day.  
  
Cordy:  
  
No! I helped people! Connor. The slimy things! I used my demon power for good! Woman:  
  
Yes. But it wasn't your doing. It was something that happened without your knowledge or effort. You had no control.  
  
Cordelia:  
  
So They can teach me to control it. They can teach me, I'll use it for Them and I can go back home.  
  
Woman:  
  
(looks up) You have much to do. I will leave you now.  
  
Cordelia:  
  
What? What are you talking about?  
  
Woman:  
  
Listen.  
  
Cordy starts to reply but the woman disappears. She looks around in confusion and shuts her mouth listening.  
  
Cut to Empty Place  
  
Giles:  
  
Willow? Willow, it's over. Please, you must open your eyes Willow.  
  
He lifts Willow's head gently into his lap and brushed the hair from her face. She begins to stir.  
  
Willow:  
  
Mmmm. (groans and then jumps upright rubbing her hands over her arms and face) Oh God! My skin. The magick! (She slows when she realizes she's intact and safe) Oh Giles.  
  
Giles:  
  
It's alright Willow. You're fine. It's over.  
  
Willow:  
  
(standing up) No it's not. It's not over Giles. Don't try and make this easier.  
  
Giles:  
  
(standing up to face her) That wasn't my intention. Well yes it was. I'm here to help you Willow. Right now it seems the only help I can be is solace and comfort when possible.  
  
Willow:  
  
How long was I out?  
  
Giles:  
  
I'm not sure, why?  
  
Willow:  
  
Just wondering how much longer I have. I can't remember everything I did Giles. I don't know what's coming next.  
  
Giles:  
  
Yes, well I would presume it will become clear.  
  
Willow:  
  
I think you're right.  
  
Giles:  
  
So we'll just. Willow?  
  
Willow isn't hearing him any longer. She flashes to Buffy, Anya and Xander watching her after she destroys Warren. But instead of seeing Buffy say "What did you do?" She finds herself facing the scene as they did. She becomes them and feels the disappointment, disgust and fear that the three of them felt seeing her like that.  
  
Giles:  
  
Willow?  
  
Willow:  
  
What have you done?  
  
Giles:  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Willow:  
  
We have to stop her. She's out of control. She's evil. She's not Willow anymore.  
  
Willow begins to cry as she speaks the words that her friends felt and thought.  
  
Willow:  
  
She'll never come back from this. She's killed a human. Shell never be our Willow again. We have to stop her. We have to save the good ones. She's not good. We have to destroy her.  
  
She collapses in tears and Giles watches with sadness.  
  
Giles:  
  
Oh dear Willow.  
  
Cut to Hideout  
  
Justine:  
  
If you're going to kill me, just do it.  
  
Wesley pushes the dagger harder until it pierces the skin and draws blood. Connor sees it and lunges.  
  
Connor:  
  
No!  
  
Fred:  
  
Connor!  
  
Buffy rushes forward and pulls Connor back by the neck. He stumbles back and she throws his weigh against Gunn who gets a solid grip preventing him from moving.  
  
Buffy:  
  
(walking to stand facing Justine) Wesley, you can't do this.  
  
Wesley:  
  
(chuckling) Oh Buffy, you have no idea what I can and can't do. Just ask my ex-coworkers.  
  
Buffy:  
  
(looks at Fred and back to Justine) Something tells me you might want to give it up girlfriend.  
  
Justine:  
  
(voice trembles slightly) Sorry girlfriend but I don't like you like that.  
  
Wesley:  
  
(pressing harder) It would appear I haven't gotten my point across if you still feel comfortable enough to make jokes.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Wesley! If you kill her, we'll never get anything.  
  
Wesley:  
  
(smiling) Don't worry. I have no intention of killing her. That would be too good for someone like her.  
  
Justine:  
  
(laughing and sucking in a ragged breath) Lot of that going around these days.  
  
  
  
Buffy:  
  
What?  
  
Connor:  
  
Shut your mouth!  
  
Fred:  
  
What is she talking about?  
  
Wesley:  
  
Yes Justine, please tell us what you're talking about.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Everyone just calm down! I can't take this. I want to know exactly what is going on. Wesley, is what you said true? Is this boy Angel's son?  
  
Wesley doesn't answer and just looks at her.  
  
Buffy:  
  
How can that be? It's not possible. Vampires can't have..  
  
Connor:  
  
The beast is not my father! He is evil and has turned to the dark side that he always had in him. He killed my true father and now he will pay.  
  
Buffy:  
  
What does that mean? What did you do?  
  
Gunn:  
  
Connor, where is Angel?  
  
Fred:  
  
Charles don't. Let him go.  
  
Gunn:  
  
What?  
  
Fred:  
  
Let him go.  
  
Gunn hesitates only slightly before releasing his grip on Connor's arms and Connor rushes past Buffy to deliver a blow to an unsuspecting Wesley. His dagger loosens against Justine's throat and Connor takes her protectively behind him.  
  
Connor:  
  
(facing the group) You all have no right. You side with the beast.  
  
Buffy:  
  
(menacingly calm) Stop calling him that.  
  
Connor:  
  
Why did you come? Who are you?  
  
Buffy:  
  
You know why I came.  
  
Wesley:  
  
He does?  
  
Connor:  
  
You're looking for him. Why?  
  
Buffy:  
  
Something tells me I don't have time to explain that to you.  
  
Justine:  
  
Something tells me you've got all the time in the world.  
  
Gunn:  
  
I am really getting tired of your mouth.  
  
Justine:  
  
Then leave. And take the posse with you.  
  
Buffy:  
  
I'm not going anywhere until.  
  
Wesley:  
  
What is it Buffy?  
  
Buffy looks down at her feet deep in thought.  
  
Fred:  
  
Wesley, why isn't she answering you? Buffy?  
  
Buffy:  
  
(snaps her head up to look at Justine and Connor) You were angry when he said he was at the beach.  
  
The group looks at her in silence.  
  
Buffy:  
  
(looking at Connor) You weren't there to watch me. Wesley:  
  
Pardon?  
  
Buffy:  
  
You were already watching. I just interrupted.  
  
Connor shuffles his feet and looks away from Buffy.  
  
Fred:  
  
I don't understand. (looks at Gunn) Do you know what she's saying?  
  
Gunn shrugs silently.  
  
Buffy:  
  
He was there. I felt him because he was there.  
  
Gunn:  
  
Felt him?  
  
Fred:  
  
Angel was at the beach Buffy. We already knew that. The last time we saw him, he was on his way there.  
  
Buffy:  
  
(shakes her head) No. He was there today.  
  
Wesley:  
  
You saw him?  
  
Buffy:  
  
No! Just be quiet!  
  
Gunn, Fred and Wesley exchange a glance.  
  
Buffy:  
  
I don't know where you came from but you're not going to get rid of me until you tell me what happened out there. I will not leave this city without knowing that he is safe.  
  
Justine:  
  
(sarcastic) How touching.  
  
In a flash, Buffy spins and raises her leg in a sweeping roundhouse kick that connects with Justine's jaw sending her flying to the ground unconscious. Connor's eyes widen at the skill.  
  
Connor:  
  
Who are.  
  
Buffy:  
  
I think we already covered that. Now let's go.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Where are we going?  
  
Buffy:  
  
Were going to get Angel.  
  
She drags Connor along as Wesley slowly walks past the still form of Justine. Gunn sees him and walks to pull him along with him and Fred.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Spike:  
  
You people are mad.  
  
Xander:  
  
Right word, wrong context.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Spike, why did you come here?  
  
Spike:  
  
Why do you keep calling me. (he stops and clutches his head as he ahs a flash of memory of his former self) Aarrghh!  
  
Xander grabs Dawn's arm and steps in front of her. He pulls a stake out of his pocket at the same time.  
  
Spike:  
  
Bloody hell!  
  
Dawn:  
  
(whispering) Is he okay?  
  
Xander:  
  
Was he ever?  
  
Spike:  
  
(recovering) Oh no.  
  
Xander:  
  
Oh no what? What's with the painful look? Feeling the sunburn?  
  
Spike:  
  
Where's Buffy? I have to see Buffy.  
  
Dawn:  
  
She's not here.  
  
Xander:  
  
Dawn!  
  
Spike:  
  
Where is she?  
  
Xander:  
  
Like we'd tell you.  
  
Spike takes a step forward.  
  
Xander:  
  
Actually, you might have a point. (Spike stops to look at him) I'll tell you exactly where she is.  
  
Spike:  
  
Well?  
  
Xander:  
  
She went to see Angel.  
  
Xander smiles as Spike's face reveals his effort to understand. After a moment, he rushes back outside into the sun.  
  
Dawn:  
  
I don't think he's feeling the burn Xander.  
  
Cut to Garden  
  
Cordelia walks silently searching for whatever it is she's supposed to hear. Finally she stops when she hears a faint sound. Turning around she strains to hear more.  
  
Cordelia:  
  
What is that?  
  
She walks further as quietly as possible. The sound grows louder until she finally recognizes it.  
  
Cordelia:  
  
No way 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
  
Lilah flips through the pages of a book like a mad woman.  
  
Lilah:  
  
Why don't I know you? I know every demon in this dimension and then some. Are you sure about the name?  
  
She looks up at the hooded figure staring at the floor.  
  
Figure:  
  
Of this I am certain. This creature knows the answer to the questions you ask.  
  
Lilah:  
  
How can you be so sure? (pauses) Besides the gift of inter-dimensional omniscience that the dark power granted you.  
  
Figure:  
  
I have no room for humor in my mind. The tone you speak in only impedes my progress.  
  
Lilah:  
  
Let me remind you that right now, your progress is non-existant. Other than throwing the name of some random demon at me and claiming it has the answers I need, I'm not sensing progress here friend.  
  
Figure:  
  
My time here is near completion. You called for guidance. I have given it. The darkness holds no one's hand. And soon the dark future will be upon you and all in this world. Another certainty I assure you.  
  
Lilah:  
  
Aren't you just a bundle of happiness? Dark future huh? Try it on someone who hadn't already accepted that fate as her own.  
  
Figure:  
  
The darkness you believe to be yours is only a whisper in the shout of evil soon to arrive.  
  
Lilah:  
  
(smirks and claps twice) Congratulations! You get the prize for best.(she stops when she hears footsteps outside the door) You have to go! I'll take it from here.  
  
Figure:  
  
I was already.(he doesn't finish before disappearing in a haze)  
  
Muted voices are heard outside and camera pans wider to reveal that Lilah is in Wesley's former office. She rushes to door to try and overhear who has arrived.   
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Buffy:  
  
(still holding Connor by the arm) I don't understand why we had to come here Wesley. I told you, I know where Angel is.  
  
Wesley:  
  
You only think you know you felt him there. As Fred explained that could very well be because he had been there days earlier.  
  
Buffy:  
  
But it wasn't days earlier! (shakes Connors arm) Was it?  
  
Connor:  
  
You're worse than he. At least the demon was an excuse for him, though not a pardon. What is yours?  
  
Buffy:  
  
You know nothing about Angel.  
  
Connor:  
  
Of course I do. Part of him is inside me after all.  
  
Buffy releases her grip suddenly at the reminder of who Connor is.  
  
Connor:  
  
That bothers you doesn't it? To know that he made me.  
  
Gunn:  
  
You don't want to play with her Connor.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Gunn is right. Whatever you think Angel did, Buffy is here to help. That's what she does.  
  
Connor:  
  
Yes, she wants to help the beast. (Buffy steps to grab him again) Uh-uh-uh (shaking finger) What would Daddy say if you hurt his boy?  
  
Fred:  
  
What's happened to you Connor? What did Justine tell you?  
  
Connor:  
  
She told me nothing. She didn't have to. I told you I saw it myself. My real father, the man who raised me, who trained me. I saw him with the lifeblood drained from him. I saw the holes in his neck where the evil bit into his flesh. I heard him call out his killer's name before he left me forever.  
  
Wesley:  
  
(mumbles) He called out to Angelus.  
  
Gunn:  
  
So you think it's true Wesley?  
  
Buffy:  
  
It's not true! If what you say is true, if this man who died was killed by Angel, it would have been out of anger and hate, not joy or love. He couldn't have turned without that.  
  
Connor:  
  
I was told the myth of the curse. It is only a trick to fool the insipid, such as yourselves into trusting him. Angelus thrives on the poetic death. The worst death possible. Holtz told me everything about what he did.  
  
Fred:  
  
(whispers to Gunn) What about Cordelia? Shouldn't we tell her about Cordelia?  
  
Buffy:  
  
My God, what did this man do to you?  
  
Connor:  
  
He did noth.(pauses then looks toward the office)  
  
Wesley:  
  
What? (looks at the door) What is it?  
  
Connor:  
  
Someone's here. I feel it.  
  
  
  
Cut to Ocean  
  
Angel (V.O.):  
  
Something's here. I feel it.  
  
Camera reveals creature moving around the box inspecting it from behind, just out of Angel's view.  
  
Angel (V.O.):  
  
Definitely not human. Not food. It's all I can think about. I have to get out. I have to feed before my head explodes. The longing had grown to an ache. Then the ache became a pressure. And now the pressure was unbearable pain. I could hear the sound of flowing blood in my mind. It echoes loudly sending a thousand piercing daggers shooting throughout my soul. The soul that had denied me my right as a vampire, the warmth of the sweet metal taste of fresh, warm blood seeping down my throat as the still beating heart of my victim pumped it faster and faster until there was nothing left to take. The soul that replaced that need with a love that threatened to consume me in ways I knew would only lead to a return to the life I once knew. The life that I never wanted back. I couldn't go back to what I was as Angelus. Yet, right now, in this box, within these binds, I could feel my will slipping. I could feel the release  
  
that would be giving in to the demon that Angelus was. Oh no, please.  
  
He's cut short when the box is abruptly lifted at one end and pulled over a small distance. His eyes dart from side to side and strain to see through the cruel window his son had left. Before he saw anything, he felt himself move again. This time the box is dragged  
  
slowly and methodically out of camera view.  
  
Cut to Garden  
  
Cordy:  
  
Please tell me I didn't just hear that.  
  
She walks closer to the sound of the voice until she's on the edge of the garden. Beyond her feet is a strangely barren landscape. The ground doesn't come up to meet the sky in the horizon. It extends into white.  
  
Cordy:  
  
Hello? Are you there? Can you hear me?  
  
She takes a step off the grass and when she steps off with the other foot, the garden is gone and she's surrounded by white.  
  
Cordy:  
  
(Louder)Hello?  
  
Giles:  
  
(from a distance V.O.) Buffy is the Slayer. She did what was necessary.said what was necessary.what she thought would help. Cordy:  
  
Giles?  
  
Giles:  
  
(obviously not hearing) But her work is done here. She has nothing to do with what's happening to you. You feel her pain, you feel all their pain, but it's only because you brought it to them.  
  
Willow:  
  
(weakly)I give up.  
  
Giles:  
  
Don't you say that!  
  
Willow:  
  
(crying) I don't want to feel anymore Giles. Can't you see what it's doing to me?  
  
Giles:  
  
Damnit Willow! You took it upon yourself to avenge the wrongs done to Tara. But you were blinded to what you were doing the rest of us. Now you will bloody well feel everything They give you and more and you will rid yourself of these magicks once and for all or you will die! Do you understand me? You will die!  
  
Cordy:  
  
(confused) Willow's going to die? Why is Willow going to die?  
  
Voice:  
  
Because of me.  
  
Cordy spins to face the woman who has appeared behind her.  
  
Cordy:  
  
Let me guess. Tara. As in wrongs done to you Tara?  
  
Tara:  
  
(shyly smiles) To put it simply. Thank you for coming.  
  
Cordy:  
  
You're welcome. (pauses in thought) So you were expecting me?  
  
Tara:  
  
They told me I could stay until the end. I've been watching her go through such pain, then Buffy.  
  
Cordy:  
  
Stop right there! (turns around) Hey! (screaming at the emptiness) Hey you! Powers That Be! Are you seriously telling me that you brought me up here to help Buffy Summers? Cause that would be beyond irony! Do you hear me? You took me just as I was going to tell him! And it's all because of Buffy! (Gives up and looks back at Tara) No way is this happening.  
  
Tara:  
  
(frowns) I don't understand.  
  
Cordy:  
  
Join the club.  
  
Willow:  
  
Please Giles, just let me die. It will be better for everyone. I can never make up for what I've done. And if I die, at least I'll be with Tara.  
  
Cordy and Tara exchange a look.  
  
Giles:  
  
Are you mad? Do you really think that you would go to the same place as an innocent? You took a human life Willow. You made no atonement and now you think if you just give up, you'll see Tara where you end up? Not likely I'm afraid.  
  
Willow:  
  
(growing angry-different voice) What do you know? You can't fathom the forces I have within me right now. It's only a matter of time before she gives in. She's too weak to withstand the tests They give her. She will fail. (starts shaking) Make it stop. (Willow's back) No! I won't do it!  
  
Giles:  
  
That's' it Willow! Fight it. You have to fight all of it. Fight the pain and the anguish and the hatred and the anger, you must keep fighting.  
  
Willow moans helplessly. She looks up to Giles just as he begins to fade.  
  
Giles:  
  
What the.?  
  
Willow:  
  
Giles?  
  
Giles:  
  
(sees hand fading in front of him and realizes) Willow, you stay with me okay. No matter what, you have to remember what I said. It's just another test. Okay? Just a test to.(He fades out of sight)  
  
Willow:  
  
Giles! (looks around) Oh God please no. Don't take him. Don't make me do this alone!  
  
Cordy:  
  
What's happening? Why can't we see her?  
  
Tara:  
  
I'm not sure.  
  
Cordy:  
  
So what am I supposed to do here? How can I help if I can't even see?  
  
Tara:  
  
I don't know! I thought you were supposed to be the one to help her.  
  
Cordy:  
  
Oh I'm the one alright. I'm the one that has stupid demon powers that may or may not have taken over my humanity and can glow and suck the hate right out of people or.demon slugs.  
  
Tara:  
  
Slugs?  
  
Cordy:  
  
Don't. (holds up hand) But all I know is they brought me here to finish my journey into higher planes or something. I don't know, I wasn't really listening past the leaving my world part. I just did what They asked and here I am. Only They didn't fill in the blanks on what exactly my mission here is. Although I gather it has something to do with Buffy and obviously Willow's situation. (turns away and starts pacing) Leave it to Buffy Summers to somehow suck me back into her crazy life and Sunnydale drama just as I was finally.  
  
A loud sound interrupts her as a portal opens and both women look up to see what else is coming.  
  
Cut to Magic Shop  
  
Spike:  
  
(bursting through door) Anya! Anya I need you!  
  
Anya:  
  
(standing form behind the counter) Excuse me?  
  
Spike:  
  
You remember me right? You know me?  
  
Anya:  
  
Of course I know you. A lot more than I ever wanted to unfortunately.  
  
Spike:  
  
Exactly! I remember it! We made love.  
  
Anya:  
  
Made love? Um, no. We made a mistake.  
  
Spike:  
  
Well yes, that's true enough, but you're not afraid of me or angry with me?  
  
Anya:  
  
Um, not particularly.  
  
Spike:  
  
So you'll help me find her then. You'll come with me to bring her back?  
  
Anya:  
  
Come with you? What are you talking about?  
  
Spike:  
  
Buffy for chrimety's sake! She's gone off to find Angel. I have to stop her.  
  
Anya:  
  
(smiles) Oh Spike, when are you going to give it up? She's never going to love you like that. I thought that's why you left in the first place.  
  
Spike:  
  
I left to.well I'm not clear on why I left, but I know that I wanted to come back. I had to come back to her.  
  
Anya:  
  
That's sweet Spike, but.Spike?  
  
Spike has collapsed holding his head again. Anya bends to help him just as Xander and Dawn rush in.  
  
Anya:  
  
(surprised) Xander!  
  
Xander:  
  
(taking in the scene) I should have known.  
  
Anya:  
  
T's not what you think.  
  
Dawn:  
  
What happened to him?  
  
Anya:  
  
I don't know, he came in here asking for me to help him find Buffy and then he got all headachy and stuff.  
  
Spike:  
  
Aauuhgh.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Spike? (goes to help him up)  
  
Xander:  
  
Dawn, get away from him!  
  
Spike:  
  
Xander.  
  
Xander:  
  
Stop saying my name. You don't even say it right.  
  
Anya:  
  
What?  
  
Dawn:  
  
What's happened to you? Are you hurt?  
  
Spike allows her to help him into a chair.  
  
Spike:  
  
I've been recovering.  
  
Xander:  
  
Recovering from what? Where have you been all this time?  
  
Spike:  
  
I went to make it right. For Buffy.  
  
Xander:  
  
Don't say her name. You don't get to say her name.  
  
Anya:  
  
Xander shut up.  
  
Xander:  
  
Please don't tell me you're defending him.  
  
Anya:  
  
I don't feel it.  
  
Xander:  
  
Feel what?  
  
Anya:  
  
(walking to stand in front of Spike) What did you do? How did you.?  
  
Dawn:  
  
What are you talking about Anya?  
  
Anya:  
  
(Looks at Dawn, then Spike, then Xander) He's not a demon.  
  
Xander:  
  
Huh?  
  
Spike:  
  
Pardon?  
  
Anya:  
  
He's not quite human though. But there's definitely.yes, I knew it!  
  
Xander:  
  
Knew what? What did you knew?  
  
Anya:  
  
(turning to face Xander eye to eye) He has a soul Xander.  
  
Xander, Dawn and Spike all look at Anya in shock.  
  
  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Fred:  
  
You feel someone? Is it Angel?  
  
Lilah:  
  
(swinging door open) Fraid not sweetheart.  
  
Gunn:  
  
(stepping in front of Fred) What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Lilah:  
  
Well to be honest, after what I just heard, I think I might have walked into the soap opera formerly known as Angel Investigations.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Funny. I don't hear anyone laughing Lilah. Perhaps you should go where your comedic talents would be more appreciated. Hell perhaps?  
  
Buffy:  
  
Do I know you?  
  
Lilah:  
  
I'm not sure, but I certainly know you. Buffy Summers, vampire slayer, the chosen one, yada,yada,yada.  
  
Connor:  
  
Vampire Slayer?  
  
Buffy:  
  
I've gone national I see.  
  
Lilah:  
  
So, this must sting. Coming to see your ex and finding out he has a son? Ouch!  
  
Buffy:  
  
I'm here on business.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Speaking of.what exactly is yours Lilah?  
  
Lilah:  
  
I needed to do some research.  
  
Wesley:  
  
And the largest library in the free world at your disposal was lacking?  
  
Lilah:  
  
I was told Angel had experience with this particular subject.  
  
Gunn:  
  
So you just thought, "What the heck, I'll let myself in."  
  
Lilah:  
  
Something like that.  
  
Fred:  
  
Well maybe you should go now.  
  
Lilah:  
  
No problem, but I thought you might be interested to know Cordelia Chase's jeep was found abandoned earlier this week.  
  
Gunn:  
  
What? How do you know?  
  
Lilah:  
  
(smiles) Are you new? I know everything. (looks at Connor) Well, almost everything.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Stop the mindless teases and tell us what you found.  
  
Lilah:  
  
Oh and here I thought you liked a tease.  
  
Wesley:  
  
(uncomfortable) Lilah.  
  
Lilah:  
  
Ok, I got word that the jeep was in an impound. I went to take a look and found nothing. But after your visit, I figured, Angel and Cordelia being missing had to mean big things. So I did some off the record work. I called on a client to try and locate either of them. Unfortunately, he offered little help other than to say that if I could find a particular demon I would find the answer.  
  
Buffy:  
  
And?  
  
Lilah:  
  
And I haven't found him obviously. That's why I came here. The client said Angel had fought his kind once before. I thought this place might actually keep records.  
  
Fred:  
  
(defensively)  
  
Things have been kind of hectic lately! Filing not on the top of our list.  
  
Buffy:  
  
So what did you find?  
  
Lilah:  
  
I thought I was pretty clear on the nothing part.  
  
Wesley:  
  
What exactly did your client tell you?  
  
Lilah:  
  
Why should I help you?  
  
Buffy:  
  
Would you like me to answer that?  
  
Lilah:  
  
(sneers at Buffy but talks) He said the demon's veins hold the blood of eternity. Fighter in the dark forces. Oh, and something about salt.  
  
Gunn:  
  
Salt?  
  
Lilah:  
  
That was pretty much my reaction.  
  
Fred:  
  
That's it? That's all he told you?  
  
Wesley:  
  
He couldn't put a name to the demon?  
  
Lilah:  
  
Yeah. He called it Maury, no.morry, no.Mohra! Yeah, it's called a Morha demon.  
  
Welsey is the only one in the group to show any reaction to the name.  
  
  
  
Cut to Ocean floor  
  
The box is dragged into the shallow waters. It stops for a moment and deep grunts and muted words are heard. Angel can't make them out. He looks up into the now lighter water. The blackness has gone and he can feel the heat from the sun. It's not enough to burn yet, but he knows if he's dragged any further, he will. The voices fade until there is silence again. He's left to watch the sun as it sets slowly in the sky. 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
  
The portal appears and disappears in an instant. Cordy and Tara don't even realize what's happened until he hits the floor.  
  
Tara: Giles?  
  
Giles startles at the sound of her voice and looks at her.  
  
Giles: Tara? My God, it's you.  
  
Tara: (smiles slightly) It's me.  
  
Giles stands and hugs her tightly against him.  
  
Giles: It's so good to see you! You're alright. Of course you're alright. (notices Cordy) Cordelia?  
  
Cordy: How's it goin?  
  
Giles: (steps back stunned) Um, well I guess things have been better you could say. What are you.how did you.why are you.  
  
Cordy: I know the feeling believe me.  
  
Giles: Where are we?  
  
Cordy: Seems to be the question of the hour.  
  
Tara: I've been here since.well, Cordelia just got here.  
  
Giles: So you know where here is then?  
  
Tara: Best I can figure, it's some sort of holding cell or holding place or holding dimension. Not sure which word to use here.  
  
Giles: And you've been here since.  
  
Tara: The dead part. (Giles seems flustered) It's okay. I've had time to deal. I'm dead, not my plan, but I accept it.  
  
Cordy: Dead? So when Giles said wrongs were done to you, he really meant wrongs, as in dead wrong. (Tara nods and shrugs her shoulders) Wait, does that mean I'm.(points from her to Giles) are we dead?  
  
Tara: I don't think so. Although I don't really know the rules here. I'm been kind of winging it, hoping for back up. Then you came. (smiles) And now Giles is here.  
  
Giles: It has to be part of the test.  
  
Cordy: Test? What test? My test? Cause I thought me coming up here was pretty much the final test.  
  
Giles: Not you Cordelia. Willow. She's facing the tribunal. She's making atonement for her wrongs.  
  
Tara: My poor Willow. She wouldn't be there if it wasn't for me.  
  
Giles: You musn't do that to yourself. This is a battle that Willow was destined to wage. She was living too close to the edge for too long. If it hadn't been you, it would have been something else. But what I don't understand is your purpose in all this Cordelia. How did you come to be here?  
  
Cordy: There isn't enough explanation in the world.  
  
Giles: Perhaps you could humor me.  
  
Cordy: Okay, but you asked for it. My visions were killing me, so the Powers made me part demon to keep from dying and still work for Them. But They never told me what the effects of this demon would be. First I floated, then I glowed, then my demon guide said I was a higher being and had to leave my world. I floated up into the sky and ended up here where a woman told me that I had to accept this as my home before I could be of any help to anyone. Namely a her that I can only assume at this point is Willow.  
  
Giles and Tara stare in amazement as Cordy takes in several breaths after her long speech.  
  
Giles: (takes off glasses to clean them) Right then.  
  
Cut to Willow  
  
Willow: (still crying) Please bring Giles back. I've lost everyone. Please.  
  
V.0.: The remainder you must bear alone. Only then will judgement be passed.  
  
Willow: What else is left? I get it. I was out of control. I became my own worst enemy not to mention the people I love. I know it, I felt it. I swear I'll never do it again.  
  
V.O.: Your certainty is only evidence of what you lack.  
  
Willow: (closes eyes under fresh pain) Aahh! What is this?  
  
V.O.: You hold the power of both worlds within you. Good and evil are part of you now. Only one can be allowed back in your world. You must choose.  
  
Willow: (holding head and struggling to stand) I don't under.I already chose! I'm here.  
  
Suddenly, she straightens and screams as her back arches and head leans back. She sounds as though something is ripping her apart when it becomes clear that that is exactly what is happening. Willow splits into two separate beings who then morph until there are two complete Willows facing eachother. One is the black-eyed Willow who had caused such pain and the other is the Willow who came before the magicks. Willow looks wide-eyed at her opponent.  
  
Willow: (shaking head and stepping back) No. No I can't fight her. She's too strong. She has all the power.  
  
V.O.: You always had power child. You only hid behind the mask of magicks too afraid to realize it. You will never be free until you find what's been there all along.  
  
Willow: I don't have anything! I'm just a girl! Buffy was the Slayer. My magick was the only way to help! Without magic I'm useless!  
  
Magic Willow: Finally! (Smirks) Something we can agree on.  
  
Magic Willow takes one step and punches Willow in the gut sending her flying through the air.  
  
  
  
Cut to Ocean  
  
Angel (V.O.): I watched the sunset. How long had I been down there? And why was I brought this close only to be left again? Was it a new torture? No, whatever moved me here wasn't human. It couldn't have been Connor. The darkness settled and my instincts kicked in. The hunger was overwhelming once again at the thought of being so close. So close to freedom, to food. No! I couldn't get out. I wasn't strong enough to fight it. I didn't want to fight it anymore.  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Fred: Wesley? Why do you look like that?  
  
Buffy: Do you recognize the demon?  
  
Wesley: (stammers) I'm.I'm not certain but.let me do some checking.  
  
Lilah: (sees him heading to office) Wasting your time in there Slick.  
  
Wesley: (sends her a look) I think I'll judge for myself.  
  
Lilah holds her hands up in a show of defeat.  
  
Buffy: So what are you supposed to be? The witty antagonist to Angel and the others?  
  
Lilah: Oh, I'm much worse than that. (waits before holding out her hand) Lilah Morgan, Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Buffy doesn't move, Lilah drops her hand.  
  
Connor: You hate Angelus too?  
  
Lilah: Hate's way too emotional for me kid. It's when you truly hate someone, you're in the most danger. (walks to stand in front of him) Hate reveals a lot more than love to the one on the receiving end. And if you're not really careful when consumed by what you think is hate, you might just find it never was to begin with. (drops voice to mere whisper and leans in) In fact, quiet as its kept, those two things are more often than naught, sprung from the same place.  
  
Connor: I could never love him. What he is.  
  
Lilah: (smirks) I gotta say I admire your determination.  
  
Buffy: I think you better step away.  
  
Lilah: (stepping back) No problem. It's special really. The way you come to the aid of your demon ex-lovers bastard child by the sire he killed to protect you.  
  
Buffy falters visibly under the harshness of her words and quickly looks to Fred and Gunn for answers.  
  
Gunn: (mumbling to Fred) Why do I get the impression that a scorned slayer is not a pleasant thing to witness?  
  
Buffy: So it's true?  
  
Fred: Well.um.  
  
Connor: A slayer in love with a vampire. It's not possible.  
  
Lilah: You've got a lot to learn about the charms of dear old dad.  
  
Buffy: Where is she now? If Darla's back, she could have done something to Angel.  
  
Lilah: Wow! The course of true love obviously not one you and Angel have stuck to is it? You're way behind.  
  
Buffy: What is she talking about?  
  
Connor: Darla is dead.  
  
Buffy: Dead? Again? I guess that's something else we have in common.  
  
Gunn: Say what?  
  
Connor: He doesn't feel for you. He only had 'her' on his mind when I..when he left. So your feelings are wasted. You have no place in his life. You shouldn't have come here.  
  
Buffy: What are you talking about?  
  
Fred: Connor, don't. Please.  
  
Lilah: Come on! She came all this way. Lets not let her go on thinking she still has a shot.  
  
Buffy: I didn't come here for a "shot". I came here to help Angel. It doesn't matter what's happened. (pauses and looks at Fred) What's happened?  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Xander: Oh my God.  
  
Dawn: Spike has a, a soul?  
  
Anya: I know a soul when I sense one. And Spike here has got himself a real fresh one.  
  
Spike: Please stop calling me that.  
  
Xander: (ignoring him) Let me get this straight. Spike shows up at Buffy's in broad daylight with no effect. The has what looks like a chip attack and wigs out. Then he comes here where you tell us he has a soul?  
  
Spike: Aarrghh! (grabs head and falls to floor)  
  
Xander: (oblivious) Is he still a vampire? You said he wasn't completely human. Does that mean he's still a vampire?  
  
Anya: It's hard to tell for sure.  
  
Xander: I can find a way to tell. (pulls stake from back pocket and raises to strike)  
  
Dawn: Xander no!  
  
Xander: What?  
  
Dawn: A stake through the heart will kill a human. It won't prove anything.  
  
Xander: Don't be so sure Dawn. Way I figure, pile of dust-vamp, bloody corpse- human. Either way, I'm thinking two birds, one stake.  
  
Dawn: You can't mean that. Please tell me after everything that's happened, you aren't seriously.  
  
Xander: (remembers Willow and drops arm ashamedly) Oh God.  
  
Anya: (bending to help Spike) Are you okay?  
  
Spike: I keep having the bloody thoughts and pictures dancing in my head.  
  
Dawn: What kind of thoughts? About Buffy?  
  
Spike: Sometimes. Other times it's hideous things and the pain. I don't know what brings it on.  
  
Anya: Wait a second. Xander said it! It's like the way the chip thing works. Except its not fighting that brings it on anymore.  
  
Spike: And?  
  
Anya: We have to find Giles. He'll know what to do.  
  
Dawn: We can't. He and Willow disappeared. Off to her tribunal thing we're guessing.  
  
Anya: Well he has to come back!  
  
Xander: Don't get so worked up hone.I mean Anya. We can figure this out.  
  
Dawn: How?  
  
Xander: (starts pacing) Let me think.  
  
Spike: Do we have that kind of time?  
  
Dawn: Shut up Spike.  
  
Xander: (claps) Okay! We're out of our league with this one. Reinforcements a necessity.  
  
Anya: We already knew that. Giles.  
  
Xander: No! Giles has to help Willow. So we go to the next best thing.  
  
Dawn: Next best thing?  
  
Xander: Wesley.  
  
Anya: Who?  
  
Xander: Welsey! You know, watcher? Like Giles. He'll know what to do. He has the knowledge and the research materials. We'll go to LA.  
  
Dawn: LA?  
  
Spike: We'll find Buffy then?  
  
Xander: Yeah sure. (pauses) Wait, don't get nay ideas buddy. You get one inch too close to her and I'll forget the need for level heads. Or maybe I'll just send Angel after you, got it?  
  
Spike: Whatever. Let's just do it.  
  
Dawn, Spike and Xander all head to the door. Xander stops and turns to see Anya watching unmoving.  
  
Xander: You coming or what?  
  
Anya: (tries to hide a pleased smile) Only to keep an eye on you. And who knows? Maybe a vengance demon will come in handy.  
  
Xander: I really don't know what part of that scares me more.  
  
The group heads out.  
  
Cut to Box Two creatures have pulled it from the ocean and are carrying it. Angel can only catch a glimpse of their arms every once in a while.  
  
Angel: Who are you? Who do you work for?  
  
Creature: (growls) Quiet!  
  
Angel: You don't know what you're doing. You have no idea what will happen if you let me out.  
  
Creature: You will not be released, yet.  
  
Angel: What does that mean? (grunts with new pain of hunger) Oh no. You have to give me something.  
  
Creature: What is coming to you is more than you could hope for.  
  
Angel sees that they have enetered a building. No light comes in and when the box is dropped to the floor, he waits to see what comes next.  
  
Angel: Where are you?  
  
Creature: The great darkness is upon you and your world. The one chosen to fight it is the very one who created it.  
  
Angel: (finally sees the demon) You.you're a Mohra demon.  
  
Mohra: My place is clear. What is yours?  
  
Angel: Against you.  
  
The demon raises a hand that holds a large container of blood. He sets it directly over the hole in the box. Angel sees it and smells it and begins to shake.  
  
Angel: No.  
  
Mohra: Your purpose is clear. You need only accept it to drink.  
  
Angel: Accept what?  
  
Mohra: You chose demon over humanity to protect her. Now you must do the same to ensure it.  
  
Angel: (closing eyes against sight and growls back) Ensure what?  
  
Mohra: The End of Days.  
  
  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Fred: I'm not sure I should.  
  
Wesley: (slams the door open and rushes out) I found it!  
  
Lilah: (haughty) Impossible!  
  
Wesley: Oh Lilah bug off! (turns to Buffy) Angel did fight this demon once before. But that's not the important part.  
  
Gunn: What's the important part then?  
  
Wesley: The Mohra demons need huge amounts of salt to live.  
  
Buffy: Salt? As in saltwater? Wesley: Precisely.  
  
Fred: Precisely?  
  
Buffy: I was right. He was there.  
  
Gunn: Saltwater? As in ocean?  
  
Wesley: I believe so.  
  
Fred: So when Buffy said she felt him, she really did. Angel fought the Mohra demon at the beach?  
  
Buffy: (looks at Connor) I don't think so.  
  
Connor backs up a step.  
  
Buffy: You weren't there to find him. You were there to make sure no one else did.  
  
Wesley: I'm not sure I follow.  
  
Buffy: My God.  
  
Connor: Stay away from me.  
  
Buffy: You did something to him. You put him in the water.  
  
Gunn: What?  
  
Buffy: How did you do it? How could you? He's your father.  
  
Connor: Stop calling him that!  
  
Buffy: You have about five seconds to tell me exactly what you did or so help me God I will make myself forget that you are his son.  
  
Wesley: Buffy perhaps you're mistaken. What your suggesting.it's not possible. It makes no sense.  
  
Fred: Angel's in the ocean?  
  
Gunn: No way. He'd get out. No way could Connor trap him.  
  
Justine: (from landing) I wouldn't be so sure.  
  
All eyes in the room are leveled on her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
  
Giles: I'm not sure what to say.  
  
Cordy: Told you so.  
  
Tara: So, are you an..an angel or something?  
  
Cordy: (laughing) Let's hope not!  
  
Giles: You said you were brought here to help Willow?  
  
Cordy: I think so. I know They said they need me to help a her. And so far Willow is the only one that fits the bill. No offense Tara, but.  
  
Tara: I know.beyond help.  
  
Cordy: Cause ya know, if there was a shot, I'd be right there. Shooting.  
  
Giles: I think Tara understands Cordelia. So if you can help Willow, if They want you to help Willow, why are you here?  
  
Cordy: Don't know. We only had the audio up until now. I still don't know how to find her.  
  
Suddenly, everything goes black and when the three are able to see again, they find they are in the same place as the two Willows.  
  
Tara: Oh no.  
  
Cordy: Two? There's two of them now?  
  
Giles: I don't think it's that simple. Willow? Neither even looks their way and Giles steps forward to intercede. He only makes it a few feet when he is knocked backwards by some invisible force protecting the Willows from hearing or seeing anything but each other.  
  
Cut to Willows  
  
Evil Willow: Come on! I know you can do better than this.  
  
Willow: (standing slowly) I'm not fighting you.  
  
Evil Willow: Well that's obvious.  
  
Willow: You can't be here. You can't stay here.  
  
Evil Willow: No, see the deal is I can stay. One of us has to stay. It's the only way. And only the strong survive. Best I can tell, you are way under spec.  
  
Willow: No!  
  
Evil Willow: (laughing) That's it! Just keep talking. At least until I take even that away.  
  
Without warning, evil Willow sends a stream of energy from her hand and it strikes Willow in the head. She grabs her head from the pain and drops to her knees.  
  
Cut to other side  
  
Giles: Cordelia! Do something!  
  
Cordy: What do you expect me to do? I can't even get in there, and I wouldn't know what to do if I did.  
  
Giles: Then why in God's name did They bring you here?  
  
Cordy: As soon as you find out send me a memo! Tara: Guys.look.  
  
Willow has hands on the ground and pushes up until she stands. Evil Willow seems a bit distracted by this and the stream stops.  
  
Willow: I won't let you go back. I'll do whatever I have to.  
  
Evil Willow: God! No wonder you wanted to be me! You're just a whiny pathetic excuse for a human. Believe me when I say, you did the right thing. I can make all your worries disappear. (steps closer to stroke her face) Just let me help.  
  
Willow: (reaches to grab her hand) I have strength you can't imagine. (Smiles and takes other hand so they both are touching her face) Let me show you.  
  
Evil Willow: I don't think so.  
  
A wave of energy begins to surround both of them as they stare into the other's eyes.  
  
Tara: What's happening?  
  
Giles: I'm not really sure. Cordelia, do you.?  
  
He turns to see Cordelia heading for the same place he had been earlier. But instead of prohibiting her, a opening reveals itself and Cordelia steps through silently.  
  
Tara: How did she?  
  
Giles: (thoughtful) I believe she always could Tara.  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Connor: You came for me.  
  
Justine: Not quite. I came because of you. (steps down into the lobby) I came because of what Holtz did. I came because I'm tired of trying to fight evil only to come up against more like me.  
  
Gunn: What is she babbling about?  
  
Fred: Maybe a kick to the head from the Slayer does more damage than we thought.  
  
Justine: Don't flatter yourself Buffy. I've taken a lot harder hits than yours.  
  
Buffy: I'm sure you have.  
  
Connor: What are you doing. You shouldn't have come.  
  
Justine: I shouldn't have done a lot of things. I'm starting to get that.  
  
Lilah: Is this one of those epiphany things that seems to be the running gag around here? Cause you should really go for the original.  
  
Justine: Yes of course. And I guess the sarcastic bitch persona is all new then?  
  
Wesley: If you ladies are finished, perhaps you could remind me why I'm not killing one or the both of you just for the sport.  
  
Lilah: Well, I am rather surprised to not see a slit in her throat about now. And here I thought you were a changed man Wes.  
  
Buffy: Is this what you people do here? Trade insults and witty repartee? And here I thought Sunnydale was the capitol.  
  
Fred: She has a point. We're wasting time.  
  
Justine: Well, that's the one thing you have plenty of actually. Connor: Shut up.  
  
Buffy: Enough. Welsey, what else can you tell me about these whatchamacalits?  
  
Wesley: Actually you would no more than I.  
  
Buffy: Escuse me?  
  
Wesley: It's been a long time. But Cordelia told me of the time you came to visit Angel. In the other offices?  
  
Buffy: (frowns then remembers) Oh! That was the demon from the window? Angel killed it like it was nothing. Let me think, it was the jewel. He smashed the jewel.  
  
Wesley: Yes that's correct.  
  
Buffy: So where do I find them?  
  
Wesley: I took the liberty of locating the nearest saline plant to the location where we last knew Angel to be. It's not far.  
  
Buffy: Good. (takes the paper from Wes' hand and grabs Connor by the arm)  
  
Connor: Hey!  
  
Buffy: Don't even try. You're coming with me.  
  
Fred: What about us? Don't you think we should have a plan?  
  
Buffy: I go, find the demon, make them tell me where Angel is or feed them the boy.  
  
Wesley: Buffy!  
  
Gunn: What about weapons? You can't watch the boy and fight the demons at the same time.  
  
Buffy: Good point. You free?  
  
Gunn: (looks at Fred) Yeah.  
  
Fred: Then I'm going too.  
  
Buffy: It doesn't work like that.  
  
Lilah: This isn't your little town friend. You're way out of your league if you think.  
  
Buffy moves quickly to the weapons cabinet and locates a pair of handcuffs. She strides back to Lilah who sees what is coming.  
  
Lilah: If you think for one second that.  
  
Buffy doesn't even look at her before she drags her with one hand and raises the other to backhand Lilah in the nose immediately drawing blood. As she cups her nose in pain, Buffy drags her farther until she reaches Justine. Justine prepares to attack and Buffy surprises her with a kick to the knee causing her to fall instantly. Within seconds Justines hand is handcuffed to Lilahs as they both try and recover enough to form words. Buffy spins to face the others and finds them all staring slack-jawed.  
  
Buffy: Okay, Wesley, you and Fred babysit our new friends. Gunn, grab what we need. Connor, let's move.  
  
There's another long pause while everyone tried to take everything in.  
  
Buffy: Today people!  
  
Cut to plant  
  
Angel is out fo control. He strains against the bonds and growls angrily shaking the box. After hours of this, he has managed to free himself of two of the chains. The box shakes again and he notices the container moving. He continues until it is apparent that if he keeps on, it will eventually tip and leak through the opening. He works even harder until the container is abruptly taken away.  
  
Mohra: We can help you.  
  
Angel: (grunting and salivating) I don't want your help!  
  
Mohra: Time is now. You will be released and given what you desire. You only need to accept your fate.  
  
Angel: (stops moving) Choosing my demon side.  
  
Mohra: No. The End of Days will come, of this it is certain. You must choose your side.  
  
Angel: You want me to fight for you?  
  
Mohra: No. We do not want you to fight at all.  
  
Angel: I don't understand.  
  
Mohra: (raising hand to slice skin) We can save you.  
  
The blood drips down until it falls off the hand and through the hole dropping onto Angel's cheek. He jumps as if burned and his eyes widen.  
  
Angel: No. No, I can't do that.  
  
Mohra: Not yet. First you will battle the ones who sought to deny you life.  
  
Angel: No.  
  
Mohra: Then you will stay. You will stay until you are ready.  
  
The Mohra places the container back over the opening making sure the top is secure. Angel begins to stir and groan again.  
  
Cut to Hotel  
  
Fred: Did you see what she did? How fast she did it?  
  
Wesley: She's trained for such things Fred. And even more so, she inherited the skill as part of her calling.  
  
Fred Well, I think those two heard her calling loud and clear.  
  
Wesley: (looking at the two women struggling to release themselves) That was rather enjoyable to witness I must say.  
  
The two giggle privately until the lobby doors open. In the haste to get inside, Xander doesn't see the women on the floor.  
  
Xander: Wesley!  
  
He runs down the steps and trips over the pair on the floor, falling on top of them.  
  
Lilah: Get off of me!  
  
Justine: What the hell!  
  
Xander: Oh excuse me ladies! I didn't see you there. (stands up and sees the handcuffs) Okaaaay.  
  
Wesley: Xander what are you doing here?  
  
Anya, Dawn and Spike enter finally and Welsey reacts. He reaches behind the counter and raises a cross.  
  
Wesley: Xander! Look out!  
  
Xander: (ducks and looks behind him) What? What's happening?  
  
Wesley: Are you blind? It's Spike. He's right there!  
  
Xander: (Standing relaxed) Oh. Yeah, that's why we're here.  
  
Fred: Who's Spike?  
  
Spike: Me apparently.  
  
Xander: Wesley, (steps over the women and towards Wesley) we've got a situation.  
  
Wesley: Join the club.  
  
Xander: Sure, would you like to join the Spike has a soul club?  
  
Wesley: Beg your pardon?  
  
  
  
Cut to Plant  
  
Buffy: Watch my back.  
  
Gunn: Got it covered.  
  
Connor: You're wasting your time here. Angelus isn't here.  
  
Buffy: What did I tell you about calling him that?  
  
Connor: Even if he has a soul, it doesn't belong to you.  
  
Buffy falters in her quiet steps but quickly recovers. Gunn shoves Connor from behind in warning. After a few minutes they come upon an empty room. Buffy sees no one in sight and is about to turn around to leave when she sees the look on Connor's face. He seems in disbelief and unmoving. She follows his lign of sight to a box in the middle of the room.  
  
Buffy: What is it?  
  
Connor: It can't be.  
  
Gunn: What can't be?  
  
Buffy starts to step forward and Connor grabs her arm.  
  
Connor: No! There's nothing here.  
  
Buffy: (shakes arm loose and looks at Gunn in a silent signal to stay with him) Wait here.  
  
She begins to get a sickening feeling in her gut the closer she gets to the box. She knows after only seconds what it is, but her mind won't accept it. She recognizes the container and swallows down the lump in her throat as her steps slow.  
  
Gunn: Buffy?  
  
She doesn't answer and finally reaches the box. She hears something strangely familiar and removes the container. He looks at her and for a split second they forget why they are there as they just look at one another. He's the first to change just as Gunn calls out.  
  
Gunn: Look out!  
  
Buffy barely has time to look up before she receives the first blow. The blood flies across the room rolling into the shadows. She falls onto the box with a groan as Angel begins to struggle anew. 


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
  
  
  
Wesley:  
  
Did I hear you say.?  
  
Xander:  
  
Yep. Looks like Angel lost the monopoly on the vamp  
  
with a soul lifestyle.  
  
Fred:  
  
He's a vampire?  
  
Dawn:  
  
You didn't know Angel was a vampire?  
  
Fred:  
  
No! Him! (points at Spike) He's a vampire?  
  
Spike suddenly grabs his head again howling in pain.  
  
Fred jumps back as Wesley watches in fascination.  
  
Wesley:  
  
What is this?  
  
Xander:  
  
We were kind of hoping you could answer that one.  
  
Anya helps Spike to the round seat.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Spike?  
  
Spike:  
  
(moaning)  
  
No. no. no.  
  
Fred:  
  
He's hurt.  
  
Anya:  
  
Not technically. He's not wounded if that's what you  
  
mean. He just does this sometimes.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Does what?  
  
Xander:  
  
Oh God, we really don't have the kind of time it would  
  
take to.  
  
Dawn:  
  
(looking around)  
  
Where's Buffy?  
  
Spike stops at the sound of her name.  
  
Spike:  
  
(softly) Buffy.  
  
Wesley look sat him strangely but answers.  
  
Wesley:  
  
She went to find Angel.  
  
Xander:  
  
So there is something wrong. And you didn't go with  
  
for backup?  
  
Fred:  
  
Gunn and Connor went with her.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Who are they?  
  
Lilah:  
  
(off camera)  
  
I haven't seen so many clueless people in all my life!  
  
Xander:  
  
(without looking at her)  
  
Something tells me you weren't exactly Dick Tracy-like  
  
when you were getting yourself handcuffed to your  
  
girlfriend over there.  
  
Justine:  
  
She's not my girlfriend!  
  
Xander:  
  
(ignoring her)  
  
So who are Gunn and Connor?  
  
Fred:  
  
Gunn works here and Connor.  
  
Wesley:  
  
(interrupting)  
  
Its not important. Buffy can handle herself. More  
  
importantly is ascertaining exactly how you came to  
  
believe that Spike has regained a soul.  
  
Fred:  
  
Did you kill a gypsy too?  
  
Spike:  
  
Are you bent?  
  
Wesley:  
  
Don't speak to her like that.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Anya told us.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Anya told you Spike had a soul? And how did she know  
  
that?  
  
Anya:  
  
(transforming to demon form)  
  
I'll give you one guess.  
  
  
  
Cut to empty place  
  
Tara:  
  
How did she do that?  
  
Giles:  
  
I guess that's what she does now.  
  
Tara:  
  
So is she going to help her?  
  
Giles:  
  
I believe she's going to try Tara.  
  
The energy surrounding the Willows intensifies.  
  
Cordelia feels the heat coming off of them but  
  
continues to walk closer.  
  
Cordy:  
  
Willow?  
  
Neither answers. Cordy reaches a hand out as she nears  
  
the energy.  
  
Cordy:  
  
Willow?  
  
Just as her fingertips touch the perimeter, the energy  
  
dissipates and all three are thrown in separate  
  
directions with great force. They struggle to  
  
recover.  
  
Willow:  
  
Cordelia?  
  
Cordy:  
  
It's me.  
  
Evil Willow:  
  
You don't belong here.  
  
Cordelia:  
  
(holds thumb and pinkie up to her ear and mouth to  
  
mimic a phone)  
  
Hello Pot? It's me Kettle.  
  
Evil Willow:  
  
(frowns and raises a hand)  
  
Gone.  
  
Cordy sees the fire coming from her and closes her  
  
eyes. The glow is immediate and the fire is consumed  
  
by it. Evil Willow seems surprised.  
  
Willow:  
  
How did you do that?  
  
Cordy:  
  
Long story.but I'm here to help.  
  
Willow:  
  
No. (shakes head) I have to do this alone. They want  
  
me to be alone.  
  
Cordy walks to Willow calmly.  
  
Cordy:  
  
You never were.  
  
Evil Willow:  
  
That's right. I've been here all along. But there's  
  
only room for one of us now.  
  
Cordelia:  
  
(still looking at Willow)  
  
You're right.  
  
Willow:  
  
I know what I have to do Cordy. It's okay.  
  
Cordy:  
  
(smiles) You got that last part right. You trust me?  
  
Willow:  
  
Huh?  
  
Without a word Cordy disappears. The Willows look at  
  
one another in confusion until Willow gasps for breath  
  
and doubles over, crying out. When she raises back up  
  
she is pale.  
  
Evil Willow:  
  
Aahh. You feeling abandoned?  
  
Willow:  
  
Not quite.  
  
She smiles strangely as she begins to glow.  
  
  
  
Cut to Plant  
  
Angel:  
  
Buffy!  
  
Buffy turns over so her back is against the box. She  
  
sees the demon over her and blocks the next punch  
  
sweeping its legs out with her foot at the same time.  
  
Angel is thrashing wildly and actually assists in  
  
lifting her from the box. She springs to her feet and  
  
sees another demon attacking Gunn and Connor with one  
  
more heading their way. Gunn is caught off guard and  
  
Connor attacks from behind in an attempt to divert its  
  
attention.  
  
Mohra:  
  
You shouldn't have come.  
  
Buffy:  
  
(turns to face him)  
  
You know, I am so tired of hearing that everywhere I  
  
go.  
  
Mohra:  
  
We brought him from the black waters. He is indebted.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Do you always leave your indebted laying around in  
  
boxes?  
  
Mohra:  
  
You hold no power against what's to come.  
  
Buffy:  
  
I'll show you power.  
  
She lunges and kicks the demon in the midsection. He  
  
drops to one knee as she raises an arm. He blocks her  
  
downward strike with one hand and captures her other  
  
arm with his free hand. Buffy is pinned unable to move  
  
as she looks down at him.  
  
Mohra:  
  
Our purpose is far greater than your human ties.  
  
Buffy hesitates at his words for only a split second.  
  
She rears back and brings her head down on the jewel  
  
with vicious precision. He screams out and releases his  
  
grip. She steps back to watch the light show before  
  
he is gone.  
  
Gunn:  
  
Little help.here!  
  
She spins top see him straddled by a Mohra. Connor is  
  
embarking on his own battle with the last of them.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Heads up!  
  
Gunn and the one on him look up just in time to see  
  
her fly across the room with leg extended. The Mohra  
  
sees the kick coming and avoids it by leaning to the  
  
side. Buffy misses and lands on the other side of  
  
them. Her hand comes out before her feet are even  
  
planted and the heel of it makes contact. Another  
  
flash of light and it is gone. She extends a hand to  
  
help Gunn to his feet. They turn to see Connor still  
  
holding hid own. But he's tiring.  
  
Buffy looks down and sees the battle axe that Gunn had  
  
brought. She stomps down on the head and the handle  
  
pops up into her waiting hand.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Connor! Forehead!  
  
She heaves the axe just as Connor flips forward into a  
  
somersault to avoid a blow. He rolls upright and  
  
catches the axe with one hand. He gets to his feet  
  
just as the Mohra issues a battle cry and launches  
  
himself forward. Connor waits for the right moment  
  
and crouches low. Just before impact he springs up  
  
and flips frontward over the head of the beast. One  
  
roll and he knocks it off its feet . It falls  
  
backwards flat on its back. Connor brings the axe  
  
down directly onto the jewel before the Mohra can  
  
react. The blade is impaled as Connor steps back to  
  
shield his eyes from the light. It grows silent until  
  
the box's movement is heard. All three turn to look.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Angel.  
  
Gunn:  
  
Let's go.  
  
He rushed with Buffy back to the box. Connor stays  
  
behind completely unsure of what to do or think.  
  
  
  
Cut to hotel  
  
Wesley:  
  
You.you're a .  
  
Anya:  
  
Vengeance demon. Yeah I got my powers back. Which  
  
means I can also sense certain things. Other demons  
  
namely. Or when one isn't as much as they used to be.  
  
Like Spike here.  
  
Spike:  
  
(standing to distance himself)  
  
I have asked you not to call me that. My bloody name  
  
is William!  
  
Xander:  
  
I think you mean William the bloody.  
  
Spike:  
  
No, I mean William. I know it's hard to get through  
  
your block head, but Spike doesn't exist.  
  
Wesley:  
  
So if you're not Spike anymore, then are you saying  
  
you're.?  
  
Spike:  
  
I don't have all the answers mate. I went to do one  
  
thing and I got quite another. Now I just need to  
  
find Buffy. To show here.what I am.  
  
Xander:  
  
Why would she care? At least before you had your own  
  
thing, pathetic though it was. Now you're just an  
  
Angel wannabe. And last I checked, she came here for  
  
the real thing.  
  
Lilah:  
  
Wait. If he's got a soul, then all we know.the  
  
prophecies, the ancient scrolls, everything could have  
  
been about this one?  
  
Fred:  
  
No, that's not possible. We don't even know what Sp.I  
  
mean William is. He may not even be a vampire anymore.  
  
Wesley:  
  
That's easy enough to decipher. (walks to desk)  
  
Dawn:  
  
No!  
  
Xander:  
  
I already thought of that buddy.  
  
Wesley:  
  
(pulls out cross)  
  
What?  
  
Xander:  
  
Oh, Well I figured stake, but sure, give the cross a  
  
shot.  
  
Anya:  
  
That won't prove anything.  
  
Fred:  
  
Why not?  
  
Anya:  
  
He's been in direct sunlight. So if he's a vampire,  
  
he's sure not one I've never come across.  
  
Wesley:  
  
He's impervious to sunlight? So then he must be  
  
human.  
  
Anya:  
  
Wrong again. I know humans. Especially male humans.  
  
(gives Xander a look) I tortured them for 1100 years.  
  
And Spike isn't one.  
  
Fred:  
  
But if he's not human, and he's not a vampire, what  
  
else is there?  
  
Lilah:  
  
I can help you with that.  
  
Wesley:  
  
I think not.  
  
Lilah:  
  
Fine. Whatever. Waste your time. But I can have  
  
someone here within the hour that can give all the  
  
answers you need.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Then do it.  
  
Lilah:  
  
Can't do anything like this.  
  
She smiles and shakes her handcuffed arm, as Dawn  
  
looks to the others for help.  
  
  
  
Cut to empty place  
  
Evil Willow:  
  
Is this supposed to scare me?  
  
Willow:  
  
No of course not. This is supposed to kill you.  
  
Evil Willow falters and then smiles.  
  
Evil Willow:  
  
Do you think a pathetic spell of light will kill me?  
  
She takes a deep breath and raises her hands to  
  
encircle Willow's throat. Another wave of energy  
  
begins but this time something's different. Evil Willow  
  
frowns and then looks frightened as she tries to pull  
  
away.  
  
Evil Willow:  
  
What are you doing? Stop it! (struggles more as Willow  
  
holds her close) Stop it! 


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12  
  
Fade in on Hyperion Cut to Lobby  
  
Wesley: You don't comprehend the risks involved here.  
  
Xander is searching through the weapons cabinet.  
  
Anya: How bad can they be? She's human. A mere mortal.  
  
Lilah: That's right. What can I do?  
  
Fred: You mean other than the pre-existing heinous?  
  
Xander: Got it! (Holds up key)  
  
Wesley: Xander, you must listen to me. I understand the importance of learning about Spike's.changes. But Lilah is beyond evil. She would sooner kill all of us than to look at us. Who knows what she would invite here? She could call forth some heretofor unimaginable weapon of destruction. She is not offering to help Spike out of the kindness of her heart I assure you.  
  
Xander steps closer and stands over the ladies.  
  
Justine: (to Lilah) Say something.  
  
Lilah: (looking up at Xander) He's right.  
  
Fred: See!  
  
Dawn: But you said.  
  
Lilah: Listen sweetheart, I offered to find out aout your friend over there because it might affect me and the people I work for. I don't give a rat's ass about helping any of you. Wesley knows me well. (looks at Wesley and smirks) Intimately, if you will.  
  
Wesley shuffles nervously and Fred notices.  
  
Lilah: However, what he doesn't realize is I want to find out the answers to this, not to mention the whereabouts of Angel and his Gal Friday just as much as you if not more. My firm has spent millions on Angel. If I came in with knowledge of another being with a soul, it would shake that place to the foundation. Not to mention, I would prove myself anew to the senior partners. So yes, I don't have any desire to help you, but fortunately for you, helping you is helping myself. So what's it gonna be? Its your play.  
  
Fred: How can you live with yourself?  
  
Lilah smiles and shrugs.  
  
Xander: I think I'm gonna have to go with the lesser of two evils here.  
  
Wesley: Perhaps you should ask your companions how they feel.  
  
Dawn: Don't have to ask me. I want to know. If she can help us, I say we do it.  
  
Fred: I don't trust her.  
  
Wesley: I'm with Fred.  
  
Anya: I don't think you should use Spike as some sort of leverage against one another.  
  
Xander: I'm trying to help him Anya! (frowns) Wait, did I just say that?  
  
Spike: Will everyone please stop blubbering on as if I'm not in the room?  
  
Everyone shuts up to look at Spike.  
  
Spike: I want to know what's wrong with me. I was given a soul. It may not have been what I planned, but it's what I have. And I have these bloody feeling and thoughts running like mad through every pore of my body and I want to tell her! But she went to see after HIM! Now I'm stuck here with searing pain at the drop of a bleeding hat and listening to all of you go on about what's best. I've had it! Do you hear me? I may not be the person any of you want to even look at much less help, but please! (stumbles weakly-then speaks softly) Please.  
  
Everyone stares awkwardly at the sight.  
  
Dawn: He's right. Xander, we have to know the truth. And we need to know the truth before Buffy gets back. She's got too much to deal with as it is.  
  
Fred: And we have to find Angel and Cordelia. Even if Buffy is with Angel, we still don't know what happened to Cordy.  
  
Anya: And Willow and Giles. We don't know exactly where they are either.  
  
Wesley: What's happened to Willow and Giles?  
  
Justine: Sounds to me like your little teams are falling all to hell. Guess that's what happens when you choose the wrong side.  
  
Wesley: What happened to you being tired of fighting? Here I thought you might have actually learned something.  
  
Justine: From you people? Not likely. And with all the time you're wasting here, I wouldn't be surprised if you're too late to be of any use to anyone. Especially Angel.  
  
Wesley: (eyes narrow) Xander, take off the cuffs.  
  
Xander: Excuse me?  
  
Wesley: Remove the handcuffs. Now.  
  
Xandr does it quickly and Wesley grabs Justine by the hair dragging her across the floor.  
  
Fred: Wesley!  
  
Wesley: Make sure Lilah makes the call. Then watch her closely.  
  
Justine: Ow! Stop it! Let me go! You can't just.  
  
Wesley: (reaches the door to his office still holding the struggling woman by the hair) I'll be done shortly.  
  
The door closes and the others stare at one another in shock at wesley's sudden brutality.  
  
Lilah: I'd keep a close eye on that one if I were you. Hanging on to sanity by a thread if you ask me.  
  
Xander: I don't think anyone did. Fred, phone!  
  
Fred throws the cordless and Xander catches it in one hand to hold it out to Lilah.  
  
Xander: Make the call.  
  
Cut to Plant  
  
Gunn: Oh God.  
  
He and Buffy are looking down at angel shaking, sweating and half growling in the box.  
  
Buffy: Angel? You're okay. They're gone.  
  
Angel: No.  
  
Buffy: Yes. We killed them. We're going to get you out of here. Gunn?  
  
They begin to search for a way to open the lid.  
  
Gunn: They welded it shut.  
  
Buffy: We have to get it open.  
  
Angel: No!  
  
Buffy: (startles) What?  
  
Angel: You can't let me out.  
  
Gunn: What's up man? (smirks) You digging it in there? I thought coffins weren't your thing.  
  
Angel grows angry at Gunns remark and lashes wildly from side to side. In an instant the last of the chains breaks and he raises up to press his face against the hole. He gets the scent of them and vamps out. Buffy stands instantly and pulls Gunn back as well.  
  
Gunn: It was just a joke.  
  
Buffy looks in the direction of the container of blood that had been knocked from her hands earlier.  
  
Gunn: No wonder those dudes with the jewelry in their heads put you in there. You've got a serious attititude.  
  
Angel begins beating and kicking from the inside furiously shaking the box anew. He growls and spits and writhes to get free.  
  
Buffy: Gunn stop.  
  
Gunn: What's his deal? You'd think he was itching to take a bite.  
  
Buffy: They didn't put him in there.  
  
Gunn: Hmm?  
  
Buffy turns to see Connor still standing on the other side of the room.  
  
Buffy: You did this.  
  
Gunn: What?  
  
Buffy: (walking closer and away from Angel) You believe he killed that man and you wanted to punish him. You put him in this box and left him here.  
  
Gunn: No. He wouldn't. he couldn't.  
  
Connor: It would not have been torture to leave him here, so easily found.  
  
Buffy has a flash of standing on the beach, watching the water, holding her stomach, then seeing Connor watching her.  
  
Buffy: (holds her stomach again) He was in the water.  
  
Gunn: Will you please finish a thought? What are you talking about?  
  
Buffy: You didn't want him to die. You wanted him to suffer. You found the ultimate torture.  
  
Gunn finally catches on as he looks form Buffy to Connor to the Box and back to Connor.  
  
Gunn: Oh no. Please tell me you didn't do this to him. To your own father?  
  
Connor: He is not m.  
  
Buffy's hand around his throat cuts off his words. Gunn: Whoa! Buffy! Not like this! Not Angel's Boy!  
  
Buffy stops the pressure but holds on.  
  
Buffy: How long? Do you have any idea what's left when a vampire can't feed? You may very well have turned him into a beast!  
  
Connor: (covers Buffy's hand with his own trying to pull loose) He.already.was.  
  
Gunn: Oh man, what now? It's been.(looks at the box still moving) too long. You saw him. If he gets out of there he's liable to suck us all dry.  
  
Buffy: Don't say that!  
  
Connor: (finally wriggling loose and rubbing his throat) He's right. He drank Holts just before he went in. He will be more thirsty than ever. Are you willing to die for him?  
  
Buffy is silent listening to the sounds coming form across the room. Suddenly, they jump at the sound of the first hinge popping loose from the box. The rattle becomes frenzied as he tried harder.  
  
Gunn: That can't be good.  
  
Connor: He's stronger than ever. The demon has consumed him.  
  
Gunn: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Gunn, take Connor. Get back to the hotel.  
  
Gunn: What? I'm not leaving you here.  
  
Buffy: This is what I do Gunn. I can handle this. I know Angel. Gunn: But what if it's not Angel?  
  
Buffy: (smirks) I know him too. But I can't have you guys to worry about. It has to be like this.  
  
Gunn: And how are we supposed to know if you need help?  
  
Buffy: If we come back, it's fine. If we don't, it will be too late anyway.  
  
Gunn: What kind of plan is that? What if he kills you and then goes out looking for dessert?  
  
Buffy: Trust me Gunn. It will either be both of us leaving here together or me coming back alone. I've done this before.  
  
Connor: Why do you risk your life for a beast?  
  
Buffy: And why do you claim righteousness when you are the one that turned him?  
  
Gunn: (interrupting) Are you sure about this?  
  
She nods. Buffy: Go to the others. Make sure they're safe. Wait for me.us there.  
  
Gunn: If you're not back in an hour, I'm coming back.  
  
Buffy: Give me two. If I'm not back by then, you can come back and clean up the mess.  
  
Angel growls loudly and the three startle. Gunn takes Connor by the arm and heads out of the building.  
  
Buffy walks first to find the container and then back to the box. She sets it on the ground and then leans over to look at Angel. He calls out in pain and she puts her hand over the opening. He calms down slightly as he takes in her scent. After a moment his face transforms back to human and they make eye contact.  
  
Buffy: You're going to be okay. I'll help you like before remember?  
  
Angel: Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Yes, it's me. You have to fight it Angel. Do you hear me?  
  
Angel: Too hungry.  
  
Buffy: You have to help me.  
  
Angel: Hungry.  
  
Buffy: Angel listen! Between the two of us, we can break these hinges. But you have to work with me.  
  
She stands and plants her feet gripping the edge of the lid by the remaining brackets.  
  
Buffy: Angel now!  
  
He begins pushing at the same time she pulls. They both strain and yell out with the effort. After a moment Buffy is exhausted. She looks down and sees Angel sharing her thought. They both close their eyes and draw one last effort. Buffy doesn't se him change. He vamps out and suddenly the hinges pop loose on one side. Buffy opens her eyes just as he leaps from his prison. He knocks her down hard in his haste. He runs past her, stops and turns around.  
  
Buffy: Angel?  
  
At the sound of her voice, he charges. She extends her arms and bends just as he nears her. She grabs him just above the ankles and uses his momentum to lift him up and over her head. He flips and lands unceremoniously on his back as she spins. She doesn't' see his leg tangle with hers and she pitches forward. She lands squarely on his chest and their lips almost touch in the confusion. He growls and flips her over onto her back straddling her. She shrinks under his gaze and he bends to smell her.  
  
Buffy: Angel.please.  
  
His eyes fall to her neck and he lowers his head slowly out of camera's view. A muffled sound is heard.  
  
Cut to Empty place  
  
Tara: Where did she go?  
  
Giles: My God.  
  
Tara: What? What's happening?  
  
Giles: Tara, look at them. She's winning!  
  
Tara: Who's winning? Willow?  
  
Giles: No. Cordelia.  
  
Evil Willow: How are you.what are you doing? You're supposed to be ridding yourself of me, not taking my power.  
  
Willow/Cordy: What do you think we're doing?  
  
Evil Willow: But.  
  
Willow/Cordy: (glowing even brighter) You have nothing left.  
  
Evil Willow: No! She begins to fade but fights to stay. Her eyes lose their blackness and she stumbles. The glow begins to leave Willow and moves to the point where the two are connected. Soon the glow only encompasses Evil Willow and the arms of both drop. Willow shields her eyes from the light as does Giles and Tara. In front of their eyes Evil Willow changes back to normal. The glow begins to shrink until there is only one bright shining ball of energy. Its pure white and it expels itself from the body in a split second. At the same time, Willow flies back as the energy hits her in the chest. Tara and Giles struggle to refocus their eyes once the glow has gone completely. Giles sees where Evil Willow had stood, Cordelia is now there breathing deeply. Tara sees Willow seemingly hurt and rushes to help her.  
  
Cordelia: No Tara.  
  
Willow and Tara both look at her in surprise.  
  
Willow: What did you say?  
  
Cordelia: Tara thinks you need her.  
  
Tara: She does.  
  
Willow can't see Tara or Giles and seems confused.  
  
Cordelia: Stand up Willow.  
  
Willow stands slowly not breaking eye contact.  
  
Willow: What did you do?  
  
Cordy: What I was brought here for. You needed help and I gave it. Your two sides are merged.  
  
Willow: So I still have the magicks in me?  
  
Cordy: No. I was with you when she struck out at you. When she was empty, I went to her. I sent back what you are. Everything else is gone. Don't ask me anything else, cause I'm not sure of the small print myself.  
  
Willow: And Tara?  
  
Cordy: She was with you the whole time. She's watching you now. Just close your eyes.  
  
Willow closes her eyes and Tara is there. She can't hold back and begins to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Willow: Oh Baby. I'm so sorry.  
  
Tara: Ssshh. I'm okay Willow. I can be now that you are.  
  
Willow: I can't do this without you. (sobs)  
  
Tara: Yes you can. You do it for me. For us. Your friends need you. The world needs you.  
  
Willow: I'm no good to anyone anymore. I'm just me again. No power.  
  
Tara: You're right. You're just Willow. You're just a woman who can change the world. You already did it for me once. Without magic. You can be part of something bigger than all of this. I will always love you Willow. And I'm proud of you.  
  
Willow drops on her hands and knees sobbing. Cordy and Giles look on sympathetically.  
  
Willow: Tara.  
  
Tara: I'm always with you sweetheart. Don't ever forget that.  
  
Willow: No! Don't go! Please don't leave me! Not again!  
  
Cordy: Willow, open your eyes.  
  
Willow shakes her head stubbornly.  
  
Cordy: Willow.  
  
She slowly raises her head and opens her eyes. Now its Giles and Cordy standing in front of her. She looks around as does Giles. Tara is gone.  
  
V.O.: It is time.  
  
The three look up at the sound.  
  
Cordelia: Time for what?  
  
V.O.: The trials are completed, the tribunal has chosen.  
  
Giles: Chosen?  
  
V.O.: She will receive her punishment.  
  
Willow stands up slowly.  
  
Willow: There's more? 


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13  
  
Fade in: Wesley's office  
  
Wesley: You have no idea how utterly foolish you have been. (searching through volumes on shelf) You have allowed yourself to become the very thing you set out to destroy. Your sister was killed by a soulless, mindless entity of evil and destruction. You wanted to avenge her and rid the world of such darkness, yet you saw no risk involved in joining up with what you knew to be one brought by a demon. (finds book and turns) Now how does that make you justified?  
  
He looks upon Justine huddled in a corner. One eye is puffy and black, her nose and lip are bleeding and she's shaking.  
  
Wesley: Aaahh, don't look so scared. It really has no effect on me. Perhaps if you hadn't sliced me from ear to ear and left me for dead without a second glance, I could muster up some sympathy. (opens book and looks down to read) Then again, probably not.  
  
Justine: (words slurred by fat lip) What are you doing?  
  
Wesley: Hhmm. (looks up and then back down) Oh! You mean the book? Yes, I can see why you might wonder. Interesting really. I was trained as a watcher you see. (Begins pacing in front of her) You wouldn't believe the tremendous amount of information one must learn to qualify. These books, all these books for the most part, are tools that we use to identify an enemy and decipher its weak point. So really, I'm ahead of the game. (Stops to bend in front of her and run a finger menacingly down her cheek) I already know who my enemy is. (Justine jerks away) and I think I know your weakness. And this book is my answer to how to take advantage of it.  
  
Justine: Wh.what are you saying?  
  
Wesley: Ooh a stutter! Nice touch. But I have to remind you again, wasted on me. If anything it gets me really excited! So we've reached the perverbial impasse Justine. You can either tell me everything you know about Holtz, Angel and Connor or you can be my pet project. There are spells and incantations and potions in this book that will make you pray that your precious Holtz had taken you with him to the hell that I'm sure he's currently in.  
  
Justine: You're bluffing.  
  
Wesley: (smiles) I was so hoping you'd say that.  
  
Cut to Lobby Justine's holler is heard by the others.  
  
Fred: I'm going in there.  
  
Xander: I'm thinking that wouldn't be listed under Smart things to do.  
  
Fred: You don't understand! What she did to him.he's so angry.  
  
Anya: Don't worry, he's not that angry.  
  
Fred: And how would you know?  
  
Anya: It's my job. Vengance demon? It's what I do. But vengeance isn't what he's after.  
  
Fred: Then what is it?  
  
Spike: Same as me. The truth. He wants answers.  
  
Xander: Wesley's gone into torture mode because you have a soul?  
  
Spike: (rolling eyes) How do you live?  
  
Xander: Hey!  
  
Dawn: Both of you stop it!  
  
Anya: Wesley is looking for different answers to different questions.  
  
Another cry is heard.  
  
Lilah: Not gonna get anything if she's dead.  
  
Xander: Nobody said you could speak. (looks at others) Did anyone say she could talk? Besides, looks like after all your bragging about being "in the know", your ace in the hole is a big fat no show.  
  
Lilah: I'm not worried.  
  
Fred: Are you ever?  
  
Dawn: Shouldn't we have heard from Buffy by now?  
  
Fred: (looking at clock) Gunn always checks in. Maybe we should.  
  
Anya: I can try and find her!  
  
Xander: I thought you could only do that with the vengeful types.  
  
Anya: Hello? Connor was with her. The boy was boiling over with it. I'm not saying it will work, but what have we got to lose?  
  
Xander: I've got nothing left. He and Anya exchange a private look.  
  
Spike cries out suddenly and drops to his knees again in pain.  
  
Fred: He's doing it again. Dawn: Yeah, we got that.  
  
Spike begins having flashes-fighting alongside Buffy, kissing Buffy, hitting Buffy- the images go so fast he doesn't have time to register them. After several seconds the pain subsides. He pulls himself back to his feet.  
  
Spike: It doesn't make any bloody sense. I keep seeing her. Why does it hurt so?  
  
Man: Because your mind no longer belongs with your soul.  
  
Everyone jumps except Lilah. She smiles and steps forward.  
  
Lilah: Wachignie! You're lucky I'm such a patient woman.  
  
Wachignie: Humor noted.  
  
Lilah: (smiles) Let me introduce you. (waves towards the others) These are the people I work every day to annihilate. People.this is Wachignie.  
  
Xadner: Gazuntite.  
  
Fred slaps him on the arm. Fred: Hello. And what are you?  
  
Lilah: You don't need to know everything. This is just one of the many informants my firm keeps on retainer.  
  
Anya: Informants?  
  
Lilah: Yes, it helps to keep people on the inside to keep us up to speed on the senior partners.  
  
Spike: What did he mean? (looka at the man) What did you mean about my mind and soul?  
  
Man: You fought to be like you were. You were given a soul.  
  
Xander: We're past that page friend.  
  
Man: (reaches to touch Spike's head) It is broken.  
  
Xander chuckles and Dawn stomps down on his foot. Xander: Ouch!  
  
Man: Your head was invaded. Something to make you unable to perform. No more killing. But the desire was still there.  
  
Spike: (bored) And?  
  
Man: Now you have a soul. But the impediment still tears at your mind.  
  
Xander: Gee, can we maybe stop with the obvious! I mean, it's no fun when we see it so clearly.  
  
His sarcasm isn't missed by the man who waves a hand as if swatting a fly.  
  
Man: (to Xander) You will see nothing clearly until you open your eyes.  
  
Xander is stunned and doesn't reply. The man continues with Spike.  
  
Man: Without a soul, your desires were clear. Vampires kill and drink. With the impediment, the desires could not be fulfilled. They were replaced with human desires.  
  
Someone clears their throat nervously.  
  
Man: With a soul, desires remain clear. But you are no longer just a vampire. Those desires that you created in the interim, they now overwhelm you. Still, with the impediment, the desires can not be fulfilled. And the punishment remains.  
  
Dawn: Punishment?  
  
Spike: My pseudo-migraines.  
  
Xander: But he's not trying to hurt anyone. Why does he keep wiggin for no apparent?  
  
Lilah: I really don't get it. It's obvious you're not the brawn and I'm getting that your'e not the brains, so what exact purpose do your serve in your little slayer posse?  
  
Anya: As much as I derive pleasure form hearing Xander berated. I'm gonna have to step in. You haven't earned the right.  
  
Xander: Okay, does that constitute a thank you from me?  
  
Anya: Shut up.  
  
Lilah: Fair enough. Don't go vengeance on me. So enough about his little headaches. Do you know anything about the prophecies? Have we been watching the wrong vampire this whole time?  
  
Wachignie: That I cannot say.  
  
Lilah: Not the right answer.  
  
Spike: How do I make them stop?  
  
Man: You did it once before.  
  
Spike: Yeah, that was because I.  
  
Dawn: What? What is it?  
  
Spike: I gave up fighting them. I accepted my limits.  
  
Dawn: So? You can do that again.  
  
Man: You forget, the desires have changed. This might not be an easy path.  
  
Spike: It's impossible is what it is.  
  
Man: You of all know that nothing is impossible. You are changed. You earned it. Your soul is a reward, not a curse. The rules are very different.  
  
Spike: And how do I learn these rules? And what about the sun? What else is different?  
  
Man: You will only get your answers as you travel the path.  
  
Lilah: What about my answers? What can you tell me?  
  
Man: The game has a new player. Tactics must change. New battles waged. Your side is back to the beginning. No answers until you ask the right questions.  
  
Lilah opens her mouth to speak but the man is gone.  
  
Lilah: I hate it when he does that!  
  
Cut to plant Angel can be heard drinking Camera pans down to reveal him guzzling the contents of the container. Buffy watches from the same place he left her in his haste to get the blood. He drinks it all and begins licking the container like an animal.  
  
Buffy: Angel? (inches closer) Angel, it's me.  
  
He doesn't respond and she waits for a moment. He finally throws the container away from him and looks at her. Buffy: You're gonna be okay. I'll get you home. (He snarls) No one is going to hurt you. You're safe.  
  
Angel: Why you?  
  
Buffy: (frowns) I knew you were in trouble. I felt it.  
  
She reaches up to touch his bumpy features. He jerks away and scoots away.  
  
Buffy: Angel No! You have to stay with me. I'll take you home.  
  
Angel: Home?  
  
Buffy: The hotel. Everyone's there. Food is there. All you can drink. It will help you get better.  
  
Angel: You don't belong here.  
  
Buffy tried to hide the hurt. Buffy: I'll go when I know youre safe. You have to rest. What you've been through.(glances at box) I'm so sorry Angel.  
  
Angel has a flash of being underwater and growls.  
  
Buffy: Sshh. It's over. You're out. I'll never let them hurt you again.  
  
Angel looks at her and slowly morphs back to human face.  
  
Buffy: (smiling) That's it. That's better.  
  
Angel: Where is she?  
  
Buffy: Who? Angel: She was supposed to be there. Then Connor.(He stops and looks at Buffy wide-eyed)  
  
Buffy: Yeah Connor. We've met.  
  
Angel seems at a loss for words.  
  
Angel: The Mohra. They brought me here. End of Days. (clutches stomach) So hungry.  
  
Buffy: Okay, enough talk. You have to eat. Don't worry about them. They're gone.  
  
Angel: They're never gone. They keep coming and coming. You can't be here again.  
  
Buffy: Again? What are you talking about?  
  
Angel: (harsh) Go home!  
  
He pushes her suddenly and she falls back on her butt.  
  
Buffy: Angel stop it! You're not thinking clearly.  
  
Angel: I know what I'm thinking. I want you gone! I don't need you.  
  
Buffy: (standing determinedly) You don't get to make my decisions for me anymore. I'm not leaving you. You will come with me to the hotel and tell the others. Then we'll work on finding Cordelia.  
  
Angel;s head snaps up. Angel: Cordelia? Where is she?  
  
Buffy: I'm not sure. They said she hasn't been around since you disappeared.  
  
Angel doesn't wait to hear anything else. He rushes past Buffy so quickly she doesn't have time to react. Buffy: Angel!  
  
No answer and she takes off after him.  
  
Cut to empty place  
  
Willow: What else can They do to me?  
  
V.O.: It is no longer about you.  
  
Cordy: It's about me then? Cause I'm thinking, duty accomplished-first class ticket home. What do you say?  
  
V.O.: You were already told.  
  
Cordy: (interrupting) I know I know! But how about this? Commute? Ever heard of it. I work in my world with my An.my friends and come here after. Do the higher being thing in the off time?  
  
Giles: Pardon me Cordelia, but I don't think your new destiny is a bartering tool.  
  
Cordy: How do you know? Have you known a lot of higher beings?  
  
Willow: What do They want from me?  
  
V.O.: You will tell those left behind why she was taken so quickly. Her path was altered because of your abuse. Those in her world will suffer without the truth.  
  
Cordy: My world?  
  
V.O.: Yes, You would still have been there if not for the immediate need for what They had to do.  
  
Willow: Wait. You're saying that not only did I kill someone, destroy several lives and try to kill my friends in Sunnydale, but now I also am responsible for destroying Cordelia's life as well as the lives of everyone she left in LA? And They want me to be the one to go there and say she's never coming back? That they'll never see her again because of me?  
  
V.O.: For the present, yes. She will remain here.  
  
Cordy: That's not fair! I've done everything They've asked! Why are They punishing me?  
  
V.O.: Until you accept what's been bestowed upon you as a gift, a gift that you asked for, you will be of no use to either world. What you have is a reward, not a curse. Such is the way. You must walk the path willingly or remain here in the place of none.  
  
Giles: And I?  
  
V.O.: You will go.  
  
Giles: My work?  
  
V.O.: You guarded your charge admirably. However, you are needed as well. You will travel with the atoned one to deliver the message.  
  
Cordy: Everyone goes but me.  
  
Willow: I'm so sorry Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia: (shakes her head) It's not you. Tell them that. Tell them it was my decision.  
  
Willow: They're going to hate me. Everyone is going to hate me.  
  
Giles: I'll be with you Willow. I'll exlain.  
  
Cordy: Willow, can you do something for me? No questions asked.  
  
Willow: Anything.  
  
Cordy: Give Angel a message for me. After you tell them what's happened, tell Angel.  
  
Willow: Tell Angel what.  
  
Cordy: (softly) Tell him I tried to make it. Tell him I was on my way.  
  
Willow: I don't understand.  
  
Cordy: He will. Just tell him to always remember that. And I'll make it someday. Somehow I'll get back to.home.  
  
Willow nods and looks at her strangely just as she glows brightly. Her and Giles close their eyes and when they open them again, they're in the street. A horn blares and they jump on the sidewalk.  
  
Willow: Geez-us! What the, where are we?  
  
Giles: (bends to pick up a paper) It would appear to be Los Angeles.  
  
Camera fades out on copy of LA Times in Giles hands.  
  
Cut to Office  
  
Wesley: There you go! And I didn't even have to use it. Now was that so hard?  
  
Justine is shaking and Wesley holds the book in his hands. He raises it to the side and swings it like a baseball bat. Knicking Justine in the head and immediately unconscious.  
  
Wesley: (drops book to the floor beside Justine) My mistake. That was pretty hard after all.  
  
He steps outside and closes the door behind him.  
  
Xander: Wesley! Finally! You've missed all the excitement. (notices Wesley's disheveled appearance) Or maybe we did.  
  
Fred: Where's Justine?  
  
Wesley: Resting. So what did I miss?  
  
Anya: A Wachignie guy came to tell Spike his chip is still the source of all his problems, even with a soul.  
  
Fred: And we haven't heard from Buffy or Gunn.  
  
Wesley: I wouldn't be so sure of that.  
  
He nods and everyone sees Gunn and Connor standing on the landing.  
  
Wesley: Hello Connor. Remember me?  
  
The group faces off.  
  
Cut to street Buffy is running in the direction of the hotel when her steps slow. She doesn't need to see the broken glass to know why she stopped.  
  
Buffy: (sadly) Oh Angel.  
  
She steps through the shattered door and past the sign. Camera stays as she disappears into the building. Then pans slowly to reveal the sign on the window.  
  
Red Cross-Together we can save a life Los Angeles Blood Bank 


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14  
  
Fade in on Lobby  
  
Connor: I don't know you.  
  
Wesley: Come on, sure you do! (Steps towards the landing with a smile and sees Lilah) You're still here?  
  
Lilah: Did you expect otherwise?  
  
Wesley: Actually, I imagined you would have run back to your firm by now with the all the latest.  
  
Lilah: Kind of hard when you instructed your buddies here to watch me like a hawk as you were going cat-fight on Justine.  
  
Gunn: Cat-figt? I missed a cat fight?  
  
Fred: Charles!  
  
Gunn: Just kidding honey. (saunters over to kiss Fred on the cheek)  
  
Anya: You two are good together. I can feel it. I had that once.  
  
Wesley: Just get out.  
  
Anya: Me?  
  
Lilah: I think he means me. See our little Wesley here has done quite the turn around. He gets what he needs from you and then expects you to immediately exit stage left. But don't worry. There's nothing else I need from you people either. I can do the rest more effectively on my own. (Looks at Connor) Did you find Daddy?  
  
Dawn: Yes! Why isn't Buffy with you? Is she with Angel?  
  
Spike makes a strange noise in his throat.  
  
Gunn: She's with him. Had to do it on her own. That's one stubborn slayer.  
  
Wes: Enough. Lilah, I trust you can let yourself out.  
  
Lilah: (smiles) Sure.  
  
She walks past Connor slowly studying him but he averts his eyes. She walks out shutting the door behind her.  
  
Connor: Where is she?  
  
Wes: She's resting. She told me what happened.  
  
Connor: So?  
  
Wesley: She told me what really happened.  
  
Connor: You're lying like the rest of them.  
  
Wesley: I'm very different from the rest of them my boy. I'm the one who took you from Angel when you were just an infant.  
  
Connor: (interested) Why?  
  
Wes: I learned of a prophecy. Concerning you and your father. He was destined to kill you. He didn't know. None of them did. Just I.  
  
Connor: So you protected me? Wes: I tried. But funny thing about protecting. (walks closer) It's a lot like endangering. You see I had to turn my back on everyone and everything I believed to protect not only you but Angel. I couldn't let him destroy the one thing that had brought him such happiness. He lived for you Connor. He wanted to be everything to you.  
  
Connor: But he would have killed me.  
  
Wesley: (shrugs) Don't' know. I didn't give him the chance to decide for himself what should be done. I mistakenly trusted Holtz and Justine for a brief but very deadly moment. And that was all it took.  
  
Connor: For what?  
  
Wesley stands in front of him and tilts his head back to let Connor see the scar.  
  
Wesley: Quite unattractive I admit. But as reminders go, easily the best one. Every time I look in the mirror for the rest of my life, I will see Justine for what she is. A liar taught by the best. And now you will have a reminder as well.  
  
Connor: What's that?  
  
Wesley: Angel.  
  
Connor starts to say something but Wesley interrupts.  
  
Wesley: Every time you look at him for the rest of your life, you will be reminded of how you placed your trust in the wrong hands so willingly. And it very well might have cost you a father.  
  
Connor: It already did.  
  
Wesley: Spike, will you please go retrieve the woman from my office?  
  
Spike: I don't know if I should. Wesley: Xander, you go with him. Gunn, you said Buffy was with Angel. I take it he wasn't well.  
  
Gunn: As understatements go, that's fairly huge.  
  
Wes: I can imagine. (looks at Connor) Can't you?  
  
Dawn: I don't understand what's happening. What's wrong with Angel?  
  
Xander: (walking in carrying Justine) Wesley, what did you do to her?  
  
Fred: Oh God.  
  
Spike: And you all act like I'm some big threat? Take a look at the girl's face. Well, what you can see of it.  
  
Anya: Ok, maybe I'm still a little rusty on the vengeance sensing.  
  
Wesley: Put her down here.  
  
Connor rushes to her side.  
  
Connor: You're all crazy!  
  
Wesley walks to retrieve a bottle of water from the mini fridge behind the counter and walks back to open it.  
  
Gunn: Um, Wesley?  
  
Wesley proceeds to pour it over Justine's face splashing Connor as well. She finally springs awake and immediately groans from the pain.  
  
Connor: Are you okay?  
  
Justine: (Spits water from her mouth) It looks worse than it is. What did you find?  
  
Connor: He was there. In the plant. With some demon friends of his.  
  
Dawn: What? There were demons? You left Buffy with Angel and demons?  
  
Gunn: Not by choice. Didn't you hear me say she was stubborn?  
  
Xander: Got ya. Buffy tends to be of the dictator variety when she's in battle. You were right to listen. He was right and you know it Dawn.  
  
Wesley: Enough discussion. Justine has something she wants to say.  
  
Everyone looks at her as she stares at Wesley.  
  
Justine: You're a bastard. I'm just sorry I didn't care enough to stick around and watch you bleed.  
  
Connor: What are you saying?  
  
Wesley: I told you what she did. She is responsible for you ever being in that hell that you were raised in. And now she's ensuring you find another hell right here.  
  
Connor looks at Justine and she looks down tiredly.  
  
Justine: (softly) I can't.  
  
Wesley: Excuse me? Did I hear you say you can't? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Don't worry, I can take it from here. Just nod appropriately when asked.  
  
Connor: What have you done to her?  
  
Wesley: No, I'm afraid your question should be, what did she do to you? Are you ready to find out?  
  
Fred: Where did that guy go?  
  
Xander: Who?  
  
Fred: The soul guy.Spike or William or whatever.  
  
The group scans the lobby with no sign of him.  
  
  
  
Cut to Street  
  
Giles and Willow are walking quite aimlessly when they see something coming at them in the darkness.  
  
Willow: What is that?  
  
Giles: I don't know. Here, get behind me.  
  
They slow their pace and Willow falls in behind him. Soon the person runs under the street light and Giles sees him.  
  
Giles: Spike?  
  
Spike: Giles.Willow?  
  
Giles: What on earth are you doing here?  
  
Spike: Going to help Buffy. What else?  
  
Willow: Buffy's here?  
  
Spike: Well yeah. Where have you two been?  
  
Giles: Its rather a long story actually.  
  
Spike: Then save it. I have to go.  
  
Giles: (grabs him by the arm) wait one minute.  
  
Spike grows angry and pulls his arm loose taking a swing at Giles without thinking. Giles ducks but Spike just pushes past him and runs off into the night.  
  
Willow: He didn't feel it! Giles he pushed you and didn't feel anything!  
  
Giles: I noticed.  
  
Willow: How did he do that? Do you think he got the chip out? Oh God, what if he got the chip out and is after Buffy again?  
  
Giles: (Looks at watch) Well, looks as if time is on our side. The sun will be up within the hour. So we just have to stall him until then. Or at least make sure Buffy is warned.  
  
The two run off in the direction that Spike left.  
  
Cut to Blood bank  
  
Buffy walks the dark halls and reading the different office titles. Finally she reaches the door marked storage and slowly opens the door. It hits an empty blood bag and she pushes it all the way open. Several empty bags litter the floor. She enters cautiously and tries to listen for anything. She walks past the refrigerators and tries to peer into the corners.  
  
Angel: (from shadow) Please leave.  
  
Buffy: (startles and turns to see him huddled under a table against the wall. He's barely visible) Angel?  
  
Angel: Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Let me help you. Please stop pushing me away.  
  
Angel: I don't want you to see me like this. It's awful.  
  
Buffy: It's not your fault. I know that. You have to know that too. This was done to you.  
  
Angel: It was human Buffy. I knew I should find a meat plant but.I saw this place.  
  
Buffy: I know. You had to eat. I understand that Angel. I just want to help you.  
  
Angel: (mumbling) It's always you. Why is it always you?  
  
Buffy: I'm not.I don't know what you mean Angel. I'm here because I couldn't be anywhere else.  
  
Angel: So much has happened. Too much.  
  
Buffy: It will never be too much. We can never be too much. We've faced worse. You can do this.  
  
Angel: I'm stronger.  
  
Buffy: (pauses) That's good. You need your strength. We have to go though. The sun will be up soon.  
  
Angel: Didn't you already do this once? (Buffy frowns in confusion) Trying to get me in from the sun. Protecting me from myself.  
  
Buffy: This is different. But the risk is the same. We have to go. Have you had enough?  
  
Angel: I drank it all Buffy.  
  
Buffy's eyes widen and she scans around the room to see that every bag in the room is empty.  
  
Buffy: Oh.  
  
Angel: Just go. You don't want to be with.you don't want to help this.  
  
Buffy: (determinedly) Angel, did you kill anyone? Did you feed off a warm body? No, you did what you had to because you had no choice. Now you get up and come home with me right now!  
  
She takes a deep breath and waits for some kind of response. After a moment, she hears him moving. Soon he's standing in front of her. They stare at one another for a moment.  
  
Angel: Thanks for coming.  
  
Buffy: (smiles) That's better. And you're welcome. Now lets go.  
  
Angel: Buffy wait. (She pauses but keeps her back to him) About Connor.  
  
Buffy: Not now. First we get you out of sun's way. Then we find Cordelia. Then we can talk.  
  
Angel: Cordelia.  
  
Buffy: Yes. The reason you ran out on me earlier? That's her. We'll see if she's back. If not, I'll help you find her. You'll see. Everything's going to be okay very soon. Things will go back to normal.  
  
Angel: Normal?  
  
Buffy doesn't answer as she heads out and Angel follows cautiously.  
  
Cut to Alley  
  
Giles and Willow hear a ruckus and head into the alley.  
  
Spike: (holding a man by the collar) Tell me!  
  
Giles: Spike!  
  
Spike drops the collar and the man runs off into the night.  
  
Willow: Ok, I'm thinking not the best time for me to test my magiclessness.  
  
Giles: Spike, what's happened to you?  
  
Spike: That would be the question of the hour mate! Am I vampire? Not quite. Am I a human? Not quite? Do I feed? Don't know yet. Do I have a soul? Apparently. Can I beat you to a bloody pulp if I want to? I'm thinking yes!  
  
Willow: Why are you after Buffy? Are you evil again?  
  
Spike: (laughs) Boy, you two must have been on another planet not to have heard the news.  
  
Willow: (shrugs) Could've been.  
  
Spike: I went to Africa and managed to become less that what I was when I left. But with bonus extras that make no sense! I'm not evil though. And I only want to see Buffy to tell her what's happened.  
  
Giles: Perhaps you should stay with us. It will be light soon.  
  
Spike: I know. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Do you know how long its been since I watched the sunrise? Aside from the time laid out semi-conscious like in the African plains. I can't bloody wait to feel that bad boy on my face!  
  
Willow: Giles, I think Spike's finally lost it. I think he may have finally snapped. What are we going to do?  
  
Giles: Well aside form the voice screaming in my head to let him fry and be done with it, I assume we should take him to safety.  
  
Spike: If you'e worried about safety, I'd be leaning more towards that of the Slayer. Seems she's gone off and stepped in it again. And if you hadn't scared off my fired earlier, I just might know where to find her.  
  
Giles: What are you going on about?  
  
Spike: Alright children, one more time for the slow. Buffy went to find Angel. She found Angel only he was making friends again with the demon lot. Buffy was fighting them alone when they left her.  
  
Willow: When who left her?  
  
Spike: The tall one and the boy.  
  
Giles: More please?  
  
Spike: (frowns and tries to think) Gunn! Yeah Gunn and Angel's boy Connor.  
  
Willow: Angel's boy?  
  
Spike: Yeah, his son. Angel has a son who apparently isn't too proud of papa.  
  
Willow and Giles look at one another in disbelief.  
  
  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Xander: I can't believe we just let him leave!  
  
Anya: It wasn't like it was on purpose. He slipped out. What could we do?  
  
Dawn: He must have left to help Buffy. He heard what she said about the demons and went after them.  
  
Xander: Fine. You know what? Its fine. Spike will either find them and be pummeled by one or both or actually offer some help. I'm thinking its not too bad either way. Its not like he has to worry about the sun anymore.  
  
Wesley: Fine, until them, we should get this over with.  
  
Connor: You said she did something to me.  
  
Wesley: Yes Connor. She was in it with Holtz the whole time. They knew you would react. Holtz raised you for it. He knew for years what he would do. And it went perfectly.  
  
Connor: You don't know anything.  
  
Wesley: Actually I do. Thanks to Chatty Kathy over here. (smirks) You see you wanted to punish the one who killed your father. You wanted to destroy Angelus, the Angelus that you were taught about all your life. You only needed the right trigger. And Justine here was the one holding the gun.  
  
Justine looks down trying to avoid Connor's gaze.  
  
Justine: (softly) It wasn't my idea. Connor: What wasn't?  
  
Fred: It was Justine?  
  
Wesley: Oh yes, it was Justine. But she would never have thought up something like this on her own. As usual she was just following orders. She was listening blindly to the man who she placed all her faith in.  
  
Gunn: Holtz.  
  
Wesley: Connor, I know what you had to do. You didn't want him coming back. If he had been turned, you couldn't let him come back like the rest. He taught you that didn't he? Made you promise that if it ever came down to it, you would ensure he never came back. And you did. You stayed true to your word.  
  
Anya: I don't understand. What is he talking about?  
  
Connor: (mumbles) He would have done it for me.  
  
Wesley: Of course. After all he'd done it once before to his daughter.  
  
Connor: Yes! After Angelus turned her! I wouldn't let him be like him.  
  
Wesley: So you decapitated him.  
  
Fred gasps and Gunn puts an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Wesley: By decapitation, by fire. You had to be sure. What that must have been like. I'm so sorry.  
  
Connor: No you're not. If you were, you wouldn't have done this.  
  
Wesley: I did what I had to do Connor. You should understand that. I had to find the truth and make sure it was indeed the truth. And I did.  
  
Connor: What truth are you talking about?  
  
Wesley: Tell him Justine.  
  
Justine stays silent.  
  
Wesley: You will tell him right now or I will tell him myself and let him have you.  
  
Justine: You promised. (moans) You said you'd protect me.  
  
Wesley: I said I wouldn't let you die if you told him the truth.  
  
Connor: What are you saying Justine? What is he talking about?  
  
He bends in front of her and she meets his eyes finally.  
  
Justine: (taking a deep breath and closing her eyes) Angelus didn't kill your father.  
  
Connor: Then it was Angel. He did it with a soul.  
  
Justine: (shakes head) No. he didn't do it. He never touched him.  
  
Wesley: And what of the wounds in his neck?  
  
Justine: They were fakes. He bled to death from them, but they weren't from teeth and they weren't from Angel.  
  
Connor: Then who? (yells and shakes her by the shoulders) Who?  
  
Justine: You don't understand. It wasn't supposed to be like that. We were going to be a family.  
  
Wesley: Stop stalling Justine. The boy asked you a question.  
  
Justine: (whispers) It was me. He made me kill him.  
  
Connor pauses for a second and then throws her backwards hard causing her to hit her head.  
  
Connor: No!  
  
Fred: Oh my God.  
  
Gunn: She killed Holtz?  
  
Xander: This isn't going to be good. I can feel it.  
  
Dawn: Who's Holtz?  
  
Wesley: I know its hard to imagine Connor, but this is the truth. You were deceived horribly, even more so than I.  
  
Connor: No! (yells) You're lying! You're all lying!  
  
He turns to rush out of the room and heads for the doors leading into the atrium. He swings them open and stops dead in his tracks. The others turn to see and all stare in shock. Angel is standing face to face with his son leaning on Buffy slightly. There is dried blood on his chest from when he was guzzling. Connor looks at him and begins to back up in fear. Buffy sees the rest of the group in the room.  
  
Buffy: Xander? Dawn? Anya? What are you.?  
  
Angel: Hello son. 


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15  
  
Fade in on Lobby  
  
Connor backs up terrified looking at Angel. He stumbles and almost falls down the stairs. Angel instinctively reaches to catch him.  
  
Connor: No!  
  
Dawn: Buffy!  
  
She and Connor knock into each other as they move in opposite directions. Connor rushes out to the atrium.  
  
Buffy: Give me a sec. (she helps Angel to the round seat and he sits as she faces Dawn) Dawn?  
  
Dawn: (Hugging her) I was so scared! I thought he had.wait. (looks at Gunn) I thought you said he was all demony again.  
  
Gunn: Hey don't look at me. Last I saw, he wasn't looking much on the human side. No offense man.  
  
Xander: Buffy, how can you keep doing this? You always give him the benefit of the doubt. Look at him!  
  
Buffy looks down to see Angel staring at the doors to the atrium. She notices the blood and points it out to Angel.  
  
Buffy: Maybe you should.  
  
Angel: (looking down and standing) Yeah. Right. I'll just go upstairs.  
  
He heads for the stairs and runs into Wesley.  
  
Fred: (seeing the look between the two offers explanations) Angel! He's been helping! He found out what Holtz and Justine did to Connor. Please! I asked him to come.  
  
Angel: (staring at Wesley) Then I guess all is forgiven. I mean, what's being buried at sea, attacked by Mohras, almost killing Buffy and God Knows who else, losing Cordelia, and seeing my son run away from me.again, when you compare that to good old Wes here managing to (glances at Justine) what looks like beat a confession out of some chick. Oh yeah, I'm sure Connor sees the validity that would bring.  
  
Wesley: I.  
  
Angel: (interrupting) Excuse me while I go clean up. Perhaps you could ask yourself if you want to be here when I get back.  
  
He steps around making sure not to touch Wesley again and heads upstairs.  
  
Buffy: Ok, what was that?  
  
Xander: You wouldn't believe it if we told you.  
  
Dawn: Wesley kidnapped Connor and got his throat slit by Justine here who then turned Connor over to this Holtz guy who took him into a hell dimension, then trained him to hate Angel and brought him back to get revenge on Angel for killing his family and stuff two hundred years ago.  
  
Fred: She's a quick study.  
  
Buffy: And what about the rest?  
  
Dawn: The rest?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, like what are you, Xander and Anya doing in LA?  
  
Anya: Xander did it! He said we had to come.  
  
Buffy: Xander?  
  
Xander: It's a long story really. Well maybe not that long. But I don't know if you want to hear it right now.  
  
Buffy: Let me think. I left you to watch Dawn while Willow and Giles went through the tribunal. You then decided for a quick road trip to the one place that I told you I thought there was trouble. No, why would I be interested.  
  
Anya: It was Spike!  
  
Buffy: What did you say?  
  
Dawn: Buffy, something really weird is going on with Spike.  
  
Buffy: When did he even get back?  
  
Xander: After you left. He showed up on your doorstep.  
  
Buffy: And you brought him here? Where is he?  
  
She looks around wildly.  
  
Angel: (from stairs) Where's who?  
  
Cut to Street  
  
Willow, Giles and Spike stride down the street purposefully.  
  
Giles: Has everyone gone mad? First you tell us you can suddenly willingly hit humans with no side effects and can be in direct sunlight, and now Angel has a son? I don't know which is more preposterous.  
  
Spike: Call it what you will mate, but its all true. And speaking of preposterous, Red goes big bad in Sunnydale and you take her to some tribunal thing where Cordelia Chase appears as a higher being and sucks the evil right out of her? Oh yeah, my story is unfathomable.  
  
Willow: Okay, I think we can agree here that major sh.stuff is going on with the former Sunnydale troupe. But Angel? Having a son? And Buffy going to LA? I'm thinking not the best scenario.  
  
Giles: Which is why we should get to that hotel and pool our resources.  
  
Spike: You don't get it. They've been there for hours. I listened to them ramble on about all the drama until my ears very nearly bled. There's a girl who Wesley is using as his personal punching bag, the tall one is googly-eyed over this southern belle with a brain. Xander and Anya keep taking blind stabs at one another thinking no one else can see it. This woman named Lilah who apparently hates Angel with a passion only matched by my own. And the boy, well he's got more people talking at him than any one bloke should ever have to deal with. He's likely to snap at any minute. They didn't even break for a second thought when it was revealed that Buffy was left alone with Angelus.  
  
Giles: Angelus?  
  
Spike: Its what it sounded like to me. Friendly with the demons again, Buffy fighting them off. I took it as my cue to take care of it myself.  
  
Willow: Why do you insist on playing hero to someone who's not interested? I thought you left Sunnydale to get over it or whatever. Well at least from what I remember. Actually, I don't remember much about why you left.  
  
Spike: I didn't give much information when I left. And I think you were otherwise engaged.  
  
Willow: Oh.right.  
  
Giles: How much farther is it Spike?  
  
Spike: It's only a bit. But I'm telling you, you're wasting your time.  
  
Giles: Humor me. Besides, (looks up at sky) I'm anxious to see that sun on your face.  
  
Spike: Great. Angelus could be draining her as we speak, and you want me to start on my tan.  
  
Cut to Empty Place  
  
Cordelia walks aimlessly until a woman appears in front of her.  
  
Cordelia: I'm sorry I was so short earlier. I'm ready to learn.  
  
Woman: Good. That's why I'm here. They sensed it.  
  
Cordelia: So how can I help? Who else needs me?  
  
Woman: Your next battle will be more than you could comprehend now. First there are things you must understand.  
  
Cordelia: So there's more tests?  
  
Woman: No. You have earned your place here. You will be the one to decide the fate of many.  
  
Cordelia: I will?  
  
Woman: You have learned of some of your power. The physical gifts you were given. But a reward never comes without a price. For every moment you feel pride and accomplishment, you will feel fear and failure. And when given a choice you will never understand, you must choose blindly, from a place you haven't yet tapped.  
  
Cordelia: I'm not getting it. Woman: That is because you haven't seen it. That time has come.  
  
In a slow fade, Cordy feels herself being pulled away. She falls without worry waiting for what's to come. She sees lights below her feet and then they fade as she moves farther along. Finally she sees land beneath her. After another moment, she recognized the place.  
  
Cordelia: (smiling big) Oh my God! They're sending me home! (looks up) Thank you! Thank you thank you!  
  
She drops onto the lookout just as Angel drives up. She waves excitedly as he pulls closer to her. The headlights blind her and her smile fades as he doesn't appear to see her.  
  
Cordy: Angel?  
  
He drives forward until his car moves right through her. She screams out in surprise not pain and looks back as he parks and gets out.  
  
Cordy: (panicked) Angel!  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Angel: Who's here?  
  
Gunn: Spike.  
  
Angel: What? (looks around) Where's Connor?  
  
Buffy: He's not here for you Angel.  
  
Angel: How can you be so sure? Why else would he come here? Oh! You think he knows you're here? Is he still causing trouble back home?  
  
Xander: You don't know the half of it. Buffy: (pushing on) Wesley, what did he want from you?  
  
Angel: I'm going to find my son.  
  
He emphasizes the final words strongly for Wesley's benefit. The effect isn't missed by anyone in the room.  
  
Fred: Angel? Do you think that's a good idea? The sun's almost up.  
  
Xander: Hey, maybe we can send Spike to get him when he gets back!  
  
Buffy: Not funny Xander.  
  
Xander: Not meant to be Buffy.  
  
Angel: What has happened to all of you? I'm the one that was supposed to be driven mad, what's your excuse?  
  
Xander: Oh lookie everyone! Angel still has the charming wit. Happy happy, joy joy.  
  
Gunn: Do you think going after Connor is the best thing right now Angel? He's kind of had a lot to take in recently.  
  
Angel: That's why I have to go. I have to let him know I don't blame him. I have to make sure he knows that.  
  
Fred: And you're sure that's the case?  
  
Angel: (snaps) What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Buffy: Hey. Let's not get excited here. She steps forward and looks over Angel's shoulder to see Connor sitting on the bench outside.  
  
Buffy: Go. You need to do this.  
  
Angel looks at her with meaning beyond words. He nods and touches her arm briefly before heading out the doors.  
  
Wesley: I'm not sure that was wise Buffy. I know you want to help but.  
  
Buffy: And your decisions of late have been stellar right?  
  
The group waits for someone to speak.  
  
Cut to Atrium  
  
Angel steps cautiously staying under the cover of shade. Connor sits just outside of it creating a literal and metaphorical line in the sand.  
  
Angel: Connor.  
  
Connor: (not looking up) What are you going to do?  
  
Angel: What do you want me to do? (pauses with no response) I told you before that I would always love you.  
  
Connor: How did she make you better?  
  
Angel: Huh?  
  
Connor: I heard you. I was there.  
  
Angel: I'm sorry you had to hear me like that.  
  
Connor: Then you admit, it was the demon. You were the demon.  
  
Angel: No. I mean yes, the demon was stronger than ever. But that was because.  
  
Connor: Then you do blame me.  
  
Angel: No! I didn't mean.come on, give me a little leeway here. I know how you must feel.  
  
Connor: (stands up and walks into the sunlight further and turns to face Angel) I don't believe what your friend told me! I'll never believe it. My father loved me! He wouldn't die just to get back at you!  
  
Angel: Listen, I don't understand any of this myself.  
  
Connor: Answer the question.  
  
Angel: (frowns) What question?  
  
Connor: Even if you weren't Angelus, if you didn't kill Holtz. And I put you in that.(swallows) If you had been down there all that time, without food, and desperate. How did she make you better?  
  
Angel: Connor, it's not important. The important thing right now is to figure out how to fix this. All of it.  
  
Connor: You fed.  
  
Angel doesn't answer right away.  
  
Connor: That's where the blood was from. You fed on someone. Was he as good as my father?  
  
Angel cringes at the words.  
  
Angel: I don't feed off people. I've told you that. And I didn't feed off Holtz. What will it take for you to believe that?  
  
Connor: I know what I saw.  
  
Angel: You saw exactly what he and Justine wanted you to see. They set you up. They set both of us up. If it takes me the rest of your life to understand that, I can wait. But you will know the truth.  
  
Connor: I will never accept you. Do you understand me, I want to be nothing like you. I'm just food to you.  
  
Angel: No Connor!  
  
Without thinking, Angel steps towards him and into the sun. Connor sees the smoke rise off his clothes and hollers.  
  
Connor: Aarrghh! He rushes Angel pushing him back into the shadows and they tumble against the wall. Angel is too stunned to react at first. Connor jumps off him to stand first. Angel looks up trying to decide why he had pushed him out of the sun.  
  
Angel: You protected me.  
  
Connor glowers down and kicks Angel hard in the torso.  
  
Connor: I didn't. It was just.(pauses) I wasn't.  
  
Angel stands up and almost smiles at him. Then he looks past him at the gate leading to the back alley.  
  
Angel: Connor get back in the sun.  
  
Connor: What? He turns to see Spike standing on the opposite side of the atrium.  
  
Spike: Yes Connor. Listen to your father. You should probably get out of the shadows. That's your father's territory.  
  
Giles and Willow walk through the gate and see the standoff.  
  
Willow: Angel!  
  
Angel: Willow step away from him.  
  
Willow: (looking at Giles then Spike) Oh! You don't.Angel it's not what you.  
  
Spike: (Interrupting) I'll give you one more shot boy.  
  
Connor cautiously steps into the sunlight.  
  
Angel: What are you doing here Spike?  
  
Spike: Don't worry. I came after Buffy. You and the boy here are just a bonus.  
  
Giles: Spike, what are you doing?  
  
Angel: You're not coming near Buffy or anyone else.  
  
Spike: Really? And who do you think is going to stop me?  
  
Angel: I'm assuming that's rhetorical.  
  
Spike: Actually it's not. But since you're standing there so patient like. Maybe I can answer it for you.  
  
He takes one step and then another until he slips from the shade. Angel's eyes widen as he watches Spike walk to stand next to Connor and look up into the sun with a smile. Buffy: (rushing outside followed by the others) Angel! I heard a commotion! Is everything al..right?  
  
She forgets what she was saying at the sight before her. Spike looks at her and the smile fades. Connor is looking him up and down trying to make sense of it.  
  
Angel: (in disbelief) Spike?  
  
Buffy: (the same) Spike?  
  
No one moves. 


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16  
  
Fade in on Atrium Spike is surrounded by the entire group staring at him.  
  
Xander: (breaking silence) Told you I wasn't trying to be funny.  
  
Spike: (hesitantly) Buffy?  
  
Angel looks from Spike to Buffy and then to Connor.  
  
Angel: Connor.  
  
Connor looks at Angel and the runs past an oblivious Willow and Giles to exit through the back alley.  
  
Fred: Connor!  
  
Wesley: Let him go Fred.  
  
Angel sends a murderous looks in Wes' direction at his words.  
  
Buffy: (still shocked and staring) Spike?  
  
Spike: Yeah. It's me Lo.Aarrgghh! He grabs his head and drops to his knees.  
  
Buffy: (eyes widen and rushes forward) Oh God! Someone help me get him out of the sun! No one moves.  
  
Buffy: (bending to pull his arm and motices the lack of help) Xander! Dawn! Anya! Help me!  
  
Dawn: Buffy. (louder) Buffy!  
  
Buffy stops in surprise and looks down at Spike not burning but still in pain.  
  
Dawn: This is why we came. Spike showed up in the middle of the day. Something's happened.  
  
Spike moans again and Buffy takes a step back. She glances behind her to see Angel watching with more than a passing interest.  
  
Angel: Buffy?  
  
Buffy spins to look at Wesley.  
  
Buffy: Do you know what's going on?  
  
Wesley: To a degree. It seems Spike here has a.well he.apparently he has acquired a soul.  
  
Buffy/Angel: What?  
  
Anya: A soul. Spike has a soul. Among other new tricks as he's currently demonstrating.  
  
Angel: Wait. How do you know it's a soul?  
  
Xander: That Lilah chick helped out on that one.  
  
Angel: Lilah!  
  
Gunn: Hold up there! Don't go getting all angry vamp like on us. She was here on her own, trying to help.  
  
Angel: (scoffs) Help? Lilah?  
  
Fred: She came after she found Cordelia's jeep.  
  
Angel: Lilah has Cordy's jeep? And no one saw the red flag?  
  
Gunn: We were kind of desperate. You and Cordy were MIA and we had just found Connor with Justine and Buffy here. Not to mention having Wes back on the team-so to speak.  
  
Angel: (looks at Buffy) You were with Justine?  
  
Buffy: What? No! I followed Connor there, or he took me. Can we just get back to this for one second? She points at Spike who has recovered enough to stand.  
  
Spike: (looking at Giles) What did I tell you? Blood from the ears drama, that's what it is.  
  
Giles: (stepping forward) Yes, well it seems quite a lot has happened since we left.  
  
Xander: Willow! He rushes to grab her in a bear hug.  
  
Xander: You're okay!  
  
Willow: (half smiles) For the most part.  
  
Xander: Dawn look! Willow's here.  
  
Dawn: Willow. Giles. It is.I mean is she.?  
  
Buffy: You squared away Will?  
  
Willow nods and glances at Giles.  
  
Anya: (blurts) Nice to see you Willow. Glad you're not evil.  
  
Gunn: Say what?  
  
Buffy: Not important now. Shouldn't someone go after Connor?  
  
Angel: Some of us still aren't able. (points to the sun)  
  
Buffy: Do you know where he might have gone?  
  
Gunn: (offers) I can check around.  
  
Angel: Would you? I don't want him out there like he is.  
  
Fred: I'll go with. Wes, can you fill them in? Wes nods.  
  
Fred: (to Angel) Wes is staying. He can tell you everything. Plus, he can keep Justine in line.  
  
Anya: I wouldn't worry about that.  
  
Wes: Why?  
  
Anya: Cause she's gone.  
  
Wes: What do you mean gone? (He strides to see the empty lobby) Why didn't you tell us?  
  
Anya: Like I would have had the chance! Besides, weren't you done? Her vengeance was fading. I felt it slipping away. Guess you beat it out of her.  
  
Giles: Wesley? You beat a woman?  
  
Spike: Bloody Hell! He stomps into the lobby as the others watch.  
  
Buffy: Anya, can you please go with Fred and Gunn? Maybe you can help track her. Connor might be with her.  
  
Anya starts to argue but decides against it. Instead she follows the couple out the way Connor had gone.  
  
Buffy: Dawn, can you go and keep an eye on Spike?  
  
Dawn: Is this just another get rid of Dawn thing?  
  
Buffy: No, its just another give me a minute to think thing.  
  
Dawn: Alright, I'll go. But you better hurry up.  
  
Buffy: You got it. Thanks.  
  
Wesley: Should I.?  
  
Buffy: No I think the rest of us need to find a page and all get on it.  
  
Angel: You don't understand.  
  
Buffy: Maybe not, but I know Angel. I know what Wesley did but what's more important right now? Maintaining your betrayal brood or finding Connor and Cordy and finding out what the hell is going on with Spike?  
  
Angel: (drops head defeatedly) Fine.  
  
Giles: Well if no one objects, I think Willow and I might shed some light on the Cordelia situation.  
  
Wesley: You and Willow? And how is that?  
  
Willow: (steps forward) Cause Cordelia saved me.  
  
Several jaws drop at the statement.  
  
Cut to Lookout  
  
Cordelia is watching angel curiously as he paces glancing around nervously. She stopped trying to talk to him a long time ago. She realizes now that she's seeing what happened the night They took her.  
  
Cordy: Oh Angel, you just waited. Why are you still waiting?  
  
As if hearing her, he looks at his watch and begins to walk to his car. He suddenly looks up and she's sure he sees her.  
  
Cordy: (smiling) Angel!  
  
Angel: Connor? What are you doing here?  
  
Cordy: What?  
  
Suddenly Connor walks right through her and she grabs her stomach to steady herself.  
  
Cordy: Whoa! (then feeling something) Whoa! Oh God, no.  
  
She looks up to see Connor attacking. She screams out and runs closer but doesn't reach them in time. They go tumbling over the cliff. Without thinking and not knowing how she did it, Cordy is on the beach seeing them falling down.  
  
Cordy: (yelling to the sky) Hey! What is this? Did this really happen? Why are you showing me this?  
  
V.O.: Every reward comes with a price.  
  
Cordy: What price?  
  
Again without effort, Cordy finds herself on the boat. The box is being sealed and Connor and Justine work side by side.  
  
Cordy: Where's Angel?  
  
Angel: (from box) Someday you'll know the truth and you'll want to blame yourself, don't. I love you Connor, always remember that.  
  
Cordy: Oh no. (she rushes to peer over Connor's shoulder) Connor, stop it! What are you doing to him? What's happened to you? He's your father!  
  
She's not heard and watches helplessly as the box is pushed into the sea.  
  
Cordy: NNOOOO!  
  
She runs off the edge of the boat and waits to hit the water. It never happens. She's back in the empty place. She hits the ground hard.  
  
Cordy: What the.? Hey! You get down here right now! You let me go back! I have to go back!  
  
Woman: You aren't needed there.  
  
Cordy: Not needed? Not needed? Did you see what he did? He'll die!  
  
Woman: He is already freed.  
  
Cordy: He's out? Angel got out?  
  
Woman: You are still making decisions based on someone else.  
  
Cordy: Because I love him!  
  
Woman: Yes, that is true. But the love is not what makes your decisions. You have pulled that love into your previous ways.  
  
Cordy: Would you for once just speak plainly? Is that possible for you people?  
  
Woman: Alright then. Plainly. You fear that if you lose your gift, you won't be needed. Even though you have been assured it's not why you're needed in that world. But for every step you've taken in this path, you have taken it to prove something to him.  
  
Cordelia: Prove something? To Angel? You don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Woman: As I said, you must learn to make your choices from a place that you have not yet tapped.  
  
Cordy: And how do I tap it?  
  
Woman: If one chooses the right answer only because one wishes to attain another's righteousness, is the righteousness obtained ever really theirs?  
  
Cordelia: Ok, that so wasn't clear, but are you saying that I've been stealing Angel's righteousness?  
  
Woman: Again, you are finding all your answers within him. This is the same place of love that will never lead you to where you need to be. A higher being can not fully elevate unless all truths are revealed. You must accept what is you.  
  
Cordy: Ok, I make the right decisions for the wrong reasons and it all ties into how I feel about Angel. So, I have to find a way to forget him in my thought process so I can see the real path that I must choose?  
  
Woman: It is a good plan.  
  
Cordelia: So after I do this, after I figure out what to choose I can go home?  
  
Woman: After you do that, you will finally know where your home is.  
  
She disappears leaving Cordelia stunned and baffled.  
  
Cordy: Alright, I can do this. If I have righteousness, it's not because of Angel and it's not because of me. It doesn't belong to me. And if I tried to get it to prove something to angel but only out of an unknown need, then who's righteousness did I take? And if it never belonged to me, then how can I even be a higher being? Damnit!  
  
She has a flash of Connor pushing Angel into the sea.  
  
Cordelia: What in the hell is happening down there?  
  
Cut to Atrium  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say Cordelia saved you.  
  
Willow: It's true.  
  
Angel: How? Why?  
  
Giles: Willow and I just returned from a tribunal.  
  
Wesley: A tribunal? A real one? I thought they hadn't existed for centuries.  
  
Giles: It's been a while. Wesley: What could have possibly happened to warrant such drastic measures?  
  
Xander: Is that really important right now? Maybe finding out about Cordy should be a priority.  
  
Wesley: I just.  
  
Angel: Xander's right.  
  
Xander: Wow. (looks at Wes) He must be really ticked at you.  
  
Buffy: (ignoring the comment) So if Cordy was there and helped you Will, where is she now? Why didn't she come back with you?  
  
Willow: (glancing at Angel) She's not coming back.  
  
Angel: What do you mean she's not coming back?  
  
Giles: It wasn't her decision Angel. She's not the same girl you knew. Something's changed.  
  
Xander: That really seems to be the theme here doesn't it?  
  
Angel: What changed Giles? Willow?  
  
Willow: I.I don't think she's exactly.um, I don't think she's.  
  
Buffy: For God's sake just say it!  
  
Willow: (mumbles) Human.  
  
Wesley: What was that? Did you say that Cordelia's not human?  
  
Buffy: How could that happen?  
  
Giles: I'm afraid I still am not completely clear on it myself.  
  
Angel: Well get clear.  
  
Buffy: Angel! Don't talk to him like that. Its not his fault.  
  
Willow: I need to speak to Angel.  
  
Buffy: That's what we're here for.  
  
Willow: No, I need to talk to Angel alone.  
  
Buffy: Excuse me?  
  
Giles: (to Willow) Are you sure?  
  
Willow nods as Angel looks at her in confusion.  
  
Giles: Buffy, perhaps we could go inside and try and determine the changes in Spike.  
  
Xander: I thought we were going to all get on the same page. Willow wants to be on a different page.  
  
Willow: I just need to talk to Angel. Please.  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Spike: I'm not sitting around here any longer!  
  
He rushes across the room as Dawn stands to stop him. But the others come in and he runs right into Buffy. They both step back surprised and before anyone speaks, Spike takes her by the hand and pulls her into Wesley's office.  
  
Xander: Hey!  
  
Dawn: Just leave it Xander.  
  
Xander: You want to let him have another shot at her?  
  
Wesley: What's that noise?  
  
Xander: What?  
  
Wesley: Dawn, did you not hear that before we came in?  
  
Dawn: Hear what?  
  
The three stop speaking to listen and finally the sounds from upstairs are heard again.  
  
Wesley: That.  
  
Xander: Well I'm not otherwise engaged. Wanna check it out?  
  
Wesley: (looks back to the atrium and then his office) Yes. I think we have some time. It's probably nothing.  
  
Xander: Yeah, cause nothing is all that happens around here I bet. Dawn?  
  
Dawn: I'll just sit here and stay out of the way.  
  
Xander: Keep an ear out for Buffy. If Spike gets out of line, holler.  
  
Dawn: Sure. Where's Willow?  
  
Xander: Quality time with Angel. (sees Dawn's look) Don't ask.  
  
Wes and Xander head upstairs. Wes grabs a sword from the cabinet on the way past and Xander grabs a stake. Dawn watches them until they disappear and then looks towards the quiet atrium and the even quieter office.  
  
Dawn: Oh yeah, great idea with the coming to LA. Only good things will come of it I'm sure.  
  
She plops down dejectedly on the seat.  
  
Cut to Hideout  
  
Fred: No sign of either of them.  
  
Gunn: I didn't figure it'd be this easy.  
  
Anya: So how did you two manage to hook up?  
  
Fred: What do you mean 'manage'?  
  
Anya: Did you not notice the lack of successful relationships in those around you?  
  
Gunn: What do you know about it?  
  
Anya: It's the curse.  
  
Fred: You mean like Angel's curse?  
  
Anya: No, I mean like THE curse. The curse of anyone who chooses to involve themselves in their fight. I got sucked in myself, I know how easy it is. And once you're in, there's no escape. It's just a vicious cycle of heartbreak and pain and misery and death and fighting with no hope for an end. It will never end.  
  
Gunn: Damn. Who let loose on you?  
  
Anya: Not who.what. You two think your love is enough. Just like I did, and all of them did once. But we've all learned to face reality. That's the hardest part you know. And when it happens, I just hope you can find a way not to blame one another. Cause its really no one's fault. Okay?  
  
Fred: (innocently) Okay.  
  
Gunn: Are you listening to her Fred? She's a demon! A vengeance demon remember? She probably plays these games with people just for sport.  
  
Anya: You don't know me! You can't say that!  
  
Fred: Ok, let's just forget about this. We have to find Connor.  
  
Gunn: You're right baby. I'm sorry. Bends to drop a kiss on her lips.  
  
From doorway someone speaks.  
  
Man: Look at you two crazy kids. Still doing that love thing.  
  
The three look to see who's joined them.  
  
Fred: (the first to recognize the voice) Lorne!  
  
Anya: Who? 


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17  
  
Fade in on Atrium  
  
Angel: Help me out here Willow. Cause I'm lost.  
  
Willow: That's why I wanted to talk to you alone. I don't think you will be for long.  
  
Angel: Just say it.  
  
Willow: First I have a question.  
  
Angel: I'm sure I don't have an answer but go ahead.  
  
Willow: What's going on with you and Cordelia?  
  
Cut to Office  
  
Buffy: (pulls arm loose and creates some distance) What is going on with you?  
  
Spike: I was going to ask you the same thing.  
  
Buffy: What does that mean?  
  
Spike: I come back to find you've gone chasing after Angel? Come on Pet, I thought you were past that.  
  
Buffy: First off, don't call me that and secondly, it's none of your business who I chase. Although that's not whats happening here. Angel was in trouble.  
  
Spike: Of course he was. Well he looks fine to me so I'd say your work here is done.  
  
Buffy: My work is far from done thanks to you.  
  
Spike: What is that? I've done nothing wrong! Do you have any idea what I went through for.  
  
Buffy: (interrupting) Don't say it! I couldn't handle you saying your new soul was for me.  
  
Spike: Why can't I ever do anything right by you?  
  
Buffy: Why do you make everything about the fantasy you created that is us.  
  
Spike: Why do I even bother.  
  
Buffy: Good question. (then softens) Spike, what happened to you? How is this even possible?  
  
Spike: (turns away) I don't have all the answers I'm afraid. I never expected this.I never expected a soul.  
  
Buffy: So what did you expect?  
  
Spike: You'd never understand.  
  
Buffy: Try me.  
  
Cut to Atrium  
  
Angel: (turns back to Willow) Don't ask me that Willow.  
  
Willow: Why not? Cause right now, I'm making up my own answers and I really don't like what I'm getting.  
  
Angel: It's complicated. You wouldn't understand. I'm not even sure I do. Willow: Try me.  
  
Cut to Empty Place  
  
Cordy: What good am I to you like this? (She speaks out loud to no one in particular) To anyone? Waste of a higher being if you ask me.  
  
Flash of Angel  
  
Cordy: How can I not consider him in my decisions? He's my best friend! Do you know I never had one of those before? Not ever! (looks down) I was Queen C, most popular girl in Sunnydale High, people wanted to be me. They wanted to be liked by me. But not once did I have a real best friend. It was either superficial or mixed up in some boy-girl drama, but never someone that I could call and tell everything to. I couldn't. They would only judge.  
  
Another flash of her and Angel talking  
  
Cordy: (softly) He never did. I did horrible things back then, but when he saw me here, he never mentioned it. He accepted me and he was my friend. No hidden agenda. No strings attached. Just my friend.  
  
She starts pacing again.  
  
Cordy: So yeah! I consider him when something life altering happens! Cause that's what friends do! And now, just when I finally realized.but you took it away! I saved Willow. I jumped right in and cleared her out. Not a pretty picture as I'm sure you know inside that girl but I took it on cause I wanted to help. But I'm still not good enough. What else can I do to prove myself to you?  
  
She stops frustrated and almost tears up again but wipes her eyes before they can fall. No response comes.  
  
Cut to hideout  
  
Fred: Lorne! (cries out with a smile and rushed to give him a hug)  
  
Lorne: Hey! Whoa! Now that's what I call a hello! I should leave suddenly more often. Fred: (backing up) What are you doing here? And not just LA but here?  
  
Lorne: Hi Gunn. How's it hanging?  
  
Gunn: Gonna leave that one alone.  
  
Lorne: Right, good idea. So where's the party?  
  
Gunn: Party?  
  
Lorne: Yeah, the PTb sent me a knock your socks off kind of reading only there wasn't anyone around to read if you get my drift.  
  
Gunn: Not really.  
  
Lorne: I got major vibage calling out from LA and didn't even collect my tips before I high tailed it back. (shakes head) I tell ya, my sets in Vegas have been all the rage.  
  
Fred: You're singing?  
  
Lorne: Well sugar, can you see me doing anything else?  
  
Fred: Good point.  
  
Gunn: Ok, feeling the catch up and all guys, but Fred, we need to get moving. Lorne, we're on a Connor hunt. Care to join?  
  
Lorne: (smile fades) Didn't I tell him not to turn his back? I swear you guys just kept me around for my good looks didn't you? Cause no one ever listened to a word I said.  
  
Fred: Yes we did! But Connor fooled us all. Hey, how did you know about Connor?  
  
Lorne: (looks from Fred to Gunn) Didn't I mention the lack of socks courtesy of the PTB? Reading? Warning? Message form the upper echelon if you will? (pauses) I must be better looking than I thought.  
  
Gunn: Alright we get it. Lets just find Connor and get back to the hotel. Hopefully, they'll know something about Cordy by then.  
  
Lorne: Cordy?  
  
Fred pulls Lorne by the arm without answering.  
  
Cut to Hotel  
  
Wes and Xander walk down the hall cautiously listening for a repeat of the earlier noise.  
  
Xander: Leave it to Angel to set up shop in the place with hundreds of hiding places for all his enemies.  
  
Wesley: Sshhh.  
  
Xander mimics Wesley from behind and twirls the stake in his hand.  
  
Wesley: (whispering) There! There it is again!  
  
Xander: It's coming from in there. (points to a closed door)  
  
They stop in front of the door. Wesley motions for Xander to be ready to strike when he opens the door. Counting to 3 on his fingers, he swings the door open and they both raise their weapons. The man on the other side of the door sees this and stumbles backwards to aoid th blows. His feet tangle and he falls on his butt.  
  
Xander: (looks down) Uh-oh.  
  
Wesley: Giles?  
  
Giles stands haughtily.  
  
Giles: Are you both mad?  
  
Xander: (dropping the stake) It's Wesley's fault!  
  
Wesley: (surprised) Beg your pardon?  
  
Xander: He heard a noise and I just came for back up. We thought you were a.well we didn't actually know, but no one was supposed to be up here. Why are you up here?  
  
Wesley: I didn't see you slip upstairs.  
  
Giles: I wasn't slipping anywhere! I was looking for a bloody bathroom. Next time I'll make sure and announce it to all.  
  
Wesley: I do apologize. But surely you can understand.  
  
Giles: Certainly. I understand that we're all a bit on edge. I however didn't feel the need to bear arms.  
  
Wesley: (looks at sword) Then you're off your game.  
  
Xander: Alright, enough with the watcher-ma-role. Let's get back downstairs and check on.  
  
Giles: What was that? The three wait for a second and hear another thump.  
  
Wesley: It's coming form another floor up. But that's the burned wing.  
  
Xander: Burned wing? Why is it burned?  
  
Wesley: Fire is usually the culprit.  
  
Xander: Oh Giles look! Wesley makes jokes now!  
  
Giles: (ignoring Xanders sarcasm) So we go upstairs then.  
  
Wesley: I think so.  
  
Xander: Great. We're like the three musketeers of the LA hellmouth otherwise known as Angel's house.  
  
Giles: Xander shut up and give me a weapon.  
  
Xander: Yeah, cause I'm a walking surplus.  
  
Wesley: Take mine. I'm familiar with this place moreso than the two of you. The three proceed down the hall.  
  
Cut to Office Spike: I left to find a way to fix what I had done. I hated what loving you had done to me.  
  
Buffy: Maybe because deep down you know I was right.  
  
Spike: Shut up! I'm not the same man you met all those years ago.  
  
Buffy: You're right. I didn't meet a man then. I met an evil creature out to wreak as much havoc as possible.  
  
Spike: But that wasn't me! I've changed. And now I have a soul Buffy! I'm no different than.  
  
Buffy: You say his name and I'll rip your heart out. Soul or not. (they look at one another for a second) You are nothing like him Spike.  
  
Spike: No! And I don't bloody well want to be1 But I'm not less than him Buffy! And you can't say otherwise.  
  
Buffy: Fine. You're equal to Angel because you've got a soul. That's what you're saying. So let me ask you a question.  
  
Spike: Anything.  
  
Buffy: What about all the people you killed?  
  
Cut to empty Place  
  
Cordy: (dejected) I don't know what else to say.  
  
V.O.: Perhaps then, it is time for you to see.  
  
Cordy startles at the voice and then finds herself looking down at Willow and Angel in the atrium.  
  
Cordy: It's him.  
  
Cut to Atrium  
  
Angel: We don't have time for all this Willow. Connor's missing, Buffy and the others are waiting, not to mention Spike and his new sun protecting soul.  
  
{Cordy: Buffy? Spike? Soul?}  
  
Willow: Fine. Maybe its none of my business. But I saw her Angel. I saw Cordelia and she's so different.  
  
Angel: A lot's happened. She's been through a lot.  
  
Willow: I figured. But she's strong. And she's powerful. She doesn't even know just how much.  
  
Angel: So that's where she is. Getting stronger? And then she'll be back.  
  
Willow: (looks down) Um.well.it's kind of.I mean, its complicated.  
  
Angel: How so?  
  
{Cordy: Come on Willow. He'll understand. Just tell him.}  
  
Willow: I did some horrible things back home. Long story, but it was bad. Like giving Angelus a run for his money bad.  
  
Angel raises an eyebrow but stays silent.  
  
Willow: And I guess Cordelia was just learning what she was capable of, but then she got pulled out early.  
  
Angel: Early?  
  
Willow: (takes breath) Angel it was all my fault. Cordy leaving suddenly, it was because fo me. They wanted her to be the one to save me, she had to be the one. So They took her. She wasn't ready and I know you weren't but They took her and now she might not get to come back for a very long time. (pauses-then quietly) If ever.  
  
Angel: What was that? Did you say if ever? Willow, are you telling me that we might never see Cordelia again?  
  
Cut to Hotel Wesley, Giles and Xander have followed the intermittent sounds upstairs and half way down the hall.  
  
Wesley: It can't be.  
  
Giles: What? What do you hear?  
  
Wesley: It's not what, it's where.  
  
Xander: Is that some secret watcher code that I'm not supposed to understand? Cause if so.(raises both hands)two thumbs up!  
  
Wesley: This is the place. This was Connor's room when he was an infant. It was destroyed. The signs.  
  
Giles: Signs? What signs Wesley?  
  
Wesley: Signs of the prophecy. Or what I thought was a prophecy.  
  
Xander: So who would be in there now?  
  
Wesley: I can only think of one person. Xander, go get Angel. Giles you better go with him. Might want to let the others know.  
  
Giles: I don't understand.  
  
Wesley: No disrespect Giles, but its not my duty to explain. Now please just go get Angel!  
  
Xander: Now you've done it. Giles, you gonna let him talk to you like that?  
  
Giles looks at Wes for a moment before turning to push a stunned Xander down the hall. Wesley opens the door. He sees him sitting in the barren room.  
  
Wesley: Hello Connor.  
  
Connor: Get out.  
  
Welsey: I'm afraid I can't do that.  
  
Connor: (looks at him) He took care of me here.  
  
Wes: Yes, yes he did.  
  
Connor: He saved me from the fire.  
  
Wesley: Yes. There was an earthquake and a fire. You were but an infant. How can you remember?  
  
Connor: I don't, I feel it. He loved me.  
  
Wesley: Yes Connor he did. He does.  
  
Connor: And you took me away.  
  
Wesley hears the change in his tone and takes a step back.  
  
Wesley: I made a mistake.  
  
Connor: I would never have been in that place. Raised to kill. Raised to hate. If it weren't for you.  
  
Wesley: I thought I was protecting you.  
  
Connor: You didn't though. You ruined everything. For all of us. You destroyed us. (He steps closer to Wes)  
  
Wesley: Connor, what you're feeling.it's  
  
Connor lashes out and delivers a left hook immediately drawing blood form the busted lip. Wes almost falls but steadies himself.  
  
Welsey: Connor.  
  
Connor: No! He lunges and they both tumble to the ground in a tangle.  
  
Cut to Office:  
  
Spike: What do you mean? They're dead. What am I supposed to feel?  
  
Buffy: If you have to ask that that's my answer.  
  
Spike: Why? Because I'm not all mopey and broody like Angel! I never came close to the sickness and perversion that was Angelus in his heyday Love. If that's what attracted you then I read you wrong.  
  
Buffy: Oh, so the things you did aren't worth mentioning right? Killing two slayers, two chosen ones, hunting them down just for the sport, that's nothing?  
  
Spike: I'm starting to remember why I left in the first place. I can't believe I actually thought the total screw up that happened in Africa would ever.  
  
Buffy: Ever what Spike? What? You thought I'd see you with a soul and realize how much we were meant to be? I'm a slayer. You're a vampire. I think I already figured out the helplessness there. And if that's all you've learned after regaining a soul, then something really is wrong.  
  
Giles: (swinging door open) Buffy! Something's wrong!  
  
Cut to Atrium Willow: That's not all Angel. The reason I wanted to talk to you alone. The reason I asked about you and Cordelia. Well, I have a message for you.  
  
Angel: Message? From Cordy?  
  
Willow: She wanted me to make sure you understood the truth.  
  
Angel: And what is that?  
  
{Cordy: Tell him Willow. Just tell him before.}  
  
Xander: (running outside) Angel! Upstairs now!  
  
{Cordy: Xander? Of course. It would have to be Xander wouldn't it?}  
  
Angel: What are you yelling about?  
  
Xander: (out of breath) Wesley! Upstairs! Connor's room.  
  
Angel doesn't wait for anymore. He forgets everything and runs into the lobby. Buffy sees him rushing upstairs as she exits the office. She glances to the others briefly before heading after him.  
  
Xander: Aw, look. It's just like old times.  
  
Cut to room upstairs Wesley is fighting for his life as he is tossed about the room by the deceivingly small young man.  
  
Connor: (yelling) If he was meant to kill me, then you should have let him! (tosses him again) Then I would have never known Holtz! I wouldn't have ended up like this!  
  
Angel rushes down the hallway and recognizes the voice. He stops to listen.  
  
Connor: It's your fault! I have no one now! And it's because of you!  
  
Buffy comes up behind Angel watching from the doorway. Glancing in she sees what's happening and starts to intervene.  
  
Angel: (barring her entrance) No.  
  
Cut to motel  
  
Gunn: I'm all out of ideas.  
  
Fred; Maybe we should head back. It'll be dark soon.  
  
Lorne: Maybe we should ask them.  
  
He points down an alley and the others look. Lilah and Justine are talking next to a dumpster. Lilah hands Justine something and smiles. Justine walks away. Lilah turns to see her audience.  
  
Lilah: (walking towards them) Well aren't you the sleuthy ones? How'd you find me?  
  
Gunn: Followed the trail of slime.  
  
Lilah: That's good. Just this side of funny even.  
  
Fred: What were you doing with Justine?  
  
Lilah: Oh her? What can I say? Being handcuffed to someone begs for bonding.  
  
Lorne: You bonded? I didn't think you had it in you.  
  
Lilah: And I didn't think such quick revenge would be possible. Looks like dreams really do come true Folks. I'm off to Disneyland. She smiles and backs away as a group of burly men and demons swarm from every direction.  
  
Lilah: (calling form several yards away) When will you learn? Not having backup? Always the wrong move. She smiles one last time and turns to walk away. Gunn, Lorne, and Fred stand back to back to back with no means of escape. 


	18. Chapter 18

Fade in on Hallway outside Connors room  
  
Buffy: Angel. Move your arm.  
  
Angel: Buffy this doesn't concern you.  
  
Buffy: Gonna have to disagree. Impending death, usually big on my concern list.  
  
Angel: I will take care of it.  
  
Buffy: I'm not seeing that. Now either move or I'll move you myself.  
  
They glare at one another.  
  
Cut to Inside Room  
  
Wesley: (landing against a chair and breaking it) Connor! You have to believe me!  
  
Connor: I don't! I don't believe you, I don't believe him, or Justine or even Holtz! I can't believe any of you! He descends upon Wes preparing to finish him off.  
  
Angel: No son.  
  
Connor stops and spins around.  
  
Connor: How can you still call me that?  
  
Angel: Because its what you are. Nothing will ever change that.  
  
Buffy moves past Angel to see to Wesley.  
  
Buffy: (bending to help him up) Can you stand? Are you okay? Wesley: I'd have to say I've been better.  
  
Buffy: Come on. Lets get you downstairs.  
  
Angel: Wesley.  
  
Wesley looks up at him and the two exchange a look.  
  
Wesley: Right.  
  
He and Buffy exit the room leaving Connor and Angel alone.  
  
Connor: Why are you not angry with him? After what he did.  
  
Angel: I was. I am. But if I killed everyone I ever got angry with, there wouldn't be many left.  
  
Connor: Like Holtz.  
  
Angel: I'm not going to keep arguing that one Connor. You will have to learn to believe me on your own.  
  
Connor: I can't be what you want me to be.  
  
Angel: I don't want you to be anything. You have a lot to deal with. I know that. And I can't help. But when you're ready. If you're ready. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Connor: You love her.  
  
Angel: Who?  
  
Connor: The Slayer.  
  
Angel: It's not that simple.  
  
Connor: No. Vampire and Slayer? Not a simple thing. What about the other?  
  
Angel: Other?  
  
Connor: Cordelia.  
  
Angel: That's not simple either.  
  
Connor: Holtz said you only lived to kill. But you are in the middle of everyday life. Human life. How can you be so different from what you used to be?  
  
Angel: It's the soul. It complicates things.  
  
Connor: Like for the other one.  
  
Angel: (remembering Spike) I have to get back.  
  
Connor: You don't trust him.  
  
Angel: No, no I don't.  
  
Connor: But he's like you now? He has a soul.  
  
Angel: No. Spike is not like me. He's still Spike. I know it.  
  
Connor: Can I come?  
  
Angel smiles. Angel: Yeah. Yeah you can come. They exit the room.  
  
Cut to Alley  
  
Gunn, Lorne and Fred are surrounded.  
  
Lorne: Don't suppose you left a trail of bread crumbs for the others to find us?  
  
Fred: Afraid not.  
  
Gunn: So there's six of them. And three of us. They're not vampires, so I'm thinking this could get messy.  
  
Fred: Weapons?  
  
Lorne: You mean besides my razor sharp wit?  
  
Gunn: Lorne man, maybe now is the time to embrace your inner demon.  
  
The first guy grabs at Fred and she screams out. Gunn kicks him and pulls Fred close to him. He looks around frantically.  
  
Gunn: Lorne! Can you make it up there? He nods to a fire escape on the second floor.  
  
Lorne: (takes a blow from one demon and falls back almost pushing the three to the ground) Maybe if I wasn't currently being pummeled.  
  
Fred: Gunn! She wriggles out of the hands of another assailant and calls out.  
  
Gunn: Alright on the count of three both of you duck low and wait for my signal!  
  
Lorne: Liking the ducking part.  
  
Fred: Gunn what are you going to do?  
  
Gunn: Down!  
  
Fred and Lorne drop immediately to their knees. Gunn springs up and grabs one by the throat and tosses him backwards. The second is kicked down to join the other already there. The third is punched at almost the same instant and stumbles back without falling.  
  
Gunn: Now! The entire group descends on Gunn leaving Fred and Lorne open to run towards the ladder. Lorne lets Fred climb first and he follows right behind. They reach the escape landing and Fred looks down.  
  
Fred: Gunn!  
  
Gunn can't handle all of them and is now on the ground. One is on top of him with its hands around his throat. The others watch for a second as Gunn manages to gouge its eyes and get enough of a release to knock his hands away and turn sideways to dump him off. Just as he stands two grab him from either side and hold him by the arms. The first blow almost knocks him out. He grunts pitifully under the attack.  
  
Fred: Charles! No! She tries to go down the ladder but Lorne stops her. She struggles in vain to be freed as the tears fall.  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Dawn: I can't believe that boy did this?  
  
Buffy: You forget that boy is Angel's son.  
  
Giles: Angel's son. My God could that be any more surreal?  
  
Wesley: It's been quite the ouch! (He tenses as Willow finishes tending the wounds)  
  
Willow: Sorry. Not much for the Nightingale. Wesley: Evidently. Like I was saying, its been quite the surreal year. Starting with the phone call from you saying that Buffy was back.  
  
Willow: (sadly) So it all comes back to me.  
  
Wesley: What?  
  
Giles: Never mind. Buffy, what have you learned about Spike?  
  
Buffy looks at Spike standing outside in the atrium by himself watching the sunset.  
  
Buffy: Not a lot. He claims he doesn't know how it happened, but thinks that he should get some kind of prize for having a soul.  
  
Xander: Let me guess, you're the first place trophy.  
  
Buffy looks down awkwardly.  
  
Dawn: How can you all be so hateful? I know he did some stupid things, some horrible things, but everything's different now. He has a soul. Buffy, Angel became Angelus for months and killed countless people, but as soon as he had his soul, you forgave him, you loved him.  
  
Buffy: I also killed him.  
  
Dawn: Oh.  
  
Buffy: I'm not saying Spike should die. But somethings not right with him. Its like he thinks hes got this big reward and not responsible for anything that may have happened when he didn't have one.  
  
Giles: He feels no remorse?  
  
Buffy: Not that I could see. But how is that possible? I mean how can a person have a soul and not feel responsible for the acts of the body?  
  
Angel: That's a good question.  
  
They turn to see Angel and Connor standing on the landing from the stairs. Connor sees Wesley and looks at Angel. Wesley does as well. Angel nods slightly to Wes.  
  
Dawn: Is he gonna go ballistic again?  
  
Connor: Ballistic?  
  
Dawn: Rambo? Crazy? Like father-like son?  
  
Buffy: Dawn!  
  
Dawn: What? Like I don't have a right to know?  
  
Xander: Dark.  
  
Willow: I am not!  
  
Xander: (frowns) Outside Willow. Its dark outside.  
  
Willow: Oh! Yeah, it is. So?  
  
Xander: So, shouldn't they be back? Shouldn't Anya be back by now? They went looking for Connor and we all know that's a big wild goose chase.  
  
Connor: Someones looking for me?  
  
Angel: Yeah. Gunn, Fred and Anya. I asked them to. It was daylight.  
  
Connor: Oh. Should I go?  
  
Angel/Buffy: No!  
  
They both look at eachother and smile at the familiarity.  
  
Buffy: No, no more separating. I think we should concentrate on getting Cordy home.  
  
Angel: (looks across the room) Willow?  
  
Cut to Alley  
  
Gunn is being held up by the two having lost most of his strength taking the beating. Suddenly, the one in front is launched over Gunns head and through the air. He lands in a heap unconscious and the others look to see what happened. Standing in front of them is Anya in full demon mode. She growls in her strange voice.  
  
Anya: I don't like to get my hands dirty boys. That's why I took this gig. But if you don't let him go right now, I might need a shower when we're done.  
  
Demon: (sniffs) Woman. (He shrugs away her threat and steps forward)  
  
Anya: You got a problem with women?  
  
He rushes her and she swats him away with an effortless blow. He crumples to the ground at her feet.  
  
Anya: Who's next?  
  
The four remaining look at her and then each other for a moment before taking off in the opposite direction.  
  
Anya: Typical men. She transforms back to human. Fred: Charles!  
  
She practically jumps form the fire escape and races to Gunn's side. Lorne follows her down.  
  
Lorne: That was quite a show. I'm impressed.  
  
Anya: (shrugs) Its what I do. Actually, its not what I do, but it felt pretty good to do it.  
  
Lorne: Alrighty then.  
  
Gunn: Fred.  
  
Fred: It's okay. I'm here. Can you get up?  
  
Gunn struggles to his feet leaning on Fred. Gunn: What happened to them?  
  
Lorne: Little miss Vengance is what happened. What do you say we get the particulars later though? I'm thinking we don't want to be here when these two wake up.  
  
Anya: I don't know how to kill them.  
  
Gunn: It's cool. It's dark, we need to get back. Maybe Connor showed back up at the hotel.  
  
The four make the quickest exit they can from the alley headed for home.  
  
Lorne: Back in town two hours and I already almost died. Yep, home sweet home.  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Xander: I can't wait around here any longer.  
  
Buffy: Wait Xander! I know you're worried about Anya, but we have to be smart. Willow, what is it Angel wants to hear from you?  
  
Willow: I..I don't know. I already told him everything.  
  
Angel frowns and Willow shakes her head slightly. He drops it.  
  
Angel: Alright, we know Cordelia is at least safe. So we should get the others and then find a way to get her back here. Right?  
  
Willow nods weakly and glances at Giles.  
  
Giles: So we split up then?  
  
Buffy: Giles, can you stay here with Dawn and Wesley? (raises a hand without looking) Don't even say it Dawn. Wesley's too weak to go anywhere and you need to stay where its safe.  
  
Willow: I'll stay with them.  
  
Xander: Well I'm going.  
  
Spike: (coming in from outside) Where are we going?  
  
Angel: You're going nowhere.  
  
Spike: I don't recall asking for your opinion.  
  
Buffy: We might need him. If something happens out there, he can watch our back.  
  
Angel: Or put a stake in mine.  
  
Spike smirks. Spike: How could I do that? What with having a soul and all? I'd be positively racked with guilt if I hurt so much as a fly. Isn't that how it works oh great soulful one?  
  
Angel: Spike.  
  
Xander: I'm not going anywhere with the two of you. Who knows what kind of crossfire I'll get caught up in?  
  
Buffy: No one will get caught up in anything. Angel, I want him to come.  
  
Angel's jaw drops and Spike swells with pride.  
  
Buffy: Until we know what all this means, keeping him close is the best bet. What about Connor?  
  
Connor: I will go. I can fight.  
  
Angel: Whoa there. Not this time. I need you here to protect the others. Will you do that?  
  
Wesley: You trust him?  
  
Angel glares at Wes. Angel: I trust him.  
  
Connor: I'll stay. (looks at Wesley) I'll stay.  
  
Buffy: Alright then. Who has a cell?  
  
Angel: Wesley?  
  
Wesley: I left it in the office.  
  
Buffy: Angel go get it please. If you guys hear from anyone or anything, call us got it?  
  
Angel: (emerging from the office) Let's go.  
  
Buffy, Angel, Spike, and Xander stride purposefully out of the lobby.  
  
Giles, Wesley, Dawn and Connor all stare at one another unsure of what to say.  
  
Cut to Empty place  
  
Cordy: No. (sees the four heading out into the street) I don't want this. It's supposed to be me! Everythings all messed up! They're not supposed to be together!  
  
V.O.: Your emotions are still leading you.  
  
Cordy: I'm part of the team don't you get that? How can Angel and the others do their work without me? I'm vision girl! Who's going to tell them who needs us? Buffy? Not likely!  
  
V.O.: They are in no danger. All sides have combined to work as one.  
  
Cordy: But I'm not there! So all the sides can't combine can they? Why are you showing me this if I'm helpless? I don't want to see anymore!  
  
V.O.: Very well.  
  
Cordy is back in the white place alone. She starts to cry.  
  
Cordy: Fine. I'm fine do you hear me? Give me all the pain you can dish out, I'll take it! I'm done worrying! You think they belong together? Is that it? I was just in the way right? So the whole Willow thing, that was just a cover. I'm not stupid! (pauses) Answer me!  
  
Woman: You're lashing out.  
  
Cordy: Arrghh! (She startles and turns to see the woman standing behind her) Why do you insist on doing that?  
  
Woman: They have done all They can. Your ties are too strong.  
  
Cordy: What does that mean? (eyes widen) Are They firing me?  
  
Skip: Not yet.  
  
Cordy: Aarrghh! (Startles again and spins to find him standing on the other side of her-slaps him) What did I tell you last time?  
  
Skip: Hey! Sorry okay? I figured you should be used to it by now.  
  
Cordy: Well don't figure! Wait, why are you here?  
  
Woman: You must prepare for the choice.  
  
Cordy: Choice?  
  
Woman: I told you that when it came time to choose you would have to make your decision form a place you had not yet tapped.  
  
Cordy: And I've tapped it?  
  
Woman: No. And you never will as long as you are here. You must go to unbind.  
  
Cordy: Huh?  
  
Skip: You know, you've got to be the hardest case I've ever come across. That's what They get for going to the human side for this one. Oh well. You ready?  
  
Cordy: For what? Where are we going? No! You know what? I don't care. Just get me out of this place.  
  
Cordy and Skip begin to walk away.  
  
Woman: (calling after them) Remember, you'll never succeed unless you accept it.  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
The doors open and Fred comes limping in with Gunn.  
  
Giles: (Coming forward) what happened?  
  
Anya: Gunn was attacked. But don't worry. I took care of them. (looks around and speaks loudly) I saved him! (frowns) Where's Xander?  
  
Dawn: Out looking for you.  
  
Anya: Why would he do that? I'm right here. Willow: You all had been gone so long. We didn't know what had happened. And since.  
  
Gunn: Connor.  
  
Fred: (looking up) Connor! You're here!  
  
Connor: Yes. I'm here. I'm helping.  
  
Lorne: And whom are you helping this time?  
  
Connor seems confused.  
  
Fred: Wesley! What happened? (Gunn sits down next to Wes)  
  
Wesley: Nothing really.  
  
Gunn: That's nothing? Man, sure hate to see something.  
  
Dawn: Connor did it.  
  
Lorne: And why am I not surprised?  
  
Connor: (looks at Lorne) You don't like me.  
  
Lorne: Just giving what I was getting. You got issues kid. And not of the small variety.  
  
Willow: Ok guys, lets think here. We keep getting separated and I don't like it. Nothing is getting accomplished and that's never good.  
  
Giles: Willow's right. Perhaps someone could call.  
  
Wesley: Hand me the phone.  
  
Dawn picks up a cordless off the counter and tosses it to him.  
  
Wesley: (holding the phone to his ear) It's dead.  
  
Anya: What's dead?  
  
Wesley: The phone. The phone is dead.  
  
Giles takes it and listens for himself. Suddenly the lights go out.  
  
Lorne: Well that kids, is never good.  
  
Cut to Street The group of four walks quietly and quickly.  
  
Xander: Angel do you know where you're going?  
  
Angel: No Xander, I just thought you might like to see the seedy side of LA.  
  
Buffy: Boy you two are never gonna change are you?  
  
Angel: Maybe if he would grow a pair.  
  
Xander: I'll have you know I have quite the.pair!  
  
Spike: Yep, I'm really lacking in the menacing undertones department. Angel, you think you could teach me? It's be like my Yoda all over again, but this time without the blood and mayhem.  
  
Angel: Shut up Spike.  
  
Buffy: And they say women are catty?  
  
Out of nowhere, a force appears in front of them and all three are blown back by a strong wind. Angel is the first to recover. He looks up and blinks twice.  
  
Angel: Skip?  
  
Skip: Angel! Hey, how you doin? Long time no.oh now I get it.  
  
Angel helps Buffy to her feet as Spike and Xander stand.  
  
Spike: Another friend of yours Angel?  
  
Angel: Now you get what? Buffy: Who is this guy?  
  
Skip: (holds out hand to Buffy) Skip's the name. Guiding's my game. (pauses) Not even a chuckle?  
  
Angel: He's a demon guide.  
  
Skip: Cordelia's demon guide to be exact.  
  
Angel: You've seen her?  
  
Skip: Well duh. She's standing right here.  
  
Buffy, Angel, Xander and Spike all start looking around for some sign of Cordy. 


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19  
  
Fade in on Lobby in dark  
  
Wesley: (whispering excitedly) Everyone drop low! Stay as close to the ground as possible.  
  
Giles rushes to Dawn and pulls her down to her knees beside him. Anya, Fred and Willow all drop and settle with their backs against the counter. Wesley rolls off the seat and heads for the weapons cabinet. Connor is already there. They pause looking at one another and Connor hands Wesley a weapon. Wesley nods in acknowledgement, takes it and sees Connor move with amazing speed across the room to the lobby doors.  
  
Wesley: Giles! Come arm yourself!  
  
Giles: Dawn, can you scoot over to the girls?  
  
Dawn: Yeah.  
  
Giles: I'll get something and bring it to you. In the meantime, hide behind the counter and don't make a sound until you're given the all clear. Understood?  
  
Dawn nods and begins low crawling as a strange noise begins from outside. Connor turns back as Giles and Wesley prepare strategy. Connor motions for them to cover the atrium door and they follow his direction without question. Giles slides a broad sword across the floor. The noise startles the girls and Willow leans out from behind the counter to grab it.  
  
Anya: That's it? That's all we get for the four of us?  
  
Willow: We won't even need it. If Giles and Wesley don't take care of it soon, Buffy and Angel will be back any minute.  
  
Fred: But they don't know we need them. We never called remember?  
  
Dawn: Who is it? What could be after us?  
  
Anya: Well it's not like we've just got the Slayer's enemies to choose from, now we've involved every undead and demon thing that Angel has gone and pi**ed off!  
  
Willow: Sshh! I can't hear anything with all your gabbing. Just calm down and wait.  
  
Fred: I do that a lot here.  
  
Dawn: Join the club.  
  
Cut to LA Street  
  
Skip: Well this is interesting.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Skip: You don't see her do you?  
  
{Cordy: What do you mean they don't see me? I'm right here!}  
  
Skip: I know that but they don't.  
  
Buffy: We don't what?  
  
Spike: Yep, you must be a friend of Angel's.  
  
Skip: I don't think I like your implication.  
  
Xander: Can't say as I blame you.  
  
{Cordy: Skip! Tell him! Tell them I'm right here! (She hits him in the arm and he jerks)}  
  
Skip: (turning to face Cordy but to the others-no one) Would you stop hitting me? I know I look like I'm made of steel, but I have feelings you know!  
  
Buffy looks at Angel and he shrugs.  
  
Angel: (tentatively) Skip? (pauses) Skip!  
  
Skip: (startles) What is it now?  
  
He sees the four looking at him like he's crazy and then glares at Cordelia. She walks away from him to stand beside Angel.  
  
Skip: Sorry. She's something else. (To Angel) You've got your hands full with that one.  
  
Angel: Cordy?  
  
Skip: Who else? They've got a special place for you for that one.  
  
Xander: Um, I think the word's hell.  
  
Spike laughs but Angel and Buffy glare at Xander murderously.  
  
Angel: Skip, you said Cordy's here?  
  
{Cordy: (standing next to him and leans to within an inch of his ear to scream as loud as she can) I'M RIGHT HERE YOU BIG LUG!}  
  
Skip: (suppressing a smile at Angel's non-reaction) Um.yeah, she's here. They sent us.  
  
Buffy: They?  
  
Skip: The Powers That Be.  
  
Spike: Powers That Be? But you said you were a demon guide. What kind of demon works for the Powers That Be?  
  
Angel/{Cordy}: Hello?  
  
Xander: Did you guys hear something?  
  
Buffy: (frowns) Hear what?  
  
Xander pauses and then shakes his head. Xander: Nothing.  
  
{Cordy: (To Skip) Did he just hear me?}  
  
Skip: Not supposed to.  
  
Angel: Not supposed to what?  
  
Skip: Not you. I was talking to Cordy.  
  
Buffy: Just now? She can hear us?  
  
Skip: Of course. She's got the power. Kind of omniscient in a sense. She can go places that humans can't.  
  
Spike: No humans you say? So.  
  
Xander: Cordelia's not human? (To Angel) What did you do?  
  
Angel: Are you serious?  
  
Xander: Well since you got a taste of Buffy it must have been tough, so maybe Cordy was just around one hungry night too many.  
  
Buffy/{Cordy}: Shut up!  
  
Xander: (holds finger up) Now I know someone heard that!  
  
Spike: Are you going off your rocker? Hey Angel, if he's gone loopy does that mean fresh juice for a vamp with a soul?  
  
Buffy starts to punch Spike but he catches her hand in his. Spike: (smiling) Just kidding! Geez, I see even with a soul, no one gets my humor.  
  
Xander: I'm not crazy. I'm hearing an echo.  
  
Skip: It's Cordelia.  
  
Xander: Excuse me?  
  
Skip: Both times. Cordy said the same thing as they did and you heard it.  
  
Angel: Cordy's talking to Xander? Why is Cordelia talking to Xander and not me?  
  
{Cordy: Please tell me you're not going there about Xander. It's Xander, Angel!}  
  
Skips laughs again and Buffy grows frustrated.  
  
Buffy: Alright, what is up? If Cordy's here, why won't she show herself?  
  
{Cordy: Like I have a.oh Skip.}  
  
Skip: What?  
  
{Cordy: The hotel. It's bad. You have to tell her.}  
  
Skip: Tell who what?  
  
{Cordy: (Closing eyes to concentrate) Vision. Buffy needs to go. All of them.}  
  
Skip: Cordy's having a vision. Buffy needs to go. All of them.  
  
Angel: Who?  
  
Skip: (looks away and keep repeating Cordy's words) Hotel's dark. Can't see. Hear fighting. It's bad.  
  
Buffy: Angel?  
  
She looks but sees that Angel has already dialed the phone.  
  
Angel: (after a moment) No answer.  
  
{Cordy: So now you doubt my visions? I'm gone for a while and you don't believe my visions? Oh you are so in trouble when you can see me!}  
  
Xander: What about Anya?  
  
{Cordy: GO!}  
  
Xander: I'm going!  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Xander: (puzzled) You said.(looks around) never mind. We have to get back.  
  
Spike: Since when do you decide? Xander: (with deadly tone) Since about the time that one friend almost got raped, one went to the dark side, my ex fiancé went vengeance again and my highschool ex became invisible non human girl! So move your (mimics) ARSE!  
  
Angel: Did he just say one almost got.?  
  
Buffy: No time.  
  
Skip: (calls after the group racing away) We'll just catch up with you there!  
  
Cordy: Ok, how weird is Xander?  
  
Skip: Compared to?  
  
Cordy: So let's go. We have to make sure everyone is safe.  
  
Skip: And why?  
  
Cordy: What do you mean why? Because they're my friends!  
  
Skip: (smiles proudly) Small steps then. But the right direction. We'll get you ready yet.  
  
Cordy: I don't even want to know what that means.  
  
Skip: Fine so do it.  
  
Cordy: Do what?  
  
Skip: This is your world. If you want to go somewhere, then you have to do it for yourself. Cordy: No problem. She starts to take a step but instead begins to glow.  
  
Cordy: Skip.?  
  
Cut to Hotel  
  
Connor crouches as the first one comes through the door. In the dark its hard to make out who or what but he attacks. He reaches out and spins so the intruder is covering his back from behind. He bends forward as if to flip him over his back and head but instead jerks harshly and the crack of its neck is heard through out the lobby. One of the girls cries out in shock and then is silent. Connor hears it as the body falls at his feet.  
  
Wesley: How did he know it was an enemy?  
  
Giles: I don't think he did. But the lights and phones can't be a coincidence.  
  
Lorne: They never are.  
  
Wesley and Giles startle and draw in a ragged breath at Lorne's sudden appearance.  
  
Wes: (whispering loudly) Good Lord Lorne! Where did you come from?  
  
Lorne: I slipped over to the back window to see if I could make anything out.  
  
Giles: And?  
  
Lorne: And, we have four univited guests advancing through the atrium that I could count.  
  
Wesley and Giles look at the door which they are guarding. Wesley turns to see Connor placing a pole through the door handles of the lobby doors. He heads over to the men on the floor.  
  
Connor: Only four. Wesley: How did you hear?  
  
Lorne: He's his father's son.  
  
Giles: Oh.  
  
Wesley: Did you recognize what they were?  
  
Connor: Nothing that existed in my old world. Just another evil for this one.  
  
Wesley: Right then. So four of them, four of us. Not a problem.  
  
The doors burst open and knocks Giles unconscious immediately. Wesley front tucks out of the way as Connor stands defiantly. Lorne scoots silently into the shadow watching Connor. The four intruders enter and part in the middle. Soon Connor is facing the cause of their trouble.  
  
Gavin: Hello Connor.  
  
Connor: Who are you?  
  
Gavin: We have a friend in common.  
  
Connor: I have no friends.  
  
Gavin: That is unfortunate. Perhaps I can help with that.  
  
Connor: I don't want your help.  
  
Wesley: (stepping forward) What are you doing here?  
  
Gavin: I guess I could ask you the same thing. Although seeing as you're still alive, I guess I have my answer. Did they welcome you back Welsey? Oh wait, are those bruises on your face?  
  
Wesley: Just wanted to make you feel included.  
  
Gavin: Really? So that was a threat then? Pity. Gentlemen?  
  
The four demons begin to advance and Connor is the first to attack. He withdraws a star blade from his footwear and inpales the first in the neck. It drops instantly. The second connects at Connors chest and Connor flies backwards. Wesley comes forward and swings a battle axe hitting his first mark. The head rolls across Gavins expensive shoe. The third emerges and raises a hand toward Wesley. He finds himself lifted off the ground by something supernatural. He feels his windpipe being crushed from the inside and makes a gargling sound. From behind the counter something crashes and Willow stands to look at what's happening. She raises her own hand and realizes she has no power.  
  
Dawn: Willow! What are you doing?  
  
Willow: Not what I thought I would.  
  
She looks around and grabs a heavy book from behind the counter. She takes aim and throws it. It finds it's mark exactly and Wesley is released to the floor in a heap. Connor has recovered by now and rushes forward. Before the beast can raise an arm to lift Connor as he did Wesley, Lorne lunges from his corner and tackles it at the feet. Gavin seems surprised and looks to the last one.  
  
Willow: Only one left guys. Come on, help me throw these! It's about time we got some other use out of them!  
  
Anya, Dawn and Fred all stand up and begin hurling the books as fast as they can. Giles finally arises in the commotion. He sees Wesley and crawls to help him. The beast is hit by only a couple before he closes his eyes and the projectiles all stop in midair. The girls watch in amazement and stop throwing. Connor sees what power he's up against and decides against attacking. Giles and Wesley take position behind him and Lorne rolls away from Gavin to stop beside the men and stand at Connor's side.  
  
Gavin: You don't know what you're up against here children. Wesley: Let me guess, it's a great power. One of Wolfram and Hart's pet projects I'm sure.  
  
Gavin: Close. But not quite. See, I'm not like Lilah. I'm not interested in getting to know my enemies. I'm only interested in knowing what it will take to destroy them. Angel was my firm's number one priority for some time, and now I find out that he may not be what we thought he was at all.  
  
Giles: What are you saying?  
  
Gavin: I'm saying that having Lilah call one of our own informants to answer your questions was quite the faux paus. You see he was a Wachigne. They can see things no one else is able because they are places no one can occupy.  
  
Fred: This is about that Spike.  
  
Dawn: Spike?  
  
Gavin: Wachignie are created out of energy. All energies. Good, evil and all points in between. They can read all types from all places. Comes in handy for us at the firm.  
  
Wesley: So you think what Lilah did. That Spike may be who the prophecies have been talking about all along.  
  
Gavin: I told you, I'm nothing like Lilah. I don't think anything. I wait until I know. Like all women, her emotions are her downfall. She got too close. As you well know.  
  
Giles: What is he.Wesley?  
  
Connor: Why are you here?  
  
Gavin: Back to the point. I like that. Good for you.  
  
He nods at the last thing next to him and it raises its arm. Connor is lifted and begins to struggle against the invisible grip.  
  
Fred: Hey! You can't just lift people up for no reason!  
  
Gavin: Oh he has a reason. I always have a reason.  
  
The things raises its other arm and without warning Dawn is lifted as well.  
  
Willow: Dawnie!  
  
Dawn and Connor both try to speak but neither can force words out. As the two get closer, Gavin smiles and begins to back out the door. Giles and Welsey both search for a way to free them. By now the first beast has risen and takes protective watch over his comrade controlling the boy and girl.  
  
Welsey: (panicked) What are they doing? Where are you taking them?  
  
A spinning dagger flies through the air and buries itself in the chest of the one holding Connor and Dawn. They drop in pain and the beast looks at his chest in confusion as the ooze comes from the wound.  
  
Buffy: I'm thinking nowhere.  
  
Gavin's eyes narrow as he looks across the room at Buffy and Angel standing side by side on the landing. The barricade is gone and Xander and Spike are in flanking positions.  
  
Anya: Xander!  
  
Xander: Anya.  
  
Gavin: It is in your best interest to let me do my work.  
  
Angel: Your work has never been in my best interest.  
  
Angel and Buffy rush forward as the last beast prepares to use his power. He raises one arm and Giles removes it with his sword in an instant. Angel hurdles the group including Connor and kicks Gavin in the face. Buffy finishes off the armless one and turns to help Angel.  
  
Angel: (picking up the barely conscious Gavin by the collar) You ever come near my son or my family again, I'll kill you. And don't say I won't. I'm tired of you and Lilah taking advantage of my soul.  
  
Gavin: (smirks) Especially since you might not even be the one we want.  
  
He drops him and steps back.  
  
Angel: What does that mean?  
  
Gavin: (standing slowly and dusting himself off. Then blotting at the blood on his lip) The boy is still a priority. That won't change until we know who and what he is. But he might not be near as important if the scroll wasn't referring to you.  
  
Angel: Three years and you suddenly decide that I'm not the chosen one?  
  
Gavin: Three years and we suddenly find there's another vampire with a soul. Tends to gray things up.  
  
Buffy and Angel look at one another and then at Spike.  
  
Spike: (smiling) So you're saying I could be the important one in this scenario? Like maybe all this talk about Angel being special and such, it should have been me all along?  
  
Angel: You don't even know what he has yet. Or else you wouldn't be here. But why the kids?  
  
Gavin: Leverage. Have you learned nothing in your time in LA? It's all about who has the best leverage. I knew I would get someone to use tonight, and usually the young ones are the most protected? Not to mention one is the child of two vampires.  
  
A strange sound comes from Buffy.  
  
Gavin: Does it sting a bit? Don't worry. Mum's long gone. At least the one who carried him that is.  
  
Buffy seems baffles by this comment and looks to Angel.  
  
Angel: Get out. And take your friends with you.  
  
Gavin: Don't think so. No time. But if you ever want to find out if you will indeed sanshu, you might want to rethink your allies.  
  
He leaves through the atrium and everyone starts to meet in the middle of the room.  
  
Giles: Lights?  
  
Angel: I checked outside. The lines were cut.  
  
A stream of light appears over Angel and Buffy is the first to notice.  
  
Buffy: Angel?  
  
Angel: What?  
  
The light grows until a bright white light fills the room. The Sunnydale gang each take turns calling out exclamations of wonder. The LA gang remains silent.  
  
Buffy: (shielding eyes) What is that?  
  
Angel: (calmly) It's Cordelia. 


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20  
  
Fade in on Lobby of Hyperion  
  
Blinding white light completely obscures everyone's vision. Fred, Willow, Anya and Dawn are behind the counter with eyes closed against the brightness. Wesley, Giles, Connor and Lorne use their hands as shields over their eyes trying to make out what's happening. Connor already knows. Buffy having heard Angel's words looks on in disbelief. Spike and Xander stare as if in a trance into the center of the room. Angel takes a step down off the landing heading towards the center of the room. Finally, the light begins to dissapate and before everyone's eyes, Cordelia appears with the golden glow surrounding her body. She sees Angel first and they stare for a moment. Then she turns silently and seems to glide to the round seat in the middle of the room where Gunn had stayed in the midst of Gavin's visit. He was still weak from the beating he took from the beasts in the alley. She smiles at him as he looks at her in amazement.  
  
Cordy: Cool huh?  
  
Gunn: Cordelia?  
  
She doesn't answer and instead places both hands on either side of his face. Some kind of energy is visible and then she stands. Gunn sits up straighter, immediately stronger than before. He glances across the room at Fred and she smiles.  
  
Angel: Cordy?  
  
Cordy turns to smile and opens her mouth when suddenly the lights come on in the hotel and she begins to fade. She glances around her quickly and looks back at Angel and then the others.  
  
Cordy: Skip!  
  
Angel frowns at her words and tries to reach out to her.  
  
Angel: Cordelia!  
  
Cordy: (sees Willow) Willow please! Just as Angel reaches her she disappears and the room falls silent.  
  
Skip: Was that cool or what?  
  
Willow and Dawn scream out in surprise at his sudden appearance.  
  
Skip: (rubbing his ears) Geez! What's with the high pitched?  
  
Angel: Skip, what the hell is going on?  
  
Skip: I told you she was here.  
  
Buffy: (stepping down) You told us she was back in the alley. Then she shows up all glo-worm for a minute only to vanish again. Is this her having some fun with us or what?  
  
Skip: She's not having fun believe me.  
  
Xander: Willow, why did she ask you please?  
  
Angel: You never told me. What haven't you told me Willow?  
  
Willow: It's not the best time right now I don't think.  
  
Angel: I'm tired of the stalling Willow! That's not how we do things here. Now tell me what you know!  
  
He sounds almost threatening as he takes a step towards the counter.  
  
Buffy: (placing a hand on his arm) Don't.  
  
Angel: Look at us Buffy! We've all been running around like idiots getting wrapped up in every little sideshow that comes our way and we've accomplished nothing. We're running out of time and I'm running out of patience.  
  
Giles: Willow, perhaps you should just explain.  
  
Willow: (looking from Giles to Buffy and back to Giles) But...  
  
Anya: Just say it already!  
  
Willow: Ok! (pauses) It's nothing really. I told you most everything. Cordelia just had a...um...a pr...private message she wanted me to give you.  
  
Angel seems to finally get it. Angel: Oh. Well that's nothing important then. I mean, we should concentrate on more pressing issues.  
  
Buffy: What? You just got through saying...  
  
Angel: Knowing Cordy, its aobut money I owe her or something. We can worry about that later. (turns to Skip) Skip, how do we get her back for good? We need her here. The visions.  
  
{Cordy: You need me for the visions? I probably only want money? Well screw you Mister Fangman!}  
  
Skip: I'm afraid I can't help you with that one. She's here to find out for herself what she must do to finish her journey. She's bound to this world by something even stronger than her destiny now. Until she has removed the binds, she will never be complete. (pauses for a beat) I'm paraphrasing of course.  
  
Buffy: Of course. Gunn, what did she do?  
  
Gunn: I'm not sure. All I know is every muscle in my body was aching and stiff and now its not.  
  
Fred: Cordelia healed you?  
  
Xander: Healed? Cordelia?  
  
Spike: Pretty snazzy trick if you ask me.  
  
Angel: No one did.  
  
Buffy: Never mind that, who was the guy with the attitude? He said something about shanshu? What's shanshu?  
  
Wesley: You never told her?  
  
Spike: Told her what?  
  
Angel: It's none of your buisness.  
  
Spike: Gonna have to differ with you there Mate. I believe the gentleman said you might not be the shanshu-ee in light of my new soul. So it is very much my buisness if I will be the one to shanshu.  
  
Xander: Does anyone else think that sounds utterly ridiculous?  
  
Angel: (angry) You won't be the one Spike!  
  
Wesley: Angel, perhaps we should look into it further for verification.  
  
Giles: I'm not familiar with this prophecy. Where did you come across it? And what exactly is shanshu? What text and language is it derived from?  
  
Wesley: It's quite diluted actually. I had some trouble with it upon first attempt at translation.  
  
Fred: You got that right.  
  
Giles: Shall I have a look? I might be of some help.  
  
Xander: Why do we have to get involved here? This has nothing to do with us.  
  
Dawn: How can you say that? We came here to find out about Spike.  
  
Xander: Yeah and so far we haven't had much luck. Giles is back now. We can handle the rest at home. No offense to your fine city here guys.  
  
Fred: None taken.  
  
Buffy: It's not your decision Xander.  
  
Angel: And its not yours either Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Excuse me?  
  
Angel: I know you mean well, but you're out of your element here. I've gone along because I wasn't sure myself how to handle all this after...after I was away. But it stops now.  
  
Buffy: How can you...?  
  
Angel: I can because you're in my town and this doesn't affect you.  
  
The group seems to notice the tension and breaks off into smaller groups to escape the awkwardness. Willow and Spike are the only ones who stay. Skip fades back into the corner still listening.  
  
Buffy: So its just "Thanks for the assist, but you're out of the game." Is that it?  
  
Angel: Buffy, you know its not that simple.  
  
Buffy: But you want it to be don't you? What's going on here Angel?  
  
Angel: Wolfram and Hart has nothing to do with you. It's my son they want to know about and it's my team that knows the deal on that. And it's my C...it's Cordelia that is part of that team. I appreciate what you did. (pauses) Thank you for what you did Buffy. But I'm calling the shots from here on out. If you can't handle that, then maybe you should go.  
  
Buffy: I'm not going anywhere.  
  
They stare at one another from a distance and Spike sees the familiar energy between the two.  
  
Spike: So are we done gazing at one another or should I find somewhere to wretch?  
  
Willow: Spike shut up!  
  
Buffy: So what's first on the agenda? You're in charge. What should we do?  
  
Angel: We have to get something done. No more distractions for the entire group. It wastes too much time. I think Wesley should get to work on finding out all he can about the prophecies concerning the vampire with a soul.  
  
Spike: That would be me!  
  
Buffy: (ignoring him) Giles can help him. Two watchers always better than one when it comes to research.  
  
Angel: Good. Skip, can you go tell them?  
  
Skip: Who me? Oh sure. I was just back here.  
  
Angel: Not important. Is Cordelia still here?  
  
Skip: Yeah where else?  
  
Angel: Take her with you. Let me know if she doesn't go.  
  
{Cordy: Is he trying to get rid of me? Skip! You tell him there's no secrets! Angel, no secrets!}  
  
Skip: Angel.  
  
Angel: Tell her to stop arguing and concentrate on finding a way to get back here and stay for good.  
  
{Cordy: He is unbelievable! You have some nerve buddy! Like I would be in any of this mess if it weren't for you!}  
  
Skip: Hey! Remember what you're here for. Don't make decisions for him.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Buffy: How did you know what she was saying?  
  
Angel: Cause I know Cordy.  
  
Buffy: Oh.  
  
Spike: Maybe it's the soul talking but I think I sense some subtext with that one.  
  
Willow: (changing the subject) So Angel, what do you want me to do?  
  
Angel: I need to find Justine. She's too dangerous to be on the loose. And I want her kept away from Connor. Buffy, can you do that for me?  
  
Buffy: You want me to find someone in this town by myself.  
  
Angel: No. (leans back to holler) Gunn! Lorne!  
  
Gunn: (strolling in) What up?  
  
Angel: I need you to go with Buffy.  
  
Spike: And me. I go where she goes.  
  
Spike looks at Buffy and suddenly has another attack. Everyone watches him writhe in pain for a minute before regaining his composure.  
  
Buffy: I can't take you anywhere like that.  
  
Spike: I'll be fine. I'm just hungry, that's all. Angel, where's your stash?  
  
Angel: Its not a stash and its in the frig. Buffy's right. You will only slow them down.  
  
Spike: Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? I bet you'll volunteer to go in my place right quick though.  
  
Angel: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Buffy: Enough! Spike can go with me. Just go get whatever you need to fix your headache and Gunn and I will wait. Angel and I can't stay together. We're the strongest of the group, we'll help the others.  
  
Angel: Good. Gunn, you and Lorne can take Buffy and Spike out to find Justine.  
  
Gunn: Got it.  
  
Lorne: Why do I have to.(sees Angel's face) wait so long for Spike? I'm ready to go!  
  
Willow: And me?  
  
Angel: Get Giles and Wesley then you come with me. Something else is coming and we have to be ready.  
  
Buffy: Something else?  
  
Angel: Those Mohra demons didn't drag me out of the water for fun. They wanted me for a reason. They said the End of Days was coming.  
  
Buffy: Couldn't they be more original? Like we haven't heard that a million times.  
  
Angel: This is different. They wanted to change me.  
  
Buffy: Change you?  
  
Angel: It's a long story.  
  
Wesley: We're here Angel.  
  
Angel: Giles, Wesley, can you start the research on the prophecies? We have to know if Spike is the big deal that Wolfram and Hart is making him out to be. Or if I'm the one that they're after.  
  
Giles: Right. And the others?  
  
Buffy: I'm going out with Gunn, Spike, and Lorne here to find the slayer wannabe otherwise known as Justine.  
  
Angel: Fred, can you help Giles and Wesley?  
  
Fred: Sure. (nods atGunn) Just be careful out there.  
  
He smiles at her in private meaning.  
  
Connor: What of me? I should help find Justine.  
  
Angel: No. Buffy and the others can do that. I need you here with me. Is that okay with you?  
  
Connor: For now.  
  
Angel: Thanks. Anya, how good are you at sensing other demons?  
  
Anya: Fairly good when I don't have a mass of them in a close vicinity. (motions to Angel, Spike, Lorne, Skip and the empty space that contained Cordelia) It's pretty muddled.  
  
Xander: Who's up for a quick roll call. Let's see, I'm counting 8 humans and 6 demons or some version thereof. Who would've thought all those years ago, we'd end up working side by side with a gaggle of the very things we set out to destroy? Ain't life funny that way?  
  
Buffy: Well I'm taking two with me out of the equation.  
  
Xander: Would that be two humans or demons?  
  
Buffy: Both. Anya, maybe you'd be more apt to notice new party guests from outside?  
  
Anya: (shrugs) Maybe.  
  
Angel: Alright, you and Xander take the back. The second you get anything, let us know.  
  
Anya: Fine. But what about the front? I can't be in two places at once now can I?  
  
Skip: No but we can. (jerks) Ouch!  
  
Buffy: Let me guess. Cordy not feeling like helping out.  
  
{Cordy: Oh I'll show you help Buffy! Don't pull your superior crap with me! I'm a higher being damnit!}  
  
Skip: (to Cordy) As a rule Higher Beings don't use that kind of language.  
  
{Cordy: Well I bet they have never come across Buffy Summers. Self appointed queen of everything!}  
  
Buffy: What did she say?  
  
Xander: You don't want to know.  
  
{Cordy: Xander Harris I wasn't talking to you!}  
  
Xander: I'm aware.  
  
Dawn: Aware of what?  
  
Buffy: Dawn! Angel, I can't leave Dawn.  
  
Angel: I'll stay with her. She can come with Connor and I to check upstairs.  
  
Dawn: I don't want to go with you! I'll stay with Buffy and Spike!  
  
Spike: (Walking in swigging blood) What's that about me and Buffy Little Bit?  
  
Dawn: Buffy said I have to stay with Angel. I want to go with you.  
  
Spike: (smirking) I know he doesn't compare, but I reckon you should listen to the Slayer on this one.  
  
Angel is not happy with the familiarity between Spike and Dawn.  
  
Xander: Wait. Spike's going with Buffy? Alone?  
  
Gunn: No, Lorne and I are heading out with them. You got a problem?  
  
Xander: (Looks at Angel) Do you?  
  
Angel: (confused) She can keep an eye on him. It makes sense. So is everyone clear?  
  
The group agrees and everyone heads out. Angel, Connor, Willow and Dawn head upstairs as Xander and Anya head out to the atrium. Giles, Wesley and Fred go in the office and Buffy, Lorne, Gunn and Spike go out the front doors. Skip hesitates watching until he is alone in the lobby.  
  
{Cordy: What kind of plan is this? Find Justine, watch for bad guys, research the prophecy.}  
  
Skip: Sounded pretty solid to me.  
  
{Cordy: Sure. For you. I'm still inviso-girl and can't be of any help to anyone!}  
  
Skip: Did it ever occur to you that maybe that's why you're here?  
  
{Cordy: What?}  
  
Skip: You were held up by your ties to this world. Because you still based your decisions on how it would affect things here. Maybe They sent you back to see how things work when you're not around.  
  
{Cordy: But if it works without me then.?}  
  
Skip: Aha.  
  
He walks out the front doors and Cordy glides along behind him silently.  
  
Cut to Hallway  
  
Connor: What are we looking for?  
  
Angel: Weaknesses. We have to try and eliminate any unnecessary risks of an enemies entry. Something is coming. I'm sure of it. And until I know exactly what they are after, I can't let my guard down. Willow?  
  
Willow: We're here.  
  
(She walks with Dawn a few steps behind)  
  
Dawn: What's going on with you Will? You know something.  
  
Willow: I don't know what I know yet. I'm just trying to avoid a lot of personal melodrama getting in the way of whatever danger we might be in.  
  
Dawn: Personal? Oh! I get it! You mean like Spike and Buffy?  
  
Willow: Sshh!  
  
Angel: What was that?  
  
Willow: Nothing Angel! (whispers) Dawn, he's Angel. Kind of like the Superman of hearing.  
  
Dawn: Whatever. I don't see what the big is. It's not like they owe eachother anything anymore. Buffy goes to see him once this year and she won't even talk about it when she gets back. If you ask me, it was just a final goodbye.  
  
Willow: Angel and Buffy will never know the meaning of that word.  
  
Dawn: That's the romantic in you. She hasn't mentioned him in moths.  
  
Willow: Yeah and when he was in trouble, hundreds of miles away, she felt it. That's not a sign of over Dawn.  
  
Dawn: Well, he's gonna find out someday. Besides, did you see the look on his face when he saw Cordelia? I'm thinking late nights working have led to.  
  
Willow: Dawn stop! Let's just drop it okay?  
  
Dawn: (holds up hands in surrender) Yes ma'am. At least we know with Gunn and Lorne around, Spike won't be apt to try a forced make out session again.  
  
Willow doesn't answer and is still looking down at her feet when she suddenly runs into a wall. She backs up a step and realizes it isn't a wall. Angel has heard Dawn and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Willow: Angel!  
  
Angel: (looks from Dawn to Willow and asks what he already knows) What did she just say? 


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21  
  
Fade in on Atrium Xander and Anya sit on opposite sides of the patio.  
  
Anya: How long are we supposed to sit out here?  
  
Xander: I guess until your newly regained demon sense proves useful.  
  
Anya: I don't think I like your tone.  
  
Xander: Oh please forgive me. Don't curse the world or anything.  
  
Anya: See! You're mocking me!  
  
Xander: Not mocking, just dealing. We Were together for years Anya. Don't you know by now that I deal with the crap through my warped humor?  
  
Anya: So its crap? We were crap?  
  
Xander: I didn't say that! You going back to the vengeance gig? That's crap.  
  
Anya: It never would have happened if.  
  
Xander: (cutting her off and standing) I know! It's all my fault. Why couldn't you just be like a normal girl and cry and hate me and.  
  
Anya: (returning the interruption) And get back at you? What do you think I did?  
  
Xander: You don't get it Anya. A normal girl wishes her ex all kinds of pain but she can't make good on it! It's a stage of grief that we've all experienced. But you didn't just feel it, you went and got your powers back. You gave up your humanity!  
  
Anya: Well I'm sorry if I'm not strong enough Xander Harris! I wasn't a witch or a slayer. I was a girl on her wedding day and you broke my heart! You walked away! I lived for you and you rejected me in the most humiliating, debilitating way imaginable!  
  
Xander: (softens) I'm sorry An. I don't know how many times I can say it. It was because I loved you so much that.  
  
Anya: Shut up.  
  
Xander: How do you expect to.  
  
Anya: (puts hand over his mouth) No, sshh! I think I feel something.  
  
Xander's eyes dart around the atrium as Anya holds his mouth.  
  
Cut to Hallway  
  
Willow: Now Angel.  
  
Dawn: Did he see something?  
  
Angel: What did you just say?  
  
Willow: Nothing.  
  
Angel: What did Spike force Buffy to do?  
  
Dawn: Why do you ask if you already know the answer?  
  
Angel growls deep in his throat and Dawn takes a step back. Connor steps closer behind Angel with a look of concern.  
  
Willow: Um Angel.you're taking it out of.of context. Dawn was just.  
  
Angel: I've been more than patient. But Willow if you don't tell me everything you know, I swear I'll.  
  
Willow: I don't know! I wasn't there and then I was evil, I can't tell you anything!  
  
Angel: Dawn?  
  
Connor: Why is this so important? I thought we were guarding against the Mohra.  
  
Angel: You don't know Spike Connor. If he wants someone dead or hurt, nothing gets in his way.  
  
Dawn: Spike would never hurt Buffy!  
  
Angel: But you said he forced. You said forced.  
  
Dawn: It was just a private comment between Willow and I. If you would put your vamp ears to good use instead of eavesdropping, we wouldn't be wasting time right now.  
  
Willow: Dawn don't!  
  
Connor: We have work to do. Buffy has the others with her. She's safe. She's the Slayer.  
  
Angel: And Spike's always had a yen for those. He's killed two before. Now I sent Buffy with Spike and he if he turns on her.  
  
Willow: Xander!  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Willow: Xander knows exactly what happened. You should talk to him.  
  
Dawn: I don't think that's a good idea. Xander's biased. He's convinced Spike tried to.  
  
She doesn't get to finish her thought when Angel rushes past her running down the hallway. Connor, Willow and Dawn all look at one another.  
  
Cut to Office  
  
Giles: This is fascinating. Why have you not informed us of this before now?  
  
Wesley: I didn't see the need.  
  
Giles: Didn't see the.Angel could one day become human and you didn't see a need to call Sunnydale?  
  
Wesley: It wasn't my place.  
  
Giles looks at him for a moment and then seems to get it.  
  
Giles: I see. So Angel made the decision.  
  
Wesley: There was never a discussion, but yes, I assume he thought of it. He never mentioned it though so it wasn't our place.  
  
Fred: So have you guys found anything new yet? Cause I'm not having any luck over here.  
  
Wesley: I've studied every volume at my disposal twenty times over concerning this and all the prophecies and scrolls that have come to our attention of late. There's nothing new here.  
  
Giles: I apologize for slowing you down.  
  
Wesley: It isn't that. We just don't have the resources. (frowns) But I know who does.  
  
Fred: No Welsey. You can't go to her again. Angel would never understand. Wesley: Angel hasn't understood me for a very long time Fred.  
  
Fred: But this will make it worse! He's finally starting to trust you.  
  
Wesley: Come now Fred. I know you're too intelligent to believe that. Angel is only keeping me around to keep an eye on me. Yes, we've taken small steps towards forgiveness, but if I wait here for him to find time to confront me once and for all, we might all suffer in the interim. Wolfram and Hart probably has dozens of people already researching the very thing we are. Which automatically puts them ahead of us.  
  
Giles: How are they so powerful?  
  
Wesley: That's a very good question. I know they would work for the devil himself if necessary and might already do that very thing. They have connections into the dark forces that you and I as watchers weren't even privy to knowing of. Lilah is their most dedicated minion.  
  
Giles: And you have a relationship with this woman?  
  
Wesley: Of course not! I do what I need to to get the most information I can. And right now I need all the information they have. The original scroll of this prophecy and so many others is in their possession. They have an entire wing filled with volumes upon volumes and more surveillance on Angel and so many others that it makes our training seem irrelevant.  
  
Giles: And why would they ever help you? They know you work for Angel.  
  
Wesley: They know I used to. They know that Angel turned his back on me when Connor was taken. Angel wanted me dead for betraying him. Lilah has been trying to recruit me ever since. I've been undercover before, perhaps its time to go back to that.  
  
Giles: Are you suggesting you'll play both sides of the fence? Quite a dangerous proposition Wesley. Are you sure you're ready for that?  
  
Wesley: I'm not the man you knew in Sunnydale. I know what I'm doing.  
  
Fred: Not if you don't discuss this with Angel first. I'm telling you Wesley, it's a mistake.  
  
Wesley: Then it should be expected of me. If Angel hadn't disappeared, I wouldn't even be here Fred. Now he's back and you've no use for me. I'm much better for the team on the inside at Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Giles: And what happens if they find you out?  
  
Wesley: What is there to find out? I'm going where I'm wanted. If I find something useful, I'll be back. (looks at Fred) I have to do this. I have to prove myself without question.  
  
Fred: It's not the way. And I'm not defending you this time Wesley.  
  
Wesley: It's the only way. Someday you and the others will see that. Giles, can you stay? Until we know more?  
  
Giles: I'm not leaving the country like this. I will be here until some progress is made.  
  
Wesley: Good.  
  
He bends to collect papers and head out the door.  
  
Cut to Atrium  
  
Xander: What? What is it? Is someone coming?  
  
Anya: Somethings not right. It's too close.  
  
Xander: (whispering) How close?  
  
Angel: (speaking from the shadows) Xander!  
  
Xander and Anya both jump and cry out in shock. Anya: What is wrong with you?  
  
Xander: How you gonna sneak up on someone like that? And where did you come from?  
  
Angel: Upstairs. Tell me what Spike did to Buffy.  
  
Xander: Huh?  
  
Angel: Don't push me. Tell me now or it gets ugly.  
  
Anya: It was you. I felt you.  
  
Angel: Well Xander's about to feel me as well if he doesn't talk.  
  
Xander: Whoa there Buddy. I'm on your side when it comes to Spike. I guess the girls told you then? Well its about time. I couldn't believe when you just sent him off with her. I mean, Gunn and Lorne are great chaperones but not much good if they're say unconscious.  
  
Angel: Thanks for the support but tell me what happened.  
  
Xander: Which part? About Spike being all googly eyed over her for months now or the bathroom incident?  
  
Angel: Incident?  
  
Xander: Yeah, the attack. Left her pretty shaken, he practically tore her clothes off. I saw the bruises he left, I wanted to kill him mys.Angel?  
  
Xander and Anya look around to see that Angel is long gone.  
  
Xander: I'm thinking maybe a bit too descriptive. How about you?  
  
Anya: He's going to kill him.  
  
Cut to Cemetary  
  
Gunn: Ok, this is the fifth cemetery we've been to. I know its you're turf and all, but I think it's a pretty long shot.  
  
Spike and Buffy walk side by side in front through the headstones. Lorne hums a tune beside Gunn.  
  
Buffy: She's suffering for what she's done. She knows she lost sight of her reasons. Her sister is the key. I'm thinking, we find her sister, we find her.  
  
Lorne: Good plan sweetness. But do you have any idea how big the death market is here in LA? We could be searching graveyards for weeks and not come across the right one.  
  
Gunn: Dude has a point.  
  
Spike: Maybe you both could try the strong silent approach? As in shut up cause your whining's giving me a bleeding headache!  
  
Gunn: Watch it. To me, you're just another vamp. Sun may not do it, but I'm willing to bet that a stake still might.  
  
Buffy: Gunn don't! We can't just go around staking vampires at random.  
  
Lorne: Update little Lady. You're the Slayer, that exactly what you're supposed to do.  
  
Buffy: Spike's different.  
  
Spike: That's right boys, I'm different. He smirks at them and steps closer to Buffy when suddenly Gunn feels the stake pulled from his hand and before he can see who it is, it flies directly into Spike's back.  
  
Spike: Aaughh! Buffy looks down as Spike drops first to his knees then face first onto the ground. She pulls the stake out quickly and turns to face the enemy. A blur rushes past her knocking her backwards as Gunn and Lorne rush to join her behind a large marble headstone.  
  
Spike: What the.(just starts to stand and is tackled)  
  
The tangle of black coats and arms and legs is all that's visible and Buffy tries to figure out how to help. When finally the two separate and spring up to face off. Spike is wincing in pain still and Angel is in full vamp mode ready to strike.  
  
Buffy: Angel!  
  
Gunn: He doesn't look happy.  
  
Lorne: I'm thinking not.  
  
Spike: What is your bloody problem! You could have killed me!  
  
Angel: Don't worry Spike. I wouldn't let you off that easy.  
  
He growls and charges. Spike sees it coming and spins to the side just in time to see Angel miss to the side. Spike lifts a heavy boot and connects with Angel's kidney pushing him further away.  
  
Spike: Don't tempt me Angel. I've been waiting for a go at you for a long time.  
  
Angel: Then let's do it.  
  
Buffy: What in the hell is going on?  
  
Spike: Stay out of this Buffy. Its about time we finish this.  
  
Angel: So why are you still talking?  
  
Spike: (transforming to vamp face) Who's talking?  
  
Buffy starts to move forward but Gunn grabs her arm.  
  
Buffy: You know you're risking serious bodily harm with that right?  
  
Gunn: I figure no more than you're risking going in there.  
  
They turn to see Spike and Angel rush eachother and lock up in a brutal fight. Angel gets the first hit, connecting with a solid left to Spike's jaw. Before he even can react, Spike swings an arm around from the side and backhands Angel sending him down.  
  
Spike: (growling) Always think you're so much better than me!  
  
He drops down with his knee first to land on Angel's neck but Angel rolls away and stands in one fluid motion.  
  
Angel: You never should have touched her Spike.  
  
He sees Spike coming at him and bends at the knees to flip Spike over his head. Spike doesn't go easily though and wraps his arms around Angel's shoulders, taking him backwards with him. They land with amazing force on the ground and Spike kicks him in the gut scooting away.  
  
Spike: Is that it? You finally see that she found something real? Someone who won't use her for kicks and then walk.  
  
Angel: (furious and practically salivating) Go to hell.  
  
Spike: Sorry, that's your specialty.  
  
Angel takes a step and stirkes out with both hands. One lashes out balled up and buries itself deep in Spike's stomach doubling him over. The other grabs him around the back of the neck to steady him while Angel raises a knee to his forhead. Spike's head snaps back as Angel releases him and he staggers backwards. Blood drips from his eye and he smiles with his fanged teeth. Angel: You have one shot to get away from here and her for good.  
  
Spike: Afraid it wont happen Granddad. We've got something.  
  
Angel: You're a liar. I know what you did. Xander told me everything.  
  
Spike: This isn't about what I did. Its about what you didn't. You didn't love her enough to stay. You didn't love her enough to fight. You've never loved anyone really have you?  
  
Angel: Wrong answer.  
  
Angel rushes again and picks Spike up over his head before dropping him on his back across a headstone. Spike rolls off in pain. Angel descends for the kill. Spike senses it and rolls onto his back to look up at him.  
  
Spike: Is this what having a soul does to you?  
  
Angel stops in mid attack  
  
Angel: (morphs to human) That's why.  
  
Spike: Why what?  
  
Angel: You did it for her. Because of me.  
  
Spike: Nothing I do is because of you.  
  
Angel: You thought if you came to her with a soul that it would be different. But why? What could ever make you think you had a chance in hell other than to force yourself on her.  
  
Spike: If that's why we're here, then I do wish you would do it. If I could take away what I did to her, what I tried to do.  
  
Angel: You're an animal Spike. You're nothing. Do you understand me? You will never get close to her.  
  
Spike: (pulls himself up to look at Angel eye to eye) You are so off the mark it's laughable.  
  
Angel: And if you ever come near her again I won't aim low.  
  
Spike: Maybe you should talk to her about that first.  
  
Angel turns to look at Buffy who seems way past uncomfortable.  
  
Buffy: Angel. What are you doing here?  
  
Lorne: Not to be insensitive, but I think the beating of your friend is the obvious answer to that question.  
  
Angel: I found out what he did. (steps closer to her) Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Buffy: It wan't.important. It was a mistake.  
  
Angel: A mistake? Spike attacks you, tries to.and it was just a mistake.  
  
Buffy: I can't do this now Angel.  
  
Angel: What's going on Buffy?  
  
Gunn: So, I'm thinking Lorne and I can cover the rest of this one ourselves? What do you say we meet you two back here in a minute.  
  
Angel: Thanks Gunn.  
  
Spike: What about me?  
  
Lorne: Ever heard of a thing called tact?  
  
Spike: Ever heard of a thing called mind your own damn business!  
  
Buffy: Spike, go with them.  
  
Spike: Last I checked I didn't take orders from you Slayer.  
  
Buffy: Good, then just go. I need a minute.  
  
Spike: I'm not falling into that same trap again Girlie. New game, new rules. Don't you forget it.  
  
Buffy: How could I?  
  
Gunn and Lorne head off and Spike stomps behind them muttering under his breath.  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Skip busts in the doors hollering and trying not to fall down.  
  
Skip: Hey! Angel! Whoever!  
  
Fred: (coming out from office) What is it? Is it Cordelia?  
  
Skip: Not everything is about Cordelia. Geez, no wonder the girls got the big head. Ok, maybe this one time its about Cordelia.  
  
Xander and Anya come in from outside.  
  
Xander: What's going on? Did Angel kill Spike?  
  
Dawn: (from stairs) What? You mean he's not with you?  
  
Anya: Duh? He found out Spike has the hots for Buffy and took off. Sent my demon radar off the map if you know what I mean.  
  
Skip: I sure do. But I've got another problem.  
  
Xander: Of course you do.  
  
Skip: Cordelia's gone.  
  
Fred: Gone? As in.  
  
Skip: I don't know as in. I just know something took her away and I don't think it was time. Something happened to pull her away from me. And it wasn't Them.  
  
Fred: So, Angel's gone after Buffy and the rest. Cordelia's diappeared again and we're back to being in this hotel alone?  
  
Connor: You are safe here. I have checked as he wanted, and the building is secure for now.  
  
Xander: So why can't you ask your Powers that be buddies what's up? Cordy works for them now right?  
  
Skip: I told you, she's not gone at their will. It was something else. She said something about another mistake. And she was gone.  
  
Xander: (looks around) Where's Wesley?  
  
Giles: He said he had to leave. I'm not sure where.  
  
Willow: You've always been a horrible liar Giles.  
  
Fred: He went to try and get some information from Wolfram and Hart. I told him it was a mistake.  
  
Xander: Bingo. What's the address?  
  
Giles: What bingo? You think Wesley's mistake is the same as Cordy's comment?  
  
Xander: Cordy helps people now. If Wes is making a mistake I figure she went to try and help. Only she isn't exactly of the physical. So I'm going.  
  
Anya: Why would you go to a place you know nothing about? It's stupid.  
  
Xander: Well, then I'm right on target for my usual wouldn't you say?  
  
Fred: I really don't think.  
  
Xander: Address!  
  
Fred startles and grabs a piece of paper to scribble on.  
  
Fred: Here.  
  
Connor: I will go as well.  
  
Xander: You have to be here to help the others in case there's trouble.  
  
Giles: You can't go alone Xander. He has strength.  
  
Skip: I'll stay here. Kind of bound until I get my case back. So just bring her back okay? I can watch over them.  
  
Xander: Count on it.  
  
He and Connor stride out of the lobby as the others watch.  
  
Cut to Lilah's office The door opens and she looks up to see Wesley standing in her doorway.  
  
Lilah: This is unexpected.  
  
Wesley: I don't see why. Unless your offer is expired that is?  
  
Lilah: Offer?  
  
Wesley: I've taken enough beatings from him. I thinks its time to do some damage of my own.  
  
{Cordy: Oh Wesley, what are you doing?} 


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22  
  
Fade in on Cemetary  
  
Gunn and Lorne walk side by side as Spike stomps along in front of them.  
  
Gunn: So is it just me or is it a little odd that the chosen one, The Vampire Slayer seems to be a magnet for Vamp love?  
  
Lorne: I've seen odder.  
  
Gunn: I bet you have. So should we say something to him?  
  
Lorne: Like what? He's not too fond of Angel thus I would imagine not to fond of any of us. He just had a major whammy put on him otherwise known as a soul and finds out he can catch the rays he's been living to avoid for the past hundred or so years. Yeah, I'm sure we'll help with random small talk.  
  
Spike: (not turning around but speaking loudly) But talking about me behind my back is gonna do wonders.  
  
Gunn: (glances at Lorne who makes fangs with his fingers then taps his ear-Gunn nods in understanding and calls out) No offense. I guess I'm just not sure what to say in this situation.  
  
Lorne: How about let's go get the girl.  
  
Gunn: What?  
  
Lorne: (points across the lawn) Look.  
  
Spike and Gunn stop and look to see Lorne has spotted Justine kneeling in front of a headstone. She's several yards away and hasn't heard them.  
  
Gunn: So what now?  
  
Lorne: Should we go get Angel?  
  
Gunn: I don't think they're going to want to be interrupted just yet.  
  
Spike: It's never stopped me before.  
  
Lorne: And how has that worked out for you in the past?  
  
The three watch Justine in silent thought.  
  
Cut to other side of cemetery Angel and Buffy are facing off outside of a large mauseleoum.  
  
Angel: So you going to make me ask?  
  
Buffy: Ask what?  
  
Angel: (rolls eyes and starts to pace) Buffy, why is everything so difficult with you?  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry I'm so much trouble. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though. You've given me every hint imaginable.  
  
Angel: What does that mean?  
  
Buffy: (exasperated) I can't believe you! What do you want from me Angel?  
  
Angel: I never said I wanted anything from you.  
  
Buffy: Well you got me there. You certainly haven't.  
  
Angel: This isn't about me Buffy. I came here ready to kill Spike for what he did to you. But now it seems you weren't the least bit bothered by his attack.  
  
Buffy: You can't say that! You have no idea what that was like. I have dealt with a lot of horrible things in my life but in that bathroom, I almost felt helpless. (She seems to fight tears) He was on top of me and pulling and tearing and I didn't even know how to fight. It was like I was watching someone else.  
  
Angel grows tense at her words and balls his hands into fists.  
  
Buffy: Nothing happened. I stopped him. And now I'm not even sure what would have happened if I hadn't. But I know I can never love him. I would never love him.  
  
Angel: (swallows hard) But you've thought about it.  
  
Buffy: It's too complicated to explain here Angel. Spike is not the same person you knew before.  
  
Angel: I gathered.  
  
Buffy: Not just because of the soul. It was a long time coming. He swears he loves me.  
  
Angel: So he goes to do whatever it took to get a soul just so you'd give him the time of day? For what? Love?  
  
Buffy: (quietly) At least he did something.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Buffy: (looks him in the eye defiantly) I told him he had no chance Angel! Over and over I told him. But he didn't give up. He traveled across several continents to do anything he could to find a way for us to be together. What did you do? Angel winces at her accusation.  
  
Buffy: I told you I loved you. I showed you in ways I didn't know were possible. I vowed to never stop loving you. And you said you felt the same. But you gave up. You just gave up on us and walked away. And look at us now! You can't stand to be around me and I feel like my guts are slowly being pulled out from the inside.  
  
Angel: How could you say I just gave up? Is that what you really believe? Buffy, I could never.  
  
Buffy: What's going on with Cordelia Angel?  
  
Angel: Where did that come from?  
  
Buffy: I don't know. Maybe from the town we just left called Keep Buffy in the Dark. Did you really think you were being slick back there with Willow? It's just about money? Yeah, I'm sure a higher being is concerned about their finances. Come on Angel.  
  
Angel: (steps back to turn away) You don't know what you're talking about Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Don't do that! Don't treat me like I'm the girl you left standing in the ruins of Sunnydale High! I'm a grown woman Angel and I know subtext when I see and hear it.  
  
Angel: You always do this! You turn things around so you don't have to deal with whats really going on!  
  
Buffy: And what am I not dealing with?  
  
Angel: What happened with Spike? How did he become so obsessed with you? I haven't seen him like this since Dru. He stops and seems to think hard about something. Angel: This isn't new.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Angel: This was going on even before you were.gone. Did you know the last time I saw you?  
  
Buffy: You mean when we met?  
  
Angel: No. Before that. When I came to you, after.after the funeral. Did you know then?  
  
Buffy doesn't respond right away and they just watch each other afraid to speak.  
  
Cut to Wolfram and Hart  
  
Lilah: I'm not stupid Wesley.  
  
Wesley: That is one thing I'm aware of. Why else would I be here? I need to be where I can be put to good use.  
  
Lilah: And you are willing to sign on to destroy Angel?  
  
Wesley: (shrugs and walks to her desk) It's not my only reason I'll admit. I'm not so narrow minded I assure you. For one, in light of recent events, I would be hard pressed to buy into Angel's importance in the grand scheme of things. And two, if Spike is who we think he might be, well it changes the entire field of play. And you must realize that you and I could be formidable allies against what's to come.  
  
Lilah: (looks down at a monitor on her desk) You're really slipping.  
  
Wesley: Beg your pardon?  
  
Lilah: (points at monitor) Looks like your rides here.  
  
Wesley: I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. May I?  
  
She nods and he walks to join her behind the desk. He sees Xander and Connor standing in the lobby.  
  
Wesley: Well they're certainly making our job easy now aren't they?  
  
Lilah: So you're going to pretend you know nothing about this.  
  
Wesley: The boy tried to kill me. If I was going to have someone watch my back it wouldn't be him.  
  
Lilah: So then I guess you'll join me downstairs.  
  
Wesley: If that's where you want me.  
  
Lilah smirks and walks past him out the door. He follows silently after a sideways glance back down at the monitor.  
  
Cut to Lobby of Wolfram and Hart  
  
Connor: What is your plan of attack?  
  
Xander: Attack? Was I supposed to have one of those?  
  
Connor: We came to retrieve Wesley from the bad ones. Surely we will need a plan.  
  
Xander: Well aren't you your father's son? Ten minutes with you and you're already criticizing.  
  
{Cordy: Can you blame him?}  
  
Xander startles and looks around frantically.  
  
Xander: Did you hear that?  
  
Connor: (looking over his shoulder) Hear what? Xander: Oh I get it. She didn't get enough of ruining my life and driving me insane in high school, now she's doing it from another dimension.  
  
Connor: I don't know what you're saying.  
  
{Cordy: He's saying 'Hey look at the huge moron you're with!'}  
  
Xander: Shut up!  
  
Connor: What?  
  
Xander: (holds a finger up to Connor) Cordelia?  
  
{Cordy: Yes?}  
  
Xander: Why can I hear you?  
  
{Cordy: Obviously it's a really bad joke courtesy of the PTB, but you need to listen.}  
  
Xander: What?  
  
{Cordy: Wesley is on his way down here with Lilah.}  
  
Xander: I thought it was a mistake.  
  
{Cordy: It is, but he's Wesley. Stupid, stubborn Wesley.}  
  
Xander: So he'll come back with us?  
  
{Cordy: Actually, I'm afraid he might try and keep Connor here. You need to go.}  
  
Xander: Just leave? What about you?  
  
{Cordy: I have to keep an eye on things. I'll check in later.}  
  
The elevator doors open and Lilah and Wes exit with two guards.  
  
Xander: Connor, get behind me.  
  
Connor: I don't hide.  
  
Xander: I'm guessing you don't listen to well either.  
  
{Cordy: Tell him it's me. Tell him he has to trust me. Tell him I know everything and I believe in him. I know what he's capable of. But he can't be here. Tell him!}  
  
Xander: (straining to remember everything) Connor! Cordy says to tell you to trust her and that she believes in you. She knows everything and knows what you can do. But she says we have to go.now.  
  
Lilah: Hello Gentlemen. To what do we owe this visit?  
  
Xander: Oh nothing. Connor here's just showing me the LA sights. Here's the Hollywood sign, here's Mann's theatre, here's where the root of all evil works, you know.the usual. Hey Wesley! Fancy meeting you here!  
  
Lilah: Is this funny where you're from?  
  
{Cordy: No.}  
  
Xander: Watch it.  
  
Wesley: What a coincidence. I was just going to say the same thing to you.  
  
Connor: Why are you in this place? You said you would help Angel.  
  
Wes: I'm afraid you're mistaken Connor. Not surprising really. How could you have heard anything when you were so busy trying to kill me?  
  
Connor: I was angry.  
  
Lilah: We could help you with that. (nods at the men and they step forward) This way?  
  
Xander: Hey. (pushes against the man who brushes against him on his way to Connor) Hey! I don't think he wants to go.  
  
Man: That's why she brought us.  
  
Connor: I don't go where I don't wish.  
  
Lilah: You have that menacing tone just like your father.  
  
Wesley: Connor, just make it easy on yourself. I'll be with you the entire time.  
  
Xander: What are you talking about? Have you gone mental?  
  
Wesley: Quite the opposite I a**ure you.  
  
He watches as the two men make their move on Connor. Connor sees it coming though and flips backwards to avoid their grasp. Xander steps up and takes on one from behind.  
  
Xander: Pick on someone your own size! He grabs him around the neck and jerks backwards. The man spins easily and faces Xander with a smirk before leaning in.  
  
{Cordy: Xander, his feet!}  
  
Xander looks down to see his feet have crossed over one another in his haste to spin and Xander uses that to his advantage. He kicks into the man's knee and he goes down in a tangle. Xander bends to punch him dead in the nose and knocks him out.  
  
{Cordy: Whoa. I'm almost impressed.}  
  
Lilah: Welsey! Do something!  
  
Wesley looks at the one left advancing on Connor. Connor studies him in an instant and leaps up and over his head to drop down behind him. In the time it takes for the man to turn, Connor drops to one knee extracting a dagger from his waistband. Before the guard can deflect it, it's buried in his gut. Blood spills on the floor and an alarm goes off loudly through out the building. Xander goes to help Connor up and Wesley steps in the way.  
  
Wesley: (To Connor) You really shouldn't have done that. He raises an arm to strike.  
  
Xander: Wes! Xander grabs his arm and Wes spins to deliver a blow with the free one. Xander goes down in surprise and Connor springs up to pick Wes up by the collar and throw him directly into Lilah. The pair topples to the floor as several more guards swarm.  
  
{Cordy: Go!}  
  
Xander stands and Connor takes the lead. He crashes full body through the glass front door. Xander pauses for a millisecond at the sight and then runs after Connor and down the street. The guards start to go after them but Lilah calls them back. Wes helps her up and they stare at the shattered glass.  
  
Cut to Alley Xander and Connor run behind a dumpster and Xander struggles to catch his breath.  
  
Connor: (peeking around the dumpster) I don't think they've followed us.  
  
Xander: (breathing hard) What's with the movie stunt? The door wasn't locked you know?  
  
Connor: We should get back. The other's should be there by now.  
  
Xander: Give me a sec. (puts hands on knees and bends over still catching his breath-Connor leaves) What's your deal? Why aren't you tired or cut or concussed? (slaps himself on forhead) Oh yeah! Angel's son. Always have to show off your manliness.  
  
Connor doesn't hear and Xander runs after him.  
  
Cut to Cemetary  
  
Buffy: Spike had nothing to do with that.  
  
Angel: I didn't say he did. But Spike isn't the type to just pick an obsession overnight. He has to study and ponder and choose carefully.  
  
Buffy: When you came that night, I believed I could make it for the first time. That's what you do for me Angel. You make me think I can do anything, survive anything. Not Spike, you.  
  
Angel: And when I was lost to everyone, you found me. I knew you would come. The whole time I was down there, I kept seeing you. And when you came, I felt you.  
  
Buffy: (hand on her stomach) Me too.  
  
Angel: But you think I gave up.  
  
Buffy: I think that everything I've done, everything I do, everything I am, it all comes back to you. And he knew it too. He knew that he could never be to me what you are.  
  
Angel: I can't stand the thought of him touching you.  
  
Buffy swallows hard this time and fidgets nervously. She knows she needs to tell him everything.  
  
Gunn: (clearing throat loudly and running up) Hey Angel, Buffy! We got her. She's here.  
  
Angel: Justine?  
  
Lorne: No, Little Red Riding Hood, she got way off track on her way to Grandma's.  
  
Buffy: You should take your act on the road.  
  
Lorne: I did.  
  
Angel: Where is she? Did you just leave her?  
  
Spike: She's not going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
Angel: And how do you know?  
  
Spike: She's crying like a baby. Having some kind of catharsis if you ask me.  
  
Gunn: How did you.oh yeah. Man what I wouldn't give to have you guys hearing.  
  
Angel: Don't say that Gunn.  
  
Gunn: I wasn't serious. It was just a figure of speech.  
  
Angel: How far?  
  
Lorne: Just a dozen or so yards over that way. So I'll just hang back here then. You go do your stuff and I'll meet you back here.  
  
Buffy: Not the joiner huh?  
  
Lorne: (grabs horns) See these? Just grew one back from the last time I joined. No thanks.  
  
Angel: Alright, Gunn you stay out of sight in case she slips past us. Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Right behind you.  
  
They look at one another strangely knowing that they didn't finish what they started. But as usual, they had bigger things than them to consider.  
  
Cut to Justine sitting on her sister's grave.  
  
Justine: (calmly) What are you doing here?  
  
Angel: (stepping from shadows) I think you know.  
  
Justine: Nothing you can do to me will make up for what I did to you.  
  
Angel: You're right.  
  
Justine: I only wanted to make her life mean something. Make the evil that took her from me suffer.  
  
Angel: First mistake. Evil doesn't have the ability to suffer. Evil doesn't feel anything. It just is.  
  
Justine: Unless the evil gets a soul.  
  
Angel: (pauses) I guess.  
  
Justine: Why did you come for me?  
  
Angel: I've learned to keep my enemies close.  
  
Justine: So I'm still your enemy?  
  
Angel: You tell me.  
  
Justine: (stands to face him) One of your kind killed my sister. I will never choose to side with you.  
  
Angel: Fair enough. And you almost destroyed my son and very nearly me. I don't exactly feel like adding you to my Christmas list either.  
  
Justine: So where does that leave us?  
  
Angel: You come with me to the hotel. Until we figure out what everything means and how it all ties together, I don't want any more loose ends than I already have.  
  
Justine: And if I refuse.  
  
Buffy: (stepping up behind Angel) Then I get a workout.  
  
Gunn: Yo Angel!  
  
Angel turns to see Gunn being guided closer by a very large Mohra.  
  
Mohra: You resist your duty.  
  
Angel: My duty is not with you.  
  
Mohra: Your duty is where you choose. One choice made to avoid another.  
  
Buffy: Who is this guy?  
  
Mohra: You were not meant to be. You were not intended for this time.  
  
Buffy: And who died and made you all knowing?  
  
Mohra: You did.  
  
Cut to Hotel  
  
Xander and Connor come through the doors into an empty lobby.  
  
Xander: Willow! Anya! Dawn! Giles! (frowns) Where is everyone?  
  
Connor: I'll check upstairs.  
  
Xander: Hello?  
  
He walks into the office and it's empty. Turning to head upstairs he sees something on the floor. Bending to pick it up he calls out.  
  
Xander: Connor! (to himself) This can't be good. 


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23  
  
Fade in on Lobby Connor comes downstairs.  
  
Connor: What is it? Did you find them?  
  
Xander: No. But I found this.  
  
Connor walks to take the piece of paper from Xander's hand.  
  
Xander: I don't know what it is, but it looks like the usual old and evil.  
  
Connor: I know this.  
  
Xander: You know what it is?  
  
Connor: (nods) My f.Holtz told me about this. It's a resikhian urn.  
  
Xander: Urn? As in dead people in the urn?  
  
Connor: No, it's a binding urn. Holtz told me how he came to be in this world. In this time. A demon brought him here. A very powerful demon that said he hated Angel even more than Holtz. But he turned on him. Tried to have me killed.  
  
Xander: And?  
  
Connor: And he opened the portal to the place I was trapped for most of my life. Holtz took me there to protect me from Angel and this creature. He said the world we escaped would have been far more harmful than the hell we endured.  
  
Xander: So you've been to hell too huh? You really are Angel's boy.  
  
Connor: (ignoring the comment) But what does this mean? And why is it here?  
  
Xander: You're asking the wrong guy. But since this place is officially deserted, I'm thinking it has something to do with the why.  
  
Connor: If this means.if Sajhan is back, we must prepare.  
  
Xander: Prepare? How about we must find my friends?  
  
Connor: If they went in search of the beast, there will be a great battle. The urn is the only way to contain it. If he has escaped, they will die.  
  
Xander: Great. That Skip guy was supposed to help keep everyone safe but noooo. He has to go and walk them straight into the hands of this all mighty badness.  
  
Connor: We will find them.  
  
Xander: Really? Cause unless you know something I don't.  
  
Connor: Holtz showed me where Sajhan stayed when he was in this dimension. I think I can remember how to get there.  
  
Xander: Lead the way.  
  
Connor: We should bring weapons.  
  
Xander: Again, I say lead the way.  
  
Connor heads downstairs with Xander following him.  
  
Cut to Underground tunnel  
  
Willow: Are you sure you know where you're going?  
  
Fred: Yes! Its not much farther. Although I still don't know why we're doing this.  
  
Skip: The English guy thinks this thing might be important.  
  
Fred: This thing is an awful, evil, dangerous demon! He's the one responsible for changing the prophecy and turning Angel against Wesley. He opened a portal to hell which Connor was taken into for years. Then he almost killed Angel before he finally got trapped in that urn.  
  
Willow: Giles doesn't want to let him out Fred. But as long as there's a chance that the urn could fall into the wrong hands, everyone's at risk.  
  
Skip: What prophecy did he change anyway?  
  
Fred: Wesley translated an ancient prophecy as "The father will kill the son." He traced it diligently and even called upon something called Loa to.  
  
Skip: Whoa! Did you say Loa?  
  
Willow: What's Loa?  
  
Skip: Not what, not who either. Loa is a force of a dimension that supercedes all others. Not even the PTB have the 411 on that thing.  
  
Fred: So how did Wesley get to it?  
  
Skip: I don't know. But I just hope he sent it back wherever it came from. Or else we could all be in for some serious wear and tear.  
  
Fred: Well the Loa told Wes about three signs preceding the prophecy being fulfilled. And.  
  
She stops suddenly and frowns at the ground.  
  
Skip: What? (looks around) Are we there?  
  
Fred: The prophecy.  
  
Willow: Yeah?  
  
Fred: When Sajhan finally admitted what he had done, he told us the real prophecy. He had done it to save himself.  
  
Skip: From Angel or his kid?  
  
Fred: I don't know.  
  
Willow: You mean maybe he was lying again?  
  
Fred: No. The prophecy that he went to so much trouble to change, it never said Angel's name. but it had to be Angel. "The vampire with a soul will sire a child brought forth to kill Sajhan." Or something very close to that.  
  
Skip: Yeah? So?  
  
Fred: (looks at them) What if he was wrong?  
  
Skip: Seems like the guy knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
Fred: Yes. Because there was only one possible interpretation. But now.  
  
She fades away and Willow pauses only briefly before answering.  
  
Willow: (quietly) Now there's Spike.  
  
Cut to Cemetary  
  
Buffy: So, what's the deal? Is there like a darkworld CNN? How does every beastie I come across know all about either one or both of my brief stints on the dead side?  
  
Gunn: Is that really important right now?  
  
Buffy: Apparently it is to your new friend there.  
  
Justine tries to take a step back from the standoff.  
  
Angel: (sensing her) Don't even think about it.  
  
Mohra: (To Buffy) You were not supposed to be.  
  
Buffy: Yada, yada. Tell me something I don't already know.  
  
Mohra: The one you saved will kill us all.  
  
Buffy: Ok, good answer.  
  
Angel: Who will kill us all?  
  
Mohra: The destroyer is upon us. He will bring forth the end of days. If the beast with a soul sides with him, all will die.  
  
Without warning, the Mohra is flung away from Gunn and into Justine. They fall awkwardly.  
  
Spike: Did I hear someone call a beast with a soul?  
  
Mohra growls and rises to attack. Buffy looks around quickly but all she has is a stake.  
  
Buffy: Angel. (nods slightly)  
  
He understands immediately and clotheslines the Mohra. It's feet fly out from underneath it and it falls back onto Justine's legs. Buffy runs full force at them with stake raised.  
  
Justine: No!  
  
She closes her eyes and Buffy aims directly into the Mohra's head. The stake is impaled within the jewel and it disappears in the familiar flash of light.  
  
Gunn: Well I gotta hand it to you. Quite the knack for timing you've got there Spike.  
  
Spike: (shrugs and brushes off jacket) Looked like I was missing out on some fun.  
  
Angel: Let's get out of here. We need to check on the others.  
  
Justine: I.  
  
Angel grabs her by the arm and physically pushes her along, cutting off her words.  
  
Cut to W&H-Lilah's office Wesley sits on a lounger watching Lilah on the phone.  
  
Lilah: Of course I don't believe him Linwood. But at least we can keep an eye on him until he proves himself one way or another. (pause) Yes sir. I understand. (pause) I have the entire team working on it. (pause) I will.  
  
She hangs up and looks at Wesley.  
  
Wesley: So what is the team working on? Shall I guess?  
  
Lilah: (smiles) Nice try. I'm not telling you anything until I'm sure I can trust you.  
  
Wesley: Well perhaps that's your first mistake. You shouldn't trust me at all. I certainly don't you.  
  
Lilah: Interesting approach.  
  
Wesley: It's not an approach. It's how things are.You see, I have my own agenda and it's not that of your firm I'm sure. However, I am perceptive enough to see the mutual benefits that we might provide one another.  
  
Lilah: And those would be?  
  
Wesley: I want to prove something to Angel once and for all. He can't play God with the people around him. He claims righteousness and speaks of atonement, but he sees fit to judge those of us who have humanity and pure intentions at heart.  
  
Lilah: So you admit you would never join W&H?  
  
Wesley: I will never join anyone again. That lesson is one painfully learned. (He strokes the scar on his throat) But I will do whatever it takes to achieve my goal. And I pity anyone who stands in my way. So tell me Lilah. Are you standing in my way?  
  
Gavin: (swinging door open) Lilah, we found.well this is cozy.  
  
Lilah: Shut up Gavin.  
  
Gavin: Is there a reason you haven't had him removed yet?  
  
Lilah: Well for one Linwood said he could stay and second, I just love keeping you in the dark, right where you belong.  
  
Gavin: (sideways glance at Wesley who tries to suppress a smirk) We found something.  
  
Lilah: And is this twenty questions or are you going to tell me? Gavin hesitates and looks at Wesley.  
  
Lilah: Oh for the love of.Gavin just say it. He's not a threat right now.  
  
Gavin: (straightens tie) We found a way to find out once and for all which vampire with a soul we should be concerned with.  
  
Wesley: And what if both of them hold a great power?  
  
Lilah: Sounds like a good question to me. Have you thought of that Gavin?  
  
Gavin: I believe that the one we should seek will be able to tell us everything we need to know.  
  
Lilah: Sounds good. Who's the one?  
  
Gavin: Sajhan.  
  
Lilah: Excuse me?  
  
Gavin: You know him. He came to the firm once to see you. You turned him away.  
  
Lilah has a flash of writing the note to Sajhan and holding it up as she told him to get out. Then a flash of their meeting in the bar.  
  
Lilah: I thought he was gone.  
  
Gavin: Well according to the latest research, he was contained. But he hasn't left. His energy is still near.  
  
Wesley: I was under the impression that this Sajhan was here under false pretenses. He changed the original prophecy to save himself.  
  
Lilah: Yeah and now the boy he was trying to save himself from is back. Something tells me he might be interested in knowing that. Not to mention this new vamp with a soul in town.  
  
Gavin: The boys downstairs found a way to call him forth. All we need is the urn.  
  
Lilah: Urn?  
  
Gavin: Yeah, a resip.resik.  
  
Wesley: Resikhian.  
  
Gavin: That's it.  
  
Lilah: Well, it seems Wes here is already proving useful.  
  
Wesley: I'll let you in on something else. Calling forth this Sajhan is no laughing matter. If you bring him back and he's not just a corporial being, he will kill everyone in the immediate vicinity without a second glance.  
  
Lilah: Then I guess congratulations are in order.  
  
Wesley: Why is that?  
  
Lilah: Cause you just found the way to make me trust you.  
  
Gavin: Excuse me?  
  
Lilah: Welsey here is going to perform the ritual.  
  
Wesley stares at her somberly and she smirks.  
  
Cut to Hotel  
  
Angel, Buffy, Gunn, Lorne, Justine and Spike all walk into the empty lobby.  
  
Buffy: Where is everyone?  
  
Gunn: I don't know. But I'm not liking the way this looks.  
  
Angel: Lorne, check upstairs with Gunn. Buffy, you and.Spike check in the office and out back. I'll check downstairs.  
  
The group starts to exit in their assigned directions. Angel still keeps Justine close by.  
  
Anya: Finally!  
  
Lorne: Whoa!  
  
The group turns to see Anya standing right where they had just been.  
  
Gunn: Where did you come from?  
  
Anya: I'm with Giles and Dawn. I don't have long.  
  
Lorne looks around for the others.  
  
Anya: Giles and that girl Fred were talking earlier and Giles found some kind of relation between the prophecy and some urn.  
  
Buffy: Urn?  
  
Anya: Fred, Willow and Skip went to find the urn. The rest of us went somewhere safe.  
  
Spike: And that would be?  
  
Anya: Cordelia's.  
  
Buffy: You're with Cordelia?  
  
Anya: No! We're at Cordelia's apartment! The others were supposed to meet us there with the urn. But it's been too long. Fred said she knew where it was, but now we're not so sure. Or maybe something happened to them.  
  
Gunn: You sent Fred off to find some dead guy?  
  
Anya: According to Fred, this guy is far from dead. He's only contained. That's why Giles insisted we get it in our possession.  
  
Justine: (mumbles) Sajhan.  
  
Angel: Wait! Are you talking about Sajhan?  
  
Buffy: Who?  
  
Anya: That's it. (looks up) I can't stay. Find them please! I'll stay with the others until you show up. I have to save my energy.  
  
Buffy: Angel, you know where they are?  
  
Angel: (angry) I have an idea.  
  
Gunn: Why would she go along with them? Why would Fred risk coming up against that thing again?  
  
Anya: Giles said it was imperative to control the urn. Whoever controls the urn controls our fate. Or something like that. (starts to fade) Hurry!  
  
She disappears and Buffy sees that Angel is at the weapons cabinet.  
  
Gunn: Hook me up there man.  
  
Angel: I can't.  
  
Gunn: What do you mean you can't?  
  
Angel: I mean, it's cleaned out. Someone's already been here.  
  
Gunn: Well at least they were smart enough to go armed.  
  
Angel: They couldn't have carried everything in here. I'll be right back.  
  
He heads downstairs and Gunn walks to the office.  
  
Spike: So did you have your heart to heart Buff?  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: I'd say it was pretty big of me to let you have your moment with the ex.  
  
Buffy: Huge.  
  
Spike: So when do I get to have a heart to heart? When can I.(he touches her arm and immediately has an attack-Lorne watches with interest)  
  
Buffy: Spike? Spike?  
  
Spike moans once and looks back at her.  
  
Spike: I have to know what's happening to me.  
  
Buffy: (softening) We're going to find out Spike. We're going to find out exactly what's happened to you.  
  
Spike: It's not at all what I expected. Buffy: And what did you expect?  
  
Spike doesn't answer and Angel comes from downstairs.  
  
Angel: I took what was left.  
  
He throws Buffy a couple of stakes and Gunn walks out to take a crossbow. He throws Lorne a bat.  
  
Lorne: Hey, my favorite!  
  
Justine: And me?  
  
Angel: You stay behind me and hope to stay out of the way.  
  
He holds a battle axe in one hand and a broad sword in the other. He looks at Spike from across the room standing next to Buffy. Something seems to pass between them and Angel heaves the battle axe at him. It spins three complete rotations before the handle lands perfectly in Spike's palm.  
  
Angel: We good?  
  
Everyone nods and they follow Angel back out the door they had just entered.  
  
Cut to underground tunnel  
  
Connor: I'm sure it can't be much longer.  
  
Xander: I hope not, cause these torches aren't going to last much longer. Maybe this isn't the place.  
  
Wesley: Oh something tells me you're on the right track.  
  
Connor and Xander spin to see Wesley smirking at them flanked by several burly guards courtesy of Wolfram and hart.  
  
Wesley: You two really shouldn't be here.  
  
They face off in anticipation. 


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24 Fade in on Cordelia's apartment  
  
Dawn: I can't believe Cordelia lives with a ghost.  
  
Giles: Yes, it would have been nice if Fred had mentioned that before sending us over.  
  
Anya: Are you kidding? That look on your face was priceless. I only wish the others had been here to see it or I had a camera.  
  
Dawn snickers as Giles takes off his glasses to clean them.  
  
Giles: Don't be absurd. As if a simple poltergeist would rattle me.  
  
Anya: Yeah, it wasn't really a rattle at all. More of a stammer and spinning around like a wild man searching for the enemy.  
  
Dawn: (smiling) Stop being so british Giles. You were freaked out. Just admit it.  
  
Giles: And what of the two of you? Squealing like schoolgirls.  
  
Anya: I never denied it.  
  
Dawn: I think its kind of neat. At that moment one of Cordy's mugs floats through the air and sets down in front of Giles.  
  
Dawn: See?  
  
Giles: I see. (Looks around still unsure) Thank you then. (straightens) Anya, you were saying you were able to contact Buffy.  
  
Anya: (nods) Yeah, her and Angel had a group with them. They were going to find Fred and Willow.  
  
Dawn: But you said he was angry.  
  
Anya: He didn't look to please to find out that they went after the Sajhan urn alone.  
  
Giles: Quite understandable. From what little information Fred gave me, this demon is quite powerful. He nearly killed Angel once before.  
  
Anya: So tell me again why we let them go alone.  
  
Giles: They weren't alone. Skip was with them. He insisted that he could defend against anything they might come into contact with.  
  
Dawn: Right. With his will.what does that mean?  
  
Anya: From the time they've been gone, I'm thinking it doesn't mean a lot. And what about Xander? How will he know where to find us?  
  
Giles: I'm sure Wesley will think to check here once they retrieve him.  
  
Dawn: You mean if they retrieve him.  
  
Anya: I'm going to try and find him.  
  
Giles: Anya, you just got back. Your powers aren't restored completely. You must give yourself time to strengthen. I'm sure Xander and Connor have found Wesley and are on their way back here together.  
  
Cut to Tunnel  
  
Xander: Well lookie here. Together again.  
  
Wesley: Still quick with the inappropriate humor I see.  
  
Connor: What are you doing here?  
  
Wesley: I'm willing to wager the same thing you are.  
  
Xander: You're looking for Willow and the rest?  
  
Wesley: The urn.  
  
Connor: You won't get it.  
  
Wesley: And why is that?  
  
Connor: Because you're working with them.  
  
Wesley: (looks at guards) Who these guys? They're part of the Wolfram and Hart package. A lot better benefits than your father offered.  
  
Connor: You betrayed him.  
  
Wesley: And you buried him alive. I guess blood really is thicker than water.  
  
Xander: Hold up guys. Let's focus. Wesley, I know you have a bone to pick with Angel. Who doesn't? But do you really think choosing the side opposite him is a wise move? Why don'[t you just take your new friends here and let us finish what we started?  
  
Wesley: Still playing peacekeeper. Who can blame you? It's not as if you have something else to offer.  
  
Connor: You won't get past me.  
  
Wesley: Don't make this ugly Connor.  
  
Connor: The urn stays with me. Holtz told me what this creature is capable of.  
  
Wesley: Yes, but Connor, everythings changed dear boy.  
  
Xander: Changed? What's changed? Besides your attitude.  
  
Wesley: Sajhan was a danger to you because he believed you were preordained to destroy him.  
  
Connor: And I will.  
  
Wesley: Perhaps. But not unless you allow me to find the answers I'm looking for.  
  
Connor: You will not get past me.  
  
Xander: (stepping closer to Connor) Or me.  
  
Wesley: I will not fight either of you. Why do you think I brought my six large friends here.  
  
A groan is heard and one falls to the ground.  
  
Angel: Oohh! Think you better make that five Wes.  
  
Wes spins to see Angel, Buffy and the rest of the group blocking the only exit.  
  
Cut to Sajhan's Lair  
  
Fred: This is it.  
  
Skip: Where's the urn?  
  
Fred: Just start looking. Justine had it over there. And then she set it down.  
  
Willow: Why didn't you just take it then?  
  
Fred: We were kind of sidetracked by a maybe dead Wesley.  
  
Willow: She had slit his throat.  
  
Fred nods.  
  
Skip: I don't get it.  
  
Willow: Which part?  
  
Skip: This Justine chick was all about revenge. Willing to do anything for it, even die. But she spared Angel and sucked this Sajhan cat into a binding urn only to help Connor almost destroy Angel weeks later. I don't get it.  
  
Fred: I never really stopped to think about it. But Holtz was gone then.  
  
Willow: He has a point. Somethings not right about her.  
  
Fred: We know that. Why do you think Angel was so intent on tracking her down?  
  
Willow: Well, I hope he's having more luck than we are with this urn.  
  
Cut to Cordy's apartment  
  
Anya: Aaarrgghh!  
  
Dawn: No luck? Anya: I can't get to him. I don't understand.  
  
Giles: I told you it was too soon.  
  
Anya: I think I know a little more about this than you! I have 1100 years under my belt.  
  
Giles: Yes, and you have nearly five as a human of late. A demon's one track psyche is nothing compared to the quagmire that is humanity.  
  
Dawn: I think you've been at this too long Giles. You're pep talks lack a certain.pep.  
  
Giles: I apologize ladies. I'm afraid I'm going a bit stir crazy in this place. (something rattles off camera) No offense!  
  
Anya: Please don't tick off the poltergeist Giles.  
  
Dawn: It won't be long now. They'll all be back soon and.what is the plan after that?  
  
Giles: I presume it would depend on what and who comes back.  
  
Dawn: I can't believe this. What else can possibly happen?  
  
Anya: Don't ask that!  
  
Giles: I know its difficult but everything happens for a reason. You have to believe that we were all meant to be here.together.for a reason.  
  
Dawn: Unless the reason is misery, I'm not buying it.  
  
Anya: I have to so something.  
  
Giles: It hasn't even been five minutes.  
  
Anya: I have to do something!  
  
Dawn: Let her try. This waiting is killing me.  
  
The lights in the apartment flicker. Anya: What? Now the ghost gets a vote?  
  
The lights go off completely and the three wait for another occurrence. Suddenly, there's a brisk knock on the door that causes them all to jump.  
  
Cut to tunnel  
  
Gunn: What's going on Wesley?  
  
The five remaining men prepare to battle scanning their opponents.  
  
Wesley: I believe you know that answer Charles.  
  
Connor: He's after the urn. He wants to take it to that place.  
  
Buffy: Is this some kind of joke?  
  
Angel: Connor, you and Xander go on. Take Justine with you.  
  
Justine: What?  
  
Wesley: No one's going anywhere.  
  
Angel: The odds are already in our favor Wesley. You don't want Connor in the equation. Or did you already forget what fighting him feels like? Let them go on. They have to leave this way as well. No one will get past unless you allow them.or you're not around.  
  
Wes looks at Angel and then nods his head slightly to the men. Angel pushes Justine along the wall and she walks to join Xander and Connor.  
  
Xander: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Go. Get what you came for.  
  
The three walk away.  
  
Wesley: (looks at Spike behind Angel) Well Angel, you've come a long way. The one who nearly had you tortured ot death is now watching your back.  
  
Angel: It's not like I trust him. I won't ever make that mistake again. (pauses for effect) What is the saying about keeping enemies close?  
  
Wesley: H yes. I know it well. I guess we would be like brothers then wouldn't we?  
  
Buffy: What is this Wesley? Whatever happened between you and Angel is not worth what your risking here.  
  
Wesley: And what about your risk Buffy?  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Wesley: Surely you see the precariousness of your situation. Are you really willing to battle to the death for someone who couldn't even do you the courtesy of a phone call when he became a father? Of which I believe was the most touted excuse he gave for abandoning you?  
  
Angel: (menacingly calm) Shut up Wesley.  
  
Spike; Why don't you let the man speak? He has a good point.  
  
Wesley: Why am I not surprised you would encourage me?  
  
Buffy: What's happened to you Wesley? How can you work for these people?  
  
Wesley: Haven't you heard Buffy? We're not all chosen ones. The job market's not what it used to be. One must take advantage of every opportunity.  
  
Angel: You had a job.  
  
Wes: Yes I did. Then that job very nearly got me killed. After which my co- worker tried to finish the job. All in the name of love.  
  
Angel: You would have done the same thing.  
  
Wes: Actually I wouldn't. But that's not the issue.  
  
Buffy: What is the issue then?  
  
Wes: I thought it was clear.  
  
Angel: I really hope this is another bad idea of yours Wes and that you're trying to do the right thing in your usual perverse and way off target manner.  
  
Wes: I am so tired of your high and mighty attitude! You're a bloody vampire Angel! You survive off blood! You drank the blood of your own son!  
  
Buffy's intake of breath is sharp and loud.  
  
Angel: (still deadly calm) You know that was thanks to your new boss.  
  
Wesley: Yes. I know. Poor Angel. Darla made him a vampire. Poor Angel cursed by the gypsies. Poor Angel tortured by his love for Buffy. Poor Angel. Had to give up on love to save the world and right his wrongs. It's always beyond your control isn't it Angel? And now Buffy's been dragged into your mess once again. She's here because she's convenient. You're using her just like you use all of us to get what you want.  
  
Angel: Fascinating Wesley. You've really outdone yourself. But tell me.what is it that I want so badly that I need to use Buffy or anyone else?  
  
Wesley: Are you sure you want to do this right now? I don't think you're prepared for Buffy to hear the truth.  
  
Spike: Bloody hell! Just say it or fight! I'm sick of hearing you two go on!  
  
Angel: I vote fighting. How about you boys?  
  
The men begin to step forward.  
  
Wesley: I figured as much.  
  
Buffy: Ok wait one minute.  
  
One man doesn't listen and Buffy sees him coming forward. She steps up and takes a hard backhand with barely a break in stride. She raises an arm to block the next blow and delivers a quick jab to his throat. He drops down with hands around his throat trying to breath.  
  
Buffy: (looking at others) I said wait one minute.  
  
Angel: Buffy.  
  
Buffy: (holds up hand) Wesley tell me what you're getting at. What am I being used for?  
  
Wesley: Come now Angel. Why make me say it? Tell Buffy here why it never occurred to you to tell her about Connor. Why after everything that's happened, all the pain you've been in, you haven't needed to go to her. Angel: I'm warning you Wesley.  
  
Gunn: Angel.  
  
Wesley: It's Cordelia Buffy. Angel has Cordelia now. You aren't needed here any longer.or wanted.  
  
Buffy turns to Angel in shock and he won't look at her. Instead he grows furious with rage and lunges for Wesley. Several scattered yells and sounds are heard as combat begins.  
  
Cut to Lair  
  
Xander, Connor and Justine all walk into the lair and Skip steps up ready to attack.  
  
Skip: What are you doing here?  
  
Xander: Where's Willow?  
  
Willow: (stepping up from shadow) I'm here Xander. How did you find us?  
  
Xander: Long story. Did you find the urn?  
  
Fred: No. I don't know what Just.Justine.  
  
Justine: I put it somewhere safe.  
  
Skip: It isn't safe unless we have it.  
  
Connor: Get it.  
  
Justine: Connor you don't know what the risks are.  
  
Connor: I know what the risk is if you don't get it.  
  
Justine looks around for a second and then steps away to get the urn.  
  
Skip: Where are the others? Did they find Cordelia?  
  
{Cordy: Not quite.}  
  
Xander: Would you please stop doing that?  
  
{Cordy: Shut up you big baby! Like I have a lot of control over this!}  
  
Willow: Xander?  
  
Xander: I found her alright.  
  
Skip: I don't see her.  
  
{Cordy: (Stepping up behind Skip) Geez? What happened to your demon sense?  
  
Skip: I'm in the lair of one of what I can honestly say is the most powerful demons I've encountered. If this is what it feels like when he's locked up, I don't ever want to know what it's like when he's free.  
  
Fred: No you really don't.  
  
{Cordy: So why are you guys even here? I'm not getting a good feeling about this.}  
  
Xander: Join the club.  
  
Connor: We must hurry. The others might need us.  
  
Justine walks in carrying the urn. Skip takes it.  
  
Skip: I'll get this to Cordelia's.  
  
{Cordy: My place? You're all going to my place? Why is everyone going to my place?}  
  
Xander: Let me guess. It's the maid's day off?  
  
Fred: Excuse me?  
  
Connor: I'm going back. They might need me.  
  
Skip: I'm right behind you.  
  
{Cordy: Hey! Skip, you can't just keep doing this! You don't know what you're dealing with. This guy Sajhan wreaked holy havoc on all of our lives! You can't just take this thing into my house!}  
  
Skip: What do you care? You won't even be there.  
  
Cordy: No, but everyone I love will be! No!  
  
Skip looks at her in surprise at her tone and volume as she begins to glow. She seems confused at first but then reaches her arms out to pull the urn from Skips grasp. HE holds tight and it shakes violently in his arms. Finally it comes loose and the room fills with the bright blinding light so no one can see what's happening. When it dims the group looks around in wonder.  
  
Xander: Cordelia?  
  
She doesn't answer and Skip looks to his empty hands.  
  
Willow: What did she do? What happened?  
  
Skip: Uh-oh.  
  
Fred: Uh-oh. Why are you saying uh-oh?  
  
Skip points to the floor. All eyes look down to see the lid to the urn lying alone in the dirt.  
  
Fred: Uh-oh.  
  
Cut to Open Field  
  
Cordelia looks around and tries to make sense of what happened. She notices the urn lying on its side on the ground a few feet away.  
  
Cordy: Uh-oh.  
  
She walks slowly until she sees that the lid is missing. She closes her eyes and starts to turn around.  
  
Cordy: (to herself) It's not what you think. It's not what you think.  
  
She stops and opens her eyes.  
  
Sajhan: Hello there beautiful. I guess I owe you a debt of gratitude.  
  
She trembles at seeing him for the first time.  
  
Fade to Black 


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25  
  
Fade in on Lair  
  
Willow: That's the lid to the urn right?  
  
Xander: Looks like it.  
  
Willow: But the urn is gone.  
  
Xander: Pretty much.  
  
Fred: Skip? Did the urn go with Cordelia? Is she here?  
  
Skip: No she's not here. And yeah, I'm thinking the urn is with her.  
  
Justine: If that's the lid, then the urn is empty.  
  
Xander: You mean big creepie is with Cordelia?  
  
Skip: I have to go.  
  
Willow: Where are you going?  
  
Skip: To find her. The PTB won't take kindly if They lose one of their own.  
  
Xander: I thought you couldn't find her.  
  
Skip: But They can. You all get back. We'll be in touch.  
  
Before anyone can say anything else, he's gone.  
  
Xander: Well it looks like just us untouched humans left.  
  
Connor: I'm going back.  
  
He starts to go and Justine puts a hand on his arm.  
  
Connor: (shaking arm loose) Don't touch me.  
  
Justine: I know you're angry with me. But if there's one thing I can do, it's watch your back.  
  
Connor: I don't need your help.  
  
Fred: None of us do.  
  
Justine: Well you don't have a choice. I'm not going to let anything happen to Stephen. He's all that's left of Holtz. The man may have gone about it the wrong way, but he was trying to honor his family.  
  
Willow: By killing himself to frame Angel so Connor would have to live with what he did for the rest of his life?  
  
Justine: Like I said, wrong way.  
  
Xander: Let's just go. Buffy might need our help. Wesley's lost it.  
  
Willow: Wesley?  
  
Connor and Xander take off down the tunnel leaving the girls to follow behind.  
  
Cut to Cordy's apartment  
  
Giles: Stand back!  
  
He pushes the girls to the center of the room. Another loud knock is more insistent.  
  
Anya: (whispers) Who is it?  
  
Dawn: Why don't you do your orb thingie and go see?  
  
Giles: That won't be necessary. This is an old building. The lights are probably in need of repair. I'm sure its one of the others returning or maybe all of them.  
  
He turns and scans the room. As he moves towards the door, he picks up a gaudy bronze bust from an endtable to use as a weapon.  
  
Anya: What's that for?  
  
Dawn: Ssshh.  
  
Giles raises his arm up and tries to see outside, but it's too dark. He swings the door open and prepares to strike. All he sees is horns and delivers a blow. The bust makes contact with the bat and Giles stumbles back in surprise.  
  
Lorne: Whoa! Have you lost your mind?  
  
He lowers his arms that were holding the bat over his head and starts rubbing one of his shoulders.  
  
Lorne: Is this a normal Sunnydale hello or am I just special?  
  
Giles: Lorne? Lorne! (steps aside) I'm so sorry. I couldn't see and then the light hit the horns and I thought.  
  
Lorne: Yeah, yeah. Don't bother. (looks around) What's with the lacking in the light department?  
  
Anya: We thought you did it.  
  
Lorne: Me? Why would I..? (smiles) Dennis! You crazy kid! (laughs) Are you playing games with the newbies?  
  
The lights come on and Lorne looks to the three smiling.  
  
Lorne: I see Dennis has been keeping you entertained.  
  
Giles: Yes, he's a regular Benny Hill.  
  
Dawn: Who?  
  
Lorne: Never mind sweets. It's a bad comparison.  
  
Anya: What are you doing here? Where are the others?  
  
Lorne: Angel sent me to help here. He and the rest headed out to stop the others from letting that nasty thing loose. Any word form Cordelia?  
  
Dawn: No we haven't heard anything from anyone.  
  
Anya: Xander went after her. What if something happened?  
  
Giles: Don't worry Anya. Cordy is capable of taking care of herself and whoever else she may need to.  
  
Cut to field  
  
Sajhan: So where are we?  
  
Cordy: How am I supposed to know?  
  
Sajhan: Didn't you bring us here?  
  
Cordy: I brought the urn here. You weren't supposed to be out of it. (looks closer) What si up with your face?  
  
Sajhan: You're gonna judge my skin.with that hair?  
  
Cordy: (smoothing hair) hey! It's not like I have a mirror up here!  
  
Sajhan: Then I guess we're both lucky. (pauses) You're with Angel. How did you find me here?  
  
Cordy: I didn't. My friends did. I just took you from them.  
  
Sajhan: Why?  
  
Cordy: I'm not really sure. I just couldn't let them hold you there. It wasn't safe.  
  
Sajhan: And what of you? Your safety?  
  
Cordy: (tilts chin up defiantly) You don't scare me! I'm a higher being buddy! Hand picked by the Powers that Be.  
  
Sajhan: Hand picked for what?  
  
Cordy: Well.um.that's still not exactly clear. (Sajhan smirks) But don't be mistaken. I can pick me to kick you're ass all by myself!  
  
Sajhan: Angel put you up to this didn't he? I knew I should have killed him quicker.  
  
Cordy: First of all, you'll be killing no one. Especially Angel or Connor and second.  
  
Sajhan: What did you say?  
  
Cordy: I said I don't care how big and ugly you are, you will not kill anyone.  
  
Sajhan: The child. Angel's child. He's already dead. I saw him taken in to the Quortoth.  
  
Cordy: Ok, hello? Where've you been? (pauses) oh yeah. (eyes widen) You thought Connor would die, that he would be destroyed in the Quortoth!  
  
Sajhan: No one survives the Quortoth.  
  
Cordy: (smirks) But we're not talking about just anyone. We're talking about Angel's son. A child sired by two vampires! This kid has a destiny. One that even you can't comprehend.  
  
Sajhan: (speaking quietly) It is you who doesn't comprehend. If the child lives and is back with the vampire with a soul, his destiny is more than anyone or anything in any dimension or any world can ever comprehend.  
  
Cordelia starts to argue but something stops her.  
  
Cut to tunnel  
  
Angel has managed to throw off his first attacker and has Wesley pinned against the wall with his forearm across Wes' throat.  
  
Angel: That was the last mistake you'll make Wesley.  
  
Wesley: (barely able to speak) Very.well.  
  
Buffy: Angel!  
  
Angel turns his head to see 2 men on Buffy. One has her arms pinned behind her back and the other is pummeling her. She kicks a leg out to stop the assault from the front and steps off the shoulder as he falls to the ground. She pushes off and flips over twisting her arms loose and lands behind the other.  
  
At that moment, Spike slams the head of his opponent into the hard dirt and rock wall. The sound of crushing bone is heard and the body falls to the floor unmoving.  
  
Spike: Buffy!  
  
He rushes forward as Buffy's guy turns to attack her once again.  
  
Wesley: At least someone has the girls best interest at heart.  
  
Angel: Why do you want to die?  
  
Wesley: I don't want to..but I will if that's what it takes.  
  
Spike is blindsided by the one Buffy kicked as he tries to get to her. He hits the wall hard and vamps out before growling and rushing to tackle the man. Buffy dodges the first two punches but is caught by the third. Her head snaps back and she tastes blood. She delivers several quick jabs but each is blocked. He picks her up over his head and she struggles in vain. In the corner a large stone protrudes from the wall. He eyes it as a target.  
  
Wesley: (reaches to hold Angel's forearm as it rests loosely on his windpipe) What will it be? Kill me or save her?  
  
Angel looks from Wes to Buffy and back to Wes. Frustrated he throws Wes aside when he sees Buffy being drawn back further in the mans arms. He steps in front of the stone at the moment of release. Buffy hits him square in the chest and he falls backwards holding her tight against him. Spike is having a bit of trouble with his attacker and the last descends upon the pair still trying to right themselves. Out of nowhere, the guard is yanked away and Buffy looks up to see Connor begin to fight. Spike is backed against a wall when Xander tackles the man on him from the side. Connor only gets one hit in when his feet are knocked out from underneath him. The man pulls a baton from his belt and raises his arm. Justine is there in an instant and pulls the arm to turn quickly sideways. The bone breaks and he howls in pain. Justine gives Connor a hand up as the man falls. Spike pulls the last one off Xander and spins him just in time for a head butt. They both stumble backwards. Connor, Xander, Justine, and Willow all come up behind Spike and glare at him. The man sees he has no chance and grabs the good arm of the only one left before running out of the tunnel. Spike morphs back to human and looks at Xander.  
  
Spike: I suppose you expect a thank you or something.  
  
Xander: You're welcome.  
  
Buffy is kneeling beside Angel who is still leaning against the stone he landed on. She pulls his arm and he groans. Leaning over him, she looks to see blood on the rock.  
  
Buffy: You're hurt.  
  
Angel: I'll be fine. Just give me a minute.  
  
Buffy: Let me see.  
  
Angel: Don't pull!  
  
Connor: (walking over) Are you okay?  
  
Angel: (smiles a bit) Yeah. Just a scrape.  
  
Buffy: He can't get up.  
  
Angel: I didn't say that! (he leans forward and winces but continues until he stands) See?  
  
Connor: The urn is gone.  
  
Angel: What do you mean gone? Justine?  
  
Justine: Don't look at me! I had it until your invisible girlfriend got involved.  
  
Xander: Girlfriend?  
  
Angel: Watch it Justine.  
  
Buffy: She makes a valid point.  
  
Spike: What was that?  
  
Willow: Spike, why don't you take me out and the others can catch up?  
  
Fred: We should all go. The others will be worried.  
  
Gunn: Not as much as I was about you.  
  
Fred: Charles! They hug excitedly and the others seem uncomfortable.  
  
Xander: Where did you run off to?  
  
Gunn: I tried to follow Wes, but I lost him.  
  
Spike: So you leave in the middle of a battle? This happen a lot with your people Angel?  
  
Angel: Shut up Spike.  
  
Buffy: (quietly to Angel) I want to know the truth.  
  
Angel: About?  
  
Buffy: What Wesley said.  
  
Angel: Can we do this later? I'm kind of bleeding here.  
  
Buffy: I won't keep you long. Just tell me he was lying.  
  
Angel: Buffy, Wes is working for Wolfram and Hart. You have no idea how bad that is and what that means.  
  
Buffy: That's not saying he's lying. Is it true Angel? Is what I thought before true? Are you and Cordelia.involved?  
  
Angel just looks at her and swallows hard. He grimaces in pain and looks away.  
  
Buffy: Oh.  
  
She takes a step back.  
  
Angel: Buffy.  
  
She turns and runs into Spike. He looks down at her and she is obviously upset. She rushes past him and the others out of the tunnel. Spike exchanges a look with Angel and walks out after Buffy.  
  
Xander: Was that.?  
  
Fred: (steps to Angel) Let's get you home.  
  
Angel leans on her and Connor and they make their way past a still dumbfounded Xander. Willow pulls Xander by the arm to follow behind. Gunn brings up the rear.  
  
Xander: Angel? And Cordelia? It's a mistake right? I mean it's gotta be a mistake.  
  
Willow: Sure Xander. It will all get straightened out. I'm sure of it. Wait till he finds about about this. (She holds up the lid to the urn)  
  
Gunn raises an eyebrow but remains silent.  
  
After they are gone, Wes steps from his hiding place in another tunnel vein.  
  
Wesley: So the urn has been opened. Things just might get very interesting very soon.  
  
He pulls a cell out of his pocket and dials a number.  
  
Wesley: Lilah? Yes, its me. (begins walking out of the tunnel slowly) I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?  
  
Cut to Field  
  
Cordy: This is just one of your tricks again to make me let you hurt them.  
  
Sajhan: I really don't need tricks here Lady. I told Angel the boy had big things coming. I wasn't lying.  
  
Cordy: One of which was to wipe your sorry butt off the face of the earth.  
  
Sajhan: You're right. Hey, I never said I wasn't self-preserving. What demon isn't?  
  
Cordy: Not the ones I hang out with.for the most part.  
  
Sajhan: I wanted the kid dead. He would be my end in the future. But my selfish nature happened to be working for the good of man on this one. I was just the first in a long line of big time offs this kid would achieve. What? You think your precious powers would have let me flit in and out of time and dimension if I didn't have something to offer them? They don't take kindly to the dark side running free interdimensionally.  
  
Cordy: Why should I believe you?  
  
Sajhan: You shouldn't.  
  
Cordy: So we agree then.  
  
Sajhan: Sure. We agree. I'll stay up here with you while your worst nightmares come to life in your friend's laps. Tell you what, why don't you pop down and grab my lid. I'd rather be in the resikhian urn than anywhere near what's going to happen.  
  
Cordy: And let me guess. If I take you back to where they are, you could stop it. Whatever you say is going to happen, do you have the power to stop it?  
  
Sajhan: I'm afraid not. But I have a feeling I know who does.  
  
Cordy: We are not calling forth some evil demon friend of yours!  
  
Sajhan: Don't worry. What's needed is already here.  
  
Cordy looks around behind her and sees nothing.  
  
Cordy: Who?  
  
Sajhan: You.  
  
Fade to Black. 


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26  
  
Fade in on deserted street Buffy is walking along visibly upset. Spike runs up alongside her.  
  
Buffy: Not now Spike. Please.  
  
Spike: Come now Slayer. You know I don't take orders well.  
  
Buffy: I'm not giving an order. I'm asking.  
  
Spike: I really don't see what the big tragedy is love. You weren't exactly pining last time I checked.  
  
She stops and turns to face him.  
  
Buffy: That's not the point. He left me because he said he couldn't bear to keep me from a normal life. But that wasn't it at all. He only said it to shut me up. Now he's got Cordelia. Cordelia!  
  
Spike: And what have you got?  
  
Buffy: (pauses then walks again) The same thing I had the day he left, nothing. Angel's moved on and I'm still going in circles. Every day I feel like I'm one step closer to being back where I started.  
  
Spike: Then we have something else in common.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: Not to detract from the importance of Angel's love life Buffy. But I have a soul. Talk about coming full bloody circle!  
  
Buffy: But you're not human. You are a vampire Spike. That will never change.  
  
Spike: And you'll never let me forget it will you?  
  
Buffy: It's not like I'm the only one noticing. Ask those guys back there if you having a soul chang.(she stops speaking)  
  
Spike: What? Is something wrong? (he looks around for company)  
  
Buffy: You fought them. Those guys. Spike, they were just guys and you fought them. The chip?  
  
Spike: I guess I didn't notice. I mean, the guys, not the chip. It's still there if that's what you're getting at.  
  
Buffy: They were human Spike. You didn't have any pain when you were fighting humans.  
  
Spike: I know. That's what I've been trying to tell you. Everything is different now. For all of us.  
  
Buffy: And what do you think should happen next? I mean, you heard the others. You might have affected ancient prophecies.  
  
Spike: Or maybe I will fulfill them.  
  
Buffy: How so?  
  
Spike: The word is prophecy Buffy. As in events destined to come to pass. What if this shanshu deal has been about me all along? What if I'm the one chosen to become human? What then?  
  
Cut to Field  
  
Cordy: Me what?  
  
Sajhan: You said it yourself. You were hand picked, but not sure for what.  
  
Cordy: Yeah, but I know it was to help people, not kill them! Especially my friends!  
  
Sajhan: Haven't you learned yet how insignificant you are in the big picture? The Powers on both sides come from a place you and I will never understand.  
  
Cordy has a flashback.  
  
{Woman: You will be the one to decide the fate of many.  
  
Cordy: I will?  
  
Woman: A reward never comes without a price.And when given a choice you will never understand, you must choose blindly, from a place you have not yet tapped.}  
  
Cordy: No.  
  
Sajhan: No what? Did you remember something?  
  
Cordy: (shaking head and pointing a finger) You're playing games! You want me to do your dirty work for you just like you wanted Holtz to. But I'm not that stupid!  
  
Sajhan: Listen I really don't care if you believe me or not. But its either one or both. You got it? One for all and all for one. One of them must die or everyone else will.  
  
Cordy: Shut up!  
  
This time when she raises her arm to point, Sajhan floats up in the air and seems quite surprised.  
  
Sajhan: You don't want to get into this with me.  
  
Cordy drops her hand and Sajhan falls to the ground hard.  
  
Cordy: You're real? I thought you were supposed to be immaterial.  
  
Sajhan: Someone's been doing their homework. But you missed the part where your boyfriend called me forth with the black magick. I was corporeal again until the bitch put me in the urn. So now, I'm corporeal here with you.  
  
Cordy: Which means you can't go anywhere.  
  
Sajhan: I wouldn't' be so sure of that.  
  
Cordy: You can only go where I take you. And sorry to say, but I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Sajhan stands and brushes himself off. He walks closer to her and when he's close enough he backhands her before she sees it coming. A clap of thunder shakes the ground as Cordelia lands and covers her ears. She stands slowly.  
  
Cordelia: That really wasn't a good idea.  
  
Sajhan: Neither is keeping me where I don't want to be.  
  
They face off.  
  
Cut to Cordy's Camera on door as it opens from the inside. Angel stumbles in still leaning on Fred.  
  
Giles: What happened?  
  
Angel sits slowly on the couch.  
  
Willow: He was hurt in the fight.  
  
Anya: Where's Xander?  
  
Xander: (coming through door with Justine) I'm here.  
  
Anya rushes with a smile but stops short of giving him a hug.  
  
Anya: Its about time.  
  
Fred: I'll get some bandages and supplies.  
  
Gunn: I'll help.  
  
Lorne: Please tell me your injury isn't a welcome back from Sajhan.  
  
Connor: No, it was the men with Wesley. They did it.  
  
Lorne: Wesley?  
  
Dawn: Where's Buffy?  
  
Angel looks up.  
  
Angel: You mean she's not here?  
  
Giles: Here, lets have a look Angel.  
  
Angel grimaces and groans as he takes the bloody shirt off. At this point, everyone begins talking, no one actually listening to anyone else.  
  
Dawn: Why didn't Buffy come back with you?  
  
Justine: She had her little heart broken.  
  
Angel: Shut your mouth.  
  
Dawn: What does that mean?  
  
Xander: It means that Angel was hiding more than a son from Buff.  
  
Angel: And what exactly about this bothers you Xander?  
  
Anya: Xander?  
  
Dawn: I can't believe you did this to her again!  
  
Angel: Why does everyone assume the worst?  
  
Giles: Angel, hold still before the wound tears more. I'm sure.  
  
Xander: Anya, I know you're not trying to play jealous now. Not after your table jock with Spike.  
  
Justine: (laughs) Whoa.  
  
Willow: Guys, I really think.  
  
Dawn: Is Spike with Buffy?  
  
Angel: Where else would he be?  
  
Willow: Guys! (Everyone looks at her) Another issue to address.  
  
She holds up the lid.  
  
Cut to Street  
  
Buffy: Nothings that simple Spike. Spike: No, I suppose not. It never is, is it?  
  
Buffy: I don't understand this. How did you get a soul? Is it.is it another curse?  
  
Spike: (smirks) Oh no. That's Angel's play. I earned this Buffy. It was a reward.  
  
Buffy: A reward for what? Years of diligent evil followed by forced non-violence?  
  
Spike: Or maybe for managing to put up with you! (he glares at her and she doesn't respond) Oh bugger this!  
  
He starts ahead down the street and she watches for a second. Not sure what to do.  
  
Buffy: Spike, wait!  
  
He stops and doesn't turn to look at her. She walks around to face him.  
  
Buffy: I.I'm not sure how to react here. I've had a helluva couple days and I don't know what disaster to tackle first.  
  
Spike: Wel, let me and my disaster get out of your way. Maybe it's the soul talking, but I'm not in the mood to be your whipping boy anymore. Go find Angel, Buffy. Have your melodrama and leave me out of it.  
  
Buffy: So you're leaving? Just like that? You leave Sunnydale, all hell breaks loose, you show back up with a soul, turn my life and possibly several others upside down, and now you're leaving? Perfect.  
  
Spike: What do you want from me?  
  
Buffy: Nothing! I don't want anything from you or anyone else. I just want to.  
  
Spike: Don't sing the normal song Buffy. You've been screaming about being a normal girl for years, it's never going to happen! Do you think it's only you? What about your friends? They aren't the chosen ones. But they chose to be your friends and got involved in all of this. And do they complain and whine every bleeding day about how much easier life would be if only? No, they do what they can. Because that's all any of us can do. Is it fair? Is it just? Or is it just the way it is? You wanna feel sorry for yourself and just get by for the rest of your days, be my guest. But I'm done watching from the sidelines. I have a second chance here, and I intend to take it. With or without you.  
  
Buffy: What do you expect after what you did? After what you almost did?  
  
Spike: (eyes narrow at the painful words) It wasn't me.  
  
Buffy: Don't say that! It was you! Just like it was me that went along with it for almost a year! Don't try and pretend that you had no control. If anyone should claim that, it should be me.  
  
Spike: Oh yeah, poor Buffy dragged from the happily ever afterlife so she went slumming for a bit.  
  
Buffy: You know what happened.with us, was not healthy. You have to know that. Especially now.  
  
Spike: It's not really important right now. You have something you have to work out, and I want no part of it. I can't be part of it anymore.  
  
He turns and walks away as Buffy stares after him in shock. She stays silent as he turns the corner and disappears from view.  
  
Around the corner, Spike is talking to himself.  
  
Spike: That's right Slayer. This time you'll have to come after me. A man's got to have some pride. (pauses and stops walking) I'm not worried. She'll come. He doesn't want her anymore. And he wouldn't know what to do with her if he got her. (starts walking again) No, I'm the only one who'll be there in the end. She'll see soon enough.  
  
A hand reaches up from behind and Spike is tasered falling unconscious to the ground.  
  
Lilah: (smiling and stepping from the shadows) Maybe not quite soon enough. Bring him boys.  
  
Several men come forward to lift him and carry him into a waiting van. Lilah steps in after he's secure and Wes watches from inside.  
  
Lilah: I thought we were gonna have to take both of them. What's with the Slayer and her choice in lovers? Has she got issues or what?  
  
She sits and the van pulls away. Wes looks down at the gagged and bound Spike.  
  
Wesley: (mumbles) Or what.  
  
Cut to Field  
  
Cordy: I'm not scared of you.  
  
Sajhan: Good for you. I'm not the one to fear.  
  
Cordy: If Connor has turned into some kind of monster, its because you opened that portal and Holtz took him in there. It's not his fault!  
  
Sajhan: That's good. Keep blaming the dead guy and the demon. Whatever. Meanwhile, no telling what is happening down there.  
  
Cordy: I'm not taking you.  
  
Sajhan: Whatever. I'll find my own way out.  
  
He turns and stomps off in the opposite direction.  
  
Cordy: Fine! You just go try! Good riddance!  
  
She crosses her arms and closes her eyes out of aggravation. The womans words keep repeating themselves in her head. Cordelia: It can't be. I can't be the one.It can't be about them. (pauses) What is going on down there?  
  
Cut to Cordy's place.  
  
Angel: What do you mean it just fell off?  
  
Justine: I think its pretty self explanatory. The girl showed up, took it from the demon guy and left the lid behind.  
  
Giles: So this Sajhan is now free? And with Cordelia?  
  
Xander: Yet one more girl who trusted Angel that is now in immeasurable danger.  
  
Angel: Would you just shut up?  
  
Anya: Stop that!  
  
Xander: Thanks.  
  
Anya: Not him, you. Why are you so concerned about her all the sudden? What are you trying to get back at me?  
  
Xander: Oh yes Anya. This is all an elaborate scheme to make you want me again.  
  
Willow: Maybe we should try and contact her.  
  
Lorne: Don't look at me. She's in a place way out of my realm.  
  
Angel: I thought you said Skip went after her.  
  
Connor: He said he knew who could find her. The Powers. Angel: So then we have to wait. No one else can find her. (pauses) What?  
  
Fred: (jerking a bit at his tone) I was just.I mean I thought.  
  
Gunn: What is it honey?  
  
Fred: (points) He maybe could.  
  
Xander sees she's pointing at him but turns around as if to look for someone else.  
  
Angel: You're kidding right?  
  
Fred: She speaks to him. He heard her before Skip even knew she was there. They have a connection.  
  
Anya looks at Xander and then walks away in a huff.  
  
Xander: Ok, I think 'connection' might be a too strong of a term.  
  
Angel: I agree.  
  
Xander: (annoyed) But I could be wrong.  
  
He and Angel exchange a look. Giles clears his throat.  
  
Giles: Perhaps it is worth the effort.  
  
Lorne: Human in contact with a higher being? I thought that usually made one's head explode.  
  
Xander: What? (holds head) Explode? He's kidding right?  
  
Anya: (smirks and steps forward) I'm sure its an exaggeration. Go ahead, try and we'll see.  
  
Xander: Oh sure. You want my head to explode so I can't look at another woman ever again!  
  
Angel: So there's an upside to this after all.  
  
Xander: Shut up!  
  
{Cordy: Don't talk to him like that!}  
  
Xander jumps back as if on fire.  
  
Willow: Xander?  
  
Xander: She's here.  
  
Giles: Who?  
  
Xander: Cordelia.  
  
Lorne: Just like that. Where is she?  
  
Xander: I don't get a visual, just the voice. That annoying sarcastic voice.  
  
{Cordy: Watch it Xander Harris. I can do serious damage if you piss me off.}  
  
Xander: You mean more than you did in high school? Not likely.  
  
Angel: Cordelia? Can you hear me?  
  
{Cordy: Yes, Angel. I'm so sorry about all of this. I want to help.}  
  
Xander: She hears you.  
  
{Cordy: Tell him what I said!}  
  
Xander: Stop yelling at me, Harpie!  
  
Gunn: I know the feeling.  
  
Fred: Charles!  
  
Gunn: What? (shrugs) Cordelia does have a way with the nag.  
  
{Cordy: I can hear you too Gunn!}  
  
Willow: Ask her about the urn.  
  
{Cordy: Ok again, not deaf. (pause) just mute.}  
  
Xander: Not mute enough.  
  
{Cordy: Ignoring now. Angel, Sajhan is out of the urn. He's not corporeal though. But he's not happy about Connor being home.}  
  
Xander: Slow down.  
  
Angel: What is she saying?  
  
Xander: (using hands nervously as he speaks) Sajhan's out. Something about corporeal. And he's upset that Connor's back.  
  
Giles: He is corporeal or isn't?  
  
{Cordy: Is.}  
  
Xander: Is.  
  
Angel: Well where is he? Is he hurting her?  
  
{Cordy: No! He's no danger to me. I showed him a thing or two about messing with me.}  
  
Xander: She's fine.  
  
Angel: Why wont she talk to me?  
  
{Cordy: I don't know.}  
  
Xander: She doesn't know. But believe me, I wish it was you not me.  
  
Anya: Really?  
  
Cordy: Do you think I'm enjoying this?  
  
Angel: Everyone leave.  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Dawn: I'm not going anywhere without Buffy.  
  
Angel: I mean, give me a minute. I need a minute with Cordelia.  
  
Lorne: Um, do you think this is the time?  
  
Angel: Lorne.  
  
Giles: Of course. We'll go and check outside for any sign of Buffy or Spike.  
  
He ushers Willow, Dawn, Anya, Lorne, Gunn, and Fred out of the room and out the back door. Xander: So I'll just go.  
  
Angel: Don't think so.  
  
Xander: I can't do this. I can't be the go between for you and Cordelia.  
  
{Cordy: What is your deal? You know we work together.}  
  
Xander: Stop it. I'm not stupid.  
  
Angel: Xander, can you just try and pretend you're a grown up?  
  
Xander: Oh that's rich coming from you.  
  
{Cordy: Tell him I said I'm keeping Sajhan away from him and Connor.}  
  
Xander: She said she's protecting you and Connor from Sajhan.  
  
Angel: I want you home Cordelia. I.we need you.  
  
Xander rolls his eyes.  
  
{Cordy: It's not up to me Angel. But I would if I could. You have to believe that.}  
  
Xander: She wants to. But it's not her decision.  
  
Angel: (stands and buttons his shirt) I don't think I can do this without you. I tried once before and lost everything. I can't do this alone.  
  
Buffy: That's funny. I didn't think you were.  
  
Xander and Angel look at her in surprise.  
  
{Cordy: Buffy.} 


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27  
  
Fade in on cage Spike groggily comes to. His eyes open slowly to see.  
  
Lilah: Hello there sleeping beauty.  
  
Spike: What the hell did you do to me?  
  
Lilah: Nothing too severe I assure you. (smiles) Though I must admit, after watching you rest so peacefully, I can see what Buffy saw in you.  
  
Spike: (growls and jumps to his feet) What did you do to Buffy?  
  
Lilah: My, my, the girl certainly inspires the fierce loyalty doesn't she? But don't you feel kind of lost in the crowd.  
  
Spike: When I get a shot at you, you'll be looking to do that very thing.  
  
Wesley: (stepping up behind Lilah) Come dear, do you think it's a good idea to antagonize him?  
  
Spike: You.  
  
Lilah: That's right, you two have somewhat of a history don't you? See? That's what Wolfram and Hart is all about. Bringing people together.  
  
Spike: And I'm here to tear you all apart.  
  
Wesley: Wow. Quite the visual. Lilah, you really have missed out on something with Spike here. You see Angel is more of a fighter, not a lover. But Spike here.well, he's quite the opposite.  
  
Lilah: (raises eyebrow) I see.  
  
Spike: So what's the gig?  
  
Lilah: Ooh, now that's an Angel demand. No time for small talk, just commence with business.  
  
Spike: You'll do well to realize how very little I enjoy being compared to him.  
  
Wesley: Yes! I can see that. And who could blame you? (turns to brush a hand over Lilah's shoulder seductively on his way to close in on the cage in the middle of the room) Spike has always been second fiddle to Angel, haven't you? You spent a century with a woman that seemingly forgot all about you as soon as Angelus showed up.  
  
Lilah: Really? Ouch, that must have stung a bit.  
  
Spike: Whatever you're playing at, just get on with it. I'm not interested in your psycho warfare.  
  
Wesley: I think you mean psychological.  
  
Spike: No, I mean psycho.  
  
Lilah: I like you Spike. I gotta tell you.  
  
Spike: Lucky me.  
  
Wesley: We're here to help you Spike.  
  
Spike laughs haughtily.  
  
Wesley: Believe what you will, but if I'm correct, I don't think any of your so called friends were too rushed to find out what is going on with you of late.  
  
Lilah: In fact, I'm willing to bet they're still somewhere "talking things out."  
  
Cut to Cordy's  
  
Angel: Buffy.  
  
Xander: You okay Buff?  
  
{Cordy: Hello? What's with the kid gloves? She's the slayer! She's always okay, even when she's dead, she's okay!}  
  
Angel: We were just talking.  
  
Buffy: I heard. So can she hear me too?  
  
Angel looks at Xander who nods to Buffy.  
  
Buffy: How's it going Cordelia?  
  
{Cordy: How's it going? Is she for real?}  
  
Xander: It's called a greeting. They're quite common in polite circles.  
  
Angel: Back off Xander.  
  
Buffy hears this and seems a bit upset.  
  
Buffy: So, what's the latest?  
  
Xander: Cordelia took Sajhan somewhere that he can't get back here. Angel was just.  
  
Angel: I can speak for myself.  
  
Xander holds up his hands in surrender.  
  
Angel: I was just trying to explain to Cordelia that we could all use her help.  
  
Buffy: I heard. Lose everything without her. Got it.  
  
{Cordy: Is she.does she have an attitude?}  
  
Xander: Not now.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Xander: Nothing.  
  
Buffy: Xander don't. What did she say?  
  
Xander: She's just being Cordelia. Asking if you have an attitude.  
  
Buffy: Has she forgotten so soon?  
  
{Cordy: Good point.}  
  
Angel: Don't do that. Don't treat her like you are still in high school.  
  
Buffy: (flinches a bit) I'm sorry. I didn't mean.  
  
Angel: You have no idea what she's been through Buffy.  
  
Buffy: (quietly and tears welling) No. I guess I don't. Just like I have no idea what you've been going through. I guess you had someone else to talk to about your son.  
  
{Cordy: Don't belittle me Buffy Summers! Like I can't listen as well as you can. Better even! At least I don't make puppy dog eyes everytime I see him.}  
  
Xander: Alright! That's it. I'm going outside.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Buffy: But.  
  
Xander: No! (he points at both of them) You two need to talk. And as little as I wanted to hear what he and Cordelia had to say, I want even less to hear.this. I'm going.  
  
{Cordy: And what about me?}  
  
Xander Luckily, only one of us has to have tact in this situation.  
  
{Cordy: I'll show you tact buddy!}  
  
Xander: Unless you can strike me dead right here where I stand, you're leaving. He pauses looking skywards for a moment.  
  
Xander: Alright then. I'm going to find the others and try and find a way to block out the last twenty minutes of my life.  
  
{Cordy: I want to hear this! What if he tells her he loves her? I have to know!}  
  
Xander walks out the door and we cut to:  
  
Cordy: What if I'm wasting my time worrying about going home? I have to know if he feels the same way!  
  
Skip: This is not your mission.  
  
Cordy startles and jumps to spin around, she's back in the field.  
  
Cordy: Damnit Skip! Why do you insist on doing that?  
  
Skip: I was about to ask you the same thing.  
  
Cordy: What? (frowns) Oh that! It wasn't my fault. I was there without even trying and I heard Angel.  
  
Skip: You said you were watching Wesley. Then you took the urn, without the lid I might add.  
  
Cordy: I know, can you believe that? They just don't make urns for dimension travel like they used to.  
  
She smiles trying to lighten the mood but Skip only glares.  
  
Skip: Where is he?  
  
Cordy: Who? Oh, Sajhan? I don't know. He stomped off looking for a way out without me.  
  
Skip: And you just let him go?  
  
Cordy: Hello? He's corporeal. He can't time travel or anything else in his current condition. What are you doing here anyway?  
  
Skip: (mimics) Hello? I'm supposed to be guiding you. So far, I'm striking out. For every step forward, you hopscotch right back.  
  
Cordy: You know, I've about had it. I don't think you know any more than I do what my mission is. So far, all I've done as a higher being is clear out some black magicks from Willow and go floating about time and place popping in just long enough to find more questions to ask and then popping out before I can get any answers. What is the Powers deal?  
  
Skip: The deal is you were told to unbind. You couldn't move on in your new life until you released yourself of the earthly entanglements holding you back. And I just got through watching you spin a brand new web. You're looking to see how Angel feels about you or the Slayer and you've forgotten why you're here in the first place.  
  
Cordy slumps defeatedly and turns away.  
  
Cordy: It's not.  
  
Skip: Cordelia.  
  
Cordy: Ok, ok.  
  
Skip: Now you did manage to keep Sajhan out of the hands of the bad ones. Unfortunately, they may have retrieved an even faster way to get what they want.  
  
Cordy: (turns to face him) What?  
  
Cut to Park across from Cordy's  
  
Dawn: I'm so tired of this.  
  
Giles: We'll go back soon Dawn. Buffy just went in a few moments ago.  
  
Willow: Yeah, everything will be fine once they talk through some things.  
  
Anya: I don't see why Xander has to be there.  
  
Fred: He had to be there to tell Angel what she was saying.  
  
Xander: Not anymore he's not.  
  
Gunn: Hey! What's up?  
  
Xander: A whole lot of uncomfortable, that's what. I feel like I've been in an interrogation room.  
  
Giles: What about Cordelia?  
  
Xander: (pauses) No, I guess she went off to pout.  
  
Anya: Pout?  
  
Xander: I wouldn't let her eavesdrop on Buffy and Angel.  
  
Willow: Is it bad?  
  
Xander: I know its definitely not good.  
  
Dawn: What about Spike?  
  
Xander: He wasn't with her.  
  
Gunn: I thought he usually stuck pretty close.  
  
A phone rings and Gunn reaches in his pocket.  
  
Gunn: Yeah. (pause) What do you want? (pause) That wasn't a smart move man. (pause) Whatever.  
  
Gunn ends the call and looks to the anxious faces.  
  
Gunn: I know where Spike is.  
  
Dawn: He called you?  
  
Gunn: No. That was Wes.  
  
Fred: Wes is with Spike?  
  
Giles: He's captured him. Dawn: What?  
  
Gunn nods.  
  
Connor: We must go now.  
  
Justine: Hey there, he's a vampire. Have you forgotten everything your father taught you?  
  
Connor: No. My father helps those in need. I will do the same.  
  
Fred: (smiling) He means Angel.  
  
Justine: Well you can't go alone.  
  
Gunn: She's right. They will be expecting it. We should get with Angel first.  
  
Connor: He is busy. I can help him more alone.  
  
Connor doesn't wait for an answer before taking off down the street.  
  
Xander: Well, I guess I'm going then.  
  
Anya: What?  
  
Xander: What can I say? The kid made an impression. We bonded.  
  
Giles: I'll go along.  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Gunn: No. You stay with the others, go tell Angel and Buffy. I have the phone. I'll get their backs.  
  
Justine: And me?  
  
Fred: You can not stab us in the back.  
  
Justine: Funny.  
  
Giles: Alright, do you know where they've taken him?  
  
Gunn: No. But I'm thinking they're counting on us to figure it out.  
  
Xander: Connor seems to think he does. Can we go now?  
  
Gunn gives Fred a quick kiss and he and Xander take off after Connor.  
  
Cut to Cordy's Angel and Buffy haven't stopped looking at each other and are only inches apart when they speak in intimate tones.  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry I ran out before.  
  
Angel: I'm sorry I couldn't run after you.  
  
Buffy: Your back. Is it okay?  
  
Angel: Giles and Fred took care of it. Are you okay?  
  
Buffy: I guess I haven't learned how to deal with.us, like a grown up yet.  
  
Angel: Us?  
  
Buffy: I didn't mean.not that there is an us.or not that there isn't. I just.  
  
Angel: (reaching up to rest a hand on her arm) Slow down.  
  
They both look down at the point of contact.  
  
Buffy: (stepping back to break it) I'm glad you have someone close to talk to Angel.  
  
Angel: Thanks.  
  
Buffy: I haven't exactly been lacking in that department myself. (pause) Its just, when given a choice, I thought it would always be an obvious one for you and I.  
  
Angel: I can't remember anything ever being obvious or easy when it came to us Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Your point. 15-love. Ok, bad tennis analogy. Why do they say that anyway? What does Love have to do with tennis?  
  
Angel: I'm not trying to score points here Buffy.  
  
Buffy: I know.  
  
Angel: This is all.new.  
  
Buffy: I know that too.  
  
Angel: You being here.it makes, it makes me forget.  
  
Buffy: (looks up at him) Me too.  
  
Angel: But I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you came. Please tell me you know that.  
  
Buffy nods without answering.  
  
Buffy: I want to tell you something. I need to tell you.  
  
Angel: Anything.  
  
Dawn: Buffy! They've got Spike!  
  
Buffy and Angel turn in surprise as Dawn, Willow, Giles, Fred, Justine and Lorne come barreling through the door.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Lorne: Our former boss called to say he's got the Angel-clone.  
  
Angel: Can you not call him that?  
  
Lorne: Sorry.  
  
Giles: Wesley has Spike somewhere.  
  
Angel: And?  
  
Buffy: Where's Xander  
  
Fred: He went after Connor with Gunn.  
  
Angel: Connor?  
  
Justine: He took off. Said he could help without bothering you.  
  
Angel: Damnit.  
  
Buffy: Where did they go?  
  
Justine: Good question.  
  
Angel walks into Cordy's room.  
  
Buffy: Angel?  
  
He walks back in with an arm full of weapons and hands them out to Buffy, Justine and Giles.  
  
Angel: Buffy, you can stay or go.  
  
Buffy: I'm going. He's my responsibility.  
  
Angel looks at her for a second and turns to Lorne.  
  
Angel: Lorne,  
  
Lorne; I know, stay with the womenfolk. Just hurry up. I have a big gig this weekend in Vegas. I would very much like not to be dead for it.  
  
Buffy: Not a problem. Giles?  
  
Giles: I'm coming this time. I can help.  
  
Willow: You should take Anya.  
  
Anya: Yes! I will go after Xander. I mean, after Spike. I can help.  
  
Angel: Fine. Let's move. Angel, Buffy, Giles, Justine and Anya all head back out the door. Willow, Dawn and Lorne look at eachother in awkward silence.  
  
Cut to Field  
  
Cordy: So they couldn't get Sjahan to tell them about Spike's affect on the prophecies, so they went straight to the source.  
  
Skip: Looks that way.  
  
Cordy: So can I go?  
  
Skip: Only one way to find out.  
  
Cordelia looks at him and nods. She closes her eyes and begins to glow. Just as she feels the power sweep over her she opens her eyes and begins to rise. Beofre she can warn him, Sajhan comes up behind Skip and hits him over the head. She watches as Skip falls to his knees and she is helpless to stop it. Everything goes white. 


	28. CHapter 28

Part 28  
  
Fade in on Cage  
  
Lilah: We can help you.  
  
Spike: I don't want anything from you.  
  
Lilah: Well its not that easy I'm afraid.  
  
Spike: Open this blasted cage and I'll make it that easy.  
  
Wesley: Spike, you know you want answers just as much as we do. This can be a partnership. You have achieved something amazing. You've been given a soul.  
  
Lilah: And let's not forget the added bonus of direct sunlight.  
  
Woman: It's meant to burn my boy.  
  
Spike looks up in total surprise.  
  
Lilah: I see you still remember.  
  
Spike: No.  
  
Lilah: (smiles slowly as the figure comes closer) Oh it is. It definitely is.  
  
Cut to Alley  
  
Gunn: How do we know he's in there?  
  
Xander: Vaild question. Connor: It's the only abandoned warehouse near the offices.  
  
Gunn: Why wouldn't they just take him into their building? They got tighter security than the white house.  
  
Xander: I'm thinking this isn't a task approved by the bigwigs in Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Connor: Lilah is not only for them. She has her own motives.  
  
Gunn: You got that right. And now she's got Wes involved.  
  
Xander: Wes and his brain. A watcher brain working for the dark side. Not good. Not good at all.  
  
Gunn: So what's the plan?  
  
Connor: I go in. I find the Spike. I bring him out. You will stay back and protect yourselves. I may not be able to do it for you.  
  
Gunn: Oh yeah, your Angel's kid alright.  
  
Xander: I was thinking the same thing.  
  
Gunn: I'm going to call in.  
  
Xander: Good idea. Let someone know where we are.  
  
He looks to see that Connor is already gone inside.  
  
Xander: Or where we were last seen.  
  
Gunn dials the phone.  
  
Cut to Cordy's Dawn: I am so tired of being the one stuck behind waiting.  
  
Lorne: Don't think of it as stuck. I like to think of it as safe.  
  
Willow: But they're your friends. And they're in danger. How can you be so selfish?  
  
Lorne: Ok newsflash, they were in danger long before I came into the picture. And they'll be in danger long after I'm gone. I'm just trying to make my in between time as lengthy as possible. Sure I love those crazy kids, but if I get myself dead, they wouldn't have time to sing at my funeral before heading off for the next battle. I can't imagine life with the Slayer being much different.  
  
Willow: (begrudgingly) You're not of the wrong.  
  
Lorne: Hey, I have an idea! Who feels like singing? I could read you to help pass the time.  
  
Dawn/Willow: No!  
  
Lorne: Whoa. It was just a suggestion.  
  
Dawn: I'm sorry. No offense really. But we sort of.(looks at Willow)  
  
Willow: There was this singing demon, kind of ruined us on the singalong.  
  
Dawn: It was a whole big broadway show thing, not pretty.  
  
Lorne: Broadway? Not pretty? It obviously wasn't done right.  
  
Willow: It kind of made us say things that we never intended you know? Secret stuff.  
  
Lorne: Interesting. Sounds like quite a party. Did you get his number? Cause he might have really helped Cordelia and Angel this last year.  
  
Willow: So its true.  
  
Lorne: What?  
  
Dawn: They're together.  
  
Lorne: No! At least not last I checked, but it wasn't going to be long for those two. I could feel it.  
  
Willow: I can't believe it. He actually went for it.  
  
Lorne: Went for what?  
  
Willow: Cordelia. She's been working on him since high school. I never thought Angel would.  
  
Lorne: Hold up there sister. I don't know who you're talking about but it's not Cordelia. That girl wouldn't know going after Angel from a.well, she just wouldn't.  
  
Dawn: So why are you so sure they were going to be?  
  
Lorne: A little thing called kyrumption.  
  
Willow: Ky-what?  
  
Cut to Angel's car on street Angel and Buffy are in the front. Giles and Anya are in back.  
  
Buffy: I still don't get why you trusted her.  
  
Angel: Justine knows she can't hide from me. I will find her if she runs. And I need someone on the outside. If she sees any action at Wolfram and Hart, she can warn us.  
  
Anya: Except she wants you to die. So why would she do that?  
  
Angel: Because she wants Connor to forgive her even more. She'll come through.  
  
Buffy: And you can track him?  
  
Angel: It's not much farther.  
  
Giles: How come Spike never offered to sniff out the bad guys in Sunnydale?  
  
Buffy: He did. (then backtracks) I mean, he helped a lot Giles. You know its true.  
  
Giles: Oh yes, I forgot, you two became.close in my absence.  
  
Angel: How close?  
  
Anya: (blurts) I slept with Spike in the magic box!  
  
Giles: Good heavens! The magic box?  
  
Buffy: (she realizes for once, Anya's bluntness was for her benefit and turns to give her a thankful look) Giles, not now. We have to focus.  
  
Angel: First priority is finding Connor. We can get Spike when we meet up with the others. We'll need all the muscle we can get.  
  
Buffy: Sounds good.  
  
Giles: Angel, what might they have done to him?  
  
Angel: I couldn't begin to guess. But they're capable of anything. And now with Wes on their side, they will have thought of everything.  
  
Giles: What is he thinking?  
  
Buffy: Obviously he's not. But I hope he doesn't get in my way in there, cause I am not in the mood to reason.  
  
Angel: We'll get him back Buffy. This is nothing for us. We'll get Spike and figure out what all this means once and for all.  
  
Buffy: (looks at him and speaks quietly) And then what?  
  
He takes his eyes off the road to return her gaze without an answer.  
  
Cut to Cage  
  
Spike: (squints eyes to see through the shadows) What are you doing here?  
  
Drusilla: Tsk, he didn't miss mommy?  
  
Lilah: Surprise.  
  
Spike: Dru.  
  
Dru: Hello muffin. You look so ready in your cage. (she steps closer and stops just short of touching him-frowns) What did you do?  
  
Spike: Something's happened.  
  
Dru: You're like him. You stink of soul like Daddy. Oh not my Spike.  
  
Wesley: Perhaps you could help us find out what happened to your Spike.  
  
Dru: (growls and vamps out) I don't like you.  
  
Lilah: (smirks) I knew there was a reason I kept in touch with this one.  
  
Spike: How did you get here?  
  
Dru: (back to looking at Spike) They brought me for Darla. Then Daddy got mad and punished us. (starts to weep and rubs her face) Oh the fire.he hurt me so.  
  
Spike: Angel?  
  
Dru: It was the soul. It made him weak. And now you're weak like him.  
  
Spike: Stop!  
  
Lilah: Oh yeah Dru, little tip. I forgot to tell you, Spike here doesn't like being compared to Angel. I figured you knew.  
  
Dru: The boys still fighting? (smiles) Good. But you fight for different reasons now. (closes eyes) It's her. She did it.  
  
Spike watches her closely as she steps up to stroke his hand through the bars.  
  
Dru: What did that naughty slayer do to my boy?  
  
Spike: (steps back) Stop that. Don't do that to me.  
  
Dru: You used to love when I went inside your head love. Come now, let me see. I've so much to learn.  
  
Spike shakes his head weakly from side to side as Dru pushes against the bars.  
  
Lilah: Oh let me.  
  
She steps up to unlock the door and Dru steps through. She looks back at Lilah.  
  
Dru: Leave us now.  
  
Lilah: But.  
  
Wesley: Lilah. (Dru starts to growl again) Just lock the door and leave them to get reacquainted.  
  
Lilah: (looks at Spike, then Dru then Wes) Sure. I'll give you two lovebirds a minute or two. But then it's down to business. I haven't been keeping you safe for the last two years for nothing. Its time to earn your keep.  
  
Spike: She'll never help you.  
  
Dru: Ssshhh. Don't speak for me pet. Things change. But you knew that didn't you?  
  
Wesley and Lilah exit and Spike and Dru face off.  
  
Cut to Field  
  
Sajhan and Skip are battling still when Cordelia appears between them. Sajhan hits her by accident and she reacts instinctively. She nails him with a solid punch to his nose and his head snaps back.  
  
Cordy: Stop it!  
  
Sajhan: Why do you people always go for the face?  
  
Cordy: Angel trained me to go for the sensitive point. Face always weaker than body.  
  
Skip: Good tip.  
  
Cordy: Are you okay, I tried to get right back, but I was in some sort of limbo for a minute.  
  
Skip: I'm fine. I've faced worse than him. Although, not as ugly.  
  
Sajhan: As if you're Denzel.  
  
Cordy: Hey! What's with the attacking my friend?  
  
Sajhan: Friend? Ok, obviously you don't get out much. But regardless, I get back and see some freak standing where you were and you fading out in a bright light. I thought he was hurting you.  
  
Skip: And you care because.  
  
Sajhan: Because she's my only way out of here. I tend to protect my interests.  
  
Cordy: Ok, I don't know what creeps me out more. You attacking without question or doing it for me.  
  
Skip: Take your pick.  
  
Cprdy: Well thanks to you, I have no clue what's going on. So if you've wasted enough of my time.  
  
Skip: Afraid plans have changed.  
  
Cordy: What?  
  
Skip: (pointing skyward) We have to go back together.  
  
Cordy: Whatever. Just don't get in my way.  
  
Skip: No, I mean we have to go back together.all of us.  
  
Cordy: You mean.?  
  
Sajhan: (smiling) See how it all works out?  
  
Cordy sneers at him before looking at Skip in confusion.  
  
Cut to Interior Warehouse basement  
  
Connor: Ok, I will go first, you two can follow and stop any attacks from behind.  
  
Gunn: I never got hold of anyone.  
  
Xander: That's typical. A comedy of errors is the Sunnydale norm.  
  
Gunn: Well I like the odds in my favor a little better.  
  
Connor: No time. If he can be saved, it must be now. We'll take him back to the others and they will see for themselves.  
  
Angel: I like to be in the action Son, you should know that.  
  
Xander: Angel! Buffy! (frowns) Giles and Anya?  
  
Anya: Don't act so surprised. I can help just as much as you.  
  
Gunn: Gotta say I'm feeling the timing Angel.  
  
Buffy: Do you know where they're holding him?  
  
Connor: Not yet, but it should be just up the stairs. Not much cover once we're in. I could have done it.  
  
Angel: Never said you couldn't.  
  
Anya: It won't matter.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Anya: There's something here.  
  
Giles: A smidge more detail would be nice Anya.  
  
Anya: Definitely demon, not of the living. And with a burning yen for vengeance.  
  
Buffy: A vampire?  
  
Xander: Why not? Maybe it's a convention.  
  
Gunn: So does this change the plan?  
  
Buffy: What was the plan?  
  
Connor: Fight, kill, grab, and leave.  
  
Angel: Good plan. Buffy looks at Giles in silence as Connor slowly climbs the stairs.  
  
Cut to Cordy's  
  
Willow: Lorne!  
  
Lorne startles and looks up. Lorne: What?  
  
Dawn: You were out of it for a second.  
  
Lorne: I was. (stands and paces) Sorry.  
  
Willow: I asked you what ky what's it was and you just spaced out.  
  
Lorne: I can't believe I never thought of it. But I was so sure.  
  
Dawn: Sure of what? What is your deal?  
  
Lorne: Kyrumption. Fred used it the first time she discovered the moira between Angel and Cordelia.  
  
Willow: Moira?  
  
Lorne: Yeah. It's kind of like chemistry.  
  
Dawn: There's chemistry?  
  
Lorne: It's like the physical attraction between two souls with a larger than life destiny. Willow: Sounds like Buffy and Angel to me.  
  
Lorne: Except it wasn't. And then there was kyrumption thrown into the mix. We all assumed it could only mean one thing.  
  
Dawn: All of you believe that Cordelia and Angel are meant to be.  
  
Lorne: Only it was before.  
  
Willow: Before what?  
  
Lorne: (pauses) Before now. 


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29 Fade in on Wolfram and Hart Lobby Wes and Lilah come through the front door to find 2 guards unconscious on the floor. Justine sits atop the security counter.  
  
Wesley: Why am I not surprised?  
  
Lilah: What are you doing here Justine?  
  
Justine; (hops down and steps over guard) I gotta admit I'm disappointed. 2 Guards? That's all I rate around here?  
  
Lilah: Don't worry. You're more than covered. Justine looks around with a smirk.  
  
Wesley: You really arent' too bright are you?  
  
Justine: Excuse me if I don't take the snide comments of a traitor to heart.  
  
Lilah: He's right you know. I gave you a golden opportunity. What happened to the money I gave you for the new start?  
  
Justine: (pulls wad of bills from her pocket) Oh this? Yeah I almost took your advice. But then I remembered. I have family here.  
  
Lilah: (rolls eyes) Let me guess. You've seen the light and joined the family of Angel investigations. (glances at Wesley) I guess they do have an opening.  
  
Justine: Don't be stupid. I'm talking about my sister and Connor.  
  
Wesley: Are we talking about the sister who's dead and the Connor who hates you?  
  
Justine: You're the last one to bring up hate. I don't think you're going to be winning any popularity contests.  
  
Lilah: Are we done talking yet?  
  
Justine: What's your rush? Have you something better going on?  
  
Lilah: Nothing as interesting as you I'm afraid.  
  
Justine looks over her shoulder and smiles at the four men heading her way. Justine: It's about time.  
  
Wesley takes Lilah by the arm and pulls her behind him. She raises an eyebrow at the chivalry. Justine ducks under the first attack and the second rushes her. She bends to flip him over her back and he lands close to Wes' feet. He continues to watch as the fight begins.  
  
Cut to cage  
  
Spike: Please don't Dru. Why did you come here?  
  
Dru: Sshh. Now now Spikey. I saw you in my head for so long. You and her, dancing and fighting. (She puts her fingertips on his temples and he closes his eyes) Still lost. I'm gonna find you though. But first, I must get her.  
  
Spike: (opens eyes and pushes her away) No!  
  
Dru: (grabbing him hard by the jaw and squeezes) Musn't anger me Love. I've been alone all this time.  
  
Spike: I'm sorry.  
  
Dru: (frowns) No. I can't hear you. (she puts her hands over her ears and steps back) No place for remorse in my head. It pains me.  
  
Spike: (walks closer) Drusilla. (He pulls her hands down and she looks at him half smiling) You can't stay here Dru.  
  
Dru: (frowns and smile turns into pout) Everyone sends me away. What happened to our family Spike? You've all changed so. I don't think I like it.  
  
Spike: (softly) We never should have gone to Sunnydale.  
  
Dru: It was her. The slayer. She got into your head, just like Angel. It grows up and around like a vine. Wrapping around your heart. I was there before her. But she kept pulling tighter and tighter.  
  
Spike: Don't do this.  
  
Dru: Now you have a soul. (starts trembling) You think it will change her. But you're a fool. She ruined you Spike and you don't even care.  
  
Spike: I do care. I care about you Drusilla. If you stay here, you'll b hurt. I don't want that for you.  
  
Dru: (smiles and strokes his cheek) But you hurt me first. And you did it best.  
  
Spike: Not anymore Dru.  
  
Dru: (straightening and tilting head as if listening) Can you hear them?  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Dru: Someone's crashing the party.  
  
Spike: Who? Is it the woman? Are they coming back?  
  
Dru: It's like in the movies. (claps hands excitedly) Coming to save the day.and there's so many!  
  
Spike: Who Dru? Who's coming? Is it Buffy?  
  
Dru: (vamps out) No talking!  
  
She puts a finger over his lips when he tries to speak.  
  
Dru: From all directions. (starts to spin about the cage) Up and over, down and there. It's a race Pet. Don't you see?  
  
Spike frowns and looks around the room to see who will show up.  
  
Cut to door  
  
It opens slowly and Connor is the first to emerge. He is followed by Angel then Buffy and then the others. No one speaks as Angel uses hand signals to direct everyone. He and Buffy communicate easily and she points to her friends when they seem lost. They are in a long hallway with doors on either end. Angel, Xander, Anya, and Gunn go in one direction, while Connor, Buffy and Giles move in the opposite. Cameras stays with Buffy's team.  
  
Giles: (whispering) Can you trust him to lead?  
  
Buffy: (looks ahead to Connor) He's Angel's son.  
  
Giles: I know that. But he did attack Angel once before.  
  
Buffy: No now Giles.  
  
Giles: Very well.  
  
They catch up to Connor who is listening at the door.  
  
Buffy: Anything?  
  
Connor: (shakes head) No. But I was distracted.  
  
Giles: Distracted? How?  
  
Connor looks from Buffy to Giles and back.  
  
Buffy: You heard us?  
  
Connor: You are wise to trust me. But to do so only because of who I came from, I'm not sure that's valid.  
  
Giles: She knows him more than she knows you.  
  
Connor: Fair enough. Ready?  
  
Buffy nods and steps forward as Connor opens the door. Without warning he's pulled through the opening. Buffy kicks the door open to find a demon holding Connor by the throat off the ground.  
  
Buffy: Hey!  
  
Connor leans his head down and to the side as Buffy punches the demon in the face. His hold loosens and Connor is dropped to his feet. The thing turns its attention to Buffy sending her crashing into Giles. Connor grabs the crossbow from Giles hand and brings it up just in time to halt the demons next move. They look at each other for a second then the demon looks down at the weapon touching his chest. Close up of Connors finger as it pulls the trigger and the bow ejects into the heart of the beast. It staggers back once and hten pitches forward. Connor watches it land on its face unmoving. Buffy is already standing so Connor offers a hand to Giles. They give each other a silent nod of truce and understanding as Giles takes his help.  
  
Connor: They know we're here. We must hurry.  
  
Giles: Should we go back and warn the others?  
  
Buffy: Something tells me they already know.  
  
Cut to Room just outside of hallway. Anya is in corner watching the men fight.  
  
Angel is taking on a vampire who seems to be close to evenly matched with him. Gunn is on his knees about to take another hit when Xander appears out of nowhere and stakes him through the back. Gunn brushes the dust off and gets to his feet. They turn to watch Angel. He staggers back form the latest hit and vamps out to retaliate. Without a word, Gunn takes the stake form Xander's hand and tosses it across to Angel. The vamp sees it coming and tries to intercept it. Angel grabs him by the back of the head and pulls back roughly. The stake lands on Angel's foot. He elbows the vamp in the gut and when it doubles over in pain, Angel pushes his feet together catching the stake in between. It lifts up and Angel lets go of the guy while he's still off balance. He lands on the upright stakes and dirties Angel's shoes.  
  
Xander: (in awe) Nice!  
  
Anya: Improv. Gotta love it.  
  
Gunn: Good moves.  
  
Angel: Good thinking.  
  
Gunn: I do what I can.  
  
Xander: So I'm thinking the surprise attack? Pretty much out.  
  
Angel: Looks that way. We better get moving.  
  
Anya: Something isn't right in this place.  
  
Gunn: How so? Other than the welcome wagon.  
  
Anya: It's not them. I feel something. We have to be careful. It's waiting.  
  
Xander: Can you go to it?  
  
Anya: No, I can only search out things that I know. I don't know what this is. But it's not nice.  
  
Angel: Story of my life. We'll find out soon enough.  
  
Gunn: You figure Connor and them got the same welcome?  
  
Xander: Is there any doubt?  
  
Angel: Enough talk. It looks like it opens up past that door.  
  
Gunn: Lead the way.  
  
Cut to Cordy's  
  
Dawn: Are you always this hard to follow?  
  
Lorne: Where's Fred?  
  
Willow: (looks around) Did she stay with us?  
  
Lorne: Yeah, she was here when the others left. Fred!  
  
Dawn: Great. Another problem.  
  
Willow: Fred?  
  
Lorne: (hollering) Fred!  
  
Fred: (in form back door) Goodness Lorne! You could wake the dead. (tapping on the wall from Dennis) See?  
  
Willow: Where did you go?  
  
Fred: I just needed a minute to myself. Everything has been so crazy lately. I pretend I'm back in my cave in Pylea sometimes. It clears the cobwebs.  
  
Dawn: Pylea.  
  
Lorne: (ignoring the question) Fred, honey, we've got to talk.  
  
Fred: What? What is it? (eyes widen) Did something happen to Charles?  
  
Lorne: No, no. Nothing like that. But I need your brain.  
  
Fred: (unsure) okay.  
  
Orne: Remember when you first mentioned kyrumption?  
  
Fred: (smiles) Of course, Cordy and Angel were training and  
  
Lorne: You saw moira right? Fred: Definitely. Why do you ask?  
  
Lorne: It seemes so simple then. The two of them, obvious even.  
  
Fred: And?  
  
Lorne: But it was before.  
  
Fred: Before what?  
  
Dawn: Before now. Great, she's caught up now just spill it!  
  
Willow: (touches her arm) Dawn.  
  
Lorne: With Darla and Connor and Holtz and Sajhan we've been up to our eyeballs in bad mojo and prophecies and destiny and everything involving Angel. But what if the kyrumption was real? But it just hadn't happened yet?  
  
Fred: I'm not following.  
  
Lorne: I got a vision from the PTB all the way in Vegas. So I come back. Cause something big is happening.  
  
Fred: Yeah.  
  
Lorne: But the PTB don't need me anymore, they've got Cordleia now right? I mean, when I get here, I assume it's the Angel in a box thing that was causing it. Not to mention Cordy and her new.whatever.  
  
Willow: And now you think it wasn't?  
  
Lorne: Why would the Powers need me to come if Cordy is their pet project? She could handle it. But if they needed us both, then maybe its not all about Angel anymore or Connor or any of us. Maybe it's bigger. As in world in peril big.  
  
Dawn: And you figured all this out because Cordy and Angel had this kyrumption stuff?  
  
Lorne: It's when you asked what it meant. It's like someone finally paid the electric bill in my head and I was blinded. Fred, what is kyrumption?  
  
Fred: It's your language Lorne.  
  
Lorne: Humor me.  
  
Fred: Kyrumption-when 2 great warriors meet on the battlefield and recognize their mutual fate.  
  
Lorne: Exactly!  
  
Dawn: So it's fate that brought Cordy and Angel together.  
  
Willow: That was what you wigged about? But you already believed that.  
  
Lorne: You're not listening. Cordelia wasn't a great warrior back then. But now she is. She's been chosen. But she's not here.  
  
Fred: (mumbles) So they can't meet.  
  
Lorne: Unless.  
  
Fred: Unless there's another great battle.  
  
Dawn: So? With the two of them, they're unstoppable.  
  
Lorne: No, don't you see? What happens when two people meet?  
  
Willow: They show up at the same time to resolve something.  
  
Fred: Oh God.  
  
Lorne: We weren't wrong about their fate Fred. We were wrong about what that fate was.  
  
Fred: It can't be.  
  
Willow: I'm lost.  
  
Lorne: They aren't meant to battle together. Kyrumption is when two warriors meet. And to recognize their fate, they must first.  
  
Willow: Battle.  
  
Dawn: (looks around) You mean.against eachother?  
  
The four look at one another in stunned silence.  
  
Cut to open warehouse Buffy is the first to spot the cage. She doesn't recognize her at first but when Connor tried to step closer, Buffy holds up an arm to stop him.  
  
Connor: What is it? We have to do it now.  
  
Buffy: He's not alone.  
  
Giles: Is that.?  
  
Cut to opposite side of room. H eother group ahs entered.  
  
Angel: Drusilla.  
  
Xander: No way.  
  
Anya: That's what I felt.  
  
Gunn: Why is she in there with him?  
  
Xander: Rekindling the flame?  
  
Angel: Do you see Buffy?  
  
Anya: Over there.  
  
The three men lean sideways to see Buffy staring at the cage flanked by Connor and Giles.  
  
Gunn: She doesn't look so good.  
  
Angel: (grimly) No, she doesn't.  
  
Cut to Cage  
  
Dru: (Hands over Spike's eyes) Peekaboo Lover. Looks like a tie.  
  
Spike: (moving her hands away) What are you.Buffy?  
  
Dru: Yes dearie. She's come for you. But not alone. Not without her Angel.  
  
Spike glances behind him to see Angel and his group.  
  
Dru: Poor Spike. Always the bait, never the catch. (turns to face Buffy and speaks loudly) You've ruined him Slayer. You've destroyed my Spike with your strings and traps and wicked ways.  
  
Buffy: (deadpans) And I suppose what you did to him was heaven?  
  
Spike: Buffy.  
  
Dru reaches back with lightening speed and scratches his cheek with her nail drawing blood. She catches it with her fingertip and puts it to her tongue.  
  
Dru: (to Buffy) Wanna taste? It's not love unless you can taste it. Did you know that? (turns to look at Angel and stops sucking he finger) You knew it didn't you Daddy?  
  
An uncomfortable tension settles over the room.  
  
Cut to W& H Lobby  
  
Justine has dispensed with three more men and is finally showing signs of weakness. She's backed against the counter and barely managing to keep the guards baton from crushing her windpipe.  
  
Lilah: I guess you're about to be free of your attempted murderess.  
  
Wesley: Shut up Lilah.  
  
A loud noise startles them as a portal opens over the guards head. He stops and looks up to see what it is. Justine clocks him in the jaw and he stumbles back just as Sajhan falls to the floor in a heap. Cordelia and Skip appear next to him and the portal closes.  
  
Cordy: (brushing herself off) Does that ever get easier?  
  
Skip: You get used to it. Sajhan: (standing up) I never had this much pain when I skipped through dimensions.  
  
The guard recovers finally and goes to step in between Sajhan and Justine.  
  
Sajhan: Now that's just rude.  
  
The guard doesn't have a chance to respond before Sajhan snaps his neck.  
  
Sajhan: (looks at Cordelia) Did I mention thanks for the get out of urn free card?  
  
Justine: Oh God.  
  
Cordelia looks from her to Lilah and then Wesley.  
  
Wes: Cordelia?  
  
Cordy: You can see me?  
  
Lilah: Of course we can see you.  
  
Cordelia: (smiles and looks at Skip) They can see me!  
  
Skip: Alert the media.  
  
Cordelia: (frowns and turns angrily to Wesley) You are SO in trouble Mister! 


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30  
  
Fade in on Cordy's apartment The four new friends sit in various stages of shock and contemplation around the room.  
  
Fred: How can it be?  
  
Willow: I guess you all really got invested in this thing.  
  
Lorne: You weren't here. You didn't see what went on between those two.  
  
Dawn: What exactly did go on between them? I mean, are they dating?  
  
Fred: Not exactly.  
  
Willow: Well then what exactly was it that made you so sure about this whole Angel/Cordelia destined to love and battle moira-kyrumption thing.  
  
Lorne: (frowns) Well it wasn't any one thing, it was more like a symphony of well placed notes if you will.  
  
Willow: I don't think I will.  
  
Fred: (stands) I know Buffy is really important to you and your friends. And she still means something to Angel I'm sure. Not to mention what she means to the world. But I know what I saw.  
  
Lorne: Listen, its not a matter of what any of us saw or thought we saw, we have to figure out what this means. If I'm right, and oh how I wish I weren't. Something none of us can imagine is coming. Something that could very possibly change the path of all of us.  
  
Willow: So what do we do?  
  
Dawn: We find the others.  
  
Fred: They told us to stay.  
  
Lorne: We can't go looking for them. We'll only end up needing a good rescue and I believe they have previous engagements.  
  
Dawn: So what are you saying? We sit here and do nothing?  
  
Fred: We might be able to help.  
  
Lorne: I'm listening.  
  
Fred: You might not like it.  
  
Lorne: Why am I not surprised?  
  
Willow: What is it?  
  
Fred: We prove ourselves. Everyone has a purpose in this. Except us. If everything happens for a reason, then there has to be a reason we are here together. A reason that it was us to discover this.  
  
Dawn: (sarcastic) Are you trying to say we have moira too?  
  
Willow chuckles and Fred frowns.  
  
Fred: No. I just mean that we can help. We have power now.  
  
Willow: I want no part of power.  
  
Lorne: I don't think she's talking about mystical. Dawn: Then I'm in. Just tell me what to do.  
  
Fred takes a deep breath and begins to explain her plan.  
  
Cut to warehouse  
  
Angel: Drusilla. Don't you ever learn?  
  
Dru: (walks to lean against the bars separating them) Only what you taught me.  
  
Xander: She really knows how to raise the creep factor doesn't she?  
  
Anya: I don't think she's going to let him go easily.  
  
Dru: He has what you do Angel. But still different. (smiles and reaches for Spike) Better, stronger, it's what he always dreamed. Is he now?  
  
Angel watches without answering as she strokes Spike's face.  
  
Buffy: (walking to stand in front of the cage) So what's your sitch Dru? Is it the scorned woman bit? Cause it's really not working for me.  
  
Dru: (vamps out) I'll show you scorn.  
  
Connor steps behind Buffy and Dru suddenly jumps back as if burned and grabs her head.  
  
Dru: What is it? Spinning in my chest, pulling. Something new and still so old!  
  
Buffy: Huh?  
  
Spike: Buffy, just get out. Take your.friends and get out.  
  
Gunn: (Loud) Well you heard the man! I say we respect his wishes.  
  
Buffy: I'm not leaving here without you.  
  
Angel: Connor, step back.  
  
Dru: (stops and looks at Connor) It's you. I know you. You're pieces of them. How did they make pieces?  
  
Spike: Dru.  
  
Dru: Hush Pet! It won't work if you interrupt.  
  
Xander: (whispers to Angel) Are we gonna do something here?  
  
Angel: (steps forward and meets Buffy's eyes for a minute) How'd you get in the cage Dru? Did they catch you too?  
  
Dru: Eenie-meanie-miney-mo. Catch a tiger by the toe. (growls) No Angel, I had to come. He's my boy after all. (to Buffy) You'll do well to remember that.  
  
Angel: So you're working with them. I gotta tell you Dru. I'm disappointed. I thought I taught you better.  
  
Dru: (angry-shaking) You taught me. You sent the fire after me and Grandmum. You're worse than him Angel. She doesn't even want you. No one wants the cursed one.  
  
Buffy: Are you finished yet?  
  
Dru: (spins and walks to just inches from Buffy) I saw what you did. (puts a finger to her own temple) I see it all in here. He's part of me you see. His blood runs through me. You don't know such things. Did you tell father what you did? Passion, violence, naughty things.  
  
Buffy is visibly bothered by Dru's words.  
  
Connor: We have no time left. If she gets in the way, kill her.  
  
Angel steps up to the cage door and the lock next to Connor.  
  
Angel: Last chance Dru.  
  
Dru: (mimics in sing song voice) Last chance. Last chance.  
  
Connor and Angel grab hold of the door and pull. In a short burst of strength the lock gives and the door swings open. Dru still vamped out growls and cries out heading for Buffy. She tackles her and straddles her bending to bite. Angel pulls her from Buffy in an instant and throws her through the air landing at Giles feet.  
  
Giles: (pulling out cross and pressing it to her forehead) Uh-uh Drusilla. Must play nice.  
  
She wimpers as the smoke rises from her skin.  
  
Spike: What are we going to do with her?  
  
Buffy: Do you care?  
  
Spike: I'm not made of stone Buffy. The girl was my everything long before.  
  
Xander: (interrupting) Spike may be right on this one!  
  
Angel: Do you just enjoy taking his side?  
  
Xander: (smirks) Only when you're on the other one Angel.  
  
Buffy: Giles, you okay?  
  
Giles: For a moment.  
  
Buffy: What are you saying Xander?  
  
Xander: Well, I'm just thinking, Angelus' former mind toy, not the best thing running loose. But Angelus' former.  
  
Angel: (sternly) We get it.  
  
Xander: Right. Like I was saying, her running loose on behalf of the Psycho Squad formerly known as Wolfram and Hart.even worse.  
  
Spike: So we take her with us.  
  
Buffy: Oh right. And waste all of our time fending off her various attacks. That should work out great.  
  
Gunn: I know we're all under a lot of pressure here but I just have to ask. Why don't we just take her out?  
  
Anya: Valid question.  
  
Giles: Buffy?  
  
Buffy turns to see Giles struggling to keep the upper hand on Dru. She walks over to kick her once in the gut and then place a boot across her throat. Spike seems conflicted about how to react.  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Wesley: Quite the bag of tricks you've got now Cordy.  
  
Cordy: You haven't seen the half of it.  
  
Lilah: So what's with bringing him here?  
  
Sajhan: What? You're not happy to see me? Oh I get it, you found yourself a new patner in crime and you think you don't need Sajhan anymore.  
  
Lilah: I never needed you.  
  
Justine: Hello? Am I the only one seeing the absolute wrongness of this situation?  
  
Cordy: (pointing) Listen here Missy, you don't want me to notice you right now. Not after what you did.  
  
Justine shrinks a bit and closes her mouth.  
  
Skip: What's with coming here?  
  
Sajhan: Good question. I thought we were going to Angel and the boy.  
  
Cordy: I think I was pretty clear about the no killing of my friends point Buddy.You've been here two minutes and you've already racked up one in the dead column. Don't make me.  
  
Wesley: What? Glow really bright? Oh, we better watch out. Cordelia here is a human night light.  
  
Cordy: (seems hurt) What's happened to you Wesley? How could you have gone this far away from everything you were?  
  
Lilah: As touching as this all is, we have somewhere to be. She takes Wes by the arm and begins to back up towards the door.  
  
Cordy: As if! You two aren't going anywhere!  
  
Wesley: Aren't you anxious to get back to the hotel? Last I saw, Buffy was having quite the reunion with Angel. I'd say it was just like old times.  
  
Cordy stops and ponders what he's saying. Wesley smiles.  
  
Skip: He's trying to distract you. Don't do it Cordelia. It's not why you're here.  
  
Justine: Yeah, distraction? That was my job.  
  
Lilah and Wes look at her along with the others as she smiles proudly.  
  
Cut to Warehouse  
  
Spike: Buffy no.  
  
Buffy looks up still not moving her foot.  
  
Angel: Looks like Spike hasn't put his past to rest yet. Guess you're still adjusting to that pesky soul huh?  
  
Buffy: Angel don't.  
  
Spike: You can't just kill her Buffy. It's not how you work.  
  
Buffy: You don't know how I work.  
  
Spike: (sees her glance at Angel) Oh right. Whatver, listen, just get out of here. Leave Dru to me. That Wesley chap and his new girlfriend aren't going to be much longer. I suggest you take yourselves out f the equation. Anya: He's right! We have to get out of here.  
  
Xander: I don't think it's your call.  
  
Anya: (irritated) Of course not! Buffy gets to decide when we leave, when we stay and apparently when we die. I get it. But maybe she could decide a bit faster?  
  
Buffy: Angel?  
  
Angel: We could take Lilah and Wes easily, but they probably won't come alone. It could get messy. We should go.  
  
Giles: I concur.  
  
Gunn: Great. I second it, so we've done the democratic thing here. Can we go now?  
  
Buffy: (looks down at Dru under her foot) Well? What'll it be? You wanna play nice or should I finish it now?  
  
She raises a stake and Dru squirms and squeals in anger.  
  
Spike: Just go.  
  
Buffy: Not gonna happen Spike. (looks at Giles) Can you go ahead with the others and ready a secure place to hold her?  
  
Giles: I don't know the best locations around here.  
  
Gunn: I do. We can hold her in the hotel. Training room.  
  
Angel: Oh yes, lets put her where all the weapons are.  
  
Xander: I think we can handle rounding up weapons and locking them away someplace safe.  
  
Angel: Alright. But Connor you go with them. You have some experience in keeping a vampire from escape.  
  
Connor: (swallows hard against the pain of Angel's words) I.  
  
Angel: I didn't mean it like that. Just do whatever it takes to make sure we can hold her without concern.  
  
Connor: It will be done.  
  
Anya: Good! So we'll head back then.  
  
Buffy: Giles, you go with Connor and Gunn. Xander, Anya, you head back to Cordy's and tell the others. We'll all meet back at the hotel.  
  
Angel: Everyone clear?  
  
After confirming they are, the group exits leaving Buffy, Dru, Angel and Spike alone.  
  
Cut to Hotel  
  
Lorne: Tell me again why I agreed to this.  
  
Dawn: Cause we are useless otherwise.  
  
Lorne: You know useless is way under rated if you ask me.  
  
Fred: We didn't. This isn't even the bad part yet Lorne. We just have to find the blueprints that Lindsey gave Angel that one time. If we can get in there and retrieve the scrolls that Lilah stole and also gather what information they have, we might be able to stop this thing before it happens. I know Cordy told me they kept those blueprints when I got the background on Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Willow: Not likely. If it's written on ancient text, it usually means it's gonna happen.  
  
Dawn: So maybe the battle happens but we can find a way for us all to fight on one side instead of against each other.  
  
Fred: There has to be signs of how Angel and Cordelia would end up on opposite sides. It just doesn't make sense that the Powers would go to all this trouble with the both of them and have one of them be on the wrong side. There's something we've all been missing.  
  
Willow: Found them!  
  
Fred looks up as Willow pulls some crushed blueprints from behind a book case.  
  
Willow: I think I got them.  
  
Fred Let me see.  
  
She spread them out on the desk.  
  
Lorne: Looks like the lion's den to me.  
  
Fred: (points) Here. This is the storage facility, and next to it, up one floor is the research projects division. The vault with all the high end important stuff is in here somewhere, very hidden.  
  
Dawn: So how do we get it?  
  
Lorne: Oh? You mean how go you get to the vault which is hidden inside a labyrinth of security consisting of every known and some unknown mystical, physical, enforcement in this dimension and quite a few others? Good question.  
  
Willow: I can do it.  
  
Dawn: What? You don't have powers Willow.  
  
Fred: And she can't have them! You don't understand, there are vampire detectors, witch detectors, demon detectors and everything else in this place. So what are you proposing Willow?  
  
Willow: I'm going back to the basics. I started out as nerd science, computer girl, and I think its time I revisit my past. (looks at the blueprints) Here. It's the control room and over here is the electric panel. I get there, and in five minutes I can disable almost anything.  
  
Lorne: Almost?  
  
Willow: (shrugs) Like I said, it's been a while. But I can do it. I will do it. (looks at Dawn and Fred) Trust me.  
  
Dawn: I do. You know that.  
  
Fred: Alright. Lorne, you stay here.  
  
Lorne: What? I'm not letting you three go to that place alone!  
  
Fred: Loving the chivalry Lorne, but weren't you listening? You're a demon, and they will detect you a mile away. We need as much time off their radar as we can get. You stay here and wait for the others. I left a message on Gunn's voicemail that we were coming here. If all goes well, we'll be back before them.  
  
Lorne: And if you're not, what about when they get here and threaten to end my life for letting you go?  
  
Dawn: Stop being such a baby.  
  
Lorne: Yeah, I'll be sure and take that advice from the resident whiner in our little group.  
  
Dawn: Hey!  
  
Willow: Both of you stop it!  
  
Dawn sticks her tongue out and Lorne rolls his eyes.  
  
Fred: Dawn, we have to focus. This is serious.  
  
Dawn: I'm focused already. Let's go!  
  
Willow: You ready Fred?  
  
Fred: Does it matter?  
  
No one answers as the three girls head out the door. Lorne watches them go.  
  
Lorne: I am so beyond dead when Gunn and Angel find out.  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Lilah: What are you babbling about?  
  
Skip: I'd like to hear that answer myself.  
  
Sajhan: Are you people mental? The lady is a distraction. And since we just arrived, I'm figuring it was for you two.  
  
Wesley: (quietly) Spike.  
  
Cordy: What was that?  
  
Lilah: I'm calling in.  
  
Justine smiles as she dials the phone.  
  
Lilah: (after a moment) My men aren't answering. We have to go.  
  
Cordy: Not without me you're not.  
  
Wesley: It's not your concern Cordelia.  
  
Sajhan: The lady wants to tag along. Last I checked, this was still a free dimension.  
  
Lilah: Perhaps you could explain that to the man lying at your feet with the disconnected vertebrae.  
  
Cordy: Skip, what are we going to do with him? They wanted him here, now how do I control him?  
  
Skip: I don't have all the answers.  
  
Cordy: Just this one would do.  
  
Sajhan: No one controls me.  
  
Wesley: So why haven't you killed us all?  
  
Sajhan: Honestly? Cause I got no grief with you and yours. I mean, sure you screwed me on the whole killing the kid early on thing, but I think we all agree on what the end result needs to be.  
  
Justine: You won't get to him. I'll die first.  
  
Sajhan: I never said I didn't have a problem with you. You, I can kill.  
  
Cordy: That's it. (She raises her hands in frustration and they glow brightly) What the.?  
  
Sajhan: What's that? Why aren't you glowy all over.  
  
Cordy shakes her hands as if trying to force the glow off. The fourth time she flings them, the glow leaps from her hands and flies into Sajhan. A strange glow surrounds his body and he stumbles. Then the glow is gone and he looks at Cordy.  
  
Sajhan: What did you do?  
  
Skip: (walks up and punches him in the jaw) Nope. Still corporeal.  
  
Sajhan: (angry) That's it!  
  
He raises a fist to deliver a retaliatory blow. But just as he is due to connect, the glow appears and his hand never touches Skip. Instead, he stares in amazement.  
  
Cordy: What was that?  
  
Sajhan: Nothing. (He strikes again and the same thing happens) What did you do?  
  
Cordy: How am I supposed to know? But I tell you what. I'm liking it. Now you can't just go around killing whoever you feel like. Maybe now we can find out what Lilah and Wes are so anxious to get back to. Right?  
  
She looks over and finds them gone.  
  
Skip: Oops.  
  
Justine: What kind of demon says "Oops?"  
  
Skip: What? Would you rather I send down bolts of lightening and roar with thunderous force?  
  
Justine: It wouldn't suck.  
  
Skip: Humans. You're all so simple minded.  
  
Sajhan laughs at this and Cordy sends him and Skip a warning glance.  
  
Cordy: Do you know where they were going? Why were you causing a distraction?  
  
Justine: I'm betting I don't have time to explain.  
  
Cordy: Fine, then lead the way.  
  
Cut to Alley just outside of warehouse  
  
Buffy: Spike, if you can't keep her quiet, she goes.  
  
Spike is holding Dru from behind with both arms wrapped around her. One hand is over her mouth.  
  
Spike: I don't kno why you think you'll be better off with them. They'll only use you for a bit and then kill you Dru.  
  
Angel: We have to keep moving. They'll look this way first.  
  
Buffy: I'll bring up the rear. You lead and I'll keep an eye on Dru.  
  
Spike: I'm perfectly capable of.  
  
He suddenly loses his grasp and grabs his head. Dru watches him for a second before Buffy recovers and takes over restraining her.  
  
Buffy: (whispers) Angel!  
  
Angel turns around to see Dru struggling against Buffy and Spike doubled over. He sighs frustratedly and steps back to take Dru. Buffy goes to help Spike.  
  
Buffy: (bending in front of him) Spike?  
  
Spike: Bloody hell!  
  
Buffy: What is it? Another chip attack?  
  
Spike: Don't you think if I knew that I would be doing anything possible to avoid it happening at the most improper time? I was restraining a vampire. Why would that set it off?  
  
Buffy: (hears a sound) No time Spike. We have to move.now.  
  
She lets him lean on her and Angel turns away uncomfortably pushing Dru along in front of him. They make it a few steps when something crashes in front of them. Angel turns to motion to Buffy to step aside into the shadows for cover. He is just about to do the same when he hears it.  
  
Cordy: Angel?  
  
Angel: (freezes) Cordelia?  
  
Cordy steps from the darkness and they see eachother for the first time. Skip seeming to sense what to do steps up to take Dru as Angel lets her go in his haste. Cordy and Angel smile slowly and run into each other's arms for a lengthy hug.  
  
Angel: Cord, It's really you. You're really here?  
  
Cordy: (laughing) Of course I'm here. I told you I would find a way.  
  
They finally step back and seem suddenly aware of the show of emotion. They take a step back.  
  
Dru: (from side) Whatever will she say? I don't have to see it in my head after all. It's all right here. I've never seen love so mixed up and scattered amongst the wind. Who's gonna catch it? (smiles wickedly) I think I might like it here.  
  
Cordy frowns and looks at her then Angel. Angel looks at the ground as he hears the footsteps emerge from the shadows behind him.  
  
Buffy: Hello Cordelia. Nice to finally see you.  
  
Cordy seems surprised and then sees Spike with an arm around Buffy's shoulder leaning intimately on her.  
  
Cordy: Buffy? Spike? (then looks back at Angel) What's going on?  
  
Cut to Cordy's  
  
Xander: So this isn't right.  
  
Anya: Why did they leave? We told them to wait here.  
  
Xander: Guess they got tired of waiting.  
  
Anya: So what? Are we supposed to find them now? I'm tired Xander. I want to go to the hotel. I don't want to find them.  
  
Xander: Calm down. I don't think us rushing out in the mean streets is going to accomplish anything. We just go to the hotel and wait. If they're not back when Angel and Buffy get back, then we'll all figure out what to do. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Fred, Willow and Dawn are safe with Lorne. He's a demon right? He can protect them. Let's get out of here.  
  
They leave the apartment and just as they step onto the sidewalk, camera pans to reveal a pair of legs emerge to follow them.  
  
Cut to Warehouse  
  
Lilah: (surveying the bodies throughout the building) Why do I even bother?  
  
Wesley: Good question. We let ourselves be fooled by the oldest trick in the book. And a favorite of Angelus' as I recall.  
  
Lilah: Angelus?  
  
Wes: No, he's not back. Angel likes it just as well. We're fools Lilah.  
  
Lilah: Speak for yourself. You've got a lot to learn Wesley. When dealing in the dark side, we learn to expect snags. That's our specialty. We smooth out snags.  
  
Wesley: So what do you propose? I'm sure they've all regrouped at the hotel by now. They will be waiting for our next move.  
  
Lilah: (smirks) Like I said, lots to learn.  
  
Wesley: Meaning?  
  
Lilah: I was making my next move while you were busy antagonizing Spike. What? You think Dru's all I had? I'm disappointed Wesley. I thought you know I always kept a card up my sleeve.  
  
Cut to Wolfram and Hart  
  
Willow, Dawn and Fred climb through the sewer access that Angel had used once before.  
  
Dawn: I can't believe Angel crawls through that nastiness on the daily.  
  
Willow: It wasn't so bad. Fred: Ok, you and Dawn head for the control room. I'll head for the vault and give you ten minutes to disengage the system. Once I open the door, I'm sure a silent alarm will activate, so we only have moments to find what we need and get out.  
  
Willow: After I get the panel disabled, I'll head for the research projects division. Dawn and I will get as much as we can on Angel and his prophecies. You said they had files on him right?  
  
Fred: Oh yeah, it's big though.  
  
Dawn: We'll get what we need. You just get the scrolls.  
  
Fred: When you're done, you get back into the sewer and back to the hotel. Don't wait for me.  
  
Willow: I don't think.  
  
Fred:  
  
I'm not gonna wait for you either. If one of us gets caught, the others must get back all the more. No hero stuff. Get the chosen warriors and rescue who's missing. Got it?  
  
Dawn and Willow nod.  
  
Willow: Good luck.  
  
Fred: You too.  
  
They head in opposite directions as quietly as possible. Upstairs, in the security station, the girls are visible on two different monitors. Pan out to security guards still lying about the floor in various states of onconciousness or death. 


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31  
  
Fade in on Hyperion Lobby  
  
Gunn, Giles and Connor come in the empty lobby and look around.  
  
Gunn: Guess Xander and his lady didn't make it back with the others yet.  
  
Connor: I'll go start preparing the room.  
  
Giles: I'll go with you. I have some experience dealing with Drusilla. She can be quite resourceful.  
  
Gunn: I'll meet you guys down there.  
  
Connor: Why?  
  
Gunn: (irritated) Can a brother uses the facilities without a formal announcement?  
  
Giles: Of course. Come Connor, lead the way.  
  
They exit and Gunn heads for the bathroom. He reaches for the door but before he can trun the knob it swings open and he jumps back in shock and fear.  
  
Lorne: (jumping as well and stumbles back against the sink) Good golly Gunn! (stands and straightens tie) You just about made my visit to the bathroom seem useless.  
  
Gunn: I ain't exactly resting easy over here. What are you doing in there?  
  
Lorne gives him a look.  
  
Gunn: I mean, where is everyone else? We didn't see them out front.  
  
Lorne: We?  
  
Gunn: Yeah. Connor, Giles and me came ahead to ready a room for our new guest.  
  
Lorne: And that would be?  
  
Gunn: Chick by the name of Drusilla. She's got some kind of wacky about her. And she's a vampire.  
  
Lorne: I know.  
  
Gunn: You know her.  
  
Lorne: You forget, I was around even when Angel sent the rest of you packing. He told me about her when he came to the club in the midst of his dilemma.  
  
Gunn: Oh. Well she's back and she's not too happy with Spike or Angel or Buffy or.  
  
Lorne: I get the picture. So where are the others?  
  
Gunn: I asked you first.  
  
Lorne: (steps through the doorway and Gunn follows him) Who do you mean?  
  
Gunn: Come on. You know who I mean, the ones you were at Cordys with, not to mention Xander and Cordy who Angel sent to retrieve you. But most importantly, where's Fred?  
  
Lorne: Xander you say? No, I didn't see them at Cordy's. Guess they must have missed us.  
  
Gunn: Us? As in you and the ladies? You left before they got there?  
  
Lorne: (nods) Yeah, we were talking and kind of had a brainstorm so we thought we could find some info back here.  
  
Gunn: So she's in the office? (starts heading that way) What kind of info are you guys looking for? Fred! Hey, it's me!  
  
Lorne: (winces) Um she's not technically in there.  
  
Gunn: (Stops and turns) What do you mean technically?  
  
Lorne: Ok Gunn, just remember I'm a helpless pawn in the grand plan here. I didn't have any say in the matter.  
  
Gunn: (steps closer to Lorne) Lorne.  
  
Lorne: (blurts) Her and the two girls went to get some stuff they thought would help us figure out what all this means. You won't believe what Fred and I figured out. Its pretty amazing in a.bad, scary and potentially life threatening way.  
  
Gunn: Speaking of life threatening. Where?  
  
Lorne: (looks down and closes his eyes) Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Gunn: (laughs and Lorne looks up in surprise) That's a good one. You almost had me. (shakes head and smiles) Fred, Willow and Dawn going to Wolfram and Hart.alone. Yeah that's rich.  
  
He walks to open the office door and his smile fades when he sees the empty room. He slowly closes the door and turns to face Lorne.  
  
Gunn: Let me just say that if it wasn't for me having to go get my lady right now, I would surely deliver the supreme ass kicking that you deserve.  
  
Lorne: Gunn, now let's not get.  
  
Gunn grabs a bat from behind the desk and heads out the door ignoring Lorne's plea. He slams the door with great force bringing Connor up from downstairs.  
  
Connor: Lorne? What was that? Where is Gunn?  
  
Lorne looks from Connor to the door and back again.  
  
Cut to Wolfram and Hart  
  
Willow is frantically combing through the huge amount of wires of every color as Dawn keeps watch by the door.  
  
Dawn: Not to rush Willow but, could you hurry?  
  
Willow: (fumbling with wires) Way to not rush Dawn. I'm going as fast as I can.  
  
Dawn: I know you are. But Fred will be there any second and if this isn't done, then well.  
  
Willow: (grabs two wires and pulls) There!  
  
Dawn: What? You got it?  
  
Willow: (frowns) I think so. But it's just temporary. I pulled the main and lead while circumventing with the dummy into the empty port. It should give us about ten, maybe twelve minutes. The dummy isn't set up to carry this much juice. It's gonna fry and then.  
  
Dawn: Then what?  
  
Willow: Poof.  
  
She smiles at her choice of words and Dawn smirks.  
  
Dawn: Funny. Can we go now?  
  
Willow: After you.  
  
Cut to Fred standing in front of wall  
  
Fred: Alright Winifred, do your stuff.  
  
She begins knocking on the wall until she finds the hollow point. Next to it is a bookshelf and a grandfather clock.  
  
Fred: (looking at bookshelf) Too obvious. (looks at Grandfather clock) Too cheesy. (looks around again and spots a videocamera in the corner) Wait. Why would you have a camera on your biggest secret? (thinks and then seems to have an idea. She walks to the camera and tries to reach it. Not being able to, she grabs a potted plant and empties it out before using it as a stool) Okay, here we go. (She slowly turns the eye of the camera away from the wall. When it is finally almost completey turned around she gives it one final push. The other side is also an eye and its obvious this camera is a dummy. She hears a noise and turns, the wall is giving way. She hops down and smiles with pride) Now why cant anyone be around to see me now? I'm good.  
  
Realizing she's talking to herself and wasting time, she rushes into the vault.  
  
Cut to Street  
  
Xander and Anya are obviously turned around and not sure how to get back to Angel's hotel.  
  
Anya: I can't believe you got us lost. This is so typical.  
  
Xander: And you nagging? Also of the typical. Anya: Why did I even agree to go with you? I should have stayed with Giles. I bet he's safely in the hotel by now.  
  
Xander: Yes, I'm sure he is. Maybe you'd like to be with Giles, I mean you two do have a special bond don't you?  
  
Anya: Don't you even! I may have to listen to your snide remarks about Spike, but you have no right to disparage Giles!  
  
Xander: Disparage? I'm disparaging? Listen, why don't you just shut up and use your super demon powers to get us to the hotel?  
  
Anya: Oh yeah, cause all demons are immediately fitted with global positioning sytem!  
  
Gunn: My God, do you two do this a lot?  
  
Xander: (startles) Gunn! Look Anya, it's Gunn! He can take us to the hotel.  
  
Anya: Glad to hear some men aren't completely useless.  
  
Gunn: Sorry, I can't help you with that right now.  
  
Anya: Like I was saying, there's a reason there's such a need for vengeance demons.  
  
Xander: Shut up Anya. What's up Gunn? Why you out here all alone anyway?  
  
Gunn: I'm going to find the girls.  
  
Xander: Girls?  
  
Gunn: Fred, Dawn and Willow. Anya: Where are they? Cause they weren't at the apartment.  
  
Gunn: I know. Lorne and them went to the hotel on their own a while ago. Something about brainstorming.  
  
Xander: So if you know where they went? Why are you looking for them?  
  
Gunn: I know where they were. Lorne said they went after some information to help with this mess.at Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Xander: What?  
  
Gunn: Yeah. So you see I'm kind of busy.  
  
Xander: Well then I'll be busy with you. I got a first hande taste of that place and Sunnydale has nothing on the badness that is Wesley's new stomping grounds.  
  
Gunn: I forgot about him. I swear if he's touched Fred, I'll.  
  
Xander: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know. Anger ensues.  
  
Anya: So you're just going back there?  
  
Xander: Anya!  
  
Anya: Just asking.  
  
She follows quietly behind the guys.  
  
Cut to just outside Hyperion's back alley Cordelia, Skip and Sajhan walk in front silently. She looks back occasionally to see Angel harshly pulling and pushing Dru alongside him. She is vamped out and growls but doesn't resist much. Justine is just behind them walking alone and lost in thought. Buffy and Spike bring up the rear equally as silent. They have walked this way for the last twenty minutes trying to get to the hotel to decide what to do next. The tension is palpable.  
  
Spike: I know you saw them Buffy. You can't pretend it didn't happen.  
  
Buffy: Shut up Spike.  
  
Spike: Oh I'll shut up. But for all the self hatred you've suffered this last year convinced you were somehow dishonoring your friends, yourself and most importantly your former soul boy, it seems you weren't too far off from what was going on here in LA. (smirks) Hm, maybe you two do have a bond, just not with each other.  
  
Buffy elbows him in the gut and he misses a step. Justien turns around but the others seem not to have noticed.  
  
Camera on Cordy and her demon companions  
  
Cordy: Ok, so why did he get all wiggie about it? What was that? So we hugged! Like he's not allowed to hug his friends! And I am his friend! His best friend. I know more about Angel now than Buffy does and there's no way she can argue otherwise. (pauses) So why did he get all weird?  
  
Sajhan: I'm starting to long for my days in the urn. I've never seen a group of misfits more inept and undeserving of such great responsibility and destiny. You people make me and mine look like average joes. Are you seriously pondering your love life right now? Your love life with a vampire I might add?  
  
Cordy: Who asked you?  
  
Sajhan: You just did. You said "What was that? Why did he get all weird?"  
  
Cordy: It was rhetorical!  
  
Skip: It needs to be moot Cordelia. You're faltering yet again. They didn't send you here for this.  
  
Cordy: Is that all you know how to say? I know They didn't send me down here for Angel! Okay? I get it! Can you stop harping on it for like five minutes?  
  
Skip: Can you stop thinking about it for that long?  
  
Cordy shuts up and they continue in silence once again.  
  
On Dru and Angel  
  
Dru: What will you do with me? Is it time for games again? I used to love our games together Angel. Do you remember?  
  
Angel: I'm not interested Dru.  
  
Dru: No I knew you'd say that. Heard it long ago. Not interested in crazy Dru. So you'll let me go then. When it's over, I can go?  
  
Angel: We'll see.  
  
Dru: Oh I already see. Sssh, I won't tell if you won't. Must tread lightly Angel. They're all so fragile now. And you? Are you fragile as well? (leans in to whisper) It's okay now sweet. Dru's here. I can save you. Saving you and my Spikey. Just like it's supposed to be.  
  
Angel: (loudly) We're here.  
  
They turn into the opening from the alley and end up in the Hyperion courtyard.  
  
Angel: Spike, can you hold it together long enough to watch her while I check on the room?  
  
Spike: Just give her to me.  
  
Dru: (sing song) Oh lookie, just like before, He's giving me away.  
  
Buffy: I'm gonna find Giles.  
  
Cordelia: What about us?  
  
Angel and Buffy look at her and the two men beside her.  
  
Angel: Can you just give us a minute?  
  
Cordy: (hurt) Sure.  
  
Sajhan: I don't have to wait for anything.  
  
Angel: You sure your power can hold him?  
  
Cordy: So far so good. If we're all dead when you get back, I guess that's your answer.  
  
Spike laughs. Spike: Now that was funny.  
  
Skip: I have to go.  
  
Cordy: What?  
  
Skip: (points skyward) They're calling.  
  
Cordy: Why don't They call me? It's about me isn't it? Another secret to keep from me. Is that like the running joke up there? Let's see how long we can keep Cordelia in the dark!  
  
Sajhan: Don't worry, I'll stay with you.  
  
Cordy: Yay. Buffy: If you want to stay I can check it out myself and let you know.  
  
Angel: I was the one that said I was going first. Why don't you stay and I'll check on Giles for you?  
  
Buffy: You can't.  
  
Justine: (pushes in between them and inside) Enough of this. I'm going to find Connor!  
  
They stare after her for a second before turning back to each other and looking down.  
  
Sajhan: Would you two just do whatever already so we can get on with this?  
  
Buffy and Angel walk inside.  
  
Cordy/Spike: Typical. They exchange a look.  
  
Cut to Angel and Buffy heading through the lobby towards the stairs.  
  
Buffy: So one problem down it looks like.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Buffy: Cordelia.  
  
Angel: (looks at her sideways) Excuse me?  
  
Buffy: Cordelia, she's back. No need to find her if she's here.  
  
Angel: Oh! Yeah, that should move things along. Now we just have to keep Dru from killing any of us and find out what's going on with Spike. Buffy: What about Wesley?  
  
Angel: Wesley? Oh, I can handle him. It was starting long before you came. We can handle that ourselves.  
  
Buffy: I get it.  
  
Angel: Get what?  
  
They stop just outside the door to the stairs.  
  
Buffy: Nothing. Just that you want to get back to your life and the sooner I get out of LA, the better right?  
  
Angel: I didn't say that. When did I say that?  
  
Buffy: You don't have to say things to me Angel, remember?  
  
Angel: Oh.  
  
Buffy: Alots changed. I mean, time has passed but I didn't come here by accident. Whatever the connection is, it's still there. (pauses) Please tell me that you still feel it too.  
  
Angel: (almost whispers) Yeah.  
  
Buffy: I can't just stop. I can try and I can do everything in my power to forget, but it never really goes away.  
  
Angel: (reaches up to touch her face) I know.  
  
She places her hand over his and closes her eyes.  
  
Buffy: I don't think I've been this scared in a long time.  
  
Angel: It's okay. We're gonna figure this out. Between all of us, this is gonna be a piece of cake. You'll see.  
  
Buffy: (takes hand away and looks up at him) I wasn't talking about the others.  
  
Angel: Oh. Buffy, I.  
  
In a sudden motion, she reaches up and pulls him down on her lips. He freezes in the first instant and then seems to fall into it. After several seconds, they break apart. Her eyes are still closed and he studies her face until she opens them.  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry.  
  
He puts a finger over her lips silencing her. They stare at one another for a long moment before Angel starts to smile slightly. Buffy follows suit and they smile together before he opens the door and they head downstairs.  
  
Cut to window  
  
Spike has been watching and before he can speak, he drops to his knees in pain. Dru is freed and Spike moans as he writhes on the ground holding his head. Cordy watches in surprise as Dru vamps out and leans down.  
  
Dru: Come now Pet. Let mommy make it better.  
  
She bares her fangs and readies to bite.  
  
Cut to W&H  
  
Willow and Dawn have found several files and are quickly stuffing them in a shoulder bag they brought.  
  
Dawn: Is that everything?  
  
Willow: It's gonna have to be enough. We're out of time. They rush to the door just as Wesley appears blocking their exit.  
  
Wesley: Actualy I think you ran out of time about thirty seconds ago.  
  
Willow and Dawn see that he's alone. Lilah is nowhere in sight.  
  
Wesley: Funny thing ladies. Lilah is one smart lady. And she had someone staked out at Cordelia's apartment. Though they didn't learn of your plan before you left, luckily, Xander and his demon bitch showed up to lead him right to you.  
  
Dawn: We never told Xander where we were going.  
  
Wesley: No, but when they ran into Gunn, he had spoken to Lorne. Lilah got the call and here we are.  
  
Willow pulls Dawn behind her and hands her the bag behind her back.Dawn takes it and peeks at Wes.  
  
Wesley: So, you coming easily or should I call the guards?  
  
Willow: You're a traitor.  
  
She holds one finger up behind her back for Dawn's benefit.  
  
Wesley: Takes one to know one.  
  
Willow: I saw the error of my ways.  
  
She holds up two fingers. Dawns eye's widen a bit as she gets it.  
  
Wesley: So all's forgiven? That's not how it works. Just ask Angel.  
  
Willow: I'm no Angel.  
  
She holds up three fingers and cries out rushing Wesley. They fall back into the hallway and Dawn leaps over the tangle on the floor and runs. Wesley: Bitch!  
  
He shoves Willow off him and she hits the wall hard. Dawn is turning the corner towards escape when the alarm sounds. Her legs move even faster as the bag swings around her neck and arm.  
  
Cut to Vault  
  
Fred is just putting the last of the ancient scrolls in her bag when the alarm sounds. She doesn't hesitate and heads for escape. She makes it to the sewers and keeps running without looking back for Dawn or Willow.  
  
Cut to Wesley  
  
He watches as a guard hits Willow across the back of the head with a baton and she slupms unconscious to the floor.  
  
Wesley: Enough!  
  
They look at him in surprise as Lilah walks up.  
  
Wesley: She'll be no good dead.  
  
Lilah: I think she might disagree by the time we're through with her.  
  
She waves a hand and the guards pick her up and follow Wesley and Lilah down the hall.  
  
Lilah: See how things work out? We lose one, but get one in trade. Still one step ahead.  
  
Wesley: I must say I'm impressed. But how will she help us with the issue at hand?  
  
Lilah: From what I've seen, the Slayer protects those she loves. And Spike protects the Slayer. Angel is the wild card, but they way I figure, he definitely loves someone enough to fight. We just have to help him decide who that is.  
  
They head down the hall. 


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32 Fade in on training room  
  
Giles is gathering the last of the weapons and placing them in a chest. Justine is watching Connor from the corner as he checks and double checks the strength of the locks on the door. He occasionally glances her way but still hasn't spoken.  
  
Giles: I think I've got everything. What about insurance?  
  
Connor: (stops tugging on lock and bends to pick up a bag) This should do it.  
  
Giles walks to open the bag and begins pulling out items. He tosses a cross to Justine.  
  
Giles: Put it there, on the wall. Connor, you place one over the entryway.  
  
He throws it across to him but aims too high. It flies over Connor's head and is caught in another hand.  
  
Angel: (smoke rises as he drops the cross) What the.?  
  
Buffy: Giles! Wactch where you're throwing the crosses!  
  
Giles: My apologies Angel. I meant to target Connor.  
  
Angel: Connor? What's wrong? You should have caught that son.  
  
Justine smirks at the fatherly comment and Connor blushes while picking it up.  
  
Connor: I would have, you got in the way.  
  
Angel: (smiling) Right.  
  
Buffy: So how goes it? Are we ready to bring Psycho girl down here? Angel: Where are the weapons?  
  
Giles: I put them in the chest.  
  
Angel: Can you take them upstairs?  
  
Giles: It's quite heavy. I might need some assistance.  
  
Connor: Justine can help.  
  
Justine looks at him in surprise but walks to the chest without a word. Her and Giles pick up the chest and start climbing the stairs.  
  
Connor: I've checked the locks. The crosses will help a bit, but she won't be contained forever. Vampires can always find a way to feed.  
  
He stops then and looks uncomfortably at Angel.  
  
Angel: Holtz taught you well.  
  
Buffy: (breaking the silence) So we shove Dru in here while we.what?  
  
Angel looks down at her without answering.  
  
Cut to Courtyard  
  
Lorne: Hey!  
  
He startles Dru who looks up in surprise still vamped out.  
  
Lorne: Didn't anyone tell you we don't allow that here?  
  
Spike: (recovered and stands) Bloody hell Drusilla! You were going to bite me!  
  
Dru: (pouts) I only wanted to love you Pet. Make the pain stop.  
  
Spike: By bleeding me? That's rich!  
  
Cordelia: No, that's your Dru.  
  
Lorne: So where's the rest of the troupe? Should I be readying for the wrath?  
  
Sajhan: No, glow girl here took care of that. I can't do a thing to any of you.  
  
Lorne: Well thanks for the tip, but you aren't my immediate concern friend.  
  
Cordy: What are you saying Lorne?  
  
Lorne: Oh my.Cordy! I didn't even properly welcome you back to the land of the seen. Good to.well see ya.  
  
Cordy: Back at ya. Now who's wrath are you expecting?  
  
Dru: Little green man dancing in the lights. (smiles and dances over to Lorne) You fear him. But that's not all is it? Something inside and you feel it coming. I hear it in your heartbeat. (She places a hand over Lorne's chest and he jumps back)  
  
Lorne: Ok! (looks at Cordy) Please tell me I don't sound like that when I read people.  
  
Spike: Dru, that's enough.  
  
Dru: Not nearly Sweet.  
  
Spike: I've waited long enough. I'm tired of babysitting. I'm going to find them.  
  
Lorne: So they're here?  
  
Cordy: Of course they're here. They went to check on Giles and Connor. Didn't you see them?  
  
Lorne: No, but it might have been due to my.well, I wouldn't call it hiding.  
  
Cordy: Let's go then. We'll find them together.  
  
Sajhan: It's about time. I thought time moved slow in other dimensions.  
  
Cut to Sewer  
  
Dawn trips and falls into the shallow water landing on her hands and knees. The bag gets tangled and she hurriedly tries to upright herself but hears someone coming. She moves even faster but gets more tangled as she hears the person getting nearer. She squeals in fear as her time is up and she readies to be discovered.  
  
Fred: (running forward and trips over Dawn and they both fall face first into the sewer water) EEwww!  
  
Dawn: Pllggg! (spits furiously and recognizes Fred) Fred?  
  
Fred: (looks up) Dawn! It's you! I'm so glad you made it. We have to go. Where's Willow?  
  
Dawn: (tears form in her eyes) She.she helped me escape.  
  
Fred: Oh. (stands and holds a hand out) Then come on. We have to hurry and get the others. Did you get anything?  
  
Dawn: (holds up bag) If its not ruined.  
  
Fred: It won't be. Let's move.  
  
Cut to outside W&H  
  
Xander: So what's the plan Big Guy?  
  
Gunn: Well the first part is for you never to call me that again.  
  
Xander: Like it so far.  
  
Anya: Willow's in trouble.  
  
Xander: Willow? Can you see her?  
  
Anya: No, but I might be able to help find her. I can try. I tracked her before, but that was when she had all kinds of power. I don't know how strong her signal is now.  
  
Gunn: What about Fred? You getting anything on Fred?  
  
Xander: Sorry. It doesn't work that way. She has to have a connection.  
  
Anya: Sometimes that doesn't even help. But if I find Willow, Fred will be with her I'm sure.  
  
Gunn: Alright, you got five minutes. If you don't get anything, I'm going in for Fred my way.  
  
Xander: That sounds really unplanned and guaranteed to get us all in big trouble.  
  
Gunn: No trouble. I go in and come out with Fred or stay in dead.  
  
Xander: Ok. Anya, when we humans start rhyming improperly, it's a sure sign that demon intervention is necessary.  
  
Anya: No problem.  
  
She closes her eyes and begins to focus on Willow.  
  
Cut to Room in W&H  
  
Lilah: I really don't understand your attitude. You have no mystical energy in you any longer, you're not a witch and you're buddies aren't here to save you. Yet, you insist on playing tough girl.  
  
Willow: Not tough, just confident in the incompetence of you.  
  
Lilah: Can you believe her?  
  
Wesley: What is it they say about redheads?  
  
Willow: You don't know anything about me.  
  
Wesley: Is that supposed to bother me? I don't recall ever asking to know you.  
  
Lilah: Boy, and I thought his devilish charm only worked on, well the devilish. Looks like you have some kind of affect on the girl here too Wes. If I hadn't sampled the goods already, I might be impressed.  
  
Willow gets the meaning and her eyes widen as she looks at Welsey. For the first time, his tough façade falters and he can't meet her eyes.  
  
Willow: I've heard of desperate, but can I say Eeww?  
  
Lilah: It's alright girlfriend, I'll let you have a go at him.  
  
Wesley: I think you're off the mark on this one Lilah. Our Willow doesn't go for my kind.  
  
Lilah frowns and looks at Wes who nods his head at her.  
  
Lilah: (mouth drops) Oh! You mean? She's.? Well, that's interesting. I guess I underestimated the old fashioned hierarchy of the Powers that Be. You go girl. Crash through that glass ceiling.  
  
Willow: You're an idiot.  
  
Lilah: And you're as good as dead. I figure I'm ahead by the numbers, what about you?  
  
Willow doesn't answer and Lilah smiles at her slight squirm in the seat.  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Lorne, Cordy, Spike and Dru come in scanning for other occupants. Giles and Justine emerge from the doorway with the chest and set the chest by the lobby weapons cabinet. Dru eyes them with interest.  
  
Spike: (squeezing her arm) Don't' even think about it.  
  
Dru smiles wickedly and Spike pulls her farther away from the temptation.  
  
Cordy: Where's Angel?  
  
Giles: He and Buffy are downstairs finishing up.  
  
Cordy: Alone?  
  
Lorne: Connor's down there still right?  
  
Justine: Yeah. He's with them.  
  
Lorne: (quietly) See?  
  
Spike: Well then? Someone lead the way. Cordy walks past Giles and Justine and heads downstairs. Spike and Dru follow.  
  
Cut to Basement  
  
Angel: Connor, can you go find the others? And tell Cordelia.  
  
Cordy: (from top of stairs) Tell me yourself.  
  
Angel: Hey! Is Dru.?  
  
Spike: (following behind Cordy) She's here. Now who's gonna tell me what to do with her?  
  
Buffy: You insisted on sparing her, she's on you now. It's your gig.  
  
Spike: I don't think so. I can't risk another attack and have her go all bitey on me.  
  
Angel: Bitey?  
  
Cordy: Upstairs. Spike had a meltdown and she tried to make with the feeding. It was a whole thing.  
  
Buffy: You had another attack? What brought it on this time?  
  
Spike glares at her and she seems to realize she doesn't want to know the answer.  
  
Angel: Whatever. We'll take shifts. And guess who gets the first shift.  
  
Spike: Its not going to be me! I have to figure out what's going on with me. I've wasted enough time with the lot of you already!  
  
Buffy: Reality check Spike. You got yourself kidnapped by the enemy and we had to waste all of our time saving your ass. So.  
  
Connor: I'll do it.  
  
Cordy: Connor?  
  
Connor: It will give me some purpose. I can't help with what needs to be done now. I am a warrior. Its how I was raised. (dramatic pause) Let me do this.please.  
  
Angel looks at him for a moment.  
  
Angel: Okay. But it won't be long.  
  
Cordy: (sarcastic) Right.  
  
Buffy: Not now Cordy.  
  
Dru: (laughs out loud) Can't fool me little ones. You're all in my head. Irony running round and round, screaming. Pieces and parts of them singing out to the wrong one. So funny really. (frowns and looks around the room) Why aren't you laughing?  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Fred and Dawn run though the doors exhausted and ready to drop. Dawn slams the door behind them and Lorne, Giles and Justine all look up. Fred sees Sajhan standing back in a corner.  
  
Fred: Lorne! Look out!  
  
Lorne drops down without hesitation and lokos around frightfully.  
  
Lorne: What! What is it?  
  
Fred: (pointing) Sajhan! He's back.  
  
Lorne: (stands up nonchalantly) Oh yeah, him.  
  
Dawn: Giles, where is everyone else?  
  
Giles: Buffy is downstairs disposing of Drusilla.  
  
Dawn: Drusilla? As in Spike's freak of an ex-girlfriend Drusilla?  
  
Giles: One and the same.  
  
Fred: Excuse me? Big evil demon guy 2 o'clock.  
  
Justine: He's harmless.  
  
Fred: And I should believe you why?  
  
Lorne: It's true Fred. Cordelia put a whammy on him.  
  
Fred: Cordelia? (looks around) She's here?  
  
Lorne: She's really here this time. She's downstairs with the others.  
  
Fred: Angel?  
  
Lorne: (nods then raises a hand reassuringly) Everything's fine for now. As far as I can tell, it hasn't happened yet.  
  
Buffy: What hasn't happened yet?  
  
The group in the lobby turns to see Buffy, Angel, Cordelia and Spike standing on the side of the room. Cut to W&H  
  
Gunn: It's been five minutes. I'm going in.  
  
Xander: Just give her one more minute. Like she said, Willow isn't giving off the energy she was before.  
  
Anya: (eyes open) I need to sit down.  
  
Xander helps her sit and leans in to cover her face with his hands.  
  
Xander: Are you okay? Did you find her?  
  
Gunn: What'd you see? Did you see Fred?  
  
Xander: Back off Gunn. It's not like she did something easy.  
  
Gunn: Look, I appreciate the special moment you two are having. Hey I've had them myself, except I can't now cause my lady is missing. And if she didn't find anything, I got somewhere to be.  
  
Anya: I didn't see her. (Gunn's shoulders slump) I'm sorry. (looks at Xander) But they have Willow.  
  
Xander: Who?  
  
Anya: Wesley and the woman. They have her in this room and they aren't planning a roast in her honor. Not the good kind anyway.  
  
Gunn: Did they say anything about the others?  
  
Xander: Yeah. What about Dawn?  
  
Anya: (shakes head) Nothing. But we have to help her.  
  
Xander: We will. (Looks at Gunn) Right?  
  
Gunn: I'm in. She was with Fred. I'm not leaving until she tells me what happened.  
  
Xander: Not exactly of the Scooby standard, but I'll take it. So now.  
  
Gunn: (finishing his thought) What's the plan?  
  
Cut to Office Lilah's phone rings.  
  
Lilah: What? (pause) Really? Ok, I got it. (Pause) No! Let them be. You heard me. (pause) You'll get your money. Now get out of here before I change my mind. (hangs up phone)  
  
Lilah: Well Willow, looks like the game is on. That was my man who let me know about the three stooges. It seems the girl was able to "see" into the building and now has told Gunn and her boyfriend that we have you.  
  
Willow: Anya? Xander?  
  
Wesley: And you said to let them be?  
  
Lilah: Of course. Like any good hostess, I live by one rule.the more the merrier.  
  
Cut to Basement  
  
Dru is chained to the steel pipe running from floor to ceiling. Connor sits in a chair twirling a stake between his fingers.  
  
Dru: It's like we're family. Bother and sister. I see him in you. Just like he's in me.  
  
Connor: Shut your mouth.  
  
Dru: Such contradiction. The fairies come and take that away if you ask.  
  
Connor: You're crazy.  
  
Dru: Gifted. That's what he told me once. Had a bit of dark mixed in with the light. And you? You're the same. I can feel it running through you and into me. I'll give it back though. He made us. And she made him. We come from the same blood you and I.  
  
Connor: (stands and reaches Dru seemingly in the same instant) I said shut up!  
  
He shoves her down and bends over her with the stake raised.  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Buffy: Do I have to repeat myself?  
  
Angel: Why do you guys look like that?  
  
Dawn: We were at Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Angel/Cordy: What?  
  
Fred: We were trying to get something to help figure this mess out. We were the best ones for the job. They wouldn't be expecting us.  
  
Buffy: Ok, since there is way much going on right now, I'm not going to state the obvious. You guys made it back We'll let it slide. What'd you find?  
  
Dawn: We didn't all make it back.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Dawn: Buffy, we peomised we'd come back no matter what. We all agreed.  
  
Buffy: Who didn't come back? (looks around full room) Willow.  
  
Spike: You just left her there.  
  
Dawn starts crying.  
  
Fred: It was the only way. We all agreed to come back no matter what and get you guys. I just happened to run into Dawn in the sewers otherwise I we wouldn't have shown up together.  
  
Angel: So now we have one more to go rescue. Antoher delay.  
  
Lorne: (raises hand) Might want to do a recount.  
  
Angel: What do you mean?  
  
Everyone looks around.  
  
Fred: Where's Gunn?  
  
Angel: You're kidding me.  
  
Spike: Xander's gone as well far as I can tell.  
  
Giles: And Anya.  
  
Buffy: Were they with you?  
  
Dawn: (shakes head and wipes eyes) No. It was just us three.  
  
Lorne: Gunn went after them. (looks at Fred) I told you he would go ballistic.  
  
Buffy: And Xander and Anya went with him?  
  
Lorne: No. He went alone.  
  
Giles: Xander and Anya never showed up after Cordy's. I haven't heard anything.  
  
Cordy: Oh yeah, I'm gonna have a serious talk with whoever came up with the reunion at Cordy's when this is over.  
  
Spike: So once again I get pushed to the back burner I suppose.  
  
Buffy: No! (pauses) I mean, we aren't doing this again. Fred and Dawn have something that can help. Dawn? You wanted to help? Well congratulations. Research be thy name.  
  
Dawn: But.  
  
Buffy: Dawn!  
  
Dawn: (steps down from the landing) Going.  
  
Fred: We're gonna need help.  
  
Sajhan: Perhaps I can be of service. I have some experience with the prophecies.  
  
Angel: We're interested in the truth.  
  
Sajhan: So am I. (walks forward) So am I.  
  
Giles: I will assist as well.  
  
Buffy: Good. So who's going with me?  
  
Angel: Lorne, stay here and check on Connor in a bit. He may need a break. Justine, you trade off with him when needed.  
  
Justine: Only because I want to help Connor.  
  
Angel: Whatever. Cordelia.  
  
Cordy: Don't even think about telling me to stay behind. I busted my ass to get back here and I'm going.  
  
Angel: I was just going to ask if wanted to go with or travel in another way.  
  
Cordy: (frowns and sees Angel look skyward) Oh! Um, no I think I'll do this the old fashioned way. (glances at Buffy) I'll come with.  
  
Spike: Great. So what do I do?  
  
Buffy: You shoud stay.  
  
Spike: Not likely!  
  
Giles: Buffy, he won't be of any use here. At least with you, he might contribute to getting everyone back safely.  
  
Angel: Or to getting someone killed when he goes pained boy on us.  
  
Spike: I'm going.  
  
Angel: You drop, you're on your own.  
  
Buffy: Alright, let's just do this. Giles, we need answers when we get back.  
  
Giles: And we'll have them. Just be careful.  
  
Spike, Buffy, Angel and Cordy all head out the door. Giles ushers Fred and Dawn to empty their bags. 


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33  
  
Fade in on W&H hallyway-empty  
  
Xander: Am I the only one noticing how not hard this is?  
  
Gunn: (scanning for obstacles) It ain't just you. They know we're here.  
  
Anya: So why arent' they coming to get us?  
  
Xander: I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's some kind of trap.  
  
Gunn: Guaranteed.  
  
Xander: But we're gonna keep going anyway.  
  
Gunn: Guaranteed.  
  
Anya: Is this a plan? Is walking into a trap the new plan?  
  
Gunn: They can't surprise us if we know what they're doing.  
  
Xander: But they can still maim us. And that's if things go well.  
  
Anya: I'm a vengeance demon. I'm not supposed to get caught up in this crap.  
  
Xander: If you can't handle it, turn around.  
  
Anya: Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? You'd love to play hero without me around to take some of the glory.  
  
Gunn: Excuse me! Can you two squash that just long enough to get this done? I can't think with all that bickering!  
  
Anya: (quietly) He started it.  
  
Xander: (outraged) I can't belive.! (pauses) No. Gunn's right. I'm gonna be the bigger here, as usual.  
  
Anya makes a face but remains silent and follows the guys along.  
  
Gunn: (raises a hand and they all stop) I hear something.  
  
They all lean forward straining to hear.  
  
Cut to Hotel office  
  
Giles: I can't believe the amount of information this Wolfram and Hart has acquired on Angel and the vampire with a soul.  
  
Fred: They have every dark resource at their disposal with a single phone call.  
  
Lorne: Or incantation, which ever works.  
  
Dawn: So this shanshu thing, it really means that the vampire with a soul will become human one day?  
  
Giles: It appears so. I concur with all the translations I've seen thus far. But I can't understand why we were never made aware.  
  
Fred: It's not important now. The shanshu prophecy is the last in a long line of ancient writings concerning Angel. Or who ever the vampire with the soul is. Shanshu is after many battles, an apoc.  
  
Giles: What? Fred: An apocalyptic battle.  
  
Lorne: Oh.  
  
Dawn: Oh what? Why do you two look like that? Is it about the kyrumption thing?  
  
Giles: Pardon?  
  
Fred: It couldn't be. I mean, how could I have seen that between them? Something that was destined to happen long after.  
  
Lorne: What you saw was moira. Kyrumption is always linked with that because of Pylean tales of battle and war. You saw one and automatically concluded the other. You got lucky.  
  
Fred: I'm not feeling very lucky.  
  
Giles: Can someone fill me in please?  
  
Dawn: It's why we went Giles. Lorne and Fred were talking about Angel and Cordelia and how they were meant to be and stuff.  
  
Giles: Angel.Cordelia.meant to be?  
  
Lorne: Not important. We were talking and I had a brainstorm. For the last year, ever since Pylea, we.namely Fred and I sensed that Angel and Cordy were destined for something. Something together.  
  
Giles: Go on.  
  
Fred: It's all been so crazy you see. Angel was gone for so long when Buffy.(looks at Dawn) when we thought Buffy was dead. He had just come back from realizing he belonged in the good fight and saving me and all of us from Pylea, then he's off to where ever to grieve. When he came back, he was at peace it seemed. He wasn't sure how, but he knew it would be alright. Cordy helped with that.  
  
Dawn: Can we fast forward a bit? They'll be back soon looking for answers.  
  
Lorne: That's when Fred saw it.  
  
Giles: It?  
  
Lorne: Moira. Cordy and Angel had it. She called it kyrumption because in Pylea the two words go hand in hand. One's the gut reaction between two larger than life souls, the other is when 2 great warriors meet on a field of battle and recognize their mutual fate. One comes just before the other or vice versa.  
  
Giles: And Fred saw this in Cordelia and Angel?  
  
Fred: I saw something. But when Lorne was talking about it earlier, it came to him. If I was right, if both of us were right, then it wouldn't be realized by them until.  
  
Giles: Until the battle.  
  
Dawn: So you get it?  
  
Giles: You believed the battle to be one that Cordy and Angel would fight side by side in, but now you think you were mistaken.  
  
Lorne: And now we have shanshu. Angel decided not to let the chance of him someday becoming human distract him from the mission. We haven't discussed it since.  
  
Fred: But reading this again, here.now. I can't help but think maybe.  
  
Lorne: If Angel is to become human after a great battle. And Cordelia is destined to meet him on the field of battle.  
  
Dawn: Wait. I think I'm getting this. If Angel and Cordelia have to fight in order to recognize their fate, then does that mean that the only way Angel will shanshu is if he beats her?  
  
Giles: My goodness. But if the battle in this prophecy is true to what was written, it wouldn't be just any battle. It would be the battle.  
  
Fred: Only one could survive.  
  
Lorne: So Cordy would be the one to decide if Angel achieves shanshu or.  
  
Dawn: Or if he dies. The four stare silently at all the papers and text strewn across the desk.  
  
{V.O. Woman: When the time comes to make a decision, you will have to choose from a place that you have not yet tapped}  
  
Cut to W&H  
  
Cordy: I can't believe we had to split up.  
  
Buffy: It's daylight Cordelia. You know Angel has to take the sewers.  
  
Cordy: Yeah and why couldn't we all go that way?  
  
Buffy: Because if we're attacked, it will be better to have two shots at getting past them then if we all are cornered somewhere.  
  
Cordy: And why would we have the girls together and the guys together? It's stupid.  
  
Buffy: I'm not explaining it again Cordelia. I know you want some alone time but.  
  
Cordy: Watch it Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Let's not pretend here Cordelia. Were both grown women, I think we can discuss this maturely.  
  
Cordy: Can you? I mean, I was there Buffy. When you saw him hug me, it wasn't relief to see me that I saw on your face.  
  
Buffy:  
  
It's not the time.  
  
Cordy: Oh right. We all have to abide by Buffy's schedule right? Wait until Buffy decides who she wants. Wait until Buffy decides it's time to fight. Wait until Buffy lays down the law to all of us peons. It doesn't work like that anymore.  
  
Buffy: (stops walking and faces her) What do you want from me Cordelia? Do you want me to say it killed me to see him so happy to see you? That I wondered if he felt that good about seeing me? Well I said it okay? You have with Angel what he decided we couldn't have. It was too hard for us to be near each other and just be friends. But you and he have got it down to a science. Congratulations. You have someone who can be with you cause there's no risk. And I have no one because there's too much risk. So you tell me. Which of us has it worse?  
  
Cordy: You don't know anything about risk between Angel and I. Did you ever think that what he and I have formed over the last three years might even surpass what ever high school crush you and he obsessed on in Sunnydale?  
  
Buffy: This discussion is over.  
  
Cordy: You are not the queen of all things Buffy. Not here.  
  
Buffy: Cordelia.  
  
Cordy opens her mouth to speak and Buffy nods just barely before spinning to kick up at her head. She ducks and Buffy connects with a vampire who had been descending on Cordelia. He stumbles abck and Buffy whips out a stake to throw dead on at his heart. He's dust before Cordy stands. Before she can say anything, another one comes up behind Buffy. She punches and Buffy sidesteps to avoid the blow. Cordy connects with the vamps jaw and he doesn't fall. Buffy darts out of the way to prepare an attack but before she can Cordelia takes one big step forward to grab his shoulders and knee him in the groin. He drops to his knees and Cordy looks around before spotting the wooden base of a road sign. She kicks him with her toe and he falls onto the pavement sideways. She holds up a hand and the sign shakes once before uprooting and spinning into her hand. She hits her mark just as he's getting up.  
  
Buffy: Impressive.  
  
Cordy: Angel's been working with me.  
  
Buffy looks at her for a sec and then her eyes move to the side. She walks up to Cordy and they look at one another for a moment before simultaneously delivering a right hook. Eahc of their left hands raises to catch the oncoming blow and they stand that way for some time.  
  
Buffy: Thought I saw another one.  
  
Cordy: Me too.  
  
Buffy: So you can let me go then.  
  
Cordy: Same to you.  
  
They stare for another second before Buffy pulls her hand loose and backs up a step.  
  
Buffy: Come on, that was just the scouts. We've got a lot more welcome wagon to receive.  
  
Cordy: After you.  
  
Buffy seems to want to say the same but rolls her eyes and marches forward.  
  
Cut to Secret room  
  
Lilah: Come on Willow, have some backbone. We've got front row tickets for the show!  
  
Willow: (seeing Gunn, Xander and Anya on the screen) No! Don't go in there! Lilah: Tsk, tsk. I didn't want to have to do this but.  
  
She reaches back and ties a gag around Willow's mouth yanking hard enough for her eyes to water involuntarily against the pain.  
  
Wesley: This is your plan? Watch them fight for their lives?  
  
Lilah: When are you going to catch on Wesley? One of two things is about to happen. Either all of them will die and we'll have three less distractions to worry about or what I'm willing to bet will happen.  
  
Wesley: Don't keep me in suspense.  
  
Lilah: We are about to find out exactly where Angel's loyalties lie.  
  
Wesley frowns and wants to ask what she means but hears something in the room. They are on one side of a two way mirror and can see everything occurring next door. Gunn is the first to enter. He is immediately attacked by a tall blue demon. Gunn hits the wall hard and Willow screams behind the gag.  
  
Cut to room  
  
Anya is behind Xander when he is pulled hard into the room. She sees him fly against the opposite wall and slide down dazed. Before she can react one takes her by the hair pulling viciously.  
  
Anya: Aargh!  
  
Gunn rolls underneath his aggressor and pulls a knife from his boot. He buries it in the chest of the demon and it falls forward on him. Gunn pushes it off him and starts to help Xander.  
  
Xander: No! Anya!  
  
Gunn listens and goes to help Anya. She is choking from the hands around her throat and Gunn grabs the thing from behind pulling it off her and over his head. Anya gets to her feet and steps toward Xander.  
  
Xander: Go! (straining to hold the one he's got down) Get out of here!  
  
Anya: I'm not leaving you!  
  
Xander: I don't need you Anya! Get out!  
  
She looks as if she'll cry and then gets angry. She closes her eyes and orbs out of the room.  
  
Xander sees her leave and jumps up to get some footing. The one he had been holding back stands as well. Xander hears Gunn grunt and turns to see him still fighting valiantly against the one he took off Anya. He hears a sound and turns but not in time.  
  
Cut to Room Willow's eyes widen and she struggles futiley against the ropes and screams terrified.  
  
Back to Xander He feels a pinch and looks down in confusion. The blade comes out of his stomach in slow motion and he doesn't understand. The blood starts pouring and his shirt darkens. Then the pain comes. He places a hand instinctively over the wound and drops to his knees still looking confused. Gunn sees him fall and flips frontwards to slip under the demon's attack and catches his neck in between his boots. He crosses his feet and twists his body snapping the things neck.  
  
Gunn: (dropping beside Xander) Careful Man.  
  
Xander: (holds hand up to his face and sees the blood) This can't be good. (exhales then inhales sharply) Aahh, this sucks.  
  
Gunn: Sshh, don't talk. We got to get you out of here.  
  
Xander: (tries to smirk) Liking that plan.  
  
Cut to Room  
  
Wesley: Well congratulations. Anya escaped and Gunn killed 2. And how does this help us see where loyalties lie? Lilah: Just watch Sweetheart.  
  
Willow: (wriggles her mouth free finally) You just signed your death warrant. (looks at Wesley) Both of you.  
  
Cut to Hallway  
  
Angel and Spike are only one floor from the action.  
  
Spike: I thought you said you knew this place.  
  
Angel: If you think you can do better, go your own way.  
  
Spike: Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Then you could play hero for Buffy yet again.  
  
Angel: I'm warning you Spike. Just because you have a soul doesn't mean I can't kick your vampire being, sunlight walking sorry ass.  
  
Spike: Well right back at you Mate! If you would have stayed with your new girlfriend like I suggested.  
  
Angel: How many times do I have to tell you, Cordelia is not my.  
  
Anya appears in front of them and they both jump back in a humorous display of fear, then quickly try to cover it up.  
  
Spike: Bloody hell Anya!  
  
Anya: I thought I felt you.  
  
Angel raises an eyebrow.  
  
Spike: Sod off.  
  
Angel holds up his hands defeatedly smiling. Angel: Where are the rest of them? You people are in serious trouble.  
  
Anya: You don't know the half of it. Gunn and Xander are in trouble. One floor up. You have to go now!  
  
Spike: What about Willow?  
  
Anya: I thought she was in that room. (pauses) She was.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Anya: I'll be back. You two go up and help them now!  
  
Angel and Spike run down the hall and Anya disappears again.  
  
Anya appears in the room where Willow is. Her back is to the monitor and she sees Willow is crying.  
  
Lilah: Well this is unexpected.  
  
Anya: Willow? I'm just wondering if you're feeling like making a wish about now?  
  
Willow: (frowns and then realizes) Oh, I think I can come up with something.  
  
Lilah doesn't get it as Wesley steps back at what he knows could happen.  
  
Willow: Anya, maybe you should.  
  
Anya: No, you have to wish.  
  
Willow: But Xander.  
  
Anya: (frowns) Xander?  
  
She turns to look at the monitor and sees Gunn, Angel and Spike huddled in the middle of the room.  
  
Anya: What are they doing? Why aren't they.where's Xander?  
  
Cut to Outside W&H  
  
Cordy is about to follow Buffy into the building when she suddenly grabs her stomach.  
  
Buffy: What's wrong?  
  
Cordy: Someone isn't going to make it.  
  
Buffy: What? Who?  
  
Cordy: (closes eyes and concentrates-then whispers) Xander.  
  
Buffy: Xander? What about Xander?  
  
Cut to Room  
  
Gunn stands with Angel and Spike looking down. Anya can see Xander for the first time. His shirt is soaked with blood.  
  
Anya: Xander!  
  
Willow cries harder as Xander's eyes close. Gunn, Angel and Spike are obviously discussing how to get him out when suddenly the room glows blindingly. Everyone shields their eyes and Cordelia appears beside Xander. She doesn't say a word and bends to place her hands on him. One over the wound and one on his head. Her eyes close and the light shines bright again this time long enough so all occupants of both rooms are forced to look away. When the light finally dims, everyone slowly opens their eyes. Cordy and Xander are gone and the three men look around at each other. Before they can speak, the room is swarmed with four new vampires looking to fight. The battle begins.  
  
Cut to room  
  
Lilah is still trying to focus after the light show when Anya rushes her shoving her against the wall and picking her up by the throat. She's in demon face and ready to kill.  
  
Willow: Anya!  
  
Wesley watches it all silently.  
  
Spike looks around the room after taking a hit and sees the mirror. He waits for one to come at him and he lifts him using the beast's own momentum as a catalyst. It flies into the mirror and through into the other room. Angel and Gunn see Wesley watching them and Angel vamps out. He sees Wesley going for Willow and leaps through the opening. He takes Wesley and hurls him back into the other room knocking down one of the bad guys. Gunn disposes of his third of the night and turns to help Spike. Angel is blindsided by something and falls across Willow's lap. She cries out in surprise and he unties her with one hand in one fluid motion. She stands and rushes to Anya's side as she squeezes the life out of Lilah. Wesley escapes through the door and Angel can't go after him because Gunn is in trouble. He goes to help. Wesley is looking over his shoulder when he is suddenly knocked unconscious by a fist in front of him. He sees Buffy just as his eyes close.  
  
Buffy: See what happens when you run from the scene of a crime?  
  
Gavin: What about when you interrupt one?  
  
Buffy spins to see him smiling and doesn't register the taser gun until its too late. She jerks back and lands on top of Wes equally unconscious. He waits for a guard to pick her up and takes a pair of scissors from his jacket. He cuts a lock of her hair and a piece off her blouse. The guard carries her away down the hall. He continues into the room where the fighting is winding down. Gunn and Angel have defeated three and the fourth stops fighting when Gavin enters. Angel and Gunn straighten to see him standing there. Spike looks over from the other room where he has been helping Willow try and talk Anya down.  
  
Gavin: Hello Angel. (leans to look across the room) And you as well Spike. Nice to finally meet you formally. Lilah.  
  
Lilah's face is beet red from lack of oxygen and Anya loosens her grip at the calm demeanor of Gavin.  
  
Gavin: I see you're all busy here. I just thought I'd bring you a little welcome gift. One for you Angel. And one for Spike.  
  
He drops the hair and clothing on the floor and smiles before walking out.  
  
Angel doesn't even bother picking it up before rushing out the door. Gavin has disappeared.  
  
Spike: (stepping in the room) What is it? What did he leave?  
  
He stops and looks at the ground. He sees the hair.  
  
Spike: Slayer.  
  
Angel: Gunn, take Willow and get back to the hotel. Tell the others about Xander and Cordelia. Try and find them.  
  
Gunn: What are going to.  
  
Angel: I'm going to find Buffy.  
  
Willow: What about Anya?  
  
Anya: I'm not letting her go until Xander is back with me, safe and sound.  
  
Willow: Then she comes with us? We take her and go look for Xander. If anything happens to him, then I promise I will make a wish that she will never forget.  
  
Anya: Swear?  
  
Willow: Cross my heart.  
  
Angel: I'll make sure you get out and then I want no one to leave that hotel until I get back. Spike: Until we get back.  
  
Angel looks like he wants to say something but doesn't. The group exits. 


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34 Fade in on Basement  
  
Connor: What is it gonna take for you to leave me alone?  
  
Justine: Me not seeing you in murder mode would be the first step.  
  
Connor: You didn't hear the things she was saying.  
  
Justine: Hello? Have you listened to way she talks? She doesn't even know what she's saying. (looks at Dru) Nothing sadder than a looney vampire.  
  
Dru: (Secretly working on loosening the ropes around her hands) Looney, looney. Only one of Dru. I'm all complete. (puckers and frowns) But you, you're missing something. Other half rotting away.  
  
Justine: Shut your mouth.  
  
Dru: Ssshh. Musn't upset little brother. Tender ears and such. So young. (Looks at Connor) Older than others though aren't you Love?  
  
Connor: She can't keep me from killing you.  
  
Justine:  
  
What do you want to do hear Connor? Are you a killer or what? Cause I thought you came back here to accomplish something other than more hate and vengeance.  
  
Dru is taking advantage of their distraction and has almost freed herself. She looks around to see that there's only one way out.  
  
Connor: (stands up and throws the stake in the chair) I don't owe you anything! You helped Holtz trick me into believing that Angelus had returned. You helped me put him in that box! You heard him deny it and you kept silent! You shouldn't even be here!  
  
Dru: Putting Angel in a box. (laughs gaily) Silly ones, he's been in one before and clawed his way out. Digging, fighting, scraping until breaking free and running again.  
  
Justine: Can you shut your mouth for two seconds?  
  
Dru: Quiet then.  
  
Justine and Connor face off again and don't see the last knot come loose. Dru is free but sits watching.  
  
Justine: I'm not leaving until you and I are square.  
  
Connor: I don't know what that means.  
  
Dru suddenly cries out.  
  
Dru: Oh no! (drops back on hands and closes eyes flailing about) No! Not Daddy! Musn't go in there.  
  
Justine: What?  
  
Connor: (walks to stand over her) What are you saying? Do you see Angel? One of the others? What do you see?  
  
He bends closer trying to hear her incoherent mumbles and when he gets close enough she vamps and whips up in an instant to put him in a head lock and look at Justine.  
  
Dru: Nummy treats.  
  
Justine looks down at the stake in the chair and back to Connor about to be bitten.  
  
Cut to Office  
  
Dawn: We have to tell them. We have to find them and tell them.  
  
Lorne: Easier said than done munchkin. They were kind of on a mission. Fred: There's always a mission Lorne.  
  
Giles: She's right. This can't be put off. It could mean every thing that's happened has been part of the prophecy. Going all the way back to events in.  
  
Lorne: Pylea.  
  
Sajhan: Ok folks, stepping in. You are too wrapped up in the shanshu deal having to be about Angel and the girl. What about the new player?  
  
Dawn: I hate it when I agree with the demons.  
  
Giles: Yes, well perhaps he does have a point. Spike would appear to be the wildcard in our present situation. Until we find out if he affects all that Angel has learned here, we can't assume that the kyrumption will come to pass.  
  
Lorne: So how do we do that?  
  
Fred: We need to find out how he regained his soul. Weneed to find out how Lilah found that guy who first told him that his soul wasn't a curse, but a reward.  
  
Giles: What did you say?  
  
Fred: Which part?  
  
Giles: You said his soul was a reward. Is that what you said?  
  
Fred: That's what the friend of Lilah's said.  
  
Giles: Give me that book Dawn. (takes it and reads again) Yes, its right here. Shanshu.the vampire with a soul, once he fulfills his destiny will shanshu. Become human, it's his reward.  
  
Lorne:  
  
Popular word. Why can't they just make things easy to understand in these sacred scrolls and ancient prophecies?  
  
Fred gives him a look.  
  
Dawn: So Spike already proved himself worthy of a reward. He earned the soul he has. So does that mean it's him? Giles? Is it Spike that will become human one day?  
  
Sajhan: But he doesn't have a son.  
  
Fred: You only care about yourself!  
  
Sajhan: Excuse me, but I don't think I ever denied that. I may not be able to kill you all like I want but I'm still interested in knowing who will one day kill me!  
  
Giles: I don't believe one has anything to do with the other. Angel is still a vampire with a soul, he still is the only one with a child. Until we know differently we have to assume that any prophecy of your death at the hands of the child must pertain only to Angel.  
  
Sajhan: Great. Now I know I didn't go to all that trouble for nothing.  
  
Fred: Except you kind of did.  
  
Sajhan: What? Oh, yeah it didn't turn out like I planned, but I'm out now. And eventually this little gag will wear off.  
  
Lorne: Ok, I'm usually the first to quiver with fear, but can you go back to standing in the corner trying to look menacing? We've got work here.  
  
Sajhan: You will be shown no mercy when I am released from these binds.  
  
Lorne: Glad to hear it. Now?  
  
He waves his hands toward the corner and raises an eyebrow. Sajhan looks at all of them and huffs turning away.  
  
Sajhan: (mumbling) I don't have to stick around for this.  
  
He leaves the office.  
  
Dawn: Answer me Giles.  
  
Cut to Other dimension  
  
Cordy and Xander appear and he is still lifeless at her feet.  
  
Cordy: Xander? Please Xander, you have to wake up for me. Come on, penetrating gut wound? It's not that bad you big wuss! Try rebar on for size!  
  
Xander: (eyes open slowly) Cord.(groans)  
  
Cordy: That's better. Now look at me for a sec. Just look at me Xander.  
  
He struggles to focus and she places her hands over his stomach. She looks up and then takes a deep breath.  
  
Skip: (from behind) That's my girl.  
  
Cordelia jumps Xander cries out in pain.  
  
Cordy: Skip!  
  
Skip: You're learning. You did something without thinking.  
  
Cordy: What are you talking about? Xander's dying Skip!  
  
Skip: But you did the right thing. You acted as a higher being Cordelia.  
  
Cordy: What are you saying? That this is another test? I don't want to pass if it means that I lose Xander!  
  
Skip: Wow.  
  
Cordy: What?  
  
Skip: Pretty amazing. First he hears you when no one else can, now you forget your other ties to earth in an instant to save him. You left Angel in a fight down there. But you got Xander out. Cool.  
  
Cordy: Cool? Are you saying.oh no. Xander? No way! I just don't want to see him die.  
  
Skip: Very well. But you owe him a debt of thanks. If not for him, you would not be here now. One step closer to your destiny.  
  
Cordy: Great, I'll be sure and thank him when he's conscious and not bleeding from the stab wound!  
  
Skip: Listen to me, They called me for a reason. Your friends are about to figure out the truth and you must be ready before you can be told. You are a higher being now Cordelia. Decisions are difficult but weild much power. You can affect history and entire worlds with your will. But it all begins where your heart still lies. The scroll of Aberjian.  
  
Cordy: Aberjian? That's the scroll with the prophecy about Angel.  
  
Skip: Yes.  
  
Cordy: (turns to look at Xander) He's still bleeding.  
  
Skip: Nothing dies here Cordelia. It's a place of suspended being. You brought him here because he would be safe.  
  
Cordy: But he's in such pain.  
  
Skip: It will pass.  
  
Cordy: I told him I would be with him until it happened.  
  
Skip: Xander?  
  
Cordy: No! Angel. We knew it would be a long time. We knew it would be after many battles. But I told him, I promised him that I would be with him until the prophecy was fulfilled.  
  
Skip: And you will. Time flies.  
  
Cordy: Really?  
  
Skip: You will be there for shanshu, it can not happen without you and vice versa. But you must be ready for it.  
  
Cordy: For what?  
  
Skip: The final battle.  
  
Cut to Secret place  
  
Buffy comes to and finds herself in a box. There is no top and she's bound with handcuffs.  
  
Gavin: Hello there Buffy. Good to see those pretty eyes again. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up. I thought slayers could take pain better than the average bear.  
  
Buffy: What do you want? Gavin: Why do the good guys always refuse to have an intelligent conversation? Its always short demands and threats.  
  
Buffy: You do realize that there are about 10 or 12 people finding the most effective way of killing you right now.  
  
Gavin: That's daily for me I'm afraid. You'll have to think of something better to threaten me with.  
  
Buffy: How about whatever they come up with will pale in comparison to what I will do myself when I get loose? And I will get loose.  
  
Gavin: Sure you will. I'm counting on it. It wouldn't be any fun if it didn't last a while?  
  
Buffy: What's going to last?  
  
Gavin: No, I'm afraid I can't give everything away so quickly. But you will be fine here for now. I'll bring you when I'm ready.  
  
Buffy: Where are you going?  
  
Gavin: To get the other guests. (motions for the lid to be put on) Rest up. You'll need it. I understand you have some experience lying in a closed box.  
  
Buffy's eyes widen as the lid comes over and it closes down sealing her in a box the same size as a coffin. A strange odor is noticed and she looks to see a faint cloud of smoke entering through a crack. Her head begins to feel funny.  
  
Cut to Street Several bodies fly across the screen and we see Angel and Spike fighting side by side pretty much pummeling the guys.  
  
Angel: (picking one up by the collar) Ok, I got eternity to beat on you or you can tell me where he took the girl. Your call.  
  
Man: I swear I didn't catch where they were going. They paid us to stand watch and keep the van running. Some dude brought a girl out and shoved her in the van and they took off.  
  
Angel: Wrong answer.  
  
He hurls him across the sidewalk and he hits the side of the building unconscious.  
  
Spike: (Kicks his guy and straddles him when he falls. He leans down and puts an elbow across his throat as he vamps out to bite) One shot to make me forget how hungry I am.  
  
Guy: Ok, ok! Give me a sec to think here. I heard the guy tell another guy that they had a box. No! It was two boxes. Two boxes and she'd fit in one. But they didn't mention a place.  
  
Spike growls and bends lower.  
  
Guy: But! But I did hear one of them say Voca. Yeah voca! Some guy to bring out the dark side.  
  
Angel stands and walks to push Spike off the guy.  
  
Angel: Did you say Voca?  
  
Guy: Yeah, I swear that's all I know. Please don't kill me.  
  
Angel picks him up and shoves him away. The guy runs.  
  
Spike: Please tell me you have a reason for letting him go.  
  
Angel: I know where they are.  
  
Spike: And when do I get to know?  
  
Angel: Just come on. We don't have a lot of time. I have to find a phone.  
  
Spike: A phone?  
  
Cut to Office  
  
The door opens and Gunn walks in.  
  
Fred: Charles!  
  
She hugs him tightly and then they both pull back a little embarrassed about the scene.  
  
Dawn: Willow, Anya!  
  
Willow: Hi Dawnie. (She helps Anya sit in a chair)  
  
Giles: Anya?  
  
Willow: She's kind of in shock or something. She was all vengancy with Lilah and then she just went lethargic. She won't say anything except mumblings about Xander.  
  
Dawn: Where is Xander?  
  
Anya: (monotone) I was there. But he couldn't see me. Then he was on the floor and the blood, but she got to him first.  
  
Dawn: Blood? There was blood? Who had blood?  
  
Gunn: Xander got knifed.  
  
Dawn cries out and Willow takes her arm.  
  
Lorne: Let me guess, Lilah.  
  
Sajhan: Excuse me.  
  
Fred: Not now. So where is he now?  
  
Willow: Cordy took him.  
  
Dawn: What do you mean she took him?  
  
Gunn: I think she was going to do her glowy healy thing on him like she did me. But he was retty bad. Might take some time.  
  
Sajhan: Thought you might.  
  
Lorne: Big guy! Give us a minute here. Please!  
  
Giles: And Buffy, where is she?  
  
Gunn: They got her.  
  
Dawn: What? Who got her?  
  
Gunn: Don't know. Gavin and some of his cronies I guess. Angel and Spike went after her. He told us to come back here and stay put until they got back. No one is to leave.  
  
Sajhan: One more time.  
  
Gunn: What man?  
  
Sajhan: I just thought you might like to know that Lilah just took off with the crazy chick and my killer.  
  
Fred: Huh?  
  
She rushes out and the others follow. By the time they all gather in the lobby, she comes back up the stairs.  
  
Fred: He's right. They're gone.  
  
Gunn: I knew we should have hog tied that bitch.  
  
Willow: I thought big Creepie here was going to keep an eye on her.  
  
Sajhan: And I did. I eyed her going out with the crazy chick. She looked like she would be chowing down on someone pretty darn quick. I'm thinking my problem is about to get solved.  
  
Dawn: You're awful!  
  
Sajhan: Thanks.  
  
Giles: So what now? Anya can't be moved. Angel wanted us to stay but Connor is in danger. Anyone have an idea?  
  
Lorne: I really hate this.  
  
Dawn: What?  
  
Lorne: I'm going to check with Them, but let me tell you right now, I lose another horn, I better get some serious concern and sympathy when I get back. I was thinking of doing it anyway. We're running in circles down here and they have a better view. You all should stay together. Stay here and I'll go see what I can see.  
  
Giles: Is this something you do a lot?  
  
Lorne: Only when its life or death. (starts to walk up the stairs to the door and turns around) Yeah, I do this a lot.  
  
He leaves and Giles goes to try and talk to Anya. Willow tries to reassure Dawn and Gunn and Fred watch Sajhan carefully.  
  
Cut to Gavin in hall on phone  
  
Gavin: I'm impressed. See what happens when we work together?  
  
Lilah: Shut up. I'm doing this for my own reasons. Are you sure they'll find you there?  
  
Gavin: I'm expecting them any minute. Which is why I must ask.  
  
The elevator door open and Lilah emerges holding the phone up to her ear. Dru still holds Connor and she directs Justine to walk in front of her.  
  
Lilah: What were you going to ask?  
  
Gavin: (smiling) Nothing.  
  
Lilah: Everything ready?  
  
Gavin: (sweeps a hand towards the door) See for yourself.  
  
Lilah walks in to se the shut box and another crate sitting empty.  
  
Justine: What the hell is this?  
  
Gavin doesn't answer and instead pulls out his taser to drop Justine. Connor watches in growing fear.  
  
Dru: Is it my turn to play now then? I bring you the worms, where are my fish?  
  
Lilah: On the way Dru. I promise. Now hurry and get him in the box. We have a special seat for you.  
  
Dru: (reaching down to nick Connor with her fangs) Oops, just a taste. Musn't damage the worms Dru.  
  
Two men take Connor and shackle him before throwing him in the box. The lid is shut and Connor cries out for the first time.  
  
Buffy: Connor!  
  
Dru: (head snaps to look at the closed box) I know that voice. The buzzy bee in his head, gnawing and stinging and ruining. Stay in your box Missie, or I'll have you like crumpets with my afternoon tea.  
  
Cut to Angel and Spike striding in silent anger and vamped out down the darkened street.  
  
Cut to Giles studying a book while Dawn and Willow try and comfort Anya.  
  
Cut to Buffy in box seemingly resolute in her fate.  
  
Cut to Connor in box having flashes of dropping Angel in the ocean.  
  
Connor: (barely audible) Father. 


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35  
  
Fade in on Ritual room It's the same one that Angel fought Lindsey in before. When he was trying to save Cordelia from the visions.  
  
Angel and Spike walk in to the room which appears empty at first sight. As they go in farther, the boxes are visible with two guards assigned to each one. The contents can't be seen. Lilah walks up behind them and Angel turns to see her first.  
  
Lilah: I see you haven't lost your edge. Finding us here, I'm impressed.  
  
Angel: You knew I would get it out of the ones you left behind. You wanted me here. Why? Bringing something else back from hell?  
  
Lilah: (smirks) Nah, I think we topped ourselves with the Darla resurrection.  
  
Angel: Where's Voca?  
  
Spike: Who's Voca?  
  
Lilah: You didn't hear? Tsk, tsk Angel. You really should inform your battle alliances of the background before bringing them in.  
  
Spike: I'm not his alliance. I'm here for Buffy. Nothing more. (shrugs) Well, maybe a couple corpses as a memento but that's about it.  
  
Lilah: Ah yes, you are quite the fighter. Angelus taught you well. Well, he and your paramour. She really is special that Dru.  
  
Spike: Leave Dru out of this. She's taken care of.  
  
Lilah: Really?  
  
Dru: (emerging from shadows) Hello boys.  
  
Angel and Spike are quite surprised and know its not a good sign.  
  
Angel: I don't have time for this, or should I say you don't have time for this. Lilah, where's Buffy? I know she's close, I can feel it.  
  
Dru: She overwhelms me that one. Always in the way of our family. I don't think you need worry about her ever again.  
  
Spike: (looks at the men) What you got there fellas?  
  
Lilah: I don't think you want to look in there Spike.  
  
Spike: Really? (walks closer and then hears a noise) What's.is there someone in there?  
  
Angel turns to look at the two boxes and immediately charges. The first guy comes at him and he head butts him hard sending him to the ground instantly. The second is on the other side of the box and hesitates watching for any sign of an opening. Angel vamps out and jumps on top of the box kicking a leg out almost instantly. He connects with the guys chin and he slams against the wall behind him with a groan. Angel jumps down and tries to pull the lid off.  
  
Angel: Buffy!  
  
There's no answer.  
  
Spike: Um Angel.  
  
Angel: Spike, help me! She's in here I know it!  
  
Dru: (laughs haughtily) Not that easy I'm afraid. She'll not get out until we're ready.  
  
Angel: I will kill you Dru. If she's hurt, you'll die. (looks at her for a sec then Lilah) What are you up to? And why did you call on Voca?  
  
Spike: (insistently) Angel.  
  
Angel: (snaps) What?  
  
Spike taps his ear and Angel stops straining to listen.  
  
Connor: Father.  
  
Angel hears him this time and rushes to the box that Spike is closer to. This time Spike cuts off the first attack and Angel takes the second. After only seconds both are dead and Angel is struggling with the lid on Connor's box.  
  
Lilah: You're wasting you're time. Do you think we'd just use plain old locks? There's powerful magicks keeping those boxes sealed and the longer you wait to listen to what I have to say, the less air they'll have.  
  
Spike: So its true. You've put Buffy and the boy in these boxes. What is wrong with you?  
  
Lilah: I never got a pony when I was little. I think that was the turning point.  
  
Angel: Tell me what you want.  
  
Dru: (claps) It's time then! We get to play now?  
  
Spike: This isn't a game Dru.  
  
Dru: Oh but it is. I've been playing all alone but now I have playmates. It will be just like before. We'll play and love and be and no one will bother us!  
  
Angel: You've got five seconds Lilah.  
  
Wesley: (steps forward wearing the robes of Voca) She won't need it.  
  
Angel and Spike look at him standing in his robes and holding an ancient text.  
  
Cut to Other place  
  
Cordy: Listen to me Skip, I can battle. I'm always up for a good battle. But how do They expect me to do anything when Xander is dying?  
  
Skip: For the umpteenth time, he's not dying. He's here! He can't die here!  
  
Cordy: And when we leave here?  
  
Skip: (nonchalantly) Oh well that's a whole new ball of wax. He's on his own then. Earthly existence is a tricky thing.  
  
Cordy: But They let me bring him here! So They must think he's worth saving. Why don't They just do it already?  
  
Skip: Tell you what? How about if we make it easier to deal with?  
  
Cordy: How so?  
  
Skip waves a hand and Cordy feels a tap on her shoulder.  
  
Xander: Where are we?  
  
Cordy: (startles and screams) Xander? Xander!  
  
She throws her arms around him and he exhales sharply at her pressure.  
  
Xander: Wow! Hello there.  
  
Cordy: (steps back and looks down) Look at you! You're alive and not bleeding.  
  
Xander: Um.yeah. Thanks for noticing.  
  
Cordy: (frowns, looks at Skip, then over Xander's shoulder) Or not.  
  
Xander: Huh? (turns around and sees himself lying there still bleeding) Whoa! That's me Cordelia! I'm all bloody and stuff. (looks closer) And I am not of the svelte!  
  
Cordy: Skip, you said he couldn't die here1 You said he'd be safe! But he's a ghost.  
  
Xander: Excuse me? You mean I'm.like.dead?  
  
Skip: Would you stop thinking like a human for once? This is the world you live in now Cordelia. Things aren't the same here. He's not dead and he's not a ghost. He's just here to show you that he's not in pain and you can concentrate on what you have to do.  
  
Xander: And what happens to me while she's discovering her higher purpose? I'm just hanging?  
  
Skip: Pretty much.  
  
Xander: Thanks Cordelia.  
  
Cordy: What? I saved your life you moron! If I hadn't brought you here, you'd be making some coronor work late.  
  
Xander: And again.thanks.  
  
Cordy: Oh. You mean you weren't.?  
  
Xander: I know it's easy to fall back into old habits, but I really don't live to insult you like I used to. I can appreciate a good life saving without bringing sarcasm into it. (pauses) Just keep that between us though okay?  
  
Skip: So They will allow him to stay. But you must listen to me now Cordelia.  
  
Cordy: Ok. What is it? What's this big battle I have to prepare for?  
  
Skip: Spike has interfered into something that he never should have been part of.  
  
Xander: Tell me about it.  
  
Skip: The scroll, the prophecy of shanshu, it was to be Angel.  
  
Cordy: Yeah, we already knew that.  
  
Skip: But as with any ancient prophecy, there are loopholes.  
  
Xander: Don't I know it.  
  
Cordy: And Spike is the loophole?  
  
Skip: He wasn't supposed to be. He never should have had a soul. But he earned it. He was given a soul and that soul and the effects of it are causing a ripple effect that if not stopped will change the path for all humanity.  
  
Xander: Spike responsible for all humanity? Uh-oh.  
  
Cordy: So what do I do? Are you saying I have to battle Spike?  
  
Skip: No. He will only come to play in the end. It will be then that you will find the place you have been searching for. It is only then that you will know exactly why you were called to be a higher power.  
  
Cordelia: So what do I do until then? How can I help the Powers and still keep my friends safe?  
  
Skip: You will go to them. You will go to them and tell them everything I tell you. It is imperative that you do this.  
  
Xander: So just go with her and watch her back. If she flubs a line, straighten her out. Problem solved.  
  
Skip: It doesn't work that way. They called me away to tell me this and now I will be done.  
  
Cordy: Done?  
  
Skip: You will no longer need a guide after I tell you what you need to know. You must be your own guide from this point on.  
  
Cordy: But I'm not ready!  
  
Xander: Yes you are.  
  
Cordy: What? How would you know?  
  
Xander: Cause one thing hasn't changed since high school. You're still an amazingly strong and stubborn woman who can handle anything from anyone. Now with this new gig, I can only imagine that's amplified like mega.  
  
They exchange a look and Skip clears his throat.  
  
Skip: Okay, listen up kids. Pay attention.  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Sajhan: Something's coming.  
  
Giles: (stands from the desk) What was that?  
  
Gunn: Something's coming.  
  
He stands and grips his hurling axe tighter and pulls Fred back to the counter with Dawn and Willow.  
  
Gunn: Wait here, all of you.  
  
Sajhan: I really hope you're not looking for me to back you up.  
  
Gunn: I aint looking for anything from you except maybe telling me what to expect.  
  
Sajhan: It's not like I can see it. I'm a demon, I sense other demons. And there's one heading right for us.  
  
The door opens and Gunn and Giles rush to challenge the intruder.  
  
Lorne: (walks in fanning himself and still smoking) Why do They keep doing this to me?  
  
Fred: (running forward) Lorne! Down boys. Are you okay?  
  
Giles and Gunn stand down as Fred helps him to sit.  
  
Lorne: Why do people always ask that when it's so obviously a resounding no?  
  
Fred: Sorry.  
  
Lorne: It's alright kid. I swear, I'm supposed to just get the weird readings and vibes they send my way no questions asked and when I do finally try to ask something they treat me like a red-headed stepchild. What's that about? They're lucky I'm not union.  
  
Giles: Did you find anything out?  
  
Sajhan: Other than your low tolerance for pain?  
  
Lorne: (to Sajhan) Oh look, pizza face made a funny! (back to the others) I got some scoop, and its not of the pleasant variety.  
  
Dawn: Is it ever?  
  
Lorne: We got trouble. And its not on the side of little.  
  
Willow: So once we get everyone back here together, it will be dealt with. At least we have aheads up, that's a good thing right?  
  
Lorne: It would be great except we don't get to be together for this one.  
  
Gunn: Say again?  
  
Lorne: We're about to be split like a 7-10 folks and we might never all be together again.  
  
The group looks at one another uncomfortably at his words.  
  
Cut to Ritual room  
  
Spike: What are you supposed to be?  
  
Lilah: It's not as important as what he can do.  
  
Dru: Confused hearts and minds, this one might just take the prize!  
  
Wesley: Can't you shut her up?  
  
Angel: You didn't call Voca. You didn't have to.  
  
Lilah: Cool huh? See I knew that Wes' mind and our resources would be an unstoppable combination.  
  
Angel: So what's the play? Wes? What are you trying to bring back?  
  
Wesley: I thought she told you, that's old news. See our friend Voca wasn't just a bringer. He was a taker. He had the power to send as well as receive.  
  
Angel: What does that mean?  
  
Spike: It means he's the one holding them in there. He's responsible for keeping those bloody boxes closed. I'm thinking, he dies, the magicks die with him.  
  
Wesley: Perhaps.  
  
Angel: You took my son away once and I spared you. You take him again, I will spend my life making you pay.  
  
Lilah: So Connor is worth more to you than your soul?  
  
Angel: (without hesitation) Yes.  
  
Wesley: So you would do anything to protect him?  
  
Angel: You know I would.  
  
Wesley: Then I can begin.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Lilah: Let's just do this.  
  
Wesley: (reading from book) Intante porlmeg veckhas.  
  
Spike: What is that?  
  
Angel: What is he doing Lilah?  
  
Lilah: Just watch. It'll be fun.  
  
Dru: (sing song) One away, one to play. Will you let her go then? To save the brother.  
  
Spike: Angel.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Wesley: Detarm arignam flodwen.  
  
Spike: He's not bringing something. He's sending something.  
  
Angel: So whos' he.(looks back to boxes) No.  
  
Lilah: Surprise.  
  
Dru: (dancing and gliding over to hug Angel from behind) Good choice Love. You'll see. You did well without her before. She only causes trouble.  
  
Angel whips a hand up to pull Dru in front of him. He takes her by the throat and squeezes.  
  
Angel: Don't.  
  
Wesley is still chanting and Spike goes to stop him. Lilah raises a hand and three vamps come in the room. They all jump Spike and Angel throws Dru down to help. Dru grows angry and runs to the box that Buffy is in. She starts screaming and beating on the box trying to break through.  
  
Dru: It's your fault! Destroyed my family! Hell too good for you!  
  
Lilah: Wesley, you better hurry this up or Dru might get rid of her in the conventional way before you can send her to hell.  
  
Angel dispenses of one and looks to watch Dru, then Wesley, then Spike still fighting.  
  
Lilah: My, my what to do first? Let's see what I can do to help.  
  
She walks out of the room and joins Gavin in the hall.  
  
Gavin: Is it set?  
  
Lilah: Of course. They're all fools really. Can you believe Wesley actually thought I would ever trust him?  
  
Her and Gavin laugh and walk away down the hall. Fade out on chanting, grunts, sounds of fighting. 


	36. Chapter 36

Part 36  
  
Fade in on Buffy standing in the ritual room. Wesley stands opposite her in the robes still holding the book. She can see his lips moving but doesn't hear what he's saying. Angel is beside Wesley staring at her. He too speaks, but she doesn't hear. Suddenly he smiles and vamps out. She senses something and turns to see Dru rushing her from behind. She finally hears something. They're all laughing. She screams at the all to stop laughing but no one listens or cares. Cut to Buffy in box in the grips of a hallucination or dream, not clear which.  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Gunn: Can you just simple it up Lorne?  
  
Lorne: Well, it's the Powers Gunn, so nothing is simple. But let me try and summarize. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I was told in no uncertain terms that alliances will die and new bonds formed.  
  
Dawn: Some of us are going to die!  
  
Lorne: I didn't say that. I meant that whatever we think we know of each other and what we believe, is about to be turned upside down. And if the changes aren't realized and challenged in time, a whole lot of badness is inevitable.  
  
Giles: As usual, the vagueness is rampant.  
  
Lorne: What can I say? You're a watcher, you should be used to this stuff.  
  
Willow:  
  
But if They told you, then They wanted to warn us. That means there must be a way to stop it from happening.  
  
Fred: How? We can't even warn the others.  
  
Sajhan: See what happens when things don't go my way? If that 19th century cowboy would have done what I asked in the first place, none of this would have happened.  
  
Gunn: If you can't help, keep your mouth shut.  
  
Sajhan: (mumbles as he walks away) You just made my list.  
  
Cut to Ritual Room  
  
Wesley: (louder and more insistently-almost rushed) Signifemas morthepa firigino.  
  
Spike: Stop it! Angel make him stop! DO something!  
  
Dru: (still clawing at box) Not until I've had my turn! Not yet! I haven't played yet!  
  
Spike finally runs over to grab Dru. She senses him though and rolls off the box to face off across it.  
  
Angel watches for a second then glances back at the box holding Connor. Wes' voice is even louder now and Angel turns to see him throw some sort of dust up in the air.  
  
Angel: No!  
  
He lunges and tackles Wesley knocking the breath out of him. The room is filled with a strong wind and a fiery hole is visible in one wall. It grows bigger and then the flames begin to reach out. Spike and Dru see it and realize it's coming at them.  
  
Spike: No! You won't have her!  
  
He jumps on the box and the flames hit him in the chest knocking him to the ground and he cries out in pain. Angel turns to see the flames engulf the box and Dru still standing next to it. He tries to get up but Wes reaches up to take his arm.  
  
Angel: (looking down in surprise) Unless you're asking me to kill you, I suggest you let me go now.  
  
Wesley: Do what you must. But I can't let you interrupt.  
  
Spike: Buffy!  
  
The room vibrates with a thunderous clap of thunder and the flames grow until they reach the roof. The heat causes Spike, Angel and Wes to shrink from it. Within seconds, it's gone and they all look up slowly.  
  
Dru is gone and the boxes remain. The three men stand and Angel looks at Wes.  
  
Angel: What happened? What did you do?  
  
Wesley: I did what Wolfram and Hart asked. I sent someone to hell. Just not who they asked.  
  
Spike: What do you mean? Dru?  
  
Wesley: Sorry Spike. Someone had to go. It had to be authentic.  
  
Angel: You.you're saying you tricked them. It was all.  
  
Wesley: I apologize for having to take it so far Angel. But if I hoped to learn something of use to you and the others, I had to become one of them.  
  
Angel: (searches his face) I don't trust you.  
  
Wes: I didn't expect you would.  
  
Spike: If you two are done with the meaningful, perhaps you can tell me why you haven't taken the mojo off the boxes?  
  
Wesley: Oh yes. But it's not my.mojo.I'm afraid. Lilah arranged for that. I'm not sure.  
  
Angel: Get sure Wesley.  
  
Without warning, the lids pop open on the boxes. Angel rushes to Connor and helps him climb out. Spike goes to help Buffy but she's not conscious.  
  
Connor: She called for me. I heard her.  
  
Angel goes to her as Spike is lifting her out and he kneels beside her on the floor.  
  
Angel: Buffy.  
  
He reaches to touch her face and her eyes begin to flutter open.  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Giles: So we know there's a battle coming. We know it is somehow affected by the prophecy to shanshu. And we know now that it might very take place amongst the very people we fight alongside at this moment.  
  
Fred: We were right. Kyrumption isn't a sign of their destiny together. It's the guarranty of their end.  
  
Cordy: (standing in the room) Who's end?  
  
The group all looks in surprise as they realize she's appeared transdimensionally.  
  
Gunn: Getting pretty good at that aren't you?  
  
Cordy: Working on it. So what were you saying Fred?  
  
Anya: (jumps up finally) Forget her! Where's Xander?  
  
Cordy: He's fine for now. I left him in a safe place. And I don't have long.  
  
Anya: What does that mean? Why didn't you bring him back? (looks at Giles) Giles, tell her to bring him back!  
  
Giles: Let's be calm about this Anya. I'm sure.  
  
Anya: I'm done being calm!  
  
Cordelia: Hello? Overreact much? I said Xander is fine. Yes, he's hurt and yes, he might need help when he comes back, but he's fine!  
  
Lorne: Ok kids, let's bring the tension down just a bit here. We have a short amount of time to get our act together. We have to work together while we still can.  
  
Cordy: Exactly! That's why I'm here. Wait, how did you know?  
  
Fred: Cordelia, we've been doing some research. There's some thing you should know.  
  
Cordy: I've heard it all believe me.  
  
Willow: You have?  
  
Cordy: Yeah, Skip filled me in. But I'm lost cause he told me to come here and tell you guys. I guess They underestimate the power of research.  
  
She smiles and the room looks on a bit uncomfortably.  
  
Cordy: I know I know, big things a comin. It's not like we haven't dealt with this stuff before. So where's Angel?  
  
Giles: He went after Buffy. Connor disappeared shortly after.  
  
Dawn: Along with Drusilla, Lilah, Justine and Spike. We're kind of at a disadvantage here.  
  
Cordy: They'll be back soon enough. It's gonna be fine, you'll see. We can beat this. So stop looking so gloomy. Skip gave me the 411 on what we need to do. I'm going to go back and get Xander. One way or another I'm bringing him home. And when we get back, Angel and the others will be here. You'll see. I'm a higher power! We've got the Powers on our side! Nothing can defeat us.  
  
She disappears and everyone looks around in complete confusion.  
  
Cut to Ritual room  
  
Connor and Wesley watch from opposite sides of the room. Spike watches Buffy slowly come to at Angel's touch. He begins to grimace and it seems an attack is coming. He grabs his head and grits his teeth trying to retain control.  
  
Buffy: (groans and opens eyes) What.?  
  
Angel: Sshh. You're okay now. You're safe.  
  
Buffy sits up and seems to finally focus on those around her. First Angel, then Connor, then Wesley and finally stops on Spike.  
  
Buffy: Spike.  
  
Spike: Are you alright? What did they do to you?  
  
Buffy stands and looks at Wesley.  
  
Buffy: You. What did you do?  
  
Wesley: I did the best I could for you Buffy.  
  
She snarls in an almost vampire way and attacks. Angel and Spike are too stunned ot react and she has Wesley pinned against the wall with her hands around his throat in an instant. Connor is the only one to do anything. He pulls her off Wesley and she spins to punch him in the nose. Angel reacts instinctively and rushes forward dropping to kick her elgs out from under her. She lands on her back hard.  
  
Angel: (To Connor) You okay? Connor: Fine.  
  
Buffy: Oh how sweet. Protecting the kid, you're like Vampire dad of the year. (pauses) Oh wait, not much competition in that category is there?  
  
Angel: Buffy, something's happened to you. You're not thinking clearly.  
  
Buffy: I heard you laughing Angel. You've been laughing at me for years. And I think it's time I stopped letting you. If you want to knock up every demon you come into contact with so be it. I don't care. And if you want to stay buddies with the man who nearly killed us all, that's your choice.  
  
She stands up and looks down at him still staring openmouthed.  
  
Buffy: But if you want to keep me as part of your fanclub, I'm gonna have to burst your bubble. You'll never laugh at me again. And I'm not going to rest until everything you care about deserts you the way you deserted me.  
  
Angel: What are you talking about?  
  
Buffy: (leans close to whisper in his ear) You're about to find out.Lover.  
  
She stands and smiles walking backwards into Spike. She turns to see him watching her and reaches up to kiss him hard.  
  
Buffy: Come on Spike. It's time to play.  
  
She pulls him by the arm and they leave the three men standing in shock.  
  
Connor: What is wrong with her?  
  
Angel: Wesley.  
  
Wesley: What? I have no idea. Lilah told me she was going to make you choose one or the other. I did the spell like she asked only I directed it at Dru. The magicks in the box or on the box were none of my doing.  
  
Angel: That wasn't Buffy. Something happened to her. She was like.  
  
Connor: The woman. She sounded like the other one.  
  
Angel: Who? Dru? No, she was too precise in her words to be Dru.  
  
Wes: She wouldn't have to be Dru. Only a piece of her.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Wesley: Dru was on the box. She had junmped on the box in a rage just as the spell was completed.  
  
Angel: But you said you knew what woul happen. You said you planned it.  
  
Wesley: I planned on sending Dru to hell instead of Buffy. And I succeeded. But you saw it Angel. You saw the essence and flame engulf her and the box. Perhaps something was exchanged between them.  
  
Angel: What are you saying? That you managed to turn Buffy into some kind of.  
  
Connor: We have to get back to the others. She could go after them.  
  
Angel: (mumbles) She kissed him.  
  
Wesley: I'm sure it wasn't her Angel.  
  
Angel: Don't talk to me right now. Once again I'm fighting the urge to take you out.  
  
Wesley: I was only trying.  
  
Angel: If the word help comes out of your mouth, it will be followed by your teeth.  
  
He hesitates but when Wes doesn't respond, he exits the room with Connor on his heels. Wes drops the robes from around him and steps over the pile of material at his feet. He takes one last look at the room and heads out as well.  
  
Cut to Lilah and Gavin watching on monitors.  
  
Gavin: This is even better than I hoped.  
  
Lilah: I told you the mist that the Nelifil provided would be an interesting twist on the Voca's incantation.  
  
Gavin: But the look on Angel's face when she kissed the other one. Priceless!  
  
Lilah: Not bad. And it looked like they had some experience with that.  
  
Gavin: So how long will it last?  
  
Lilah: I assumed Wesley had something in mind. He would never come over to this side completely. But to send Dru. That was a touch of brilliance. Unfortunately, since Dru was so near Buffy when the spell took, I'm not sure if there may be some adverse reactions from one to the other. They had a point when they said she seemed a bit like the freak.  
  
Gavin: Well either way, I'd say it's one in our column. So what's next?  
  
Lilah: Geez Gavin, do I have to think of everything?  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
The group is still trying to make sense of what is to come when Cordelia comes through the door assisting Xander.  
  
Anya: Xander!  
  
Willow goes to help him and Cordelia releases her grip.  
  
Gunn: Door?  
  
Cordelia: (shrugs) Just keeping you on your toes.  
  
Anya: Xander, are you okay?  
  
Xander: (sitting on round seat) I'm fine. Not as good as I was wherever Cordelia took me, but I'll live.  
  
Cordy: He's tough. Gotta admit, I never thought I'd say it.  
  
Xander: That's going around a lot.  
  
They exchange a smile and it doesn't go unnoticed by Anya.  
  
Cordy: So are they back?  
  
Giles: Not yet I'm afraid.  
  
Dawn: Maybe you could go find them.  
  
Cordelia: We don't have time. I need to tell you all something first. It's important.  
  
Sajhan: Well I'm all ears.  
  
Cordy: Are you still here?  
  
Sajhan: I'll be more than happy to leave if you would just.(he hold up his hands)  
  
Cordelia: Nice try.  
  
Gunn: So can you fill us in please?  
  
Cordelia: Oh yeah! Ok, Skip said that Spike really screwed up everything by going and getting himself a soul. He may just interfere with shanshu.  
  
Fred: We already knew that.  
  
Cordy: Fine, but did you know that it will only be in the end when he comes into play. First there will be a great battle.  
  
Giles: And you will fight in this battle?  
  
Cordy: Yeah, that's why I was called. But here's the kicker. I hold all the cards in this fight. I hold all the cards to who actually shanshus. Somehow I will make the decision on whether or not Spike will be the supreme screw up he normally is or if Angel will achieve his destiny.  
  
Fred: Well that's pretty easy then.  
  
Xander: Not quite. Skip told us that she would have to battle for the right to choose.  
  
Dawn: What does that mean?  
  
Cordy: That's the vague part.  
  
Lorne: As per the norm.  
  
Cordy: He said that I would have to fight something before I could find the place I would draw from to complete my path. He said we all had to stay together as long as we could. That's why we have to wait for Angel and the others.  
  
Willow: Buffy.  
  
Cordy: Yeah, her too I guess.  
  
Willow: No. (points) Buffy.  
  
All heads turn to see Buffy standing on the landing with Spike. She waves and smiles.  
  
Buffy: Hi guys. (steps down closer to Cordelia) The bitch is back.  
  
Cordy: What is your malfunction?  
  
Buffy: All cylinders functioning here Cordelia. I know you're used to the title, but this time it's not you.  
  
Dawn: Buffy! Finally! You would not believe how much we've figured out. Are you okay?  
  
Buffy: (sarcastic) Can you do anything besides ask stupid questions?  
  
Willow: Buffy!  
  
Buffy: Willow! (smirks) Xander, you feeling okay? You don't look so good.  
  
Cordy  
  
he's fine.  
  
Buffy: Wow. Better watch it, you might give people the wrong impression. Don't want to piss off the ex-fiance turned vengeance demon. Whats up with that Anya? What kind of vengeance demon still hangs out with the do gooders?  
  
Spike: Buffy I don't think.  
  
Buffy: Sshh. You'll get your turn sweetie.  
  
Buffy steps down and pulls Spike along behind her by the hand. No one speaks. She makes her way to Sajhan.  
  
Buffy: Hi there. I'm thinking you and I need to have a serious talk.  
  
Sajhan: Really?  
  
Giles: Buffy.  
  
Buffy looks down for a sec and then walks over to pick up a dagger lying on the desk. She hurls it directly at Giles who ducks as everyone cries out. The blade misses its mark but impales itself in the shoulder of Angel who has just entered the hotel. He grunts in pain and reaches up to pull it out.  
  
Angel: Hello Buffy.  
  
Buffy: You shouldn't have come after me.  
  
Angel: I shouldn't do a lot of things.  
  
Dawn: Angel?  
  
Cordy: What is going on?  
  
No one moves or speaks as the large group waits for some kind of answer to the odd turn of events. 


	37. Chapter 37

Part 37 Fade in on Hyperion  
  
Fred: (whispers to Gunn) What just happened?  
  
Gunn: We'll find out soon enough.  
  
Cordy: Angel! Are you just gonna stand there? Buffy just.  
  
Angel: Don't.  
  
Giles: (watching with concern) Buffy, what's happened?  
  
Buffy: (mimics) Buffy, what's happened? (smirks)Isn't their a plane to England light one tight-assed unemployed librarian?  
  
Dawn: Buffy stop!  
  
Willow: Dawnie don't.  
  
Buffy pauses and seems to be conflicted. She looks around the room and swallows hard. Angel takes a step towards her.  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
The door opens and Connor comes in followed closely by Wesley.  
  
Sajhan: Is it just me or are we about to exceed fire code capacity?  
  
Spike: Not to worry. We'll be out of your way momentarily. Right Buffy?  
  
Wesley: Buffy, whatever you're feeling isn't your fault. There was a problem with the ritual. Something happened to you.  
  
Giles: What ritual? What have you done Wesley?  
  
Angel: He claims he was working against Wolfram and Hart the whole time. It was all part of his master plan to help.  
  
Cordelia: Great plan Wes. Didn't you learn the first time you went off on your own?  
  
Fred: I tried to tell him that.  
  
Gunn: How do we know he's not just saying that to get back in here and spy for them?  
  
Xander: (stands slowly) Can somebody tell me what's going on?  
  
Anya: Might never have happened if your high school ex hadn't taken it upon herself to whisk you away to another dimension in the middle of all hell breaking loose.  
  
Xander: Anya, she saved my life. She did what no one else could.  
  
Anya: You mean what I couldn't do.  
  
Xander: That's not what I said.  
  
Buffy: Oh shut up! (walks to stand in front of them) We all get it. You two are unresolved. So are you here to save the world or are you here to snipe at one another endlessly? Wait, don't answer that. You wouldn't ever have the power to save anything. Least of all your relationship. Little tip, something someone taught me a long time ago. Know when all hope is lost. And just walk away. Always best to do it just after a major battle. Without a word. Just one look and walk away.  
  
Dawn: (sees Angel's pained expression) Buffy, you have to listen to Wesley. We can fix this. It's just a side effect of the ritual. We just have to.  
  
Buffy: (turns to start walking to Willow) Why do you say 'we' like you could ever have anything to offer? The only reason you came in handy before was your magic, but then you went and screwed it up. You got all power hungry and thought you could do anything. You played God Willow. You decided I couldn't die without your permission. You decided I had to come back regardless of the consequences. And what consequences they were! Now you're nothing. You stand here and play techno geek just like in high school and think you matter. Yes, if I have side effects of anything, it's from you pulling me back to this place.  
  
Willow's tears spill over her lashes and Dawn takes her hand silently. Buffy sees it but chooses not to say anything to her.  
  
Cordy: Are you listening to yourself? How can you be so cruel to your friends? To the people who love you?  
  
Buffy: (stops and steps sideways to keep her back to Cordelia) Love me? Who loves me Cordelia? (turns to face her) You? No, not even close. But you do love don't you? I can feel it. I saw it the first time you came back. No, even before. For three years I watched you. You knew what you were doing all along didn't you? You knew he would need someone. Someone to talk to and you took advantage. You managed to find a link to the Powers, the one thing that would tie you to him forever. I gotta give it to you, you pulled it off.  
  
Lorne: Listen kitten, I don't think.  
  
Buffy: You come one step closer to me and it will be your last. (she faces him and raises an eyebrow) You think I'm lying?  
  
Giles: Buffy Anne Summers, you stop this right now! I've had enough.  
  
Buffy: (laughs out loud) You? You've had enough? Oh that's rich. (Walks to center of room and looks at each face on her) I had enough about two lifetimes ago. But no one cared about that did they? It's fine, I turned into a big whine baby and it really wasn't attractive. I guess you must have wanted to leave years ago Giles. Always complaining about being a normal girl (laughs) Like I'd even now how to recognize it if it bit me in the.Slayers aren't normal. And I'm a slayer. They chose me and They won't let me go.  
  
Angel: We can get through this.  
  
Buffy: (smiles and points) You're right Angel! Then again, you're always right. Got that 240 plus years of living under your belt. Well don't worry, at the rate I'm going, I'll still be here in 200 years too. Right guys? I'm never going to die. Well at least not permanently. (eyes widen and she rushes to weapons cabinet) I got an idea. Let's test the theory. Who wants to place odds on how long it takes for me to come back after I plunge this blade in my heart? I'll go first and say 72 hours. Any takers?  
  
Dawn: (crying) Don't do that!  
  
Buffy: (shoulders slump and she walks closer to Dawn) Oh Dawn. You're so naïve. I mean really, for something that came from a thousand years ago or whatever, you really are a simpering moron half the time.  
  
Dawn cries harder and Willow puts an arm around her protectively.  
  
Buffy: I can't take that sound anymore.  
  
Cordy: So leave.  
  
Buffy: Oh don't worry, I'm going. Really, I'd think you would be more coy. But whatever works.  
  
Angel: You can't just leave.  
  
Buffy: Oh I think you know I can. But don't worry. I'll be back. Just a slight intermission is all. The main attraction is yet to come.  
  
Angel grabs her by the arm.  
  
Angel: You're not going anywhere.  
  
Buffy: (leans closer) You did this. You did this to all of us. You walk through life claiming to seek atonement, but you only bring more pain. You stopped killing through blood and now you kill through the heart. You killed mine years ago. Did you know that? You killed mine just like you killed Darla's and Dru's. Now you'll kill hers. You think if you save enough people you'll be forgiven your past sins as Angelus. But what about what you did Angel? Who's going to forgive you for what you did to me?  
  
Angel: This isn't you.  
  
Buffy: (smiles and shakes arm loose) Wrong again Lover. This is me, this is what you made me. I can lose myself in this finally. You claimed to love me, but you left me. You claimed to want me, but you couldn't have me. You claimed to miss me, but you replaced me. Well guess what, you were too. You made Dru insane for the mere entertainment, you killed Darla in my name, you took my soul in one night on my birthday and you never gave it back. You tried to kill me and everyone I thought I loved, you made me kill you. Then you came back to reclaim what I never got back in the first place. Only to leave me again to come here. Now you have your new friends, and your new son and.and you have Cordelia. Well I finally have something too. I have someone who can love me and make love to me the way you never could or would.  
  
Angel glances at Spike who for once seems a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Angel: He.you and him.?  
  
Xander: No. This isn't happening. Welsey, you fix this. You do something to fix this!  
  
Wesley: I'm not sure what 'this' is. Something of Dru was left behind when she went. Something of her was somehow left within Buffy.  
  
Connor: The smell.  
  
Giles: What?  
  
Buffy: I'm through here. (Starts to walk away and then remembers) Oh yeah. (grabs Fred away from Gunn and gets her in a head lock)  
  
Gunn: Hey!  
  
Buffy: I've snapped the neck of a lot of ugly things in my life, but I must say hurting such a pretty girl would be exhilarating.  
  
Gunn: Get your hands off her!  
  
Buffy: Uh-uh-uh. Not so fast. I just need Cordy to release my buddy over there from his little glo-hands bit.  
  
Cordy: No way.  
  
Buffy twists Fred's neck and she cries out.  
  
Buffy: I was kind of hoping you would say that.  
  
Cordy: No! Wait! Ok.(she raises her hands and closes her eyes to wave them in Sajhan's direction-the glow encompasses his body and then springs off him towards Cordleia. She catches the energy in her hands and Sajhan looks down at his own) There.  
  
Buffy: Care to test?  
  
Sajhan sees Gunn inching towards Buffy and steps once to punch him in the face. He flies backwards across the room landing at Giles and Wesley's feet. Sajhan smiles and starts to move again.  
  
Buffy: Not so fast there. You work for me now. Got it?  
  
Sajhan: I work for no one.  
  
Buffy: I don't think you want to test me right now.  
  
Sajhan: (shrugs) Very well. I'm game to let you have a shot before I kill them all.  
  
Buffy: Kind of you. (She shoves Fred into Cordy and they both fall to the floor) Spike.  
  
Spike: What are you doing?  
  
Buffy: Does it matter? You got what you wanted baby. I'm all yours.  
  
Spike looks at Angel struggling with what's happened and how to react.  
  
Spike: I think I like the sound of that. (looks around) don't worry. I'll take good care of her.  
  
Xander: You're a fool.  
  
Anya: Why? Because he loves her enough to stick by her?  
  
Xander: Are you seriously doing this right now?  
  
Anya: No. She was right. What am I doing here? You don't want me. I'm just this pathetic demon tag-a-long. I don't deserve to be a vengeance demon. Not after this.  
  
Xander: What are you saying?  
  
Buffy: I think she's saying we're a party of four now.  
  
Willow: No Anya.  
  
Anya: I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere near him.  
  
Cordy: Well that might be a valid point.  
  
Buffy hears this and grows angry. She rushes to Cordelia. But Angel steps in front of her before she can deliver a blow.  
  
Angel: I'm not going to let you do that.  
  
Buffy: (tears well in eyes then she wipes them away angrily) I knew it.  
  
Angel: You don't know anything right now Buffy. You have to listen to me. (he takes her by the shoulders) Look at me.  
  
They stare at one another for a long moment.  
  
Buffy:  
  
You've made your choice. You don't get to do this anymore.  
  
Angel: You're sick Buffy. Let me help you. Please.  
  
Buffy: Even if you could, I wouldn't let you. I'll never let you that close to me again. You make everything hurt.  
  
Angel: If you go now, if you do this, you will hurt for the rest of your life. Believe that.  
  
Buffy: I already hurt Angel. And it will be for the rest of my life. Either way, I'm lost.  
  
Angel: You brought me back once. We brought me back. Don't give in to what's happening to you. It's not real.  
  
Buffy: So you think you can bring me back? And what would you do then Angel? What if I came back to you.for you. What would happen then?  
  
Angel doesn't answer and breaks eye contact to look down. Buffy frees her arms and pushes him hard into Cordelia. They both fall backwards. Buffy looks down at them.  
  
Buffy: Hell hath no fury like a slayer scorned.  
  
Anya: I might be able to help with that.  
  
Xander: Anya shut up.  
  
Willow: Xander!  
  
Anya: No Willow, let him go. It's just more motivation.  
  
Wesley: Buffy, when this effect wears off you will feel more regret than you can imagine if you go through with.whatever you're planning.  
  
Buffy: Hmm.advice from Wesley. Yeah, I'll be sure and listen to that.  
  
Sajhan: I'm bored. Can we go plan their destruction now?  
  
Spike: Nobody's destroying any.  
  
Buffy: You'll do whatever I ask Spike. That's your gig. (walks to press her body against his and her arms around his neck) And boy do I like your gig.  
  
She smiles and Spike looks around uncomfortably at those watching.  
  
Spike: Stop.  
  
Buffy: You don't want me to stop Pet. It's me, we can play now. Just like before.  
  
Dawn: Why are you talking like that?  
  
Buffy: Ssshh. Musn't tell them everything. Come children, so much to do.  
  
Anya looks at Xander and he stares her down. But when he doesn't say anything she joins Spike, Sajhan and Buffy going out the back door through the courtyard.  
  
Fred: (helping Gunn to his feet) Someone please tell me that was some kind of Buffy humor that I don't get.  
  
Cordy: Nobody gets Buffy's humor.  
  
Dawn: That wasn't Buffy.  
  
Willow: Yes it was. Just not all her. Wes, it's Dru right? Dru was making her say those things right?  
  
Xander: It sure wasn't Dru's points she was making. Angel hurting her, Spike.wait maybe it was Dru.  
  
Giles: It's not important now who exactly was responsible, we have to find a way to stop her before she hurts someone.  
  
Gunn: (rubbing his head) Too late.  
  
Cordelia: Angel, you're still bleeding.  
  
Angel looks down at his shoulder and doesn't even register the wound.  
  
Connor: We should go after them.  
  
Wesley: He's right Angel.  
  
Willow: (To connor) You said something about a smell earlier. What were you talking about?  
  
Connor: Yes. I noticed it in that place. There was something in the air.  
  
Dawn: Did anyone else notice it? Angel: No. Connor, when did you notice the smell?  
  
Connor: As soon as they brought me there. When I was put in the box. When she called my name.  
  
Xander: Who called you?  
  
Connor: Buffy. She called out to me in the first moment, but then I didn't hear her again.  
  
Wesley: Of course.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Wesley: I wasn't in the room. Lilah insisted that I prepare outside the room. She must have been forming her back up plan then.  
  
Giles: What back up plan?  
  
Wesley: I can't say for certain. But I would presume that the smell Connor noticed was a drug of some sort administered to Buffy.  
  
Dawn: Drug? Buffy's on drugs?  
  
Cordy: I'd buy it after her little show.  
  
Angel: (walks to Wesley) You're going back.  
  
Wesley: Pardon? I can't go back there Angel. They will have discovered my deception by now. I will be killed on sight.  
  
Angel: You will go back and you will find out what they did to her. You are responsible for this just like you were responsible for.(pauses and swallows hard) You will go. Connor: I will go as well.  
  
Angel: No. I don't want you anywhere near that place.  
  
Connor: If he dies, we'll not find out anything. If you want to know, then you must let me protect him.  
  
Angel searches Connor's face and then turns to the others.  
  
Angel: Gunn.  
  
Gunn: I'm on it.  
  
Fred: You're hurt!  
  
Gunn: I'm fine baby.  
  
Giles: Should I go as well?  
  
Angel: No, I need you, Willow and Fred working on research. If a spell did this, a spell has to be able to fix it. Find one.  
  
Willow: Angel, I can't. I mean, I'm not.  
  
Angel: I just need your brain Willow. Giles and Fred can do the leg work.  
  
Dawn: I'm going with them.  
  
Angel: Who?  
  
Dawn points at Gunn, Connor and Wesley standing by door.  
  
Giles/Willow: No!  
  
Giles: Dawn, don't be absurd!  
  
Xander: I can't go Dawn, I'm not strong enough. You need to stay with those who are familiar with you.  
  
Dawn: You're hurt Xander. You can't protect me. If I stay I will just be a distraction for you all. I know the layout. I've been there.  
  
Wesley: As have I.  
  
Dawn: But I'm not what they're looking for. Wesley, they know you obviously. They've been watching Connor since his birth from what I understand. And Gunn has charged in there on more than one occasion. I've only been there once and only ran into you. I can sneak in and out faster and easier than any of you. I'm tired of being stuck in the background. I made it out once, I can do it again.  
  
Xander: Buffy will kill us if.  
  
Dawn: (interrupting hotly) Buffy's going to kill us regardless if we don't succeed! I'm the best shot you've got.  
  
Angel: She has a point.  
  
Giles: Angel.  
  
Connor: I will watch her. Nothing will happen, I swear. We have to go now. Before they move again.  
  
Willow: How do you know what you need is at Wolfram and Hart? I thought you were held somewhere else.  
  
Wesley: Clean up is the first order of business following an undertaking. Lilah will have called the clean up crew the instant we left. If there's anything to be found it will be at the offices.  
  
Angel: Ok, so the four of you go. Connor will protect Dawn and Gunn is back up. (the group turns to leave) But Wesley. (Wes turns to face him) If anything goes wrong, you are responsible.  
  
Wes nods grimly and exits.  
  
Xander: What about you?  
  
Angel: I'm going after her.  
  
Cordy: Excuse me?  
  
Angel: (walking to weapons cabinet) I'm the only one that can stop her.  
  
Cordy: Didn't do too good a job on that just a few minutes ago.  
  
Angel: She has Spike, Sajhan and now apparently Xander's girlfriend on her side. If I wait for anyone else, it might be too late. I'm going. Why don't you go call on your new bosses and get some useful information?  
  
Cordy: Oh no you didn't! Listen Angel, I am not your employee, and I am not letting you go after Psycho Buffy alone!  
  
Willow: Don't call her that Cordelia!  
  
Cordy: Oh sorry. Didn't mean to imply that the stabbing, attempted neck-snapping, lashing out, verbally abusive, Spike groupie formerly known as the Slayer, Buffy Summers was somehow not in her right mind!  
  
Xander: It's a mystical effect. Who among us hasn't been on the receiving end of something akin?  
  
Everyone looks around in silent agreement.  
  
Angel: If everyone's done then?  
  
Cordy: Oh I'm just getting started. (She reaches to pick up a crossbow) I'm coming with you.  
  
Angel: (starts to argue but then stops looking at her closely) Fine. (pauses) Thanks.  
  
Cordy: You're welcome.  
  
Giles: So we're set then?  
  
Xander: Sure, you all go do the research thing. Angel and Cordy can go off after Buffy and her new gang. And I'll just sit here with the Jolly Green singing demon!  
  
Lorne: (standing up from corner chair) Hey! I was keeping my mouth shut and letting you all do your thing, but if its singing you want.  
  
Angel and Cordy go out through the courtyard as Lorne breaks into a showtune. Xander claps his hand over his ears and the small group heads into the office slamming the door behind them.  
  
Cut to Alley  
  
Buffy strides out in front with Spike just behind and to her left. Sajhan towers over Spike just beyond Spike and Anya walks alongside him.  
  
Sajhan: So.vengeance demon huh?  
  
Anya: Yep.  
  
Sajhan: I had one once.  
  
Anya: Don't get any ideas. I may be jilted, but I'm not desperate.  
  
Sajhan: Fair enough.  
  
Cut to Spike and Buffy farther ahead  
  
Spike: Buffy what's going on? You have to admit, something isn't right here. The things you said.what you did. In front of everyone.  
  
Buffy: Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what you ran off to get a soul for? So I would welcome you with open arms and say to hell with anyone who didn't like it? Well congratulations mission accomplished.  
  
Spike: So that's it then? You just realized how good we were together right? It isn't.I mean Dru didn't.  
  
Buffy: You loved her once too. Think of it Spike. If its true, then you have the best of both worlds. And I gotta tell you, if it's true. If Dru is what's making me think so clearly, then I have to thank her next time I'm in hell.  
  
She begins to laugh at the absurdity of her words and Spike watches cautiously.  
  
Spike: Buffy listen to me. What you said to Angel. You said he killed your heart. Is that true?  
  
Buffy: Oh poor Spike, you just can't win for losing. I'm not discussing this with you now. I have too much to do.  
  
Spike: Like what?  
  
Buffy: Haven't you been listening? I have a vampire to destroy. But that's the icing. There's so much to be done first. Don't you want to play?  
  
Spike: Depends on what the game is.  
  
Buffy: You'll find out soon enough. They'll all find out soon enough. (Stops walking and looks at Spike) You hungry?  
  
Cut to Street  
  
Cordy: So what happens when we find her? You going to try and talk her down again?  
  
Angel: Whatever it takes.  
  
Cordy: Got it. Buffy needs you. Doesn't matter what it takes right?  
  
Angel: You didn't have to come.  
  
Cordy: No I didn't. You didn't want me to either did you?  
  
Angel: What are you getting at?  
  
Cordy: Last time we talked, we were going to talk.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Cordy: Before the Powers called me and Connor was tricked into..well you know. We were going to talk.about something important.  
  
Angel stops walking and faces her.  
  
Angel: At the beach.  
  
Cordy: Yes. We were kind of interrupted.  
  
Angel: Well now isn't the time.  
  
Cordy: Now might be the only time Angel.  
  
Angel: What does that mean?  
  
Cordy: Skip told me something is about to happen. Maybe it's somehow linked to this Buffy thing, maybe not, but all I know is I have to say this before something happens and I never get the chance again.  
  
Angel: Cordelia.  
  
Fade to black 


	38. Chapter 38

Part 38  
  
Fade in on Hyperion Office  
  
Giles: This can't be right.  
  
Willow: What is it? What did you find?  
  
Giles: (Takes glasses off to set volume down on desk) It's Voca. Everything I can find on the demon Wes took the spell from leads me right back to one point.  
  
Fred: Which is?  
  
Giles: If Wesley is correct, and some sort of drug was somehow introduced into Buffy before the spell took, it should have interfered with the spell.  
  
Willow: I'm thinking that calls for a big fat "duh!".  
  
Giles: No, you're not hearing me Willow. If Buffy was drugged, one would assume from Connor's description to the point of unconsciousness, and the spell took, Dru should have been the only one affected. She was the only one in the vicinity who would have been a viable receptacle.  
  
Fred: Unless it wan't a man-made drug.  
  
Giles: Pardon?  
  
Fred;  
  
I just mean that Lilah isn't exactly known for going to the local dealers for a quick buy, she tends to pull from the resources most accessible.  
  
Willow: The dark side.  
  
Giles: Of course. I was looking in Voca's text for reactions to drugs not even invented in his time. How asinine!  
  
Willow: So if it was a mystical drug that Lilah gave to Buffy and a mystical spell that Wesley performed then Buffy must have had some sort of.overload?  
  
Fred: But the spell is over, I mean maybe the drug's not worn off but the spell is over right?  
  
Giles: One would presume that to be. But something very strong has to be driving Buffy to such behavior.  
  
Willow: She wasn't Buffy. What she said, the things she did, that wasn't Buffy.  
  
Fred: A part of it was.  
  
Willow: You don't know that.  
  
Fred: I'm sorry Willow. Really I am. Its just that some of what she said sounded pretty personal and self realizing. Like maybe she'd been needing to say it for a long time. I'm not saying it was all her, that's obvious. But you can't deal with this if you can't even deal with what she did realistically.  
  
Willow: But Buffy doesn't do that. She never would do that.  
  
Giles: Let's focus on what's important. We must find a way to determine the effects of two such powerful mystical energies colliding and consuming at once. There has to be something here that we're missing.  
  
Willow: It would help if we knew exactly which mystical energy Lilah was using.  
  
Fred: Gunn will call the second they find something. I know he will.  
  
Giles: Well, let's hope they hurry up about it.  
  
Cut to Street  
  
Sajhan: So are you two gonna get a room or what?  
  
Buffy: Patience. You've got to have patience.  
  
Sajhan: No. What I have to have is Angel and the boy wiped from existence. In all dimensions. What I don't need is more passionate talks and looks between the two of you.  
  
Spike: Nobody said you had to stick around Pal. If you don't like it, you can.  
  
Buffy: Hold up Spikey. I think you might want to reconsider.  
  
Spike: Why is that?  
  
Buffy: (strokes his head) Little chippie in your head still pains my boy. Wouldn't you like to know why? That soul hasn't done a thing for you so far has it? Let's see if we can find out why.  
  
Spike: And you think he can be of service?  
  
Anya: So that's the big plan? You find out what's wrong with your boyfriend? I knew I shouldn't have come!  
  
Buffy: Oh Anya, shut up! Where else would you go? Back to the hotel and watch your ex make googly eyes at Cordelia?  
  
Anya: He wasn't making googly eyes!  
  
Sajhan: Alright, you know what, I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to get away from this insipid chatter. What do you want to know?  
  
Buffy: I want to know why my boy is so jumbled inside now. And why he can stand in the sun. I want to know everything.  
  
Sajhan: And what do you have to say?  
  
Spike: Me? I don't know anything. I came to this bloody city to find out and got caught up as usual in Angel's mess. I went to see a guy, fought some other guys, and got a soul. Then I get all fuzzy about the details and find myself in the sun and not being a pile of dust. Followed by several very painful attacks that would normally have been caused by human food or fighting except I didn't do either.  
  
Sajhan: And this chip?  
  
Anya: It's a toy some soldier boys put in his head years ago. It's a whole thing. Turned him right around and led him to go for our little Buffy here. Kicks in when he tries to bite people. Learned quick not to do it.  
  
Sajhan: So the chip prevented you from feeding as before? It kept you from any violence against humans?  
  
Spike: Except Buffy.  
  
Buffy: That's not the issue. Sajhan, you've been around. Traveled through time and dimension and such.  
  
Sajhan: So.  
  
Buffy: So you know better than anyone how to figure this out. Go find the answers.  
  
Sajhan: I don't have to go anywhere to figure this one out.  
  
Spike: Do tell.  
  
Sajhan: You're a demon, no soul. You kill, you feed, you wreak havoc. It's a simple life. Spike: Damn straight.  
  
Sajhan: Then you get some techno gadget in your noggin that prevents you from doing any of the aforementioned. So you had to adjust.  
  
Spike: That's what the guy said.  
  
Buffy: What guy?  
  
Spike: Lilah brought him to find out what happened to me.  
  
Buffy: Oh and you definitely want to believe her.  
  
Spike: (irritated) He said the same thing. He said that my priorities shifted and I had to find something else to hunger for.  
  
Sajhan: So you found the girl.  
  
Buffy: So what does that have to do with now?  
  
Sajhan: You are the warrior of the people? Man, standards aren't what they used to be.  
  
Buffy jumps up and kicks him in the groin. He drops to his knees and she elbows him sharply in the nose. He tries to counter with a left hook but she blocks it and backhands him instead. He stops trying to fight and looks up at her.  
  
Buffy: What were you saying about standards?  
  
Sajhan: Point taken. (stands up and dusts himself off) I can see what they see in you. Cute blonde packing a punch, very nice.  
  
Spike: Would you just bloody well get on with it? Sajhan: You got a soul Friend. This is most likely causing the chip to impair you in a dramatically different way. It protected beings with souls from you. It kept you in the dark. Now you are a being with a soul. So the gadget is protecting you.  
  
Anya: You mean he can be in the sun for the same reason that he couldn't eat people anymore?  
  
Sajhan: In a nutshell.  
  
Buffy: But what about the headaches? He gets them when he isn't even fighting anything. Out of the blue.  
  
Sajhan: He knows the answer to that one.  
  
Buffy: (looking at Spike) You do?  
  
Sajhan: Its okay. He's in denial. Heck, if I suddenly had to pull a 180 for the second time I would be leery.  
  
Anya: So you tell us!  
  
Sajhan: The chip is protecting the being with a soul, just like it was programmed to. So Spike can walk in the sunlight, but I wouldn't bank on that lasting. But it also is preventing him from feeding his hunger just like it did before. Only it doesn't realize he's not hungering for blood any more.  
  
Spike; Alright, we get it.  
  
Buffy: Huh? I'm not getting it. Oh wait. You mean, his headaches are...(She grabs her stomach and closes her eyes against a sudden pain)  
  
Spike: Buffy!  
  
Cut to W&H Dawn: I told you they wouldn't find us if we came the way the girls and I did earlier.  
  
Gunn: Great. We made it in undetected. Now what?  
  
Wesley: Follow me. I know.  
  
Connor: I should lead.  
  
Wesley: Admirable I assure you, but you can't lead us when you don't know the destination. Besides, if they attack, you should be in back. I can't let anything happen to you again.  
  
Gunn: Just catch the back for surprise attacks Connor. Wes is right.  
  
Dawn: And I guess that means I'm in the middle.  
  
Welsey: You guessed correctly. Now no more talking. The less noise the better.  
  
They walk silently down the hall for a minute before Wes stops by a door.  
  
Gunn: (whispering) What is it?  
  
Wesley: (points at door ad whispers back) Chanting. Someone is doing an incantation. (listens closely) I can't make it out.  
  
Dawn: So what do we do?  
  
Connor: I'll take the door down.  
  
Wesley: Wait. We can't just barrel in there. He could be doing something that will have ramifications for someone else. Maybe Buffy.  
  
Gunn: So how do we find out who and what he's chanting?  
  
Wesley: I need a distraction. A way for others to assure him that he's not at risk.  
  
Gunn: Others?  
  
Wesley: He'll have at least two people guarding him. If something happens to divert their attention they will check to ensure his safety. Once they do that, he will be alone for a few moments hopefully and I can try and decipher the dialect and language he's speaking. Enough to find out if he's involved in what's happened to Buffy.  
  
Connor: So it s a distraction then.  
  
Gunn: But someone has to watch your back.  
  
Dawn: You stay. I will get them out of that room.  
  
Wesley: Dawn, I don't think.  
  
Dawn: And lets keep it that way.  
  
She turns and races down the hall. Connor looks at her, then the guys before running after her.  
  
After several seconds an alarm sounds and Wes and Gunn barely have time to slip into an empty office before they hear the occupants of the room exit and race down the hall. They wait for another to return and mumble something into the door next to theirs and leave again.  
  
Gunn: You sure learned a lot in your short time here. You could do color commentary  
  
Welsey: I intended to help. I know you don't believe it, but its true.  
  
Gunn: I believe you.  
  
Wes: You do?  
  
Gunn: When you first came over here, and Xander and I showed up. You called me Charles. It didn't hit me until you got back earlier. If ever there was proof you weren't being real, it was that. You never use my name unless it's dire.  
  
Wesley: Wish you could have realized that before then.  
  
Gunn: Yeah well you still pulled some dumb moves on this one Wes. But I'm kind of getting used to you screwing up the best intentions.  
  
Wes: Um.thank you I guess. Now shut up so I can listen.  
  
Cut to Alley  
  
Angel: Cordelia, I really don't.  
  
Cordy: Just shut up okay? I know how this works. I try and tell you something and a big ugly interrupts yet again and we keep going like this. Well, its not going to happen this time.  
  
Angel: We have to find Buffy. There will be time to talk.  
  
Cordy: Really? When? Cause last time we tried to talk, I got turned into a higher being and you got to be fish food. I'm thinking fates not on our side.  
  
Angel: You're being dramatic. It's not that bad.  
  
Cordy: Do you know why I wanted to see you that night Angel?  
  
Angel: (fidgets) That night? On the cliff? Um.well I did give it some thought and.  
  
Cordy: Groo left me.  
  
Angel: Left?  
  
Cordy: Yeah. Didn't you wonder why he wasn't around?  
  
Angel: I hadn't really thought about it.  
  
Cordy: That was his point.  
  
Angel: I'm confused.  
  
Cordy: He left because of you Angel.because of us.  
  
Angel: Us? Us. (clears throat) Why would he do that?  
  
Cordy: Stop that!  
  
Angel: Stop what?  
  
Cordy: I have to tell you the truth Angel. You're my best friend and I feel like I've been hiding the best part of me from you for months. Shoot, I was hiding it from myself I guess. But.  
  
Angel: Cordelia stop it!  
  
Cordy: (looks hurt) What?  
  
Angel: Whatever you think you want to say, whatever you have to tell me, you can't do it now.  
  
Cordelia: Is it.you mean you know and don't.  
  
Angel: It doesn't mean anything.  
  
Cordy'e eyes well with tears involuntarily and she turns to shield her face.  
  
Angel: (softens and twirls the mallet in his hand) Wait. Don't do that. Its not that.  
  
Cordy: Then what.  
  
Angel: I wanted to tell you something that night too. And yes, I think we still have something to talk about. (Cordy turns looking relieved) But it can't be now. Not after.  
  
Cordy: After Buffy.  
  
Angel: I just mean there's too much going on and if we do this now, if we both say something we think we know, then we'll still be left with finding Buffy and fixing this mess. And I don't want anything to interfere with that when it happens. Does that make any sense?  
  
Cordy: Buffy comes first.  
  
Angel: Yes. I mean no.at least not like you mean. I don't think so anyway. (frustrated and moves away to pace) You'd always wonder and so would I if it was somehow about Buffy. If Buffy being here and everything that's happened was fate or destiny or some Powers That Be trick of light to make us feel something or say something that didn't come from the place we thought it did.  
  
Cordy: I know where I'm coming from.  
  
Angel: Do you? Really? How long will you be here this time Cordy? How long until you leave again? And when will you be back if you do? Will you be back at all? And she saved me Cordelia! I still don't understand it, but she came here when I was.she knew. I felt he..I felt it. And that has to means omething right? But now Spike is here and with her. There's just too much.  
  
Cordelia: I understand. Angel: You do?  
  
Cordy: I understand because there's no time not to.  
  
Angel: (relaxes and tosses mallet back to rest on his shoulder) You're an amazing woman Cordelia Chase.  
  
Cordy: Big ugly.  
  
Angel: Hey! Watch who you're calling ugly!  
  
Cordy: Not you goober! (points) Big ugly!  
  
Angel turns to see a trio of rather angry looking scaly demons coming at them.  
  
Angel: Oh.  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Fred hangs up the phone.  
  
Giles: You said Nerifil?  
  
Fred: Yes. It's a Nerifil demon they found chanting in a guarded room.  
  
Giles is thumbing through a text. Willow seems to remember something and rushes to search through the bookcase.  
  
Fred: Willow? What is it?  
  
Willow: I've heard it. I know I've heard it.  
  
Giles: What do you remember exactly?  
  
Willow: (pulls volume down and flips through pages frantically) Its like subliminal messages. Nerifil demons have a mist, a very powerful mist that renders a victim virtually catatonic.  
  
Fred: But Buffy's not catatonic.  
  
Willow: (slams book down in front of Giles) Here. See? I saw it once when.well it doesn't matter when. But this is major stuff. This mist is like opening up a person's mind. It becomes a sponge for anything in the vicinity when it takes affect.  
  
Giles: (reading and mumbling at same time) She would have been helpless to prevent whatever happened.  
  
Willow: Dru was there. They sadi Dru was on the box, attacking in vamp anger. She was screaming. All that anger, the fury, the bloodlust, it was pouring right into Buffy.  
  
Fred: So the spell Wesley did had nothing to do with it?  
  
Giles: Not quite. Wes' spell worked. He sent Drusilla to hell or some dimension thereof. But she wasn't all there when she left.  
  
Willow: Buffy had soaked it in. I don't know how much, but she wasn't fighting, she was just laying there taking it.  
  
Fred: But the mist or the drug or whatever should have worn off by now. Why is Buffy so Dru like still?  
  
Giles: Wes said he's still chanting. It must be still holding her somehow.  
  
Fred: Not for long. Gunn said Connor and Dawn had provided a distraction. Wes and Gunn are going to take him out now that they know he's the cause.  
  
Willow: Good. Then things will get back to normal.  
  
Giles: No. Oh no.  
  
Willow: Don't do that.  
  
Giles: Fred, get Gunn on the phone now. Tell him they musn't interrupt the Nefiril.  
  
Fred: Why?  
  
Giles: (Yells) Stop asking questions and just dial the bloody tele!  
  
Fred jumps to do it.  
  
Willow: Giles, you're scaring me.  
  
Giles: If she doesn't reach them before they stop the ongoing incantation fear will be the last thing to worry about. If Wesley and Gunn succed in their goal, Buffy will be lost.forever. 


	39. Chapter 39

Part 39  
  
Fade in on Dawn hiding behind desk in an office in W&H Several guards enter the room and she tries to shrink even farther down.  
  
Voice one: I know she came in here.  
  
Voice two: Well she must have got out.  
  
Voice one: There's no other exit. She's here. You two check out over there. I'll check the desk.  
  
Voice two: What about me?  
  
Dawn's eyes widen waiting for them to find her when she hears a scuffle. Scattered punches and grunts are heard before a man is thrown across the desk and lands at Dawn's feet. His eyes fall on her and she almost screams out when she sees his head loll over and knows he's dead. She peeks around the corner of the desk and sees Connor taking the remaining four on. He dispenses of the second easily and is blindsided by the third. Dawn looks around frantically. Connor blocks a blow and flips forward to spring out of the line of fire. The man pulls a gun and takes aim.  
  
Dawn: (stands and grabs a letter opener from the desktop) Hey! That's cheating!  
  
She hurls the opener and it buries itself into the shoulder of the mans shooting arm. He drops the weapon in pain and Connor looks at Dawn for a split second before turning to battle the fourth. Dawn runs to grab the gun laying on the floor but its kicked away just as she slides to her knees to pick it up. She stops and looks up.  
  
Lilah: I distinctly heard you say that was cheating.  
  
Dawn scoots backwards against the wall and watches Lilah pick up the weapon. They both watch Connor finally gain the advantage and knock the fourth man unconscious before he freezes at the sound of the gun being cocked.  
  
Dawn: No!  
  
Connor spins to see Lilah pointing the gun at him.  
  
Lilah: It's like Mini-Angel.  
  
Connor: You will have to shoot me to live.  
  
Lilah: Wow. Gotta give you points for that one. Unfortunately, I don't intimidate easily.  
  
She pulls the trigger and Connor flies backward from the impact. Dawn screams hysterically as Lilah watches with a smile across her face.  
  
Cut to Elsewhere in W&H  
  
Wesley and Gunn sneak out of their hiding place and make their way to the door of the Neferil. Wes uses hand signals to exlain to Gunn that they will kick the door and rush in to break the spell. He begins counting on his fingers and has made it to two when Gunn's phone rings. Wes looks around for intruders as Gunn struggles to retrieve the phone before anyone else hears.  
  
Gunn: (whispering harshly) What? (pause) Slow down Fred, what is it? (pause) No, but you may have done it with the loud ass ringing! (pause) Oh. (pause) Wes, is he still chanting?  
  
Wes: What?  
  
Gunn: Is he still doin his thing or did the phone interrupt him?  
  
Wes: (listens) He's still going. Gunn, we don't have much time to do this.  
  
Gunn: (holds finger up) Fred, it's cool. Now what is Giles freaked about? We're kind of in the middle here. (pause) Oh. (pause) Got it. I'll fill him in.  
  
Wes: (watches Gunn put the phone away) What is it? Why did she call back? She could have ruined everything.  
  
Gunn: That was kind of the point.  
  
Wes: Pardon?  
  
Gunn: Apparently your boy Giles told her to stop us quick or Buffy would be in serious trouble.  
  
Wes: And what is it she's in now?  
  
Gunn: Nothing compared to what would happen if we stopped this Nefiril guy's rap. Something about Dru and Buffy and losing her forever. I'm not the thinker here, I'm the muscle. They said we have to let this guy do his thing and hope we can find Buffy and her pals before his voice gives.  
  
Wesley: So we just leave him here?  
  
Gunn: Yeah, we have to find Buffy. Giles said we bring her back and he'll fill us in.  
  
Wes: If it was anyone but Giles, I would have to argue, but I will take him at his word. Let's get Dawn and Connor and find her.  
  
Gunn: It's been a while now, you don't suppose something happened do you?  
  
Wesley: If it had we would have known about it by now.  
  
Lilah: I'm sorry Wes. I guess you didn't get the memo. Maybe it was due to your switching sides.again.  
  
Gunn and Wesley turn to see Lilah holding a gun to Dawn's head.  
  
Gunn: Whoa.  
  
Wes: Where's Connor?  
  
Dawn: (crying) He's dead. She killed him. (swallows tears down) She shot him right in front of me.  
  
Gunn: What?  
  
Lilah: He told me I'd have to. Guess he knew what he was talking about.  
  
Wes: That will be your undoing Lilah. Killing Angel's son? You saw what happened when I just let him get kidnapped.  
  
Lilah: Yeah, yeah yeah. I figured it would get his attention.  
  
Dawn is still half sobbing and Lilah presses the gun farther into her temple.  
  
Gunn: What's your trip? She's just a kid!  
  
Lilah: Hey, I don't want to have to kill them both. And you two hold all the cards.  
  
Wesley: And how is that?  
  
Lilah: You can go and tell them. Tell them if they want to see the girl or the boy again, they'll come. I'll give them 6 hours.  
  
Gunn: (looking at watch) Just about sunrise. I guess that's supposed to be irony.  
  
Lilah: Call it whatever you want. But if you think that I'll be in trouble for being the aggressor, imagine what you'll be in if you don't get them the message in time.  
  
Gunn: And how do we know you wont just take her out as soon as we leave?  
  
Dawn whimpers at the bluntness of his words.  
  
Lilah: I guess you don't.  
  
Wes: I'm not going.  
  
Gunn: What?  
  
Wes: (staring Lilah in the eye) I'm not leaving him here.  
  
Gunn: But.  
  
Wes: Go. Get the others. I'm not leaving this building without Connor. I'm not leaving him again. I'm responsible.  
  
Lilah: Isn't this touching. Even if it is way too little, way too late.  
  
Wes: Gunn go.  
  
Gunn looks at the trio for a second before heading down the hall.  
  
Wes: Dawn, it's going to be okay. I swear it.  
  
Dawn: (sniffling) It doesn't feel okay.  
  
Lilah and Wes stare one another down-Fade to Black  
  
Cut to Alley  
  
Sajhan: What's wrong with her?  
  
Spike: (kneeling over Buffy) How am I supposed to know? Buffy?  
  
Anya: Its Dru. She's killing her. That has to be it. The Slayer filled with that kind of energy? Not a good mix.  
  
Sajhan: Good point.  
  
Buffy: (moans and stands up pushing Spike off her) Shut up! I'm fine.  
  
Spike: You're in pain.  
  
Buffy: It's nothing. Let's go.  
  
Anya: Where are we going?  
  
Buffy: Angelus always liked emotional torture. Poetic justice. It's about time I return the favor.  
  
Spike: Why can't we just get out of here? We should get the hell out of Los Angeles and be together like we need to be.  
  
Buffy: (steps closer and sidles up to him) Oh Spike. You know I want to be with you, but it won't be any fun if he's always hanging over our head. (flinches and closes eyes) Angel.  
  
Her tone is different and Anya picks up on it right away.  
  
Anya: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: (puts her hands on Spikes face and looks at him pleadingly) Help me.  
  
Spike: Sshh Love. I'm here.  
  
Buffy: (closes eyes again briefly and shakes head) Funny things in my brain. Doesn't feel like me. She's trying to get me too. Spike: What?  
  
Anya: Buffy's fighting. She's getting stronger.  
  
Sajhan: Great. I joined up with a schizo. Of course. Is anybody real anymore? I mean, I may be evil but at least I stick with it. You all just lean whichever way the wind blows.  
  
Spike: Shut up.  
  
Sajhan: Ok Mr. Vampire with a chip and a soul. What's next for you?  
  
Anya: Don't do that to him!  
  
Sajhan: Oh yeah, wouldn't want to upset him. Or you for that matter. Vengance demon who loves a human. Yeah, that should make you real stable for our side.  
  
Buffy: I know what I'm doing and nothing is going to stop me.  
  
Sajhan: Except maybe the mild MPD attack you just experienced.  
  
Buffy practically growls and steps to attack Sajhan. Anya steps in front of him and takes the hit. Buffy seems surprised to see Anya fall to the side and when she doesn't move, she watches Spike go to check on her.  
  
Buffy: Get up Spike! She's not important. Get over here.  
  
Spike: (holding Anya's head) I don't like this Buffy. It's not you.  
  
Buffy: Would everybody please stop saying that? Did it ever occur to you that maybe it finally is?  
  
Sajhan: Then prove it. Buffy: I don't have to prove anything to you.  
  
Sajhan: Whatever. I don't care either way. I said I'd give you a shot before I kill them myself. But you're running out of time. The way I figure, we've got one pissed vampire and who knows how many others tracking us as we speak. So if you're so sure this is what you want, then I suggest you make it happen.  
  
Spike: Who made you King?  
  
Anya: (coming to finally) Buffy.  
  
Buffy: It's about time. You know for a demon, you really can't take a punch very well.  
  
Anya: And for a Slayer you sure aren't doing much slaying.  
  
Spike: Anya, don't.  
  
Anya: (standing up and pushing him aside) Would you grow a pair Spike? What is wrong with you? You have a soul now! You were leaning to the good side before you got one and now you expect me to believe you're just going to go all bad again just cause Buffy's with you? You don't like this anymore than I do. What are you so afraid of?  
  
Sajhan: He's afraid of what might happen to him if he doesn't stay with her.  
  
Spike: Shut your sodding mouth!  
  
Buffy: What is he saying? Spike?  
  
Anya: I get it. What you said before.  
  
Buffy: His hunger. He changed what he hungered for. Sajhan: Well that's part of it. But the more important part is the trigger.  
  
Buffy: Trigger?  
  
Spike: Shut up! (walks to take Buffy by the arms) Buffy I will do whatever I have to. Do you hear me? I'll show you.  
  
Sajhan: And you think as long as she's not with him, you'll be safe.  
  
Anya: Buffy's the trigger. You hunger for her the way you did for blood before the chip. Now you think the chip is kicking in when you feel threatened.  
  
Sajhan: Like whenever the brat's father is around. You feel her slipping away every moment she's in his presence and it makes the chip go haywire. Right?  
  
Anya: Is that true?  
  
Spike: It only happened twice. Who's to say.?  
  
Buffy: You hurt for me?  
  
Spike: Don't go getting all full of yourself. If you're the trigger, then shouldn't being with you give me the pain? I got it before when I drank, so if my hunger is for Buffy and I have her, then what's the problem?  
  
Anya: It kept you from trying to drink. So if you had fed anyway then who knows?  
  
Spike: I did. I fed once and I lived. So.your little theory is.  
  
Buffy: It doesn't matter. Whatever reason he has for being here or feeling the pain, we know what to watch for now. And we'll know what to do when it happens.  
  
Sajhan: So you're ready to get something done now?  
  
Buffy: I've been ready. So if you three are done having the heart to heart, what do you say we go kill some good guys?  
  
She smiles and starts strutting away and Sajhan follows gleefully.  
  
Anya: You know this isn't going to end well.  
  
Spike: It might if you would stop taunting the girl.  
  
Anya: Oh yeah. My taunting. That's what the problem is.  
  
Spike walks on after the others in a huff and Anya shakes her head sadly before continuing in his path.  
  
Cut to Street  
  
Angel readies for the attack and catches the first under the chin with his mallet. The second rushes past him to go after Cordelia. He tries to go after him but the third jumps on him from behind. Cordelia is fending off the blows of her attacker when headlights cross across her face distracting her. The blow sends her backwards and she vaguely hears the tires screech in her daze. Angel hears them as well and truns to see a familiar car heading straight for him and the one he's fighting. Before he can react, he's hit full force. The demon and he fly through the air hitting the wall of a building twenty feet away. He's hurt and in shock from what happened and barely registers that someone is running at him. Just as he raises his head he hears a strange battle cry and sees a hatchet come down mere feet from him and decapitate his opponent. He grunts and rolls onto his back struggling to gather his strength back and sees the hatchet appear next to him. His eyes slowly focus on the face finally visible to him.  
  
Cut to Cordelia  
  
She never loses consciousness and seems to be watching the action from above. The demon that had pummeled her is now on the ground being straddled by a large man choking the life out of him. When the demon brings up a knee and rolls the aggressor off him she sees it's Xander. Xander takes a kick to the gut and it almost breaks him. His wound tears and blood appears through his shirt again. But he gets to his feet and raises his free arm to deflect the first punch. When he sees another coming, he kicks forward and connects directly with the things knee crushing it under his boot. It drops and Xander looks down to grab the stake he had dropped. He picks it up and stabs it into the neck of the beast. A bright yellow blood matter pours out and it drops flat on its face dead. Xander stands upright and looks around. Cordelia sees him and slowly lowers down to stand in front of him. Xander startles when she floats down.  
  
Xander: Cordelia!  
  
Cordy: It's a new trick.  
  
Xander: Well if I had known you could just float your way out of trouble, I wouldn't have bothered.  
  
Cordy: (smiles) I'm glad you did.  
  
She places a hand over his that's covering his wound and it begins to glow.  
  
Cut to Angel  
  
Angel: (Squinting eyes) Lorne?  
  
Lorne: (offers hand to help Angel stand) How you feeling?  
  
Angel: (rubbing head) Like I got hit by a car.  
  
Lorne: (apologetically) Sorry man. It wasn't my idea, but we figured you could take the hit better than Cordelia.  
  
Angel: Cordelia!  
  
He looks around frantically and sees her on the other side of the alley doing the glow thing to Xander.  
  
Angel: Is she.?  
  
Lorne: Yeah. Xander got himself reinjured, she's just fixing him up.  
  
Angel: Oh. How did you find us?  
  
Lorne: Well Xander had a problem with my choice of melodies and demanded I help him find you two. Or Buffy whichever came first.  
  
Angel: (mumbles absentmindedly) And Cordelia came first.  
  
Lorne: Um.yeah. What is it Angel?  
  
Angel: (back to Lorne) Did you have to run me over with my own car Lorne?  
  
Lorne is about to answer when his phone rings. Angel watches him answer it and Cordy and Xander walk over to join them.  
  
Xander: (nods to Angel) Hows it goin?  
  
Angel: I'd say about 25 or 30 when it hit me.  
  
Xander: Oh yeah. Sorry. But its not like you were at risk of dying from it or anything.  
  
Cordy: Are you okay Angel?  
  
Angel nods and goes back to watching Lorne.  
  
Lorne: Okay! Stop yelling at me. (pause) I got it. I don't like it but I got it. (pause) Of course he did. No we've got wheels, slightly dented, but wheels nonetheless. (Pause) We're on it!  
  
Angel: Who was it Lorne?  
  
Lorne: Did you ever hear the old saying about the messenger?  
  
Cordy: Lorne!  
  
Lorne: Fine! Fine! That was Fred. It seems there's been a breakthrough in the Buffy situation.  
  
Xander: Is she back?  
  
Lorne: No but we have to find her with an urgency.  
  
Angel: We pretty much had that covered Lorne.  
  
Lorne: No, the guys found out the magicks Buffy has in her aren't done yet. As a matter of fact, the Neferil demon is still chanting and keeping her under.  
  
Cordy: So we kill the Neferil, problem sovled.  
  
Lorne: No, Wes and Gunn were about to when Giles realized if anything happens to interrupt the spell, Buffy could be gone forever. He's keeping her alive.  
  
Xander: So we go find her. We can do that.  
  
Lorne: We only have a couple hours I'm afraid.  
  
Angel: Why is that?  
  
Lorne: (steps back to put some distance between him and Angel) Gunn just showed up at the hotel.alone.  
  
Cordy: Yeah?  
  
Lorne: Lilah has Dawn held captive at Wolfram and Hart. She's demanded that you and Buffy show up if you want her to live.  
  
Angel: Where's Connor?  
  
Cordelia starts to have a vision. Flash to Buffy fighting something. Flash to Cordy glowing then above. Flash to Angel and Buffy in each others arms. Flash to Connor laying at their feet.  
  
Cordy: Connor.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Cordy: (To Lorne) He's hurt.  
  
Lorne nods grimly.  
  
Angel: Someone tell me what the hell is going on!  
  
Lorne: Angel, Gunn said that Lilah shot Connor. She claims he's dead. And Dawn is next if you and Buffy don't show up.  
  
Xander: Can you say trap?  
  
Angel heads for the car.  
  
Lorne: So we're all going to stay calm and rational right?  
  
Angel starts the car and revs the engine as the first light of the new day peeks over the horizon. Cordy and Xander get in the car.  
  
Lorne: Of course not. 


	40. Chapter 40

Part 40  
  
Fade in: INT.-W&H Office  
  
Lilah: What do you mean he just left?  
  
Man: I'm sorry ma'am, there was nothing I could do.  
  
Lilah: (yelling) I am surrounded by idiots! The boy was wounded, he couldn't have been able to put up much of a fight!  
  
Wesley: (snidely) Once again, the queen of underestimation.  
  
Lilah: Shut up!  
  
Man: He was strong.and very angry. He cast me aside like I was nothing.  
  
Lilah: So you two must have bonded in my absence. He knows you well.  
  
Man: (drops head) I can call the others. We will find him.  
  
Dawn: He'll kill you all.  
  
Lilah: (shaking her by the arm) Don't mouth off brat! He has the undead parentage thing going for him, but I'm thinking a bullet might be a bit more permanent for you.  
  
Wesley: Perhaps you should give it up now Lilah and save yourself. Lilah: I never give up. I may have to alter my plans, but I never give up. (To man) You get everyone. We have two hours before the entire firm arrives for work. (The man exits) I expect to have bragging rights by then.  
  
Connor: (from doorway) Don't see it happening.  
  
Dawn: (smiles) Connor!  
  
Wesley: (notices blood on shirt and bullet hole in shoulder) Your arm.  
  
Connor: I'm fine.  
  
Lilah: (noticing his sweaty face) Not quite looking the part of the bluffer little one.  
  
Connor smirks briefly before Dawn stomps her foot down on Lilah's. Lilah recovers quickly but not quick enough. The gun sways in her arm as she takes the brunt of the pain and Wesley knocks it loose. Dawn elbows her in the stomach and Connor is on top of her instantly. He knocks her to the ground and twists her arm behind her back. She cries out but its muffled as her face is pressed down in the carpet.  
  
Connor: You will call them off.  
  
Lilah: I don't think so.  
  
Connor pushes his knee into the back of her neck and she squirms helplessly.  
  
Connor: You will call them off and tell them to leave the building. (Twists her arm tighter) Any questions?  
  
Lilah: (exhales heavily and turns her face to talk) Can you hand me the phone?  
  
Cut to EXT.-LA Street  
  
Anya: When are you going to take the hint?  
  
Buffy: (leaning on Spike) I thought I told you to shut up. Geez, no wonder Xander dumped you. Nag, nag,nag.  
  
Anya clamps her mouth shut and begins to pout.  
  
Sajhan: That's it. I'm killing the first thing I see. I can't stand this anymore. I joined forces with the frigging goof troop.  
  
Spike: I still don't know why you insist on coming here. Thanks to you and the big oaf's extracurricular, we'll be found any minute. And what have you got to show for it?  
  
Buffy: I told you, it wasn't for me. It was for Angel. I wanted to leave a calling card. (tone changes) Just like Angelus used to do so often. Little presents to tease and torment. He taught me that.  
  
Spike: And now you can barely walk. Something isn't right here Buffy.  
  
Anya: Ok, I just said that two minutes ago! What is the big jonesing for this stupid place where we know there's sure to be interference?  
  
Buffy: (stops and spins to grab Anya by the throat) If I hear you belly ache one more time, I swear on all that is both holy and unholy that I will personally rip out your entrails and lead you the rest of the way with them. You got it?  
  
Sajhan: (golf clap) Nicely done! Now that's a girl I want to party with.  
  
Buffy pushes Anya back and marches onward with a burst of strength.  
  
Cut to EXT.-LA neighborhood  
  
Angel cruises slowly through a run down neighborhood. Signs of violence are everywhere and he stops the car when he comes upon the first body. Everyone exits. Lorne: Why am I thinking this is not the average seediness induced mess?  
  
Angel: She was here.  
  
Cordy: You can tell just by looking?  
  
Angel: (swallows) No. I can smell her.  
  
Cordy: Oh.  
  
Xander: So can you tell us how long ago? Does your vamp-schnoz come with an expiration date?  
  
Angel: (gives him a look) It hasn't been long.  
  
Lorne: Why would she kill these people?  
  
Cordy: This is the Slayer. This is the Slayer on drugs. Any questions?  
  
Xander: We don't know it was Buffy that did the killing.  
  
Cordy: He's right. She wasn't alone. So Xander, when's the last time your ex had a good kill?  
  
Xander: Anya? No, this isn't her style. She's a muss free demon.  
  
Lorne: So it was Sajhan. He did the killing, Buffy did the mayhem and Spike and Anya were just the cheering section. So what next? How do we find them?  
  
Angel: I know where they're headed.  
  
Cordy: Care to share?  
  
Angel points to the side of the road. An art gallery's front window has been shattered. A painting of a forest sets up alone on an easel. A large heart has been spray painted on it.  
  
Xander: Buffy's taking her new pals to the woods for a heart to heart?  
  
Angel: (rolls eyes) Look closer.  
  
The three others walk forward and squint their eyes until suddenly the light hits it right. A pair of yellow eyes peers from the depth of the trees.  
  
Cordelia: A wolf?  
  
Lorne: A wolf and a heart.  
  
Xander: Oh. Well I would have got that.eventually. (pauses looking closer and then at Angel) How did you get that?  
  
Angel: Because it's something Angelus would have done.  
  
Lorne: Man, the two chicks who Angelus did the most damage to all rolled into one little Slayer package. How do I always get in the middle of these things?  
  
Angel: Let's go. We don't have much time.  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Gunn: I tell you what, I'm about done chasing these folks back and forth. We never did this much running before the Sunnydale Welcome Wagon showed up.  
  
Fred: Charles!  
  
Willow: It's okay. I was just thinking that earlier. It seems like years ago that I left. I'm starting to think we're never getting out of LA. At least not like we were before.  
  
Giles: Nonsense. This is nothing particularly extraordinary. We know the problem, we know the casue and.(finished writing and holds up the paper) this is the solution.  
  
Fred: You have everything there that we'll need?  
  
Giles: I hope so. Gunn, can you please round up whatever weapons haven't already been taken? Fred, you get the volumes we discussed. Willow, are you sure you're ready for this?  
  
Willow: (nods) No problem.  
  
Gunn: (returns carrying a crossbow, sword and stakes for the ladies) My trucks out back. We better get moving.  
  
Fred: I hope Angel and the others can find Buffy.  
  
Willow: Angel could find Buffy no matter what.  
  
Giles: The sun is almost up.  
  
Gunn: Yeah. So if Angel hasn't found her yet, he might not be able to.  
  
Fred: And even if he does, what good can he do if she's outside?  
  
Willow: We can't second guess. He'll find her, you'll see. Now let's get this stuff over there before its too late.  
  
Gunn tosses his keys to Giles and watches he and Willow leave.  
  
Gunn: What is it Fred? Fred: I don't think this is going to end well Charles. Mr Giles has a brilliant mind and I think he's covered everything possible, but I have a sickening feeling that there's something big we're not aware of.  
  
Gunn: (cups her face and plants a soft kiss on her lips) I'm not going to let anything happen to you or anyone else. You got that? So stop worrying and let's go get our friends. Okay?  
  
She nods and tries to smile and allows him to lead her out by the hand. But her expression remains worried.  
  
Cut to INT.-W&H Lobby  
  
Buffy walks in followed by Spike, Sajhan and a slow moving Anya.  
  
Spike: It looks like we're early.  
  
Anya: Or just the guests of an honor in a not so pleasant surprise party.  
  
Sajhan: It's been nice folks, but I'm done following.  
  
Buffy: It's upstairs. Whatever I need is upstairs. Let's go.  
  
Her and Sajhan hit the elevator and Spike and Anya have no choice but to follow.  
  
Cut to INT.-Office  
  
Lilah: Looks like we have company.  
  
Connor: (looks at monitor set up on desk to see them leaving the lobby) It's Buffy.  
  
Dawn: Buffy! She's back? Is she normal again? Does she look normal?  
  
Lilah: Is that rhetorical?  
  
Wesley pulls a handkerchief out of his pants pocket and shoves it hard into Lilah's mouth. She struggles but the binds on her hands and feet prevent her from removing it. She glares at him and he blows her a kiss.  
  
Connor: She's with the demon still.  
  
Wesley: Which one?  
  
Connor: The one who sent me to the Quortoth.  
  
Dawn: (defeatedly) Then she's not better.  
  
Wesley: We have to move quickly.  
  
Connor: It's too late. I will face them.  
  
Sajhan enters suddenly and puches Connor sending him across the room.  
  
Sajhan: That's an interesting way to face me.  
  
Buffy walks in smiling and sees Connor get to his feet.  
  
Buffy: Look, it's him. I've been looking for you.  
  
Wesley: Buffy, you have to listen to me. You're in danger.  
  
Spike: I think that's supposed to be our line.  
  
Dawn: Spike.  
  
He sees Dawn and seems to waver but Buffy steps up.  
  
Buffy: Hello there. Looks like you got yourself in a bit of trouble.again. Dawn: Buffy, you have to let me get you away from here. It's not safe. We can go together. Connor made sure we're alone.  
  
Buffy: Ssshh. We're never alone Pet.  
  
Sajhan ignores the conversation and finds his mark. He drags Connor by the neck out the door as Dawn calls after them.  
  
Dawn: Where are you taking him? Wesley! Do something!  
  
Wesley starts to inch toward the exit when Buffy sees him. She starts to say something but he doesn't wait to hear. He picks up a large book on the desk and backhands her with it. She falls against Spike in surprise and Wesley hollers for Dawn. Dawn runs toward him and Buffy starts to stand to stop them. Spike grabs her and pulls her back down on him allowing their escape.  
  
Wesley: Dawn, this way!  
  
Dawn: Is this where he took Connor?  
  
Wesley: I swear I will die before anything happens to that boy. Now trust me!  
  
Dawn pauses only for a second before following him through the door to the stairs.  
  
Cut to EXT.- Outside W&H  
  
The car screeches to a halt and Angel exits with smoke rising from his jacket. He runs into the lobby followed closely by Lorne. Xander and Cordy have just entered and look up to see Anya watching them with a hurt look on her face.  
  
Xander: Anya?  
  
Anya: Sorry to interrupt.  
  
Angel: (walks to her) Where are they? What have you done?  
  
He tries to grab her by the shoulders to force her to answer but he falls right through her.  
  
Angel: What the.?  
  
Xander: She's not here. She's with them.  
  
Lorne: So what'a with the private showing?  
  
Anya: (still watching Xander and Cordy) Sajhan has Connor up on the roof. Buffy's out of it. She's sick and weak and fighting whatever's happening to her.  
  
Lorne: It's the Neferil.  
  
Anya: I have to get back. I just wanted to point the way. (looks at Xander) But it looks like you're taken care of.  
  
Xander shuffles his feet and glances from her to Cordelia and back.  
  
Xander: It's not like.  
  
Anya doesn't wait for him to finish before she disappears.  
  
Lorne: So what now? You can't exactly go out on the roof Angel.  
  
Angel: I'll do whatever I have to.  
  
Cordy: Don't be stupid. I'll just fix Sajhan so he can't hurt anyone again. Problem solved.  
  
Xander: Except if Buffy sees you, she's likely to go all Dru-y again. Boy, Angelus couldn't just get a vampire playmate, he had to go and make her a crazy-ass vampire playmate.  
  
Angel: Shut up. Cordelia, you stay out of the way and see if your new bosses offer any tips. Lorne, you wait here for Gunn and the others. Tell them where we are. Xander, you think you can focus your attention on helping rather than being the sarcastic humor relief guy?  
  
Xander: Dawn and Buffy are up there, otherwise I'd have a witty comeback for that. Let's go.  
  
Cordelia: I'm not just standing here doing nothing!  
  
Angel: (calling over his shoulder) I would hope not.  
  
Cordy: Ooh, can you believe that guy? Still bosses me around like I'm some.some.non-higher being!  
  
Lorne: Don't let it get to you Princess. He's just got a little more than one mind can handle right now. It's Connor up there.  
  
Cordy: Yeah, and Buffy.  
  
Cut to Rooftop  
  
Connor is being tossed about the roof by Sajhan when Wesley and Dawn arrive. Connor is bleeding from a head wound as well as the gunshot. Wesley looks around and sees nothing of use for defending. He calls out a warcry and charges. Sajhan is distracted from Connor and waits for Wesley's attack. Connor is breathing hard and in pain. But he struggles to stand. Dawn watches for an instant before Anya's voice is in her ear.  
  
Anya: (whispers) Run.  
  
Dawn takes off just as Buffy and Spike exit onto the roof.  
  
Buffy: Oh look, I get a workout.  
  
Spike: No Buffy. You can't hurt Dawn. She's your sister for God's sake!  
  
Buffy: I don't have a sister! She's not real.  
  
Spike: Stop saying that! She'll hear you.  
  
Buffy laughs and rushes to the edge of the roof. Spike watches her step up on the ledge and start pacing the length.  
  
Buffy: (singsong) So far down, so far down. Musn't ever break my crown.  
  
Dawn watches with tears in her eyes. Spike swallows against the sight. Sajhan has beaten Wesley into unconsciousness and Connor has been able to put some distance between himself and the demon. Just when Sajhan turns his attention back to Connor, the door swings open again. Xander emerges and Angel stands just in the shadow.  
  
Angel: Connor, get over here.  
  
Connor: I won't let him kill you.  
  
Angel: Funny. I was going to say the same thing.  
  
Sajhan: No need to fight gentlemen. I'll just kill both of you.  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Giles, Willow, Gunn and Fred rush through the doors weapons raised but only see Lorne and Cordelia standing there.  
  
Gunn: (looking around) Okay, this is easier than I thought it would be.  
  
Lorne: Everyone's up on the roof. Angel told me to stay back and let you know. Do you have what we need?  
  
Willow: Yeah. Why don't you guys go on ahead? I have to talk to Cordelia for a second.  
  
Cordy: What?  
  
Giles: Yes. Let's go then. We'll see you up there.  
  
They leave and Cordelia looks at Willow in confusion.  
  
Cordy: Can you tell me what is so important that we can't help our friends?  
  
Willow: They can help. But you can do more.  
  
Cordy: Huh?  
  
Cut to Rooftop standoff  
  
Buffy is on ledge watching happily as Angel and Xander face off against Sajhan and Spike. Connor is behind Angel now.  
  
Spike: Sorry you couldn't make it out here Angel. You really should try this sun stuff sometime, it's like heaven!  
  
Angel: There's always consequences Spike. What do you think this is?  
  
Spike: Shut your bloody trap. You just can't stand that she chose me.  
  
Angel: Um.Buffy under the influence of a demon's spell, yeah I'd say you're one lucky guy. At least while it lasts.  
  
Spike flinches and shows signs of a chip pain. Angel smiles.  
  
Xander: Dawn, get over here.  
  
Buffy: No stealing. I had her first.  
  
Xander: Buffy, you've got some serious voodoo going on right now and Dawn is no threat. If you want to revel in your dark side, have at it. But not at Dawn's expense.  
  
Dawn edges sideways until Xander pulls her behind him.  
  
Sajhan: Well, that's it. No more Mr. Nice guy.  
  
He rushes Angel and Xander drops to use his body to trip him. He falls face down and Angel kicks him back up against the large rotating vent fan.  
  
Buffy: Spikey, help our friend.  
  
Spike: (holding head) I think I'll sit this one out.  
  
Xander pulls a taser out of his pocket and zaps Sajhan. He yells in surprise and pain and drops to the ground.  
  
Xander: (looking at taser) Thanks Cordelia.  
  
Angel: Xander, take Connor and Dawn and get downstairs.  
  
Xander: I'm not leaving Buffy.  
  
Angel: Someone has to protect them! I can't. She's like this because of me. I cant leave her.  
  
Giles: It's alright Xander.  
  
Xander: Giles!  
  
Giles: Get downstairs. Fred will lead the way.  
  
Angel: Gunn.  
  
Gunn: Yeah. We got the goods. Where's Wes?  
  
Angel: Over there.  
  
Giles: Good Lord. What happened to him.  
  
Gunn: (looking at Sajhan) Let me guess.  
  
Connor: He protected me Angel. He sacrificed himself to save me.  
  
Angel: I know. Just go. It will be over soon.  
  
Xander, Fred, Connor and Dawn leave the roof.  
  
Buffy cries out and doubles over almost losing her footing. Angel starts to go to her but he's trapped by the sun. Spike sees this and smiles as he walks to Buffy's side.  
  
Giles: (slapping Wes on the cheek) Wesley! Wesley, wake up.  
  
Wesley: (startles) What? (grunts in pain and touches his swollen lip) oh. Giles?  
  
Giles: Yes, it's me. Listen I know what must be done to save Buffy.  
  
Wesley: What is it?  
  
Giles: You have to bring her back.  
  
Wesley: Who?  
  
Giles: Dru. She has to come back to reclaim what she left.  
  
Wesley: Giles, it's impossible. Even if I could, I sent her to hell. She won't be just her normal crazy self when she gets back. She will be the epitome of evil and bloodlust.  
  
Giles: Well if you don't bring her back and the Neferil stops his incantation, then Buffy will become Dru. She will become a not a slayer of vampires, but a vampire who is a slayer. Do you have any idea the danger to humanity that would present?  
  
Wesley: I don't think I can.  
  
Giles: Shut up and stand up Man! I have the text, I have the translations and you will do this spell. We have no time to waste!  
  
Buffy: Angel! I see you hiding in the shadows Love!  
  
Angel: Buffy, you need to come down from there.  
  
Spike: Come now Slayer, let's get out of this place. Let me take you away from here.  
  
Buffy: (steps away from Spike and teeters on the edge) whoopsy.  
  
Gunn: (To Angel) Any ideas?  
  
Angel: Not yet.  
  
Buffy: Spike, I've mistreated you so. How do you put up with me?  
  
Spike: It's alright now. I know you didn't mean it.  
  
Buffy: What's that smell?  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Buffy: (pointing) You. You're melting.  
  
Spike looks down and sees his jacket smoking and beginning to melt under the heat.  
  
Spike: Bloody hell! He tears the jacket off and throws it down on the ground.  
  
Buffy: Ugly man said it might not last.  
  
Spike begins to cringe and looks back at Angel watching with interest. After a few seconds, he can't take the heat and rushes back into the shadows.  
  
Gunn: Looks like someone's losing their special privelage.  
  
Wesley begins to recite the words quietly in the corner. Giles places the robes over his shoulders and steps aside to wait.  
  
Cut to Hallway outside room  
  
Willow: Are you sure you're ready?  
  
Cordy: If I was ready for everything that I've had to do lately, I'd never have done anything.  
  
Willow: I'm going to take that as a yes.  
  
She opens the door and the women see the Neferil demon turn to look at them. The chant stops instantly.  
  
Willow: Now!  
  
Cordy closes her eyes. The Neferil starts to charge them but stops suddenly and looks at Cordelia in surprise as she opens her eyes and smiles.  
  
Cut to Rooftop Wesley is chanting and Giles watches Buffy. She starts to have another attack of pain and he starts to go toward her. Sajhan comes to and Giles is the first within reach. Gunn sees it coming and rushes past Angel to assist Giles. Wesley ignores the ruckus around him and keeps speaking forcefully. Gunn and Giles take on Sajhan and Spike gets knocked across the roof still trying to make sense of what was happening to him.  
  
Buffy: Angel.  
  
Angel hears her quiet voice just as she passes out. He eyes roll back and she begins to fall backwards over the ledge. Angel doesn't hesitate and runs to catch her before she falls off the building. He makes it to her just in time and pulls her on top of him. She lands hard and he rolls to protect her limp form. The reaction to the sunlight is instant and his shirt catches fire. Giles sees it as Gunn kicks Sajhan as hard as he can. Giles grabs the robes from around Wesley and throws it across Angel and Buffy. The flames are extinguished and they both are still under the material. Spike sees this and then sees Sajhan stand to attack Gunn and Giles once again. He vamps out and growls. Sajhan hears it and sees him in the shadow. He decides to go after him and Spike readies for the advance. Just as Sajhan is about to make contact, Spike ducks and flips Sajhan over his shoulder.  
  
Sajhan: Oh sh.  
  
He flies over the ledge and off the building.  
  
Clouds appear and block the sun. Thunder and lightening begin and all eyes are on Wesley as he continues his chant. Angel lifts the blaket off him and Buffy and looks up at the darkening sky. Buffy is still out of it.  
  
Spike: What is this?  
  
Gunn: Wes?  
  
Giles: It's happening.  
  
Cordy's voice is audible now as she stands just outside doorway. Everyone turns to see her. She is chanting the spell of the Neferil and her eyes are glowing. She sees Buffy in Angel's arms and her face changes a bit.  
  
Angel: Cordelia?  
  
Wesley and Cordelia both seem to focus on the other and an electricity passes between them. A downpour begins and Buffy comes to at the feel of the rain on her face. She calls out and writhes in Angel's arms frantically. He tries to calm her, but its beyond her control.  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
The bulding begins to shake and Xander pulls Dawn close to him. Fred and Connor look around in wonder as the windows begin to vibrate and a loud noise and strong wind blows the lobby doors open. The group of four takes cover behind the security desk.  
  
Cut to Roof  
  
Giles: Angel move away from her.  
  
Angel: I'm not leaving her alone.  
  
Spike: I'll take care of her.  
  
Angel: Shut up.  
  
Giles: Both of you shut up and get the hell away from Buffy now!  
  
Gunn: What's happening?  
  
Giles: Cordelia has consumed the neferil and Wesley is succeeding. Dru is returning. (looks up at the sky) And she's bringing hell with her. 


	41. Chapter 41

Part 41 Fade in EXT.-Outside W&H-parking lot  
  
Gavin: (watches Linwood exit the car and walks with him) I'm sorry to disturb you so early but I thought this was important.  
  
Linwood: (looking ahead of him) It looks like you weren't wrong about that.  
  
Camera pans from them to W&H skyscraper A wall of flames surrounds the building at least ten feet up.  
  
Linwood: How long has it been like this?  
  
Gavin: I arrived about thirty minutes ago. I came to get an early start and found it like this. (glances around) I would imagine this might call unwanted attention to us.  
  
Linwood: And who else did you call?  
  
Gavin: Excuse me? I thought.  
  
Linwood: (shakes head irritatedly) Amateur.  
  
He flips open his cell and begins dialing as Gavin watches the flames in awe. His eyes drift upwards.  
  
Gavin: Um Mr. Linwood, is it raining on the roof?  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Dawn: They're getting higher. There's no way out.  
  
Fred: It's not real. It's some kind of side effect of what's going on up on the roof.  
  
Connor: I'm going to warn the others.  
  
A ceiling tile falls out and crashes to the floor just feet away from them.  
  
Xander: We have to think of something. This place is about to collapse around and possibly on us.  
  
Fred: You all should go. I have to do something.  
  
Connor: We leave no one alone.  
  
Xander: He's right.  
  
Fred: It's not like anyone can come in after me. (she points to the doors blocked by fire) I have an idea, it may not work, but its worth a shot.  
  
Dawn: You're not going alone. Xander, you and Connor go get the others. We'll check this out and be right behind you.  
  
Xander: It's your call Connor. I'm at a loss here.  
  
Connor: We'll meet back here in 15 minutes.  
  
Fred nods and takes Dawn by the hand to head down the hall. Connor and Xander run to the stairwell entrance.  
  
Cut to Office  
  
Lorne: I know its here. Angel told me all about it. (pulls something out of his pocket) And he let me have a look at this.  
  
Lilah: Is that.?  
  
Lorne: You bet your sweet bippy Sister. Now you can get a break from the restraints and join us or you can stay here and we'll be sure and send a nice thank you note to the senior partners about how helpful you were. Lilah: You're crazy to try this.  
  
Willow: I won't argue with that.  
  
Lilah: Did he tell you about this place?  
  
Willow: Spooky vibe, deceptively innocent girl. I think I can handle it.  
  
Lilah: Yeah. Angel did too. Until he found himself calling forth evil incarnate and suffering the consequences for.well, maybe he still is.  
  
Lorne: Well, evil incarnate and his entire family of bad is currently partying on the rooftop, so I think I like our odds.  
  
Willow: So what will it be?  
  
Lilah: (shrugs) Whatever. It's your funeral.  
  
Willow and Lorne untie her and each take an arm heading for the elevator. They step inside and Lorne pulls the paper out of his pocket to punch the correct sequence to begin their journey.  
  
Cut to Rooftop  
  
The rain is drenching everyone but Cordelia and Wesley continue their monotone speech patterns. Angel stands up when Buffy does the same. Spike looks at them still in vamp face. Gunn and Giles watch cautiously. Buffy starts trembling harder and harder until she thrashes wildly out with her arms knocking Angel backwards away from her. Spike takes a step but sees her face contort and then she drops her head. Wesley begins to weaken and within seconds he stops chanting and falls down in a heap. Cordelia smirks and looks to Buffy. She stops speaking herself and Buffy's head snaps up to meet hers.  
  
Buffy/Dru: (new tone unlike any other) That was a mistake.  
  
Cordelia: Higher beings don't make mistakes.  
  
Angel: Giles?  
  
Giles: Angel, stay clear.  
  
Spike: Buffy.  
  
Buffy/Dru: (welts and cracks in her skin appear) Silence.  
  
Gunn: Ok, this is new.  
  
Giles: (bends to Wesley's side) Wesley. Get up Wesley.  
  
Angel: He's out. We have to do something. Cordelia?  
  
Cordy: (to Angel) You don't belong here. Get out.  
  
Angel: I'm not going anywhere without you. Either of you.  
  
Buffy/Dru: Such a good daddy aren't you?  
  
Gunn: Angel, that's not Buffy.  
  
Angel: Yes it is. She's still in there.  
  
Buffy/Dru: (smiles and walks to Spike) Angel thinks it's still his little Slayer.  
  
Spike: What's happening to you?  
  
Buffy/Dru: Do you love me Spike?  
  
Spike: Don't be daft.  
  
Buffy sidles up to him and reaches up to slides a hand around his neck. She pulls him down quickly and opens her mouth at the same instant. She bites down on his neck hungrily. Angel's hands ball into fists at the sight and Giles begins hitting Wesley in the face yet again but more inistently.  
  
Gunn: That doesn't look good.  
  
Cordelia watches for a moment before her eyes glow brighter and then fade back to normal. She raises a hand and sends a ball of energy into the couple. Buffy is knocked away from Spike and he falls to the ground holding his neck.  
  
Buffy: You can't stop me.  
  
Cordy: Begging to differ.  
  
Buffy: You have the demon's power but it won't last.  
  
Cordelia: As long as it outlasts you, I'm good.  
  
Buffy: Come on then, what's with all the talking?  
  
Angel watches the two women circle one another for a moment.  
  
Wesley: Giles! Stop it! I'm awake!  
  
Giles: (looks down from Buffy and Cordy) Oh! My apologies Wesley. I was a bit distracted.  
  
Gunn offers Wes a hand up and he gets a look just as Buffy and Cordelia attack. Cordy takes the first hit and stumbles back. She recovers quickly and backhands the advancing Buffy. Angel rushes forward to stop them but a bolt of lightening streaks down and almost hits him. He dives aside and Spike jumps on him.  
  
Spike: This is your fault! You just couldn't let her go! (Begins pummeling Angel from behind as he tries to get up) You wouldn't let Dru go and now you won't let Buffy go! What kind of soul do you have?  
  
Angel: (flips over and catches Spike's fist in his hand squeezing it until bones crunch) Get off of me Spike.  
  
Spike: I'll die before you hurt her again.  
  
Angel: If you don't let me stop them, they'll both die. This isn't about you or me Spike.  
  
Spike: It is! It's always about you! I've watched her suffer for years and where have you been?  
  
Angel: I've been living. You should really try it some time.  
  
He kicks him off him and springs to his feet.  
  
Gunn: Giles, what's the deal? I thought you had a solution for this!  
  
Giles: I'm working on it.  
  
Wesley: I am telling you it won't work.  
  
Giles: Lorne seemed confident.  
  
Wesley: Well there's your first clue. Lorne is never confident about playing hero.  
  
Giles: Unless you have a better idea, I suggest you help me keep them all from killing each other. Gunn: Not to mention the very destruction of the earth.  
  
As if to solidify Gunn's point, a large flaming boulder shoots from the sky and shatters a window just below them. They all dive for cover.  
  
Cut to Parking Lot  
  
Linwood: How much longer is this going to take?  
  
Woman: It is already done.  
  
Gavin: I thought you were going to get rid of the barrier.  
  
Woman: I said I would ensure no detection of the barrier. And there isn't one.  
  
She motions to the street and Gavin and Linwood see that the busy rush hour traffic is flowing without notice to the building on fire directly in front of them.  
  
Linwood: I knew you were the solution Hasir. Well done.  
  
Gavin: I'm impressed. But may I ask how?  
  
The woman smiles and reaches a hand to close Gavins eyes. Then she removes her hand and his eye open. He looks at the building free of fire and rain and turns to Linwood.  
  
Gavin: Do you see that?  
  
Linwood: You see what she wants you to see. As do they. She will stay until it is over.  
  
Gavin: And when will that be?  
  
Linwood looks up to see a light in one of the windows of the building.  
  
Linwood: I'd say very, very soon.  
  
Cut to Hallway Elevator doors open and Willow, Lorne and Lilah are in the white room.  
  
Girl: You again. And with another demon. Who's the pretty one?  
  
Willow: I'm here for my friends.  
  
Girl: Always for someone else then. You're like the other one. He came for another.  
  
Lorne: Yeah sweetie and he's in trouble again. We all are.  
  
Girl laughs gleefully.  
  
Girl: Trouble is easy. What you have is impossible.  
  
Lilah: Told you so.  
  
Willow: But you know the answer.  
  
Girl: Your hair is red. I like red. Do you?  
  
Lorne: Yes, red.the color of love. Can we maybe get some help now? We're kind of short on time.  
  
Girl: And my time is not important? I don't like your implication.  
  
Lilah: No! No implication. You'll have to forgive him. He's a neandrathal, just look at him. No etiquette in the demon world.  
  
Girl: You think you're smart because you've been here before. (pauses) It's a mistake.  
  
Willow: We have to fix my friend.  
  
Girl: You aren't the one to fix her.  
  
Willow: That's why we're here.  
  
Girl: You're too late.  
  
Lorne: But you're not. You're never too late.  
  
Girl: You want to save them. But you have to find them first. They don't know who they are anymore. None of them. You may not find who you left.  
  
Willow: I'll take my chances. What do I have to do?  
  
Girl: You're strong. I know what you were once. You've traveled a difficult path. Much like the others. And they will be consumed soon.  
  
Lorne: Unless you help us.  
  
Girl: I have no interest in helping. I only provide choices. And you have two.  
  
Willow: They are?  
  
Girl: The one from above holds the power. She can send you all where you belong. But you can never come back. She musnt ever interfere, no matter what.  
  
Lorne: Who?  
  
Girl: Second choice, you can stay and fight. The end will come and two will sacrifice for it. No harm will come to the world and it will be done. But when it is done this time, it must stay as such. No more visists and no more pain. She can't take any more.  
  
Willow: I think I know.  
  
Lorne/Lilah: You do?  
  
Willow: It's Cordelia.  
  
Girl: She will be the end. And you must find the new beginning.  
  
Willow: I'm ready.  
  
Lorne: Ready for what?  
  
Girl (V.O.): You will never be ready for what's to come.  
  
A flash of light and Willow, Lorne and Lilah are standing in the rain on the rooftop. Lilah cries out and ducks into the doorway. Lorne sees Wesley, Giles and Gunn and rushes to help. Willow looks at the fighting. Cordelia has forgotten who and what her purpose was, she is cat fighting Buffy complete with hair pulling, biting and scratching. Buffy is bleeding and weak and Cordelia seems to be gaining the upper hand. She knees her in the gut and pushes her away in disgust.  
  
Cordelia: You have managed to screw everything up once again. Why did you come here? Why couldn't you have just stayed away?  
  
Buffy: You would have liked that wouldn't you.  
  
She steps up and head butts Cordelia. She stumbles backwards and falls into Willow's arms.  
  
Cordy: Willow!  
  
Willow: Cordelia, you're forgetting why you're here. The things you're feeling, the things you're saying, its Dru! Wesley brought Dru back and she didn't come alone. You're fighting yourself now, not Buffy and not Dru.  
  
Cordy: Of course you'd take her side!  
  
Willow: You can get rid of her once and for all.  
  
Cordy: What?  
  
Willow: I found the girl. She said that you're the key. And once you do it, we can't ever bother you again.  
  
Buffy: I'll bother you until you take your last breath. He'll never be yours.  
  
Cordy: And he'll never be yours either. He left you Buffy. He saw that you were destroying each other and he left. Why can't you let him go?  
  
Buffy: Because he made me.  
  
Camera switches to Angel and Spike  
  
Angel: We are facing hell on earth and you want to fight over a girl?  
  
Spike: I've been living in hell on earth for the past two years. It's like coming home.  
  
He punches Angel and he just allows his jaw to snap to the side and faces Spike again.  
  
Angel: (punching him back hard) Whatever you did to get that soul, it didn't change who you are. You're still a mindless selfish, love struck school boy looking for affection from girls way out of your league.  
  
Spike: You don't know anything about me.  
  
Angel: I know you'll ever be the vampire that Dru wanted and you'll never be the man that Buffy does. You'll spend your eternal life seeking something you can never have.  
  
Spike: You don't know what I've had or will have.  
  
Angel: Having someone's body isn't the same as being in their blood and having them in yours.  
  
Spike: And who's in your blood now Angel?  
  
Xander and Connor rush through the door knocking Lilah aside. Willow says something to Xander and he looks at her wide-eyed.  
  
Willow: It's the only way.  
  
Xander motions ot Connor and they both run across the roof top. Xander reaches Angel and Spike and he says something to Angel.  
  
Xander: If you want her to live, you'll do it.  
  
Spike: What? What is he doing? Let me do it.  
  
Angel seems to accept it and walks away from them.  
  
Connor reaches Gunn and the others. He instructs Giles and Welsey of the new plan and Wesley immediately opens the text and begins reciting the Voca's spell.  
  
Buffy: (hearing it) Stop it. Don't do that!  
  
Angel: Hey there. Miss me?  
  
Buffy looks up at him and smiles forgetting about Wesley.  
  
Buffy: Angel?  
  
Angel: Yeah baby, it's me. I think we need to talk.  
  
Buffy: (frowns) No. I'm busy now. You're not the boss of me.  
  
Angel: Good! (Buffy looks up in surprise) It's about time. God, I was so sick of always having to tell you every little move to make. I mean I know I drove you crazy and all but to find your way into a slayer? That's just sad.  
  
Buffy's face contorts and a clap of thunder vibrates the roof. She bends over and a bolt of lightening streaks through the air. It hits her in the head and she drops. A scream is heard and everyone ducks and hides their eyes when glass below them starts shattering all at once. Cordelia watches without concern as Dru is lowered from the storm cloud directly above them and she looks at Buffy. A stream of energy is pulled from her and Dru is complete once again. She faces the group staring at her and goes after the closest. Spike is taken down by the sheer force of her momentum. Buffy stands slowly and looks around in confusion.  
  
Buffy: Angel.  
  
Angel: You have to get away from here Buffy. Go home.  
  
Buffy: But Dru.  
  
Angel: I can handle Drusilla. I did it fine for several generations. Take Spike and the others and get out of here.  
  
Gunn: Um Angel, we kind of got other problems here.  
  
The rain has stopped but now a strange sound begins quietly and grows louder and louder. The flames surrounding the building shoot up to engulf it completely and everyone on the roof screams and ducks.  
  
Cordelia: Angel!  
  
Xander: Angel now!  
  
Willow: Cordelia.  
  
Buffy: (yelling) What's happening? Angel rolls across the floor to reach Cordelia. Xander grabs Buffy and pulls her with him to join Willow. Connor moves closer to Giles, Wesley and Gunn. Buffy tries to stop close to Angel but Xander pulls him. Spike is trying to pry Dru off him but she's clawing at him ferociously. Wesley continues to chant.  
  
Buffy: Xander, I have to help Angel.  
  
Angel: I have all the help I need.  
  
She sees him take Cordelia's hand and her face falls. At that moment, Fred and Dawn come running out onto the roof.  
  
Willow: Dawn, this way.  
  
Dawn: Fred has an idea.  
  
Willow: It doesn't matter now. Cordelia knows what she has to do.  
  
Wesley yells out and Dru's knees buckle and she begins to cry out again. Spike rushes to Buffy and puts his arms around her protectively. Her and Angel keep looking at one another even as they are held in the arm sof another. The two groups are separated now and watch above them as the electricity and energy crackles around them. They wait.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale-INT. Buffy's room  
  
Willow appears on the bed in an instant and Spike and Buffy appear standing next to the bed. They all look around in complete shock and confusion. Cut to downstairs Xander, Willow and Giles appear in the living room. They look at each other and recognize the familiarity. It's as they were before any of it had happened.  
  
Cut to LA  
  
Angel, Connor, Wesley, Lilah, Gunn and Fred are standing on the roof top. The flames are gone. He sky is clear and the sun is out. Angel rushes into the hallway and the others follow. They look around in similar confusion until Fred finally speaks.  
  
Fred: Where's Cordelia?  
  
Cut to Parking Lot  
  
Woman: I am no longer needed.  
  
Linwood: You will be rewarded for your assistance.  
  
The woman exits and the men look at the building. Several widnows are shattered and an alarm sounds suddenly.  
  
Cut to Cordelia's place  
  
Cordy: Hey! What's going on? Why am I back here?  
  
V.O.: You know the answer to that.  
  
Cut to Buffy's room  
  
Buffy: Spike.  
  
Spike: (steps back and looks at her) Home sweet home.  
  
Willow: I better get downstairs and check for the others.  
  
Buffy: We should go.  
  
Spike: I'm done following you.  
  
Buffy: Not now Spike.  
  
Spike: Now's all you have Buffy.  
  
Buffy: (crosses her arms) Ok, I'll take the bait. Spike: Whatever has happened to me, I don't want you to be part of it.  
  
Buffy: Spike, I.no we.have just been through hell, literally. I really don't' have the energy to discuss this with you.  
  
She starts to walk past him. Spike: I didn't go to get a soul.  
  
Buffy: (stops but doesn't look at him) Excuse me?  
  
Spike: I left to get the chip out. I left to fix it so I could make you pay for putting me through what you did. For turning me into what I was in that bathroom. I wanted you to pay.  
  
Buffy: And?  
  
Spike: I got suckered into the soul. But now I have it and I don't want it near you. I don't want to be near you.  
  
Buffy: (finally looks at him) Spike.  
  
Spike: No. I won't be filler, Slayer. I won't be your punching bag or emotional toy. I'm done. I have a soul now and you'll never know what that means. You pine for him and he could care less. I knew it really. I've always known it. Hell, I told you two how it was years ago. You can find a new whipping boy.  
  
He pushes past her and then stops just outside the door.  
  
Spike: You'll never have him.  
  
Buffy remains silent and watches him walk down the hall. She hears a muffled greeting from Giles and then the door opens and slams shut. She closes her eyes briefly and walks down the stairs.  
  
Buffy: Good. You're all here. We have lots of work to do.  
  
Willow: No we don't Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Hello? We just got zapped back here from LA. We don't know what happened to the others and we don't know what is coming next.  
  
Willow: And we won't. You can't go back there Buffy. You can't go to LA and you can't call. Ever.  
  
Cut to LA  
  
Angel and the group walk through the sewers towards the hotel.  
  
Gunn: So we just let Lilah go?  
  
Wesley: It was a deal to get us all out unharmed. We've all been compromised in strength and we need time to regroup.  
  
Angel: And find out what happened to the others.  
  
Gunn: Cordy may have gotten called back to do her thing.  
  
Lorne: She'll be back. I'm sure of it.  
  
Angel: And Buffy.  
  
Lorne: That might be better left undone. In fact, I don't think you can make any attempt to contact her or the others Angel. The little doll in the white room made that pretty clear.  
  
Angel: I still can't believe you did that.  
  
Lorne: We did what we had to do. Now let's get home so I can have a seabreeze the size of my..Aagghh!  
  
Angel: What?  
  
He sees Skip standing just behind them.  
  
Skip: Hi guys. How's it hanging?  
  
Gunn: It's not thanks to you and Lorne's screaming.  
  
Skip: Sorry, but I need to see Angel.  
  
Angel: Mission accomplished. Why arent' you with Cordelia?  
  
Skip: Oh she's beyond any help I can give her. But I gotta tell you the PTB aren't thrilled about her going schoolyard on Buffy in the middle of a big battle.  
  
Angel: And you're here because?  
  
Skip: Because when she comes back things are going to get real complicated and I thought you might want a heads up.  
  
Fred: Can we talk about this at home? I just want to sleep. Not to belittle your importance Skip, but.  
  
Skip: No problem. You got time.in a manner of speaking.  
  
Angel: (sarcastic) Great.  
  
Fade to black 


	42. Chapter 42

Part 42  
  
Fade in INT.-Buffy's room  
  
She lays in her bed tossing and turning unable to sleep. Camera cuts to various flashbacks  
  
{Angel and Buffy in bloodbank just after his escape from the ocean  
  
Fighting side by side  
  
Cordelia in alley, the hug  
  
The kiss they shared outside the door to his training room}  
  
When the camera leaves the kiss, it fades back in to Angel in LA doing the same thing. He sits in a chair in his room staring at the bed unable to sleep. The flashbacks continue.  
  
{Buffy watching him in the midst of the empty blood bags  
  
Spike standing in the sun  
  
Cordelia appearing in the lobby to them  
  
The argument in the alley  
  
Buffy in the box, then kissing Spike  
  
Him taking Cordy's hand on the roof}  
  
Split screen as they both stand and pace to push the memories away.  
  
Cut to EXT.-Van on highway  
  
Gavin:  
  
You understand this is the only way the senior partners won't kill you. If it weren't for your connection to the slayer you never would have gotten off that roof.  
  
Dru: Connected to the Slayer. (smiles softly) I suppose she got me didn't she?  
  
Gavin: I'm not sure what you mean.  
  
Dru: And you never will. You'll never be one of us.  
  
Gavin: One of who?  
  
Dru: It's complicated I'm afraid. But everything she touches is sucked into her web. No regards to love or hate. We're all the same to her. She'll destroy him.  
  
Gavin: So you're after the other one with a soul. Not quite the beau he was in the good old days though is he?  
  
Dru snarls and grips his neck in an instant.  
  
Dru: You don't know my Spike. It's not his fault you see. She did this. And if I don't save him, she'll ruin him forever. He needs me.  
  
Gavin: And when you get him, you'll bring him to us? That's the deal.  
  
Dru: I'll do what's best for my Spike.  
  
Gavin: Well achieving shanshu without preparation would be anything but okay trust me. If he has a shot at slipping in under the prophecy's radar and stealing Angel's glory then he's in for something bigger then anyone could possibly realize. Angel only knew of the prophecy. We've been researching the implications for years. The consequences of this occurrence can go either way. If you want any semblance of the same Spike you.made, you'll listen to me.  
  
Dru: I won't be bothered. You get to Sunnydale by nightfall and just leave the rest to Dru. I have much to do to ready him.  
  
Gavin: (raises eyebrow) Whatever you say. And you think you're strong enough for this? You had quite a trip back there.  
  
Dru: Hell is nothing. I survived Angelus twice over. I can't say the same for the girl.  
  
Cut to EXT.-Van drives off down the highway  
  
Cut to Cemetary-Sunnydale Spike is sitting on a large headstone smoking a cigarette.  
  
Dawn: Hi.  
  
Spike: (startles and drops the cigarette in his lap. He hops down doing a little dance to get the hot ashes off him) Bloody hell Little Bit! What are you trying to do, finish what the sun didn't?  
  
Dawn: (softspoken) I'm sorry about the sunlight thing Spike. (pauses) If it helps any, I like you better in the dark.  
  
Spike: I'm not sure how to take that.  
  
Dawn: (clears her throat) Forget I said anything.  
  
Spike: Right. (steps past her looking around) Where's.I mean, did you come here alone?  
  
Dawn: Everyone's sleeping. It's been pretty intense lately.  
  
Spike: I was there remember?  
  
Dawn nods and walks to take a seat on a headstone.  
  
Spike: Dawn, what are you doing here? Buffy wouldn't like it if.  
  
Dawn: Why do you do that?  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Dawn: Why do you care what she thinks? She sure doesn't return the favor.  
  
Spike: I don't. Not anymore. Didn't she tell you?  
  
Dawn: She didn't have much to say once Willow told her she couldn't go chasing after Angel again. (She notices the look on Spike's face but continues) She agreed to get some sleep only when Giles promised they would discuss it again in the morning.  
  
Spike: And you just figured you'd talk a walk instead of taking their advice?  
  
Dawn: I wanted to check on you.  
  
Spike: (uncomfortable) I don't need checking. I'm fine. I'm a creature of the night, this is where I belong. Not you.  
  
Dawn: You don't have to do that. You don't have to play all tough guy with me. I know you were upset when you left. Buffy doesn't realize that you've been through something big. She's so wrapped up in her own thing, she doesn't see what's right in front of her. I know how that feels.  
  
Spike: Oh I get it. You want to teach Big sis a lesson for not paying enough attention.  
  
Dawn: No, that's not it. I'm not some stupid kid anymore Spike. You're not the only one who's changing.  
  
Spike: If you're looking to have the birds & bees chat you're way off track.  
  
Dawn: (smiles and hops down) See? You always make me laugh. With Buffy its always don't do this, and you can't do that. And if you don't listen to me the world will end. It's like she's given up living for fighting and that's all she cares about.  
  
Spike: It's kind of territorial with the slayer gig. It's not her fault.  
  
Dawn: There you go defending her again! After everything that she put you through in Los Angeles, after seeing her with Angel, you still defend her. Why? Spike: Listen, I'm not defending her. I'm protecting myself. If she wakes up and finds you here, I'm in for another lecture and to tell you the truth, I could do with out hearing so much as a peep from her right now if not ever.  
  
Dawn: Then we have something in common. So lets forget about her and just talk. We used to do that. Before she came back. You talked to me and we helped each other. I miss that.  
  
Spike: You can talk on the way back to your place. I'll walk you home and that's it.  
  
Dawn: (shrugs) Whatever.  
  
They walk side by side out of the cemetery.  
  
Cut to Empty Place  
  
Cordelia paces around excitedly wringing her hands.  
  
Cordy: How long am I going to get the silent treatment? (pauses) I get it okay! I kind of lost sight of the purpose. But she started it! (pause) Granted, it wasn't even all her, but the things she said came straight from Buffy. I know it!  
  
She puts her hands on hips and looks around in circles.  
  
Cordy: But I helped anyway! I took on that Nefer-macalit and wiped out his energy! I kept hell from reigning supreme on earth didn't I? (pauses) Okay, it wan't all me. (pauses) Okay, I don't know if it was me at all, but I felt something pass through me. I know I did something.  
  
V.O.: You did only what you were asked. Nothing was from you.  
  
Cordy: Well sure it was Willow's idea but I made it happen. Don't I get points for that?  
  
V.O.: What points do you speak of?  
  
Cordy: (exhales) Never mind.  
  
V.O.: You were told what would happen. You were told what you must do.  
  
Cordy: Yes. Big battle coming and I had to fight. I did it! Dru came from Hell and I faced her and helped everyone survive.  
  
V.O.: You are claiming victory as a human for humanity.  
  
Cordy: And that's wrong?  
  
V.O.: Your purpose is no longer derived from humanity. You are a higher being. The battles you will face now are greater than simple earthly life or death. You hold the power to change the course of life on your earth.  
  
Cordy: So I'm not fired?  
  
V.O.: That word has no meaning to us. You are what we made you. That will never change. However, you have proven yourself unworthy of direction.  
  
Cordy: What does that mean?  
  
V.O.: You are of no use to other dimensions until you can save yours. You will go back. Alone. And when the time comes, if not ready, all will be lost.  
  
Cordy: When what time comes?  
  
V.O.: You must learn for yourself. We will not help you. No more pictures or visions until it is done. You have the knowledge it requires. You just have to recognize it.  
  
Cordy: Going back? Am I going home?  
  
V.O.: It is foretold. One with a soul will become human. It is inevitable. Which one will shanshu is not so certain.  
  
Cordy: So it could still be Spike?  
  
V.O.: You will be of no help to either side until you accept your path. It is the way of forever.  
  
Cordy: I don't understand that.  
  
V.O.: Don't call on us again before it is time.  
  
Cordy: Wait! You can't just.  
  
She finds herself standing in the middle of the Hyperion lobby. The lights are off and only faint light filters through the windows. She begins to head for the stairs when the voice stops her.  
  
Anya: I've been waiting for you.  
  
Cut to Hallway just outside closed door  
  
Angel slowly turns the knob and peeks inside. Connor is sleeping on the bed. He breaths evenly and Angel listens to the sound for several minutes. He closes the door with a satisfied smile and goes back to his room. He lays on the bed this time and his eyes close. He has a flash of the Mohra demon from before he got out.  
  
{Mohra: You chose demon over humanity to protect her. Now you must do the same to ensure it.  
  
Angel: (closing eyes against sight and growls back) Ensure what?  
  
Mohra: The End of Days.}  
  
Back to Angel sitting up in bed. Another flash.  
  
{Mohra: No. The End of Days will come, of this it is certain. You must choose your side.  
  
Angel: You want me to fight for you?  
  
Mohra: No. We do not want you to fight at all.}  
  
Back on Angel jumping off the bed and running out of the room.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Buffy wakes up and sees the first hint of light through her window. She hasn't slept long. She gets out of bed and walks down the hallway to a closed door. She opens the door to check on Dawn but the bed is empty. She heads downstairs to the kitchen. No sign of Dawn but then she hears voices. Goes to listen at the door.  
  
Dawn: I'm sorry you didn't get what you were looking for.  
  
Spike: No worries. If I had, I'd probably be trying to bite you about now.  
  
Buffy peeks through the curtains just in time to see Dawn lean over and bump shoulders with Spike playfully as they sit on the steps. She swings the door open in an instant.  
  
Buffy: What the hell is this?  
  
Dawn: (standing up quickly while Spike moves slower) Buffy! Hey. What are you doing up so early?  
  
Buffy: Is this your idea of a joke?  
  
Spike: I just.  
  
Buffy: Dawn get in the house.  
  
Dawn: Stop talking to me like that!  
  
Buffy: (deadly calm looking Dawn in the eye) You get in this house and go to your room. I will be in in just a minute.  
  
Dawn looks at Spike and he nods slightly at her. Buffy doesn't miss it and clinches her fists at the familiarity. She waits for Dawn to close the door behind her.  
  
Buffy: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear your head off right now.  
  
Spike: What is your problem? I just walked the girl home. Would you rather I have let her alone to face whatever the hellmouth has waiting in the wings for us next?  
  
Buffy: I would rather you didn't try and make me jealous by playing with a child's feelings.  
  
Spike: (confused) Pardon? (then realization as his face registers complete shock and horror) Have you gone mad? Little Bit? You think I would.oh that does it!  
  
He steps down and starts across the lawn. Buffy chases after him.  
  
Buffy: I sawn the way you wer sitting next to her and the little playful touching. Have you no shame? I thought a soul meant you were more human, not less.  
  
Spike: (stops and spins to face her. She crashes into him and jumps back quickly) I don't know what looney bin you belong to, but I wish you would find your way back there and leave me the hell alone! The thought.just you thinking that I could ever.oh my God.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike laughs and leans his head back.  
  
Spike: I guess it would be about the same then wouldn't it?  
  
Buffy: What are you talking about?  
  
Spike: Little Bit, I'd say she's coming up on 16. I guess that registers special meaning to you doesn't it? And you went and lost it to a 240 year old vampire back then, so why wouldn't you think Dawn would be at the same risk?  
  
Buffy swallows uncomfortably at the words but doesn't speak.  
  
Spike: The way I figure Dawn and I are closer to the same age than you and he were at this point. Maybe I should do some thinking.  
  
Buffy hauls off to slap him and he catches her hand in his. H epulls her hard against him and their mouths are only inches apart.  
  
Spike: Only difference is I don't have a yen for the young ones. That's your precious Angel's gig. And seeing as how I already told you once that I want no part of you, its not likely I'd go for little sis.  
  
Buffy: You'll never leave me alone. I wouldn't dream of being that lucky.  
  
Dru: He always called me his lucky charm.  
  
Buffy barely has time to turn before she's knocked from Spike's grasp and thrown against a tree in the yard.  
  
Dru: Mummy's home dearies.  
  
Cut to Factory  
  
Angel enters slowly watching his surroundings carefully. It's not long before he encounters his first obstacle.  
  
Angel: I'm not here to fight.  
  
Mohra: You won't have a choice.  
  
Angel: The End of Days. You said it was coming again. Mohra: Not again. It was always coming.  
  
Angel: But it's soon.  
  
Mohra: You deserve no answers.  
  
Angel: This is the second time you came for me. Why am I so important? What do you want?  
  
Mohra: You hold the key to the end.  
  
Angel: Why won't anyone tell me what tat is? How can I do my part if I don't know what part it is?  
  
Mohra: You will know when it's too late. Then it will be left to the others.  
  
Angel: Who?  
  
Mohra: The warrior of the people.  
  
Angel: Buffy's gone. She's not coming back. She can't be involved with this.  
  
Mohra: A decision already made.  
  
Angel: No. I know what will happen if she fights in the end of days. I won't let it be.  
  
Mohra: She is not required to come. It will happen without intent. My people will not survive. We know this to be our fate. Yours is not so certain.  
  
Angel: I don't care what happens to me as long as those I care about survive.  
  
Mohra: The feelings of a demon are not important. It is done now. And I must perform as expected.  
  
Angel: One of us isn't leaving here.  
  
Mohra: That is the way of things. And if it's me that falls, then more.  
  
Angel: Yeah yeah, more will come.  
  
He charges the demon and kicks his feet out from under him. When it falls Angel hurdles it to find a weapon to crush the jewel in his head. He finds a salt container just as the mohra comes after him. He turns and hits him in the forehead with the bucket. The light show follows and Angel exits the building. He only makes it a few steps before he hears the applause. He turns to see Lilah standing clapping at him.  
  
Angel: What do you have lojack on me or something?  
  
Lilah: You know I can't tell you that Angel. A girl has to retain some mystery.  
  
Angel: How about retaining it on your own? I'm not interested. (walks past her) I thought the deal was we let you live and we get down time.  
  
Lilah: I just thought you might like some information.  
  
Angel: And why would I believe anything you say?  
  
Lilah: No reason. I don't care to b ehonest with you. Its just a game I like to play.  
  
Angel: What game is that?  
  
Lilah: That's not as important to you as who's playing.  
  
Angel: I'm listening. Lilah: Linwood and Gavin cut a deal with Drusilla. She'd be allowed to exit the premises if she could bring us someone better.  
  
Angel: Let me guess.  
  
Lilah: No, none of your team. She's presently on her way to Sunnydale. (Angel straightens while Lilah looks at her watch) Actually, I'd bet she's there already.  
  
Angel starts to say something when his phone rings. Lilah smiles at his fumbling to answer it.  
  
Angel: What? (pauses) I'm on my way there now. We have a problem. (pause) Okay, make that two problems. (pause) No, just stay put and I'll be there.  
  
He turns the phone off and Lilah wtches with curiosity.  
  
Angel: Thanks for the tip. Now stay away from me and mine.  
  
He walks away determinedly.  
  
Lilah: (calling after him) You're welcome! 


	43. Chapter 43

Part 43  
  
Fade in INT.-Hyperion Lobby  
  
Cordelia stands opposite Anya in vengeance face. Gunn, Fred, Lorne and Connor watch from a safe distance.  
  
Cordy: How many times do I have to tell you my answer?  
  
Anya: You're not even trying.  
  
Cordy: Alright, I'll go over it one more time. I am a higher being now. I can't just go making wishes against my friends just as a favor to you.  
  
Anya: You owe me this much.  
  
Cordy: How do you figure? Last time I confided in you, you almost wiped out history as we all knew it. Not something I'm looking to redo.  
  
Anya: I know why you're doing this. You still have feelings for him. You still want Xander.  
  
Cordy: (jaw drops) Want.me want Xander.as in want?  
  
Anya: You kept finding ways to be with him. You healed him.  
  
Cordelia: Uh yeah! I healed him because that's what I do. Well at least it s one of the things I do. And yes I have feelings for him. He's my friend. We worked past all that other stuff a long time ago. I see you missed that part.  
  
Anya: Xander is a strong, young, viril specimen. No woman could just "get past" him.  
  
Cordy: (laughs) Wow. That's deep. Xander.viril. (frowns) Eeww, now I'm getting a visual.  
  
Anya: Stop that!  
  
Lorne: (stepping forward) Excuse me Ladies, not to intrude but I'm just wondering why if you love him so much and all, why do you want Cordelia to wish something on him?  
  
Fred: And if the floors open for questions, aren't you evil? I mean you joined forces with Buffy and the others. Why are you back now.and not trying to kill us?  
  
Anya: I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just figured I could do more with them. (looks at Cordy) And I wasn't exactly feeling the love here.  
  
Cordy: (takes a deep irritated breath) One more time. I don't want Xander. I was as surprised as anyone when he could hear me in the beginning. But it wasn't out of some deep repressed love that I desperately needed to demonstrate.  
  
Angel: (from basement door) What's this about repressed love?  
  
Connor: Angel.  
  
Angel: I came as soon as I could. I was.well it doesn't matter. (steps up to Anya) Well hello there. Did you get lost on the way back to Sunnydale?  
  
Anya: No, I came here for help. But as usual, Cordelia doesn't want to cooperate.  
  
Angel: She is a bit on the stubborn side isn't she?  
  
Cordelia: Excuse you?  
  
Angel: I'm sure you have very good reasons for coming to.(looks at Fred) demand a vengeance wish?  
  
Fred nods and Anya glares at Angel as he steps past her to look at Cordelia.  
  
Angel: I just don't think higher beings are much for the vengeance. I mean, I doubt seriously the Powers that Be would want some higher being flying around all moody and bi-polar and such.  
  
Cordy: Bi-polar?  
  
Lorne: So we're all clear then. No wishes for the taking here. You can go on home. I'm sure Xander is worried sick wondering where you are.  
  
Anya: (transforms to human and drops dejectedly on couch) I'm useless. I can't find anyone to avenge. I can't be a Scooby anymore. I don't belong anywhere.  
  
Gunn: (under his breath) Speaking of bi-polar.  
  
Angel: Not to belittle your pain but I kind of have a problem me and my friends need to handle.  
  
Fred: That's right. You said you found something.  
  
Connor: Where were you?  
  
Cordy: Is it bad news? Of course its bad news. Problems are never good news are they?  
  
Gunn: Is it Lilah or one of her crew? (To Fred) I'd put money on Lilah.  
  
Angel: It's not Lilah.technically.  
  
Cordy: Not technically?  
  
Angel: She tracked me down at the factory. (holds finger up) Sidenote, I'd really like to know how she does that.  
  
Connor: You were at the factory?  
  
Angel: Yeah. I remembered something about what the mohra told me. I went to check it out.  
  
Cordy: And did you find anything?  
  
Angel: I found a Mohra. He didn't help much. I had to kill him.  
  
Fred: And how is this the problem?  
  
Angel: No, the problem is Lilah and the boys club got together and decided to let Dru live. On one condition.  
  
Lorne: Let me guess. She's on her way over to finish what she started?  
  
Angel: Not quite. They took her to Sunnydale.  
  
Gunn: She's going after her boy again.  
  
Cordelia: No.  
  
Angel: No what?  
  
Cordelia: You're not going there.  
  
Angel: And why is that?  
  
Anya: (stands up) That's it!  
  
Everyone jumps.  
  
Lorne: What's what?  
  
Anya: That's what I can do. Dru is all about vengeance and evil and all that kind of stuff.  
  
Angel: Don't get any ideas.  
  
Cordy: And why would Lilah tell you this? It's a trap Angel.  
  
Gunn: She has a point.  
  
Angel: I already thought of that. That's why I need you.  
  
Cordy: Me?  
  
Angel: Yes. Can't you just go ahead and check things out? Maybe be our eyes in the sky?  
  
Cordy: No.  
  
Lorne: No?  
  
Cordy: I can't do any higher being stuff.  
  
Fred: Cordelia, if this is about what happened with Buffy earlier..  
  
Cordy: Actually it is but not in the way you think.  
  
Anya: So what is it?  
  
Cordy: They won't let me.  
  
Gunn: Who?  
  
Cordy: Duh. The PTB. I'm on probation or something.  
  
Angel: Probation?  
  
Cordy: (defensively) Listen, don't you start with me! It's not like I planned it. But what was I supposed to do up there? And she was totally out of line! And I'm not going to apoplogize for defending myself and ipso facto, saving all your lives!  
  
The group stares at one another then all look to Cordelia.  
  
Lorne: So I guess a thank you at this point would seem paltry?  
  
Cut to Sunnydale-EXT Buffy's lawn  
  
Spike faces Dru as Buffy stands against the tree.  
  
Spike: Dru.  
  
Dru: Hello Pet. Did you miss me?  
  
Spike: How did you get here?  
  
Dru: Some nice men from that place brought me. Seems I've been voted most popular.  
  
Buffy: In Hell?  
  
Spike: Buffy shut up.  
  
Dru: I won't let you hurt him anymore. It's my game now. Buffy: But it's my town. The rules change.  
  
Spike: Just get in the house.  
  
Buffy: And leave her out here? I think not.  
  
Spike: I will stay with her.  
  
Buffy: And that's helpful because.?  
  
Spike: (turns to look at Buffy in frustration) You know what, fine then. Just do what the hell you want to. You always do anyway. Why should I care if she sucks you dry?  
  
Dru: (claps hands) Oh can I Spike? Really?  
  
Buffy: I'm not sure he's the one you should be asking.  
  
Dru: He's lost his taste for you. They both have. Soon you'll be all alone.  
  
Buffy: I'm always alone.  
  
The door opens and Dawn walks out oblivious.  
  
Dawn: I've been thinking Buffy and you can't just tell me wh..  
  
Dru smiles and grabs her in a head lock. Dawn cries out in surprise and Spike and Buffy both step forward to react. Dru turns Dawn around to face her holding her by the neck.  
  
Dru: Hello again. You're different than her aren't you. But still the same. Not meant to be this one. You were made, not born.  
  
Dawn struggles futiley for a second until Dru squeezes and looks closer at her.  
  
Dru: Ssshh. It's alright then. Look at me. You can see something good if you look hard enough.  
  
Dawn doesn't listen at first but within seconds she's looking deep into Dru's eyes.  
  
Buffy: Dawn! Don't look at her like that. Stop it.  
  
Dru: Sshh. Look in here. I can see you. So much to see.to be. Do you see it too?  
  
Dru doesn't see Giles and Willow coming out the kitchen door. They each hold a cross and idle up closer to each side of Dru. Just as she's swaying with Dawn in what almost looks like a trance, they press the crosses against her flesh. She screams and the smoke rises as she lets go of Dawn. Dawn stumbles back and Spike catches her against his chest before handing her off to Buffy. Dru drops in pain whimpering and Giles and Willow stand over her waiting to see if she recovers. Buffy pushes Dawn in front of her and Giles takes her by the arm.  
  
Buffy: Get her inside.  
  
Willow, Giles and Dawn go in the kitchen.  
  
Buffy: What are you doing?  
  
Spike: (bending over Dru) She's hurt.  
  
Buffy: Uh yeah, just shy of hurting Dawn. Remember her? Your new best friend?  
  
Spike: Not again.  
  
Buffy: I'm not letting her go just to try something else.  
  
Spike: I'll take care of it.  
  
Buffy: And how much do I not believe that?  
  
Spike picks up Dru in his arms and stands up to look at Buffy. Dru whimpers against his chest.  
  
Spike: You saw nothing but gray for three years with Angel. But now there's only black and white for the rest of us isn't there? Well she didn't choose this life. The rest of us. We did. Angel, he let Darla make him. Me, I chose to join with Dru. But not Dru. She was tortured until her last breath. What she is or what she does is no fault of hers. I won't let you punish her for being exactly what he bred her to be.  
  
Buffy: She'll kill you and only come after me and mine again. Or vice versa. Either way, there's no happy ending for her here.  
  
Spike: (pauses to look at her closely) There's no happy ending for any of us here Slayer.  
  
Buffy doesn't reply and stands watching as he walks away carrying Dru with him.  
  
Giles: Buffy, come inside now. We must form a plan.  
  
Buffy watches until Spike disappears into the last shadow to give way to the new day. Then she slowly turns to walk in and close the door behind her.  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Angel, Cordy and Connor sit on the couch. Gunn stand over Fred who's searching the internet for something. Lorne is pacing anxiously talking on the phone.  
  
Lorne: (into phone) Alright I get it. I know I've missed a few shows. (pauses to hold the phone away from his ear) Can we try doing this at a non-deaf inducing volume? (pauses and looks at the others) Guess not. (pause) I said I'd be back when I finish up with my friends. We've got some things to tie up. (pauses then sarcastic laughter) Oh that's a good one. With the tying and the threats. Way to sweet talk the best thing that ever happened to your wannabe vegas strip dive into coming back to save your demon loving ass. (pause) No you listen to me. If you think you can find better than Songs from the love, Lorne, then you go right ahead. I'll be there to pick up the pieces when I.(yells the last part which is completely shocking to the group listening) am finished helping my friends save the freaking world.again!  
  
He throws the portable phone across the room and barely misses Angel's head. He ducks and raises an eyebrow.  
  
Lorne: (noticing the stares) Sorry about that folks. (straightens jacket and tie) I try not to let the clan come out in me but sometimes people just deserve nothing within the civil.  
  
Fred: I guess they miss you back in Vegas.  
  
Lorne: Who wouldn't?  
  
He smiles and the others relax a bit thankful for the break in tension. The door opens and Wes walks in.  
  
Wesley: Hello all. I apologize for the delay.  
  
Gunn: No delay. We're still deciding on the best plan.  
  
Wesley: We'll go to Sunnydale of course.  
  
Cordy: Why is that everyone's answer? Did you ever think that its really not necessary?  
  
Fred: What?  
  
Cordy: (stands up and looks down at Angel) Listen, why does this have to involve us? I mean, Buffy and the Scoobies face things a lot worse than Dru on the daily. Just because we saw the beginning doesn't mean we have to be there for the end.  
  
Angel: Cordelia, you can't mean that.  
  
Cordy slumps dfeatedly and turns away. She starts to think to herself.  
  
Angel: I know Buffy is more than capable of handling this. I'm sure she doesn't need me.or us. But this wouldn't be happening if not for me. Wolfram and Hart sent her, that's not Buffy's fault, it's mine. She came here to help me and didn't leave until we were safe. Now we know that she's in danger still not to mention the others, and we can't just sit here in LA and pretend like it doesn't concern us.  
  
Connor: The girl will be in danger. Her sister?  
  
Wesley: Dawn? Well I would imagine she will be involved to some extent.  
  
Connor: Then we should go. She is innocent.  
  
Angel looks at him strangely and Fred glances at Gunn with a smirk. Gunn shakes his head to scold her silently.  
  
Wesley: Plus, what I did. The things I put Drusilla through, we don't know what it left behind. If she was evil before, she could be positively deathly now. We should help them track the progression of her trip to hell and back. Giles and I could work together on that.  
  
Cordy: So it looks like I'm in the minority. (still thinking privately)  
  
Lorne: They want to ruin my career.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Gunn: Who?  
  
Lorne: The PTB. It's the only explanation. I escape from Pylea and find my calling. But then I have the reading thing to work through. So I find a way to combine my two loves. Helping people and singing. I open the club. Then They send me you guys. And you get my club destroyed. And each time I was close to regaining my joy, They sent you again.to destroy it. Then I go to vegas and find myself the main attraction of the Vegas underworld. Then They send me a killer reading to force me to come back here. The Powers That Be want to ruin my career.  
  
There's an awkward silence for a moment as everyone tries to digest what Lorne has said.  
  
Wesley: Okay. Fair enough.  
  
Fred: Now I've heard everything.  
  
Angel: What do you say we get this done then Lorne? So you can get back to your.career.  
  
Connor: So we go.  
  
Cordy: The vision.  
  
Angel: You're having a vision?  
  
Cordy: No, something kept bugging me and I couldn't place it. But it was the vision.  
  
Wesley: What vision?  
  
Cordy: I saw Buffy and Angel fighting, then Connor was lying there and then.(closes eyes briefly) well, it doesn't matter what else. I forgot about it in the midst of everything at Wolfram and Hart, but it didn't ever happen.  
  
Gunn: So you think what you saw, it might go down in Sunnydale?  
  
Cordy nods.  
  
Wesley: Well then you must know it's the path we were destined to take. The Powers sent you a vision of it. They want us there.  
  
Cordy: All I know is They want Buffy and Angel there. And maybe Connor.  
  
Fred: But we can't let them go alone. We can help.  
  
Angel: Then we're done talking. Gunn, Connor pack whatever weapons you can find. Wesley, you and Fred get anything that might help with the Voca's spell and what it might have done to change Dru. Cordy, you pull the car around. Cordy: But.  
  
Angel: What? Is there something you haven't told us about your vision?  
  
Cordy looks down and flashes to Buffy and Angel in each other's arms.  
  
Cordy: Um.no, there's nothing I forgot.  
  
Angel: Good. I have to go get something upstairs. I'll meet you all out back.  
  
The group splits up to do what they were told and Lorne watches Angel climb the stairs. He follows him.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Dawn, Buffy, Giles, Willow and Xander stand around the kitchen.  
  
Xander: I haven't seen her since we got back. What if something happened?  
  
Willow: Anya's a vengeance demon Xander. I think she can take care of herself. Maybe she just needed some time.  
  
Buffy: Anya never intended to hurt anyone. I don't remember a lot but I do remember she was the voice of reason the whole time I was.unreasonable.  
  
Xander: I'm calling. I have to know if they've seen her.  
  
Willow: Let's just give her a few more hours.  
  
Dawn: Why are you so adamant about not contacting anyone in LA? What do you know that you're not telling us?  
  
Willow looks at Giles.  
  
Buffy: Stop that. I hate the private looks. Its never good. What happened in LA to make you so wigged?  
  
Willow: It was the girl. The girl in the white room.  
  
Giles: It seems she gave Willow and those with her two possibilities.  
  
Xander: Two?  
  
Willow: We did the right thing, trust me.  
  
Buffy: And you're sure because.  
  
Willow: She said that either we all separated and never interfered again or we would stay and fight. If we fought, two of us wouldn't survive.  
  
Dawn: Two of who?  
  
Willow: She wasn't much for the specific. But I figured I didn't like those odds. So we're here and the rest are there. And we can't let them get involved. Cause next time, we won't have a choice.  
  
Xander: And what if you're wrong? What if Anya is one that didn't survive?  
  
Buffy: I think we would have heard by now if she had been hurt or captured.  
  
Dawn: She's right Xander. Anya's going to be back any minute you'll see.  
  
Buffy: And in the mean time we have Drusilla.  
  
Giles: And Drusilla has Spike on her side now.  
  
Dawn: He wouldn't have ever done that if it weren't for you.  
  
Buffy: Me?  
  
Dawn: It's so obvious he's trying to make you jealous.  
  
Xander: As much as it gives me the ick factor, it does sound like something Spike would do.  
  
Buffy: Except he doesn't want anything to do with me right now. So why would he bother?  
  
Dawn: Don't be stupid.  
  
Giles: Dawn!  
  
Dawn: What? She's not stupid, I know that, you know that, but maybe she doesn't.  
  
Buffy: I'm well aware that I'm not stupid. And for whatever warped reasons that Spike chose to help Dru, it won't lead anywhere good. So unless someone has a better idea, it looks like I'm going on a crazy vampire hunt. I'd like to have a talk with her anyway.  
  
Willow: Why is that?  
  
Buffy: I was there Willow. I was there and so was she. She was in my head and I was in hers. And I have to get some answers about some of the things I.we said. I have to know what was me and what was her.  
  
Xander: And why would you kid yourself into thinking that she would volunteer anything to put your mind at ease? Especially when hers so obviously isn't.  
  
Buffy: Because I felt what she wanted. And she can't get it without me. (pauses) Giles?  
  
Giles: Yes, you should most assuredly tail them. We can't afford surprises at this point. (looks at Willow) Which is why I should call Wesley. He knows more about what happened to Dru than anyone.  
  
Willow: I don't think a call could hurt. But if Angel finds out.  
  
Giles: I will make certain that he understands the importance of discretion in this matter. I'm sure Angel has other matters he's tending to at the moment as well.  
  
Cut to Hyperion-Angel's room  
  
He's digging through a dresser drawer when Lorne walks in.  
  
Lorne: Sorry to interrupt Lambkins, but.  
  
Angel gives him the look that he always gives when Lorne calls him pet names.  
  
Lorne: Sorry to interrupt An-gel, but I kind of think I should mention something.  
  
Angel: And what is that?  
  
Lorne: Nothing much. Just if you go to Sunnydale, someone's not going to survive. And it might be more than one.  
  
Angel stops shuffling through the clothes and stands to look at Lorne.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Lorne: I didn't want to say anything downstairs. Poor Cordy's already convinced of the catastrophe awaiting, but I might have information that will prove her right.  
  
Angel: So just tell me.  
  
Lorne: It was the creepiness embodied in that little girl. She wasn't too forthcoming on details, but she said if we fought, two wouldn't survive. And I'm thinking that, along with Cordy's vision isn't exactly in the plus column for our trip.  
  
Angel: And how often do we hear dire predictions and overcome them?  
  
Lorne: Good point. And I'm all aboard the Sunnydale train and all, but I just thought you should know.  
  
Angel: But you waited until the others weren't around?  
  
Lorne: This is your deal. I mean, Sunnydale, Buffy, that's your thing and I can't claim to understand or grasp the underlying drama surrounding it. But I'm just now recovering from the vibes that were flying around like missiles over the last excursion.  
  
Angel: It's complicated beyond.the telling.  
  
Lorne: Fair enough. And I can handle it. But I don't know about the rest of them.  
  
Angel: The girl. That place, it's evil. Something about it is wrong. I was desperate to go there, just like you and Willow were desperate this time. But don't forget who led us there.  
  
Lorne: Lilah.  
  
Angel: Can't forget about Lilah.  
  
Lorne: She was there. She knows what is at risk according to the girl. She knew what sending Dru to Sunnydale might do, and she ensured it by letting you know. She has her hand in everything.  
  
Angel: That's an understatement. But it can't be helped right now. Our first order of business is stopping Dru.  
  
Lorne: Right. I'll just let you get back to.looking.  
  
Angel turns back to the dresser and Lorne eyes him strangely before leaving the room. Angel searches for several more minutes before he finally pulls something out and slides it in his jacket pocket. Cordelia calls him from downstairs and he heads down to meet her.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Giles hangs up phone and turns to face Willow and Dawn.  
  
Willow: What? What is it?  
  
Giles: It seems your concerns about Buffy staying put were well founded. But we neglected to consider the alternative.  
  
Dawn: Which is?  
  
Giles: Wes was preparing to leave when I called. It seems Angel was made aware of Dru's relocation. And they are currently headed this way.  
  
Willow: Oh God.  
  
Dawn: But you stopped them right? You told them about the risks?  
  
Giles: I'm afraid he didn't give me time. He told me they were headed to Sunnydale to help and he hung up the phone.  
  
Willow: Then that's it then. Angel knows Buffy's in danger. Nothing will stop him from coming here.  
  
Dawn: Even though he's signing someone's death certificate. Maybe two?  
  
Willow and Giles exchange a very concerned look. The three look at the door that Xander and Buffy had exited only moments before. It would happen now. They knew it to be true and they had no way to stop it. 


	44. Chapter 44

Part 44  
  
Fade in: INT:Crypt  
  
Dru lays quiet on the bed with eyes closed. Spike sits at the foot of it watching her and sipping a cup of blood. Suddenly, Dru startles awake and sits up in the bed. Spike stands to look down at her.  
  
Dru: Spike.  
  
Spike: Bad dream was it?  
  
Dru: (pulling at clothes) I still feel her. All over me, get it out Spike. Please make her leave us alone.  
  
Spike: It was just a dream. She's not here.  
  
Dru: Yes she is. (stands to walk in front of him) She's always here. (pushes up against Spike) She's right in the way. Can't you feel it?  
  
Spike: (steps back nervously) You need to eat. You've been through a lot. Here.  
  
He hands her his cup and she takes a sip and spits it back at him.  
  
Dru: Vile! You drink animals.  
  
Spike: Not much different when you think about it.  
  
Dru: (walks to get away from him) Why did you have to come back here? Why did any of us ever come here?  
  
Spike: Kind of on the pointless side don't you think? Anyway, you can fix it. You can leave here and never come back.  
  
Dru: And you'll stay with me? I won't be like Darla Spike. I won't abandon you. We'll find a way to fix you. Naughty old soul.  
  
Spike: It's not that simple.  
  
Dru: Its this place. I was in a bad way Spike. Screams and pain and torture, hell indeed. But here, back in this world, I hurt more than before. And now she's (hits herself on the chest) in me! I can't make it stop. The things she felt, I was there too. No Spike, this is hell..this place.  
  
Spike: (looks at her strangely) Drusilla?  
  
Dru: I have to feed. I need to feed Spike. I feel so weak.  
  
Spike: I have enough for both of us. You rest up here and then we're getting you out of here. For good. Somewhere safe. You don't deserve this.  
  
Dru: And you? What will become of you if I leave? Do you think you belong here?  
  
Spike: I don't belong anywhere. I know that. But this is where I choose to be.  
  
Dru: (groans and rushes to cling to him, kissing on his neck) You could help me then. If you won't let me go out to feed, then you will let me feed here. (Licks his neck) Remember how lovely it was before? Just a taste Pet. Let your Dru-baby have a little taste.  
  
Spike closes his eyes reveling in the closeness he recognizes and used to long for but he steels himself and pushes her back.  
  
Spike: No Dru. Not anymore. It will never be like before. Do you understand that? I will help you, I don't want to see you punished for something not your fault, but you and I, it can never be that way again. Do you hear me Dru?  
  
Dru's head is down as if trying to ignore him when the door opens violently and they both look up quickly.  
  
Anya: Am I interrupting something?  
  
Dru: You.  
  
Spike: Anya, nows really not a good time.  
  
Anya: Well you might want to think about priorities then because you're about to get a lot more company than just me.  
  
Dru: Guests? (smiles and leans her head against Dru's chest) Oh yes, a party. Special invitation, that's what it is.  
  
Spike: Where did you come from?  
  
Anya: LA, where do you think?  
  
Spike: You didn't get sent back with the rest of us.  
  
Anya: I had some unfinished business to take care of. Looks like you know the feeling.  
  
Spike sets Dru back from him keeping his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Spike: Dru, (picks up cup again) drink this. You have to get your strength back.  
  
Dru: Why her? She's on our team? I smell demon in the air. Demons! It will be such a lovely party!  
  
She skips away and begins making a show of cleaning up for the party. Anya looks at Spike in amusement as he glares at her.  
  
Cut to Summers House  
  
Angel, Lorne, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Cordy and Connor are in the living room with Giles, Willow and Dawn.  
  
Angel: How long ago did they leave?  
  
Giles: Just about half an hour ago. They don't know you're coming.  
  
Angel: And you have no idea where they went?  
  
Willow: There's only so many possibilities. This is Sunnydale remember?  
  
Cordelia: Oh yes, the town of nothing. Let me guess, the Bronze.  
  
Dawn: If you want to stop with the sarcasm long enough to actually help, that would be great.  
  
Cordy: Well, the sarcasm nut didn't fall far from that tree I see.  
  
Wesley: Alright, I think smaller groups is the best bet. Buffy is probably not yet fully recovered from her visit to Dru-land and she can't face her and Spike alone.  
  
Cordy: Xander's with her. (pause) Right.  
  
Giles: I think Wesley and I can be of most use here, trying to find any clues as to what kind of residue might be left behind from the Voca's spell.  
  
Wesley: Precisely. Fred, perhaps you could assist as well? We also need to figure out what Wolfram and Hart was hoping to accomplish by sending her here.  
  
Fred: Sure.  
  
Angel: Connor, you take Willow and Lorne and head out. Willow, you cover the Bronze and the area surrounding it?  
  
Willow: Got it.  
  
Dawn: I'm going too. (holds up a hand when several mouths open to speak) No one say a word.  
  
Angel: (after everyone takes Dawn's advice) Okay, you stay with Connor, you should be okay. Gunn, you come with me and Cordy to check out the cemetery and some of my old stomping grounds.  
  
Gunn: Stomping grounds?  
  
Cordy: You mean Angelus' old stomping grounds.  
  
Angel: Yes. They may have gone someplace familiar. Dru would like that.  
  
Lorne: Letting her get what she likes, I'm figuring not the safe route.  
  
Angel: Let's move.  
  
Cut to Cemetary  
  
Xander and Buffy walk along in silence for a moment.  
  
Xander: How you feeling?  
  
Buffy: Like a sleep-deprived, recently part vampire, twice resurrected Slayer with way too much emotional baggage to be of any use to the good guys. And you?  
  
Xander: (gives her a sidelong glance) About the same.  
  
They fall into comfortable silence again and are almost to the crypt when they are noticed.  
  
Vamp: Isn't there something better you can do with your time than harass us peace- loving fellas?  
  
Buffy: Is that rhetorical? I mean, cause I am the chosen harasser of all things undead.  
  
Xander: And peace-loving? Come on guys, I'm unsulted by the sheer stupidity of that approach.  
  
Another vamp comes up behind Xander and Buffy.  
  
Vamp2: How's this approach?  
  
Xander spins to face him and is back to back with Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Alright, how about you give me some useful info and I'll kill you quick?  
  
Vamp: How about not?  
  
He rushes forward and Buffy drops to one knee to deliver a punch to his groin. He clutches himself and drops down as she's rising back up.  
  
Buffy: (pulling stake out) At least you still get the quick part.  
  
She penetrates his chest and turns to see Xander in full fisticuffs mode with the other. She smirks and puts her hands on her hips to observe. Xander connects with a right hook and cuts his knuckles on the fangs.  
  
Xander: That's it! I'm tired of fighting guys with built in weapons.  
  
Vamp2: (smiles devilishly) I can always see that you get your own.  
  
Xander: Not likely Friend.  
  
He advances again and takes a kick to the mid section just as he reaches for the stake in his back pocket. He stumbles back and notices Buffy just watching.  
  
Xander: (pauses) I'm sorry. Am I interrupting your non action?  
  
Buffy: But you looked so on top of things. I'm thinking maybe you don't even.  
  
She doesn't get to finish because the vamp tackles Xander knocking the stake from his hand. He straddles him on the ground and lowers his head to feed. Buffy grabs the stake and rolls to stop next to the vamp. She takes hold of his hair and pulls back to make him look at her.  
  
Buffy: Didn't anyone ever tell you its rude to interrupt someone's conversation?  
  
She doesn't wait for an answer before driving the stake through his back. Xander spits furiously as the dust falls all over him. Buffy gives him a hand up.  
  
Xander: (brushing himself off) I hate it when they do that.  
  
Buffy: We better hurry. I'm sure those were friends of Dru's.  
  
Xander: Or Spike's.  
  
Buffy: Whatever.  
  
Cut to Crypt  
  
Anya: What could I possibly gain by lying to you?  
  
Spike: Let me think, you're looking for a way to get back in good graces with your ex, so you figure what's the shortest route? Bring him the pile of dust formerly known as Dru.  
  
Dru: (smiling lazily) My Spike is so witty.  
  
Anya: I'm telling you, they will be here any minute, not to mention, did she tell you why she came here? How she came here?  
  
Spike: Dru?  
  
Dru: Sshh. Its okay then. We'll be together.  
  
Anya: Yeah, together in LA. She told them she'd bring you back. It seems Angel's not the only vampire with importance to the firm anymore. But we already knew that didn't we?  
  
Spike: Dru? Why would you want to go back there?  
  
Dru: Oh Spike, musn't listen to this one. She's not right in the head. (chuckles then straightens listening) Do you hear them? They're so close now. I don't think I'd like to see them again.  
  
Spike: Who? Who's coming?  
  
Anya: Okay, what have I been telling you for fifteen minutes? Geez! Let me take her with me. You get rid of them and we'll all meet later.  
  
Dru: It's like the toy soldiers in the storefront. All lined up, ready to fight. Advance and retreat. (starts dancing about singing the words) Advance and retreat! Advance and retreat.  
  
Spike grabs her and puts a hand over her mouth.  
  
Anya: Um, maybe you're right. I don't think I have the patience required to deal with her.  
  
Spike: You made the offer. I'm taking you up on it. (pushes Dru into Anya) Dru, you go with our demon comrade here. She'll keep you tucked away until I can make arrangements.  
  
Buffy: (from doorway) And what arrangements would those be?  
  
Spike turns as do the others.  
  
Spike: Buffy.  
  
Xander: Anya?  
  
Anya: Xander!  
  
Dru: (begins wailing) Nooo. Nooo. Nooo.  
  
Cut to Magic Shop  
  
The door opens and Giles enters with Fred and Wesley.  
  
Wesley: My God, what happened in here?  
  
Giles: Oh, um yes. We haen't had time to clean up much.  
  
Fred: It looks like you've never had the time.  
  
Giles: It's a rather long story I'm afraid. And one not intregal to our current dilemma.  
  
Wesley: Fair enough. Now where are the chronicles of Thembura?  
  
Giles: They were just up.  
  
He points to where the bookstacks used to be and sees that it is demolished and the books are scattered about the room. Fred, meanwhile, has bent to pick up a book she's stepped on. She opens the pages and flips through them quickly.  
  
Fred: It's blank.  
  
Wesley: What? Let me see.  
  
He takes the book and searches for himself.  
  
Wesley: Giles?  
  
Giles: It's not important unless its one of the chronicles.  
  
Wesley flips to read the bind.  
  
Wesley: No.  
  
Giles: Alright then, we must look everywhere. Wesley, you check down here with Fred. I'll go upstairs.  
  
Fred: (looks around) I'll guess I'll start over there by the.(squints eyes) by the spilled frog eyes?  
  
Wesley: Winifred, where are your glasses?  
  
Fred: (smiles) Where have you been? (pauses) oh, sorry.  
  
Giles: If we're done here?  
  
Wesley: (clears throat) Yes. We're done. Lets begin.  
  
Cut to Bronze  
  
Willow leads Lorne, Connor and Dawn into the closed down Bronze.  
  
Lorne: And this is the place to be in Sunnydale?  
  
Willow: It's different with the lights on trust me. Although it does seem oddly small now.  
  
Connor: Place to be? I don't know that.  
  
Dawn: You know, like a cool hang out. Somewhere we can all relax and dance and.  
  
Connor: Dance?  
  
Dawn: (smiling) Ok, for the son of Mr Night Life himself, you are obscenely naïve.  
  
Lorne: Connor hasn't exactly been exposed to all things Angel, Sweets.  
  
Willow: I don't think they're here. We'll make a quick sweep and then head out.  
  
Lorne: (sees stage) Oh look! Excuse me while I answer my calling.  
  
He dashes to the stage and jumps up on it. Willow scans the room while Connor climbs up to the catwalk. Dawn watches him move easily around the dark unfamiliar building. After a moment, they all are surprised by the sound of Lorne belting out the Jackson Five's ABC. Willow rushes to stop him.  
  
Willow: Are you trying to get us killed?  
  
Lorne: Oh come on, just a break in the peril. You know you liked it. Besides, we're all alone here.  
  
Dawn: You might want to rethink that.  
  
Willow and Lorne see Dawn shoved forward by the arm. Three large figures surround her. They stay in the stand off for several seconds. Connor watches unnoticed from the catwalk.  
  
Cut to Crypt  
  
Spike: I thought I told you to leave me alone.  
  
Buffy: Funny how you're so adamant about that when you know I can't.  
  
Xander: Anya, why are you buddy-buddy with the sick chick? Anya: Why do you always assume the worst?  
  
Xander: Um lets see. You told me you hated me, became a vengeance demon, slept with Spike, befriended Buffy when she was evil, and now you're hanging out in a crypt with Spike and the only vamp I despise more than he. (taps chin) Nope, can't figure why I'd assume.  
  
Dru: Slept with.?  
  
Buffy: Enough. Spike, give her up now. I won't kill her unless she forces me. But she's not staying here as your little.pet.  
  
Spike: Feeling a bit jealous?  
  
Angel: I guess I am. I mean, you and Dru back together? And you didn't even call?  
  
All eyes fall on Angel standing just behind Xander. Soon, Cordy and Gunn are visible behind him.  
  
Dru: Now you're gonna get it.  
  
Anya: Shut up. You make no sense.  
  
Dru: But I do. She knows it. Did you tell them yet?  
  
Buffy: What are you babbling about now?  
  
Dru: I don't have a heart. But you're alive.  
  
Xander: Thanks for clearing that up.  
  
Angel: Dru, I'm taking you back.  
  
Spike: You're not going near her.  
  
Dru: (Smiling) I love this part.  
  
Gunn: It's a little tight in here to be making threats.  
  
Cordy: Angel.  
  
Angel: Wait outside.  
  
Cordy: I'm not leav.  
  
Angel: (angry) Gunn, take her outside now!  
  
Gunn: (tries to take her arm) Come on, lets give him a minute.  
  
Cordy: (shakes arm loose) Don't touch me!  
  
Xander: (trying to help) I'll wait outside.  
  
Anya: Of course you will.  
  
Spike: Why don't you all bloody wait outside?  
  
Buffy: (close to yelling) Anyone who isn't willing to take on a Slayer needs to get out. Angel, this isn't Los Angeles. This is my town and my problem. Take Cordelia and whoever else you brought with you and go! If Dru cooperates she gets a ticket out, if not, she's dust. Either way, you should get back to your life. That's what you wanted right? Dru: Not going anywhere yet. Not yet.  
  
Spike: Dru, don't help.  
  
Gunn: You know what. This isn't me. (backs out the door) Call me when I can start hitting something.  
  
Xander takes the opportunity to push Corelia outside after Gunn and he follows as well. Anya sees this and transforms to vengeance face. She slides back into the shadows.waiting. Spike, Buffy, Dru and Angel face off. 


	45. Chapter 45

Part 45  
  
Fade in on Crypt Spike, Buffy, Dru and Angel haven't managed more than three civil words before it begins.  
  
Buffy: You just get to make all the important decisions don't you?  
  
Angel: I never said that.  
  
Buffy: Of course not, you just did it.  
  
Angel: You have no idea of the pain some of my decisions have caused me. You could never.  
  
Spike: That's right. Poor pitiful Angel, cursed and in love, what torture for you. We can never know that pain can we?  
  
Dru: I feel it, always have. All the pain for my family. And now you.  
  
Buffy: Please don't tell me I'm part of your family now Dru. Cause hurling would be the only option.  
  
Angel: She can't help what she feels Buffy.  
  
Spike: She says she can still feel you from before. Says she remembers something.  
  
Buffy glances at Dru quickly to see her smiling as she strokes her fingernails down her cheek slowly.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, well that goes both ways. Why do you think I rushed over when I saw you in town? Just to kill you? No, that would take the fun out of it.  
  
Dru: Fun. I'll have fun when you can't hurt my boys anymore. Then I'll have a party on your grave.  
  
Buffy: I already have one. Not far from here. Maybe we can party together.  
  
Angel: That's not funny Buffy.  
  
Spike: That's our Angel. Always the dictator.  
  
Soon, all the occupants of the room begin to quabble louder and faster ignoring the others as they complain over one another.  
  
Buffy: I don't know which of you is more annoying.  
  
Angel: I can not believe you still moan and complain this much Spike. You'll never change.  
  
Dru: Souls are the path to madness. Mine was, and now you all will be the same.  
  
Spike: I listened to his bleeding mouth for a hundred plus years, I can't stomach another minute.  
  
Buffy: One who dumped me so I wouldn't make him evil, and one who went to get back in touch with his inner evil and screwed up so bad he has a soul too.  
  
Angel: I will not leave here until I know exactly what's going on and can ensure it won't affect anyone I care about.  
  
Spike: And her! She's so out of touch with this world, she doesn't even recognize it anymore.  
  
Buffy: I will not go back and forth on this for the rest of my life. And that goes for all my lives, not just this one.  
  
Dru: Someone's listening. Sshh. Can you hear that?  
  
Dru begins to pace the room while the other three walk closer to one another still speaking. Though now it's becoming a yelling match.  
  
Angel: Can you stop spouting off for five minutes?  
  
Spike: I am not spouting off! And I'll stop when I damn well please!  
  
Buffy: You two are so nineteenth century! Stop flexing your mouths and try flexing your minds!  
  
Angel: Look who's talking. Why don't you take your own advice. Or are you ready to tell us what Dru has on you?  
  
Buffy: Dru is a raving psychopath courtesy of Angelus, she doesn't know what she's talking about! If there was something to tell, I'd tell it!  
  
Spike: Ha! You? You haven't told anyone the whole story about anything since.well did you ever?  
  
Buffy: Stop pretending you know me better than I know myself! I'm so tried of it! If I wanted to tell anyone anything, I would.  
  
Spike: (scoffs) Right! I wish just for one bloody minute we would tell the truth!  
  
Dru: (sing song) Uh-oh, now you're gonna get it.  
  
Angel opens his mouth to question Dru but is cut off by.  
  
Anya: (stepping from the shadows) Done.  
  
Cut to outside crypt  
  
Gunn: Ok what was that? It got way too quiet way too quick.  
  
Cordelia: Don't ask me. You two were only to anxious to get out of there. Now we're stuck in the dark. Xander: Literaly and figuratively.  
  
Gunn: Maybe we should go in.  
  
Cordy: Maybe we should never have left.  
  
Xander: Alright Cor, we get it.  
  
Cordy: No Xan, I don't think you do.  
  
She points and Gunn and Xander turn to see Giles, Wesley and Fred running toward them desperately. They reach them and Gunn grabs Fred close to him.  
  
Gunn: What's up? Are you okay?  
  
Fred: Of course I am. We were looking for you.  
  
Giles: Where are the others?  
  
Cordelia: (pointing to crypt and inclining head in its direction) Private conference.  
  
Wesley: With whom?  
  
Xander: Angel, Buffy, Spike and Dru. We took the graceful exit approach.  
  
Giles: Well they'll have to be stopped. We've found something.  
  
Fred: Wait, what about Connor?  
  
Cordy: They were going to check out the Bronze. We haven't seen them.  
  
Gunn: I can go check it out if someone leads the way.  
  
Wesley: Perhaps I should go with him. Giles you can stay here and gather the others. Meet us there.  
  
Fred: I'm going with Gunn.  
  
Gunn: You don't have to.  
  
Fred: I want to be with you as long as I can. I'm not letting them separate us again.  
  
Cordy: Fred? What do you mean as long as you can? What exactly did you guys find?  
  
Fred, Wesley and Giles exchange a glance and the others all moan.  
  
Gunn: Oh man, I hate it when you guys do that.  
  
Cordy: It's bad. It's really bad isn't it.  
  
Giles: I'm afraid so Cordelia. We must move quickly.  
  
Gunn: How bad is bad? I mean is your bad as bad as Wesley's bad?  
  
Fred: Angel was right. He went to get some answers from the Mohra and he was on the right track. But wolfram and Hart threw up another distraction.  
  
Gunn: You mean the End of Days deal? Did you guys find something on when its going down?  
  
Wesley: Yes Gunn. But its not when.it's now.  
  
Xander: (looking around worriedly) Has anyone seen Anya? Cut to Bronze  
  
Lorne and Willow watch the two men on either side of Dawn push her into the center of the room. The third is behind them and within seconds, it becomes clear what his purpose is. He is guarding Lilah. Their eyes widen as they see Gavin following with his own bodyguard and finally Linwood with two more.  
  
Lorne: Should've guessed. You guys are something else. Always watching aren't you?  
  
Lilah: It pays to keep tabs on the people who threaten your very existence.  
  
Willow: Thanks for the vote of confidence.  
  
Lilah: I'm a bit surprised to see just you here. I assumed it would be the whole team.  
  
Lorne: We like to keep the bad guys on their collective toes.  
  
Gavin: We don't need you for that. We stay on our toes. How do you think we knew to come here?  
  
Willow: Tell your henchmen to let Dawn go. It will only make it worse on you.  
  
Lilah: (chuckles) Things can't get any worse Sweetheart.  
  
Dawn: What does that mean?  
  
Lilah: There she is. The question girl. Maybe we could get you a cool cape with a big question mark on it.  
  
Dawn: Shut up.  
  
Lorne: I assume its pretty big to bring all three of you to Sunnydale. So what is it this time?  
  
Gavin: Not this time. This is the last time. the end of time.  
  
Linwood: Gavin!  
  
Gavin seems surprised that he said so much and looks shamedly at Linwood.  
  
Lilah: That's our Gavin. Size 10 firmly in mouth.  
  
Gavin: (stammering) I.I don't know.I don't know why I said that.  
  
Linwood: Not to worry. It's not like they wouldn't find out soon enough. (steps to tap the two men on shoulders) Go on and release her fellas. And watch the exits.  
  
Dawn is released and she rushes to stand beside Lorne and Willow. She automatically looks up to the catwalk and sees Connor holding a finger up for her to be quiet. She looks back but not soon enough.  
  
Lilah: It seems we might have company. You two, check up there. Now.  
  
Dawn looks up again but Connor is gone.  
  
Lorne: So whats the plan here? And how long do we have before it takes place?  
  
Linwood: The only plan you should worry about is one to keep you alive. The rest is far more important and far too preordained for you or anyone else to affect.  
  
Willow: So why did you bother to come?  
  
Lilah: (smiling and leaning on a pool table) We're just here to meet the newest and most powerful senior partner ever.  
  
She, Gavin and Linwood smile suspiciously as Dawn, Lorne and Willow look at one another in confusion.  
  
Cut to Crypt Angel: What's done?  
  
Anya smiles and disappears before their eyes. Dru starts laughing hysterically.  
  
Buffy: Shut up and let me think!  
  
Spike: Oh no.  
  
Angel: She was in her demon face. Why was she in her demon face unless.  
  
Buffy: She finally got a wish.  
  
Dru: Star light, star bright.  
  
Spike: Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Buffy: You wished for something.  
  
Spike: I bloody well did not! I was just.oh.  
  
Angel: What did he say? I didn't hear it.  
  
Buffy: He said he wished we would tell the truth.  
  
Angel: Who?  
  
Buffy: I don't think it matters.  
  
Spike: You mean anything we say will be the honest truth?  
  
Dru: Wish I may, wish I might. Angel/Buffy/Spike: (yelling) Dru, shut up!  
  
Dru stops abruptly and looks down pouting.  
  
The three look at one another afraid to speak when they're interrupted.  
  
Giles: (entering slowly) Buffy? Angel? (he sees them and stops) Oh. Right then. I need you all to come with me. Something has come up.  
  
Buffy: Ditto.  
  
Giles: Pardon?  
  
Angel: What happened Giles? Did you find something?  
  
Cordy: I thought he already covered that? What's going on with you guys anyway?  
  
Angel: Cordelia.  
  
Dru: Here it comes. Everything will come out now. Like it or not.  
  
Spike: Maybe you all should go ahead.  
  
Buffy: I'm not leaving you and her alone Spike. I thought I told you that.  
  
Angel: If he wants to play babysitter, let him.  
  
Giles: We should all go together. We have to get to the Bronze quickly. It won't be long at all now.  
  
Cordy: He's been like this for ten minutes. Its like some secret code that he won't break until we're all together. So typical.  
  
Giles: I apologize Cordelia if my schedule isn't up to your standards, but as usual, you have no concept of the importance of what is happening here.  
  
Buffy: Then you saw Anya.  
  
Cordy: Anya? Xander was asking about her. Was she here?  
  
Spike: Oh yeah.  
  
Buffy: She finally got a wish.  
  
Cordy: What? What bonehead went and wished for something?  
  
Spike fidgets and Cordy notices the guilt.  
  
Cordy: Perfect.  
  
Giles: What was his wish?  
  
Dru: Honesty. True honesty. Most dangerous weapon.  
  
Cordy: You mean, you all will tell the truth about anything now?  
  
Angel: I would assume so.  
  
Giles: You haven't tested it?  
  
Buffy: I don't think any of us want to find out.  
  
Angel: Which is more important Giles? Testing our character or meeting the others?  
  
Giles: Good point. We can deal with Anya later. We better get going.  
  
Spike: Does that include all of us?  
  
Buffy: Yes Spike. I want you there. (beat) I mean, you have to keep an eye on Dru.  
  
No one replies to the slip, and they all make their way out. Cordy watches Angel closely for any sign or reaction. He gives none.  
  
Cut to Bronze  
  
Lilah: It's about time.  
  
Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Xander have just entered the bronze to be surrounded by W&H goons.  
  
Gunn: Lilah.  
  
Lilah: I was beginning to think you might miss the party. Don't be shy. Come on in and join your friends.  
  
Gunn and the others walk to the stage and join their friends. The group stands staring down at the enemy.  
  
Wesley: Let me guess, you know what's happening already.  
  
Linwood: We do tend to get the 411 on events of this magnitude. And it looks like you picked the wrong team again.  
  
Wesley: I've never been one for the obvious.  
  
Willow: What are you guys talking about? What's happening? They said it was the end of time. Is that true?  
  
Wesley: Yes Willow. We all will die if something isn't done.  
  
Lorne: Not much for the subtext are we?  
  
Wesley: (confused) I don't know why I said that so callously. We can fight this just like anything else guys.  
  
Gunn: Except you haven't told us what it is we're fighting. Or if there is actually something to fight.or someone.  
  
Fred: That's not too clear Charles. We've never dealt with something like this.  
  
Lorne: So where is everyone else?  
  
Gavin: Good question. Did your fearless leaders desert you all in the crunch?  
  
Fred: They'll be here. And they'll be sure and kick your asses before you get to see how it ends.  
  
Gunn: Fred!  
  
Fred: (covers her mouth with her hand in surprise) Did I say that?  
  
Lorne: Good for you Fredkins. About time you showed em what your made of.  
  
Dawn: Something weird is going on.  
  
Xander: Anya.  
  
Dawn: She's weird, but I don't think.  
  
Xander: No, Anya.  
  
He points and everyone turns to see her standing just behind the W&H people.  
  
Lilah: Way to watch the exits Morons.  
  
Anya: Don't blame the morons. I don't need to use doors.  
  
Linwood: Interesting talent.  
  
Anya: Not even my best. Hi Xander.  
  
Xander: Hello. What's up?  
  
Anya: (shrugs) not much, just wanted to talk.  
  
Gunn: Might be your last chance.  
  
Xander: Did you do something?  
  
Anya: What?  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Xander: You did something.  
  
Anya: I only did what he asked.  
  
Dawn: What who asked? What is going on?  
  
Gavin: This could be fun.  
  
Cut to Street  
  
Buffy, Angel, Spike, Dru, Giles and Cordelia all walk in silence. They are almost to the Bronze. Dru babbles intermittently. Giles keeps glancing at Buffy who keeps her head down. Spike keeps one hand on Dru and the other holds a cigarette. Angel looks straight ahead ignoring the sideglances from Cordelia. She walks quickly to keep up with his strides. Just when they're rounding the last corner, Connor emerges and almost gets clocked by Buffy. She stops just short of connecting and Angel steps forward.  
  
Angel: Connor? What are you doing out here alone?  
  
Connor: The others are in trouble. I was looking for the best approach.  
  
Giles: What kind of trouble?  
  
Connor: The woman and her lawyer friends are there with five others. They have everyone surrounded.  
  
Giles: They are all in there?  
  
Connor: Yes, Wesley and the last of them just arrived. I saw them as I was leaving. They sent men to search up above, so I had to get out.  
  
Angel: You did the right thing. We can take them out together.  
  
Giles: They will be here for the end. Our fight is not with them.  
  
Buffy: So does that mean we get to know who our fight is with?  
  
Angel: I think I can answer that.  
  
Spike: Of course you can. Angel: The Mohra. It's them.  
  
Giles looks up to see a group of demons marching towards them.  
  
Buffy: So we've got Anya and her spell, your friends from LA, Drusilla, the Mohra and the latest end of the world prediction from Giles. At least its one stop shopping.  
  
Angel: So you think we should just go in?  
  
Spike: Stop pretending like you care what she thinks.  
  
Angel: You don't know anything about what I care about Spike!  
  
Cordy: And you do?  
  
Angel: Cordelia please.  
  
Cordy: Whatever.  
  
Buffy: Connor, did they hurt anyone?  
  
Connor: No. They grabbed Dawn at first, but now they're just watching and waiting.  
  
Angel: Waiting for what?  
  
Giles: I would presume for us.  
  
Angel: And for them maybe.  
  
Connor: We can take them.  
  
Angel: Lets just get inside and get this over with.  
  
The group follows him through the Bronze entrance as the Mohra march closer.  
  
Cut to Inside Bronze  
  
Angel is the first to come through the door and the W&H boys automatically step forward. He takes one out without blinking and Linwood calls for the others to stand down. Buffy comes up beside him with Cordelia on the other side. Giles and Connor step forward to check the others on the stage. Spike and Dru stand back in the shadows.  
  
Dawn: Buffy!  
  
Buffy: It's okay Dawn. Willow?  
  
Willow: We're fine.  
  
Lilah: Its about time. Now maybe we can finish this.  
  
Wesley: They know Giles.  
  
Angel: Do they know about our newest arrivals?  
  
Gavin: Who's that?  
  
Angel: The Mohra. They'll be here any minute.  
  
Lilah: Mohra? That's the last thing you should be worried about. But speaking of new arrivals.  
  
Buffy and Angel both follow her line of sight up to the catwalk. Two big men are standing there looking down and part slowly at Lilah's nod. A figure steps forward hesitantly and the light falls onto the face just as the other occupants of the building all look up as well.  
  
Buffy: (disbelief) Faith?  
  
Angel: (echoes) Faith.  
  
Faith looks down at them stonefaced. 


	46. Chapter 46

Part 46  
  
Fade in EXT: ALLEY BEHIND BRONZE - EVENING  
  
The Mohra have arrived but do not enter. Instead, they listen to one who barks orders and points around the building. They spread out and surround the perimeter. The one in command crosses his arms and stands just outside the entrance. They all stare into the darkness.waiting.  
  
Cut to:  
  
INT: STAGE  
  
Xander: You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Anya: Isn't that Faith? She's the Bad Slayer right? Why is the bad Slayer here?  
  
Xander: Why wouldn't she be here? It's par for the course at this point.  
  
Cut to:  
  
Wesley: My God. They've brought Faith.  
  
Giles: Isn't she supposed to be incarcerated?  
  
Wesley: Lilah.  
  
Fred: How could they just take someone from jail?  
  
Gunn: Do you really have to ask?  
  
Fred: Oh right.  
  
Dawn: She's working for them. She's here to help them destroy Buffy.  
  
Willow: I don't think Buffy's the prize here Dawnie.  
  
Connor: She's a slayer like Buffy? Then she'll help us.  
  
Xander: (walking forward to join the group) Oh sweet Connor. You have much to learn.  
  
Dawn: Don't worry. Buffy has faced her lots of times before and won. She'd be crazy to take on all of us.  
  
Giles: I don't think she's here to take us on.  
  
Willow: I hope you're right Giles. Cause Buffy doesn't look to be in fight mode.  
  
The group looks across the room. Buffy and Angel are still staring up at Faith. Cordelia has stepped closer to Angel and reached up to touch his arm.  
  
Lilah: Well I never thought I'd be able to render Angel speechless. I'm gonna have to schedule myself in a nice pat on the back if we survive.  
  
Gavin: Perhaps you could show our guest downstairs Gentlemen?  
  
The two men on either side of Faith step closer and she eyes them peripherally. The first raises an arm and she reaches with lightening speed to grab him by the wrist and pull him forward to elbow him in the nose. He cries out in pain and she smirks when he bends forward. She reaches to grab his ankles and lift him up off balance. He falls over the railing and lands in a broken heap at Linwood's feet. The second man backs away instantly.  
  
Faith: (hurdling railing and jumping down landing squarely on her feet in center of room) I'm not much for escorts.  
  
Linwood: I can see that.  
  
Lilah: Looks like someone's been staying in shape.  
  
Faith: (shrugs and begins to circle the room, starting with stage) Now let me see. I think I recognize most of the faces. Giles, Willow, and this must be Dawn. Aren't you just a pretty young thing? (stops walking and looks at Connor, then Angel, then back to Connor) Connor?  
  
Angel: Faith, what are you doing here?  
  
Faith: Not real sure of that one Angel. I got a special pass for this courtesy of your friends at Wolfram and Hart. I see you're still their main attraction.  
  
Buffy: So you just took their offer? And damn the motives?  
  
Faith: (smiles and walks closer) There's my B. Still quick with the judgements I see.  
  
Buffy: Only when it's you.  
  
Angel: Lilah, what the hell are you up to?  
  
Lilah: Just doing my part for the End of Days.  
  
Linwood: That will be enough from you.  
  
Lilah: I apologize Sir. I'm not sure.  
  
Gavin: And what size can your mouth hold Lilah?  
  
She glares at him.  
  
Dru: (finally speaking up) Not her fault really. Little birdie in all the ears, telling secrets.  
  
Faith: No way.  
  
Spike walks forward with a hand still on Dru's arm.  
  
Spike: Hello there.  
  
Faith: (smirks with private meaning) Long time no see.  
  
Spike: Sorry I can't say the same.  
  
Buffy: What does that mean?  
  
Spike: Last time I had the pleasure, she wasn't quite herself.  
  
He looks down and struggles to not say anything else.  
  
Faith: Don't be shy. I guess that must have been pretty awkward though. When B came back.  
  
Gavin: (loudly) Are we about done with the charming reaquaintance scene?  
  
Willow: There's been a lot of that going around.  
  
Giles: What?  
  
Willow: Inappropriate statements. It's happened five or six times now.  
  
Wesley: That's right. Several of us have made comments that seemed to surprise us.  
  
Buffy: You mean, Anya didn't tell you.  
  
Xander: (looking at Anya) Tell us what?  
  
Angel: She got to grant a wish.  
  
Faith: There's wish granting now? Man I have been away for a while haven't I?  
  
Cordelia: You have no idea.  
  
Faith: Actualy, I do have some.  
  
Buffy: How is that?  
  
Angel: Let's tackle one thing at a time. Why aren't we fighting?  
  
Giles: Fair question.  
  
Linwood: This is why my side has been able to last this long in this dimension. You do-gooders always jump to fighting before you even know what it is you're fighting for. Have you learned nothing?  
  
Wesley: We've learned that you are fools for coming here. If you know what's to happen, then why would you come?  
  
Gavin: Its because we know what might happen that we wouldn't miss this.  
  
Giles: Shanshu.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Cordy: Shanshu? As in after the coming battles, the vampire with a soul will live, shanshu?  
  
Buffy: Stop right there. Why do I not know about this shanshu deal? And does it mean what I think it means?  
  
Willow: We just found out ourselves Buffy. It's very complicated and Wesley and Giles weren't even completely sure what it meant.  
  
Wesley: Actually I knew for some time.  
  
He again seems perplexed by why he spoke up and looks around to the others.  
  
Xander: Anya?  
  
Spike: (blurts) It was me okay? Spike did it, all of you can take your pot shots, I made the damn wish!  
  
Buffy: Um Spike, no one said anything.  
  
Angel: But now that you bring it up..  
  
Dawn: What did he wish for?  
  
Cordelia: The truth.  
  
Xander: Huh?  
  
Buffy: We were fighting, not paying attention, and he said he wished we would tell the truth. Anya was hiding in the corner and did her thing.  
  
Wesley: Well that's not so bad then. It might even work in our favor.  
  
Giles: How is that?  
  
Wesley: Lilah, did you know the Mohra would be here?  
  
Lilah: No.  
  
She looks at Gavin and Linwood in surprise and shakes her head.  
  
Linwood: How do we know they're here? Angel said they were right behind him. So where are they?  
  
Buffy: That's actually a good question.  
  
Faith: I could think of a few better ones.  
  
Dru: I know what to ask. No time for fighting.  
  
Lorne: (stepping off the stage) Alright Ladies and Gents I can't take it anymore.  
  
Gunn: What?  
  
Lorne: (walking to center of room) Listen, I know we got lots going on, big things a comin and all that jazz, but my aura sensors are sending signals rapid fire and I just can't handle it. So if you (looks at Lilah) can handle things without me for a minute, I'm going to grab a breath of the fresh stuff. (looks at Angel and his group) You people need to work through this tension or you'll be useless in any battle, much less this all important end of days thing. (Looks at Faith) And you, I don't know you, but you are radiating a kind of power that I've only seen in a chosen few, present company included. But you've got to come clean and stop walking the fine line. It doesn't work for you. (Looks at Anya) Sweetie, you've been through the ringer. I truly feel for you, and Lord knows, vengeance through truth is the lightest of wishes you could have granted. I think we both know what that means, but you and your boy have some serious miles to walk before you can even be close to dealing with your drama. And little tip, hexing him and his friends, not to mention the rest of the world, is not the shortest route. (straightens and announces loudly) Now if anyone else would like a slight pause in the inaction, I'm always up for company. And please.no fighting to the death until I get back.  
  
He starts to back up holding up his hands and eyebrows waiting for takers.  
  
Gunn: Maybe I should check the perimeter.  
  
Fred: I'll go with you.  
  
Lilah: Excuse me? I didn't think this was a come and go as you please party.  
  
Willow: Lady, you have no idea the way things work around here. If this End of Days thing is gonna happen, it doesn't matter if we all run as far and as fast in every direction possible. The badness tends to find us.  
  
Buffy: Go ahead. Giles can you help them check our incoming visitors?  
  
Giles: Yes. Perhaps we should see what's holding the Mohra up.  
  
Wesley: Shouldn't we not look a gift horse in the mouth?  
  
Cordy: What's the big? They come in, fight, worst case scenario, they turn Angel human again.  
  
Angel: CORDELIA!  
  
Buffy: What did you say?  
  
Cordy: (babbling) Oh, that wasn't what I. I mean I was just thinking about what they said earlier, I didn't mean that.  
  
Dru: Human Angel? That doesn't sound right. But he's scared now. Angel, why are you scared?  
  
Angel: Spike, shut her up!  
  
Spike: Not so fast. Something's not jiving here.  
  
Xander: Did the Mohra come after you when you were human Angel?  
  
Buffy: Oh!  
  
Dawn: Oh what?  
  
Buffy: The Mohra. They are probably hundreds of years old, thats what you meant right Cordy? Angel came across them before he was turned? Is that why you know about them Angel?  
  
Angel: (looks down with clenched fists) I don't know how old they are. I only found about them two years ago.  
  
Gavin: Now this is getting interesting.  
  
Angel: Giles, can you check please?  
  
Giles: Um.of course. Lorne shall we?  
  
Gunn: I'll take the back with Fred.  
  
Angel: Connor.  
  
Connor: I'll go with Lorne and Giles.  
  
Wesley: I'll go along to the back.  
  
Dawn: I want to know what Cordelia meant.  
  
Willow: Dawn don't.  
  
Lilah: Come on, don't be shy. If we've got ourselves a truth spell of some kind, maybe we should take advantage of it.  
  
Gavin: I'm up for it.  
  
Linwood: Better yet Gavin, why don't you take a guard and see if we should be concerned about these Mohra?  
  
Lilah: You two. (two others look at her) You follow the others. We need a minute here.  
  
Soon, Buffy, Angel, Cordy, Dru and Spike stand in the center of the room. Faith watches with keen interest from the side. Dawn and Willow look down from the stage. Xander and Anya are off stage with Xander looking very disconcerted.  
  
Buffy: Angel.  
  
Angel: Not now Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Stop saying that. You don't get to set the schedule anymore. If you and Cordelia want to have your little secrets, that's fine. But don't treat me like you can still call the shots.  
  
Cordy: How can you possibly make this about you? My God, you're unbelievable.  
  
Buffy: Hey Anya, how long is this thing good for?  
  
Anya: It doesn't work like that. It is how it is. It won't change unless the world is changed. But Spike picked this world. Now you have to live in it.  
  
Buffy: And this world is truth. That's the deal. We live with truth.  
  
Xander: Buffy.  
  
Angel: We have to know what's happening.  
  
Buffy: How can I know what's happening out there when I don't know what's happening in here?  
  
Spike: Bloody Hell. (walks forward and stops in front of Buffy) When are you going to stop this? Just tell him already or ask him whichever you prefer. Just do something!  
  
Angel: The others should have been back by now.  
  
Cordelia: Buffy and Spike have a thing.  
  
Everyone looks at her in shock and sees she's pretty much the same.  
  
Angel: Anya would never have felt the need to do this if you and Xander hadn't gotten reacquainted of late?  
  
Spike: Somebody's feeling a bit jealous I see.  
  
Soon ,it becomes a verbal contest of who can top the previous statement. Again voices rise and much is spoken over another.  
  
Xander: Jealousy isn't what you'll be feeling when Angel finds out what you did to Buffy.  
  
Anya: Faith knew Connor. Faith wasn't surprised to see him at all.  
  
Buffy: You have feelings for Cordelia and have been hiding it from me.  
  
Then the comments turn inward.  
  
Faith: Angel is the only one who cared enough to check up on me in that hole.  
  
Cordelia: I didn't even see it for the longest time.  
  
Dru: Not supposed to be like this. None of this is right.  
  
Angel: I never meant for anything to happen.  
  
Spike: It wasn't my fault. It wasn't me in that bathroom.  
  
Anya: We could have been newlyweds right now. But you left me.  
  
Xander: I'm so tired of being blamed for this.  
  
Lilah: You people are so not ready for what's to come.  
  
Linwood: Lilah, don't help them. You want to help them. You've been working both sides the whole time.  
  
Xander: You pushed me. You pushed me until I had no choice but to run.  
  
Spike: She always wanted it before then. She said no, but she always wanted me. I know it.  
  
Buffy: You were human. You were human with Cordelia and never even told me.  
  
Faith: I've waited for this for so long. I've waited to have you all in front of me. One more time.  
  
Cordelia: He was ready to tell me. He was ready to hear me say it until you came.  
  
Angel: You were gone. You were gone and she wasn't. And they kept seeing things I didn't see. But then I just looked at her.  
  
Linwood: What's that? Hey, Lilah what's that?  
  
He slaps Lilah on the shoulder staring up at the ceiling. She scowls and rubs her shoulder as she looks up. A cloud of energy is hovering over the center of the room. It spreads until it fills the upper half of the room.  
  
Lilah: Looks like the party's about to start. Dawn and Willow, who've been silent, look up as well.  
  
Cut to Back door  
  
Fred, Gunn and Wesley are at the exit. Gunn pushes Fred up against the wall behind him and Wes opens the door for him to emerge first. He takes a step and ducks just in time to avoid the swinging mallet. Unfortunately, Wesley isn't so lucky and he is knocked against the doorjam as he steps up behind Gunn. His head snaps against the metal and he slides down unconscious.  
  
Fred: Charles!  
  
Gunn backs up and stands in the same maneuver. The Mohra stalks him immediatey and Gunn shields fred from his sight. She looks around.  
  
Mohra: You do not belong in this fight.  
  
Gunn: So why you comin after us?  
  
Mohra: We are here to ensure the end.  
  
Gunn: And I'm here to ensure another beginning.  
  
With that, he kicks him backwards a step and raises his arm to punch. Fred seizes the opuurtunity to grap a brass light fixture laying on the storage shelf and shoves it in Gunn's hand.  
  
Fred: The jewel!  
  
Gunn pauses only for a split second before dodging a blow and striking hard. The Mohra disappears in the usual fashion and Gunn shuts the door quickly as Fred bends to check on Wesley. She feels his neck and looks at Gunn to let him know he's got a pulse.  
  
Cut to Front entrance  
  
Connor, Giles and Lorne are opening the door. They exit without interference and Lorne takes in a deep breath.  
  
Lorne: Now that's better. I tell you, truth or not, the repression in that room is all consuming.  
  
Giles: (looking around) Ys, well it seems our friends have taken leave.  
  
Connor: (he closes his eyes to listen) No.  
  
Lorne: (stopping mid stretch) No?  
  
Connor: They're here. They just.  
  
Before he can finish the Leader steps from the shadows.  
  
Mohra: You are from the vampire.  
  
Connor: What do you want?  
  
Mohra: It is not what we want, it is what the world wants.  
  
Lorne: Ok, then same question but with the world.  
  
Mohra: He will not emerge from the End of Days. His time is growing near and then the very gates of hell will open to your world.  
  
Giles: How charming. Is this Angel you speak of?  
  
Mohra: He does not belong in this dimension. Not as he is.  
  
Connor: You can change him.  
  
Mohra: We did change him and he rejected it. Now we will prepare for the others. Lorne: Others? You mean theres more to come? Cause I don't know if you've taken a peek or anything, but it's a pretty full house in there already.  
  
Mohra: If you stay you will not come out complete.  
  
Giles: Are you saying we will die?  
  
Mohra: The end of days is here.  
  
Connor: I will stop it. We all will fight it and you.  
  
Mohra: One is already misplaced. Others will follow. You can not fight us all. The numbers are great.  
  
Giles: But our power is greater. You and yours are no match for the Slayer.  
  
Mohra: The Slayer has lost sight of her strength. Now she is only another warrior to be defeated.  
  
A noise startles the three men and they look up. A fiery ball hurdles towards them from the sky. They try and move but aren't fast enough. It slams into the middle of them and they fly in opposite directions. Giles hits a dumpster and is brutally jarred. Lorne lands on the fire escape twenty feet up. Connor flies through the wall and lands in the middle of the roo. He is just feet away from Buffy and Angel and clearly unconscious. Cordy sees him lying there and recognizes the sight from her vision. She looks up quickly at Buffy and Angel standing over him, looking down. She starts shaking her head from side to side and speaking quietly.  
  
Cordy: No, this isn't it. This can't be it.  
  
Back to Entrance  
  
The Mohra makes a strange guttural sound and two others join him. He points without words and they go to drag Giles into the darkness. Lorne is groggy but sees Giles being pulled away. He stands up to argue but the formerly flaming object now is in his line of sight. It is dark now, barely a glow to it and the Mohra walks to touch it. As soon as he does, it opens and reveals a blinding crystal. He takes it in his hands and holds it to the sky.  
  
Cut to Bronze int.  
  
Willow: Buffy.  
  
Angel: Connor?  
  
He bends to try and wake him and sees a gash in his forehead. He wipes the blood and hears Dru moan as if starving. He glares up at her and she steps behind Spike to hide.  
  
Buffy: (bending next to Angel) Is he alright?  
  
Angel: He's breathing. What happened?  
  
Willow: Buffy.  
  
Lilah and Linwood are joined by Gavin and the guards who have avoided involvement but observed the exchanges between the Mohra and the others.  
  
Gavin: One's down in the back. Two more trying to help him.  
  
Linwood: It's so honorable isn't it? Still trying to help one another. Too bad they will all be alone in the final battle.  
  
Lilah: We still don't know that for sure.  
  
Linwood: I'm disappointed Lilah. You heard what just happened in here. All that strife? These idiots can't fathom what's happening beyond their own personal problems. It's just as we planned.  
  
Gavin: Who woud have thought one of their own would help us destroy them?  
  
Lilah: Anya did add an interesting twist. I thought Faith might not be enough, but now she's just icing. Linwood: And what happens when Angel is done?  
  
Lilah: The senior partners finally get what they've wanted all along.  
  
Gavin: Exactly. Then this tedious project will be over for good.  
  
Linwood: Here, here. Now perhaps we could move to higher ground?  
  
The guards lead the three up to the catwalk. Just as they start up the stairs the energy shrinks and seems to begin pulsating.  
  
Dawn: Buffy!  
  
Buffy: What is it?  
  
She looks to see Dawn, Willow and now Xander and Anya staring up at the ceiling. She looks up as well and sees the pulsating mass of energy directly over their heads.  
  
Buffy: Angel.  
  
Angel: Connor, wake up. It's me. Come on, wake up now.  
  
Buffy: Angel you better look at this.  
  
Cordy and Spike looks up along with Angel and soon the entire room is watching as it becomes more and more violent.  
  
Gunn: (from back hall) Hey I need some help back here.  
  
He sees the others and looks up. Without warning the cloud dissipates with a tremendous shaking and spews matter all over the room. Angel drops to cover Connor and Cordelia ducks under a table. Xander slides under another and Anya sees him closer to Cordy and fumes. Dawn and Willow dive behind the drums on stage. Spike looks up almost irritatedly and notices Dru swinging her arms around and almost dancing as if its rain. The blue ooze covers her form and she smiles at the feeling. Buffy seems confused by the whole thing and stares absentmindedly at her hands as they are splayed palms up in front of her. She rubs her fingers together and then sniffs the substance. She rears back at the awful smell and wipes it on her pants. The others begin to emerge from their chosen places.  
  
Cordelia: Okay, eeeww much?  
  
Xander: Are you okay?  
  
Anya: (yelling from across the room) I'm fine Xander!  
  
Angel rises from Connor and stands to look down at Buffy.  
  
Angel: What is it?  
  
Buffy: Which part?  
  
Willow: I don't feel so good.  
  
Faith: Somethings wrong with my leg.  
  
Gunn: Wesley's hurt back here.  
  
Angel and Buffy go to turn but find they can't. Their feet don't move and they begin struggling.  
  
Lilah: (smiling) Oh this is going to be good. 


	47. Chapter 47

Part 47  
  
Fade in INT: BRONZE  
  
Buffy, Angel and Faith are struggling valiantly to move. But for all their struggling only inches of movement are evident. Buffy throws her entire body weight to one side and only succeeds in losing her balance. She falls against Angel's chest and he catches her.  
  
Gunn: (entering room looking around) What the hell was that? Angel?  
  
Angel holds tight to Buffy neither of them sure what to do. Willow and Dawn sit on the stage by the drums able to move more than those in the center of the room, but still not able to stand.  
  
Anya watches Xander and Cordelia rise from under the tables apparently unaffected. She looks down at her arms covered in the blue ooze to see her fingers wiggling but no other movement. Cordelia looks over to Buffy and Angel in each others arms with Connor still at their feet. Her vision is here.  
  
Angel: (to Buffy) Are you okay?  
  
Buffy: Let me get back to you on that one.  
  
Faith: Hey guy, why don't you help me out here?  
  
Gunn: Probably cause my name's not Guy.  
  
Dawn: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Dawn, Willow. How are you guys over there?  
  
Willow: Not as bad as you it looks like.  
  
Xander: Cordelia, we have to find something to clean them off.  
  
Lilah: (from upstairs) That's not gonna do the trick I'm afraid.  
  
Faith: Is this your trick?  
  
The three walk downstairs from the catwalk.  
  
Linwood: I wish I could take credit, but I'm afraid I can't.  
  
Gunn: You three are really starting to push my buttons.  
  
Gavin: Just starting? We must work on that then.  
  
Cordelia: Gunn, where are the others? You said you needed help.  
  
Gunn: Right. Wes got knocked cold. Fred is with him now. But now I'm thinking you all might be the ones who need help.  
  
Angel: (finally releasing Buffy slowly and with great effort) Take Cordelia. Maybe she can help. Get them and come back here.  
  
Buffy: What about Giles? He and Lorne are still out there. Whatever happened to Connor might have happened to them.  
  
As if on cue, Connor moans and begins to stir. All eyes look down on him and Lilah starts to walk closer.  
  
Xander: (stepping up in front of the trio) Lady, not all of us are oozed. I suggest you back up away from him.  
  
Gavin: Interesting. Defending one of theirs. I'm intrigued.  
  
Xander: That's where you are at a disadvantage. He is one of ours. We're all together here.  
  
Connor: (sitting up abruptly) What happened?  
  
Xander holds out a hand to help him up.  
  
Xander: Which part?  
  
Connor: Angel? How did I.? (eyes widen) The demons! It fell from the sky and.  
  
Cordelia: What fell from the sky?  
  
Angel: Cordelia, go with Gunn. Connor, are you okay to check on the others with Xander?  
  
Connor: And you?  
  
Buffy: We're kind of involved in something right now.  
  
Connor: (noticing the blue stuff) What is that?  
  
Angel: Maybe you can help us figure it out when you get back.  
  
Connor looks around the room.  
  
Connor: (sees Dawn and Willow) You too?  
  
Dawn nods and tries to move her arms with no luck.  
  
Xander: Connor, show me where you were when it fell.  
  
Gavin: Yes, that should help waste more time.  
  
Linwood: Shut up Gavin.  
  
Cut to Back hallway  
  
Fred is holding Wesley's head in her lap.  
  
Fred: Wes, this is no time to rest. Come on, wake up.  
  
Gunn: No progress?  
  
Fred: (looks up to see Cordy) Cordelia! No, he's still out. He took a horrible knock on the head.  
  
Cordy: (kneels down) Let me see.  
  
She feels his head and finds the knot. She checks for blood and when none is seen, she begins slapping him.  
  
Cordelia: Wesley Wyndham-Price, wake up this instant! You get knocked out more than anyone I know. Won't you ever learn?  
  
Gunn: Cord! I think that's enough slapping. Give him a sec to react.  
  
Fred: I think he moved.  
  
Cordy: (slaps him again) Hey Wes! Darla's having her baby! Wake up!  
  
Wesley snaps awake and grabs out to thin air to help. The three others hide a smile at the familiarity of it.  
  
Wesley: Darla?  
  
Fred: Not quite Wesley.  
  
Gunn: Yeah, that was a couple concussions ago.  
  
Cordy: But at least you're awake.  
  
Wesley: (deadpan) Funny. All of you. Utterly hilarious.  
  
He allows them to help him up and looks to the door.  
  
Wesley: What is that?  
  
The others look as well and see a strange light emanating from outside.  
  
Gunn: Xander and Connor were heading out to check on Giles and Lorne. Maybe we should check it out.  
  
Fred: Can you manage Wesley?  
  
Wesley straightens forcibly and takes the point position.  
  
Wesley: Don't be absurd. Let's move.  
  
Cut to opposite side of building  
  
Lorne sees the crystal glowing brighter and launches into his highest note. The crystal shakes and the Mohra startles losing his grip. It rolls off his fingertips and he reaches desperately for it. He's too slow though and it shatters on the ground. A white energy escapes from it in a circle and annihilates the Mohra in an instant. Lorne shields his eyes from the sight and doesn't see what happens next. Wesley rounds the corner underneath the fire escape that holds Lorne just as the energy enlarges and dissipates. It seems to run through him unbeknownst to anyone. Wesley only stops at the strange feeling but doesn't know why. Lorne finally looks down and sees the group just under him.  
  
Lorne: Thank you!  
  
Gunn: (startles and looks up) Lorne? What are you doing up there?  
  
Lorne: (climbing down the ladder) Don't ask. We have to find Giles.  
  
Wesley: What happened to Giles?  
  
Lorne: They took him. Two of the Mohra. They dragged him that way.  
  
Cordelia: Let's go.  
  
The group walks around the other side of the building and allows Lorne to lead the way. After only a few steps into the darkness, they hear something. The Mohra are speaking.  
  
Mohra: It is done. The others will come.  
  
Mohra 2: Then we will move quickly. Check on the warriors.  
  
One Mohra exits into the Bronze just as Connor and Xander come from inside. Connor holds a dagger to the throat of the Mohra who just entered and brings him close to the other.  
  
Connor: Where is he?  
  
Mohra: His death means nothing. We are expected to die for our cause.  
  
Xander: So the knife to the throat bit not gonna do it then huh?  
  
Connor: Killing him is not the only option.  
  
With that he slices his face and the green blood pours. Cordelia sees it and steps forward.  
  
Mohra: (turns to see the group behind him) You all are not strong enough for what must be done. Gunn: I'm feeling pretty good.  
  
The Mohra escapes from Connor's grip and joins his friend.  
  
Mohra: We are only hear to welcome him.  
  
Xander: Him? Could you be less specific?  
  
Giles: Maybe I can help.  
  
Everyone sees Giles walk from the side carrying a large volume and flanked by two more Mohras.  
  
Fred: We came looking for you. We thought you were in danger.  
  
Giles: That's actually quite an accurate assessment I'm afraid. But I'm not alone.  
  
Connor: Are you working with them?  
  
Giles: Quite the opposite.  
  
Gunn: So why aren't they killing you?  
  
Giles: It would seem they haven't the knowledge to finish the task at hnd.  
  
Xander: Maybe you could cut the homeland speech on this one Giles. Time is not of the abundance.  
  
Giles: Right you are. This.(he holds up the book and the light hits it) is the answer.  
  
Wesley: Is that.?  
  
Giles: Yes.  
  
Fred: And for the rest of us?  
  
Wesley: The Mohra are only hear to fulfill their duty. They were soldiers of darkness to welcome the End of Days. Trained assassins to anyone who would threaten the conclusion of what was foretold.  
  
Giles: Only our Mohra friends here didn't read the fine print. When the End arrives, as it is destined to, they will not sacrifice themselves in the name of the power of evil, but will be cast aside to suffer alongside mortals. They carry the blood of eternity. It is what gave Angel life once before and what will guarantee theirs in what's to come.  
  
Xander: So it's true. Angel was human after he was.not human.  
  
Wesley: It was just after he came here. Before I arrived. Cordelia told me about it. He never speaks of it. It was too painful.  
  
Connor: If he was human why is he not now?  
  
Wesley/Giles: Buffy.  
  
Xander: (amazed) Buffy was there.  
  
Wesley: Technically it never happened. The Powers turned back the day. It never was. Only in Angel's memory. (pauses) Wait.  
  
Gunn: What?  
  
Wesley: We have to get back to them.  
  
Xander: You have no idea. But don't worry, they're not going anywhere.  
  
Giles: Pardon?  
  
Cut to Bronze  
  
Faith has worked herself free. She marches to Lilah and her entorauge.  
  
Faith: Ok, you've got about two minutes to tell me everything you know before Buffy and Angel get loose like I just did.  
  
Lilah: Watch your mouth. I didn't bring you here to threaten me.  
  
Faith: (grabs her by the throat and lifts her off her heels) Did you forget? I don't play by the rules.of either side.  
  
The two bodyguards step forward but Linwood holds up a hand. They wait.  
  
Lilah: (struggling to breathe) Some good it did her.huh Angel?  
  
Faith drops her and she falls to the ground breathing hard stroking her neck.  
  
Spike: Don't think you want to test the girl Lady.  
  
Dru: Spike, I don't want to play here anymore.  
  
Buffy: Oh God, I actually understand what she's saying. And I agree.  
  
Angel: None of us want to be here right now.  
  
Spike: And none of us would be if not for you and the nice people you've met in Los Angel-es.  
  
He makes a point of making the word sound like Angelus.  
  
Gavin: I would have thought it would have started by now. Linwood: Can you please just shut your mouth!  
  
Willow begins to move a bit more but still not completely freed.  
  
Sounds are heard and everyone looks to see the other group entering the room. As soon as they do, the doors slam shut.  
  
Lorne: (trying to open the door) Guess we're here til the curtain drops folks.  
  
Another sound is heard and the group looks around in confusion. Scraping, then thumps before the floor vibrates. Everyone looks down and Lilah is the first to make the realization. A hand breaks through the floor and grabs her ankle. She reaches for Linwood but he steps back and watches her fall.  
  
Buffy and Angel see the vamp come through the floor just as more are heard around the room. They struggle anew as do Spike, Dru, Dawn and Willow. Xander, Cordelia, Giles, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne all spread out to assist. Gunn follows Fred to the stage and Gunn kicks the first vamp to emerge. He falls against Dawn who screams in fear.  
  
Fred: Gunn!  
  
She tosses a drum stick to Gunn and he catches it to dust the first one.  
  
Willow: Fred behind you!  
  
She spins and is tackled by another falling on top of Willow.  
  
Willow sees the other stick laying just inches away. She strains terribly and manages to knock it towards Fred's hand. Before Fred has a chance to do anything with it, Gunn bends to grab it and drive it through the demon's heart. He helps Fred to her feet and checks her over with concern looking for injuries. He kisses her forehead quickly looks down waiting for the next.  
  
Just a few feet away Lilah is down and crawling backwards on her hands to try and get away from the thing still holding onto her ankle. Faith steps up and kicks it in the face and it loses it's grip. Lilah scurries into a corner and Faith takes it on.  
  
Faith: (smiling) Oh I've been waiting for this. Vamp: Let's see what you got.  
  
He lunges and Faith sidesteps which allows him to reach Buffy. He snarls in Buffy's face and Angel head butts him sending him backwards off balance. Faith straightens and catches him from behind. She helps him to recover so she can take him one on one.  
  
Faith: No fair Angel. I called him first.  
  
Vamp: You're a fool.  
  
He rushes again and this time Faith flips him over her shoulder. He lands on his back and she straddles him pulling a stake from her pocket.  
  
Faith: I've been called a lot worse. She buries the stake in his chest and watches with satisfaction as he turns to dust.  
  
Buffy seems transfixed by the sight for a second before hearing another commotion.  
  
In another corner of the room, a vamp breaks through and goes after Anya. Xander is there in an instant with Wesley. Wesley pulls it away from Anya and Xander searches for a weapon. Wesley takes a hit in the chin and barely moves.  
  
Wesley: You know, I have about had it with the hitting.  
  
He steps up to the vamp and punches him hard.  
  
Wesley: How do you like it? (Grabs a decorative lamp off a table and hits it over the head) How's about a concussion for you? Does that sting a bit?  
  
The vamp falls backwards and Wesley realizes he has nothing to stake it with. Xander is checking Anya out and then looks back to Wesley. Wesley breaks the glass shade of the lamp and grabs the largest section of it in his hands. The vamp starts to push against just as Wes drives the shard down against and through his throat. It stares wildly for a second.  
  
Wesley: Now I know that hurts. With that he places one hand on top of the other and shoves it the last bit. The head rolls only centimeters before disappearing in the familiar cloud. His hands are bleeding and Xander takes off his flannel to wrap them up.  
  
Spike cries out when two more emerge from beneath he and Dru. Giles rushes forward.  
  
Spike: Dru first!  
  
Giles heeds his words and hits the vamp upside the head with the large volume he's still holding. It falls backwards onto a broken chair and is done. Giles turns just as the other grabs Spike.  
  
Vamp: You stink of humanity! You were supposed to carry on the line that Angelus abandoned. You are worse than he. His was not by choice, yours was.  
  
Spike: No it wasn't. (frees a leg to kick him against the back wall) And I'm tired of hearing that name.  
  
Buffy: Look.  
  
Angel looks down to see the holes created by the vamps growing larger. The vamps have stopped coming but now the ground is forming one large hole that is sending out an unrelenting heat and darkness.  
  
Angel: Connor get back!  
  
Connor sees the opening steps backwards ending up close to Linwood and Gavin. It keeps growing larger and soon it is clear it will swallow the ones who can't move. Wesley calls out loud enough for the entire room to hear.  
  
Wesley: Cordelia! Call the powers!  
  
Cordelia: I can't!  
  
Th hole gets closer and closer to the main four in the center of the room. Spike watches Buffy and then looks to Dru. The others all step back further and further.  
  
Gavin: This isn't part of the research.  
  
Linwood: I think we are beyond the scope of our research at this point.  
  
Dawn: Buffy! Move! You have to move now!  
  
Buffy and Angel both struggle as they are closer to the opening. The heat is great and Angel begins to show signs of pain. Spike and Dru though in danger seem to watch more than try to free themselves. Angel stops struggling and begins to look around the room. Lilah sees him and stands up against the wall watching closely.  
  
Cordelia: (closes eyes and speaks softly) Please. Let me do something. Please.  
  
Xander and Anya move to stand next to Dawn and Willow by the stage. Connor moves to help his father.  
  
Angel: Connor no.  
  
Connor: It's too hot.  
  
Wesley: Giles, the text.  
  
Giles: This will happen. The End of Days has arrived and can not be stopped. The auguries.  
  
Lorne: (speaking in a strage tone) The auguries have spoken. It shall remain until he is done. There is one left to arrive.  
  
Cordy: It's them.  
  
Gunn: What's that about?  
  
Fred: I don't think we're supposed to know yet.  
  
Lorne: The great darkness is coming and only one can stop it.  
  
Faith: And who's that?  
  
Lorne: It is already decided.  
  
Lorne closes his eyes and passes out. Fred jumps off the stage to help him. Wesley watches the hole in the middle of the room move a bit closer. Buffy's foot hangs over the edge and she struggles to maintain balance and not fall in.  
  
Cordelia: Angel!  
  
Angel looks at her and seems to find a calm within. He smiles and Cordy's jaw drops.  
  
Buffy: Angel?  
  
Angel: And then the demon found love.  
  
Giles: My God.  
  
Angel: They told me what would happen in the End of Days. All this time, I thought I had averted it. But I only ensured it. What happens to all mortal beings.  
  
Buffy: What are you saying?  
  
Angel: And if a demon is first, what then?  
  
Wesley: The End of Days was supposed to take all mortals. The Mohra, the book of Themura, it all pointed to one thing. Demons would inherit the earth. After the coming battles.  
  
Cordelia: There's been no battle! How can They do this without the battle?  
  
Dru: (feeling the heat) It hurts so!  
  
Angel looks to her and the rest in the room. He grits his teeth and his leg moves. He reaches out to touch Buffy's hand for an instant.  
  
Buffy: You moved? You're free. Get back Angel!  
  
Lilah: (to herself) Not your style is it Angel?  
  
Angel: Giles, you have the book.  
  
Wesley: It was the day. I felt it outside, but wasn't sure. Now I know. Angel, I know.  
  
Angel: That almost seems appropriate doesn't it?  
  
Cordelia: What is happening?  
  
Angel: (looks down at the hole now just under his left foot) You taught me to believe in friendship Cord. You taught me that beneath anything else, it has to be there. Higher being. You earned it. And I would never take that away from you. No friend would, not over love.  
  
Cordelia begins to cry and shakes her head without speaking.  
  
Angel: Connor, you have to keep fighting. There's always someone in trouble. There's always a place for you in this world. You're the true miracle here. Your place is on this side, in this world, with my friends. You will protect them and the rest. They're your family now.  
  
Linwood opens his mouth to speak and Connor doesn't even look before backhanding him.  
  
Angel: Spike, I don't envy you. You've only just begun to feel your soul. It will bring you pain unlike any you've inflicted on this world. And you will long for the days of simplicity. And even if you deny your past, and blame others for your actions, it will never let you forget. That is your reward. No one else would be strong enough, I hope you can be.  
  
Wesley: Angel.  
  
Angel: I know. It's time. Giles, good working with you again. (looks at Xander) All of you.  
  
Xander nods and Anya takes his hand.  
  
Xander: I'm liking this truth thing.  
  
Giles: It is the right choice. The only choice.  
  
Buffy: What are you talking about? And why are you saying these things Angel? What's going on?  
  
Angel: (turns to her finally) You know why. You've lived why.  
  
Buffy: (shakes head) No, I died for why. Don't be a copycat.  
  
Angel: (smirking) I can't be, I'm already dead.  
  
Buffy: Stop this. Just help me get free and we'll figure this out.  
  
Angel: Look down Buffy. There's no time. And this might be the only chance there is. If this is the darkness that the Mohra spoke of, and you all are the mortals that the soldiers of darkness are to defeat, then I can only think of one shot. Sending a demon into their world first.  
  
Cordelia: No!  
  
Buffy: (sees him glance again at Cordelia) She's right. I should never have come. All that time you were down there, it wasn't me that brought you up. It was them. They wanted you to sacrifice yourself. You're just giving them what they want. It won't stop the battle. And it wont stop the End of days.  
  
Angel: But if I don't do something, none of us will make it to find out for sure. Everything happens for a reason. I got that day, the Mohra gave me that day because I would never see the real thing. Buffy: I don't understand.  
  
Angel: It was a test. (looks at cordelia and echoes Doyle's words from so long ago) You never know until you've been tested.  
  
Cordy cries anew and Xander swallows hard. Wesley removes his glasses and Gunn moves to comfort Fred who's crying as well still holding Lorne's head. Willow puts an arm around Dawn's shoulder.  
  
Faith: Angel.  
  
Angel: Faith, you did it. You made it and now matter how you got out, you can start repairing it now. I told you it was one day at a time. Well, today's your day.  
  
Buffy: Why are you avoiding me? Why won't you talk to me?  
  
Angel: (clothes start smoking) There's no avoiding us Buffy. How can I avoid myself? You were me the second I saw you. Dead and living, we were one. And we've both been back and forth and it still didn't change anything. This is just another.  
  
He doesn't get to finish before dropping suddenly as the hole spreads beneath his feet.  
  
Buffy: Angel!  
  
He doesn't answer and a huge flame springs from the hole blowing everyone back before dropping almost as quickly. The hole seals itself shut and the room is left bare. Buffy rolls onto her back and finds that she can move. She jumps up and looks at the cement floor. All are free to move now and look at the floor in shock.  
  
Wesley: Did that really just happen?  
  
Buffy: No. Giles, you know something.  
  
Lilah: Angel's dead.  
  
Linwood: He was supposed to be there. He can't be dead yet.  
  
Buffy: Stop saying that!  
  
Cordelia: How could you let him do that?  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Cordelia: You were right there! You could have done something. You should have done something!  
  
Buffy: What was I supposed to do? I couldn't move! And you? You were just fine! Higher being my ass!  
  
Cordy: Or maybe you were ready to finally be done with him. Found a new vamp to tickle your fancy!  
  
Before Buffy can respond, the room fills with light and a roar deafens everyone for a moment. Cordelia is knocked to the ground. A voice is heard over the noise.  
  
Voice: It is the last battle.  
  
The doors swing open and the windows shatter in the building. From every possible point of entry, demons, vamps and Mohra descend. Connor is the first attacked and finds himself fighting alongside Linwood and Gavin for survival.  
  
Within seconds, the fights are brutal and seemingly sprout up every second. For every one they defeat, another comes in it's place. No one has time to worry about others. And when Lorne finally stands and tries to grasp what's happening around him, he's too late. A Mohra sneaks up behind him and staps him through and through with a broad sword. Blood trickled from his mouth as his eyes close over the scene of brutality and pain before him. No one notices him take his last breath. Only their own struggle to survive. 


	48. Chapter 48

Part 48  
  
Fade in INT: BRONZE  
  
Buffy has taken two out when she is forced back by a blow from the Mohra. She stumbles and ends up back to back with Faith fighting her own vamp. Without words, they fall into familiar territory. They glance quickly and use each other as leverage for perfect roundhouse kicks. When the two attackers fall, they switch. Now Buffy faces a vamp and Faith is with the Mohra. Faith is doing her damdest but the Mohra matches every move and then retaliates quicker than Faith is prepared for. When she is thrown against a wall she slides down and looks up to see the beast descending upon her.  
  
Lilah: Hey!  
  
The Mohra turns at the voice and Lilah steps from her corner holding one of her shoes above her head. The heel finds its mark and the Mohra shines bright for the instant it takes to disappear. Faith is shocked as Lilah arches an eyebrow in her direction.  
  
Meanwhile Buffy has dispatched the vamp after only a brief encounter. She hears a grunt and looks to see Connor bent backwards over a broken table. A demon holds him by the throat. Buffy rushes forward hurdling another table and chair to tackle the demon from the side. All three of them tumble to the ground roughly. Connor is the first to roll away as Buffy takes a kick to the midsection. The next kick comes but she catches the foot in her hands and twists. It falls beside her and Connor kneels to slide a dagger across the distance between them. Buffy looks to grab it and swing it over and into the gut of the demon. It sputters only once before dying.  
  
Elsewhere, Anya has been in demon face to draw any extra strength she can muster. She has defended herself admirably against one and Xander has noticed. When he's blindsided by a vamp, Cordelia punches with ease as Angel taught her. She holds a stake but doesn't use it.  
  
Xander: Cordelia! Stake it already!  
  
Cordy: I don't think I can! You do it.  
  
She tosses the stake to him and Xander almost drops it. Just as the vamp connects with a hit to Cordy's jaw, Xander emits a battle cry and drives the stake into its heart. Anya sees it and is thrown aside by her attacker. When she hits the wall and slides down, she stays just watching. Dawn suddenly appears to use their familiar drum sticks to destroy the vamp who is about to finish Anya off.  
  
Linwood and Gavin have slipped to the exits and managed to pry an opening through the broken door.  
  
Gavin: Shouldn't we get Lilah?  
  
Linwood: You do what you wish, I have the senior partners to deal with. We've done all we can here except be killed.  
  
Gavin hesitates just for a second to look back at the maylay, but then follows Linwood out.  
  
Surprisingly, Spike and dru have not been singled out for attack. They watch concerned from the side. Spike tries to help but Dru keeps pulling him back.  
  
Buffy: Giles! Ideas please!  
  
Giles: (huddled behind the bar trying to study the text he's been holding) Working on it!  
  
Wesley: (using a drink tray to deflect a blow) Gunn!  
  
Gunn: (facing off with one Mohra and another demon with fred behind him) Still here!  
  
He is still backing up when Fred trips behind him and he turns to catch her. She falls anyway and lands on a body. He reaches for her but when she moves her head , he forgets everything and looks down. Fred sees him and glances at the one she's on top of.  
  
Fred: Lorne!  
  
His shirt is bloodied and his eyes are closed.  
  
Fred: (crying) Oh no Lorne, not Lorne.  
  
Gunn: (takes a hit on the back of the head) Aaugh. Fred we have to move!  
  
Fred: Charles, Lorne.he's..Lorne's.  
  
Gunn: We'll figure it out, but we gotta move now!  
  
He drags her away still reaching for Lorne and they are knocked down by the ones after them. Gunn rolls over to brace for whats to come but it doesn't happen. Instead, he sees Willow step between them and the Mohra.  
  
Mohra: You reak of old magic.  
  
Willow: And you reak of old shoes...and is that salt? Not a pretty combination.  
  
Mohra: Your power is gone. You will fall.  
  
Willow: Bet I wont be the only one.  
  
She smirks and looks past him. The Mohra turns his head to catch the oncoming punch from Connor. It drops heavily and Buffy bends to force the heel of her hand through the jewel. Cue light show.  
  
Fred: (standing with Gunns help) Thanks.  
  
Connor: What is it?  
  
Gunn: (pointing) We lost one.  
  
They all look to see Lorne lying motionless on the ground.  
  
Buffy: We have to get out of here.  
  
Willow: Not arguing with that plan.  
  
Faith: Little help!  
  
Buffy looks over to see her struggling with two demons at once. She rushes to her side and they take them one on one. When a third arrives to attack another pair of hands is there to help. Buffy fights on not realizing the new addition and manages to finish hers off in only a minute. Faith is done and gone on to help Wesley when Buffy turns around. She stands in wonder to see Cordelia standing tall and determined against a Mohra. She doesn't move when he drives a right into her face but somehow he doesn't connect. She catches his fist centimeters from her nose and holds it in her own hand.  
  
Cordelia: You will not be here.  
  
Mohra: You are of no consequence.  
  
Cordelia: Is that so?  
  
She closes her eyes and the glow begins. The Mohra seems a bit frightened by this and tries to get loose. Cordy opens her eyes as the glow grows brighter. Soon the Mohra's jewel is getting hot and white before it shatters without ever being touched. When he disappears, Cordelia holds out her hands to look at her powers back in their rightful state. All movement in the room ceases. All eyes are on her.  
  
Cordelia: (new tone and decisively authoritative) Those beneath this world will revert.  
  
Xander: (rhetorically) Are we supposed to understand that?  
  
Cordelia: His gift is your end. Your end, our beginning.  
  
Giles: (stands from bar) It's the Auguries.  
  
Wesley: Cordelia is an augury?  
  
Dawn: What's an augury?  
  
Cordelia: I had to lose. That was the final test.  
  
Faith: Not to rain on your parade girlfriend, but what's up with the special effects? And why aren't we being killed?  
  
Cordelia: (looking at remaining evil) Release.  
  
The doors fly open and the sunlight comes in. All vamps burst into flames as Dru and Spike cower farther in the corner. The remaining Mohra face her.  
  
Mohra: It is not done. More will come. You can't hold it off forever.  
  
Cordelia: There is no forever. Only now. And you are done.  
  
She raises a hand and some sort of energy extends from her fingertips, she pulls the jewels from their head and they fly into her palms. The beasts disappear and the jewels evaporate in front of her eyes. All that is left are a few demons staring in wonder at what they've seen. They look around briefly before making a run for it out the doors. No one goes after them.  
  
Slowly everyone begins to converge on the center of the dance floor. Buffy steps onto the spot where Angel fell. Her eyes remain on the spot even after she speaks.  
  
Buffy: Was that it? End of Days averted?  
  
Xander: That's all they had? Come on, we've had worse than that in a slow week.  
  
Dawn: I don't think I like comparing the battles. All of them suck.  
  
Connor: Suck? Yes, they suck.  
  
Fred smiles at Connor's naivete on the vocabulary and Gunn throws an arm around her good naturedly.  
  
Buffy: Giles, where is he?  
  
Wesley: There's no way to find the answer to that I'm afraid.  
  
Cordelia: Maybe not for you.  
  
Willow: Can you see him?  
  
Cordelia: No, nothing like that. But I can sure as hell make Them give me the answer.  
  
Lilah: (stepping up) You really think so? I mean, you haven't exactly been racking up the points on the old PTB board.  
  
Cordelia: What do you know about it? Don't you have somewhere to be?  
  
Fred: Lorne.  
  
Wesley: What?  
  
Fred: Lorne, he's over there.  
  
The group looks and Cordy walks to him first. She kneels down to feel his pulse.  
  
Cordy: He's.he's not.no, I can fix this.  
  
She takes a deep breath and lays her hands over the wound.  
  
V.O.: His is not to be saved.  
  
Cordy: (looking up) I thought I was back. Why can't I help him?  
  
V.O.: It is the final battle.  
  
Faith: We heard you the first time. But are you paying attention? Cause it's pretty much through down here.  
  
V.O.: Not all battles are evident.  
  
Anya: What does that mean? (snorts) At least with demons, you get a straight answer.  
  
Spike: Here here.  
  
Buffy: Can I get some explanation please? I know I'm no higher being or anything, but I've been at this for going on seven years and I'm tired of the need to know policy. Tell your friends or whoever you need to, that I want to know where Angel is!  
  
Giles: Buffy.  
  
Connor: Yes. What happened to my father?  
  
Xander: Still not used to hearing that.  
  
Cordelia: Buffy, you can't just make demands on them. You have to go through channels.  
  
Buffy: And I suppose you're my channel? I guess you're going to tell me that you are the only way I'll get to know anything about Angel.  
  
Cordy: And if I am?  
  
Anya: Are you fighting over Angel? I mean cause that would probably mean you don't want Xander right?  
  
Xander: Anya can we maybe do the who doesn't want Xander survey later? Buffy: Xander's not the one you want is it Cordy?  
  
Wesley: Perhaps this isn't the best.  
  
Cordelia: The things I am prepared for now, the things I am responsible for now are greater than any wants I may have.  
  
Buffy: And this sudden acceptance of your duties, would that have anything to do with the lack of Angel in the room?  
  
Fred: I thought we were going to get out of here.  
  
Gunn: Yeah, let's do this outside of this cramped dive.  
  
Buffy: I'm not going anywhere until the Powers or their new golden girl here tells me what happened to Angel.  
  
Dru: I don't feel him anymore Spike. He's really gone I'm afraid.  
  
Giles: There was a reference in the text to a warrior being salvaged from the final battle.  
  
Willow: What does it mean? We're kind of overloaded with warriors at the moment.  
  
Faith: Angel said he would go first. That a demon might be able to change something.  
  
Wesley: The day.  
  
Dawn: Why do you keep saying that? What day?  
  
Wesley: Giles, can I speak with you?  
  
The two men huddle away from the others. Faith: Shouldn't you be running after your boys Lilah?  
  
Lilah: I will see them soon enough. I find it very interesting how off track this entire thing has become. Angel early threw a king size crimp in hundreds of years of prophecy and planning by getting dropped into the abyss.  
  
Buffy: So you know what was supposed to happen here?  
  
Lilah: Not exactly. My team back in LA had been researching this event for decades. When Angel moved to LA it speeded up the timeline. We didn't have a chance to get all the answers.  
  
Cordy: And what timeline were you counting on?  
  
Lilah: World wars, plagues, apocalyptic battles yada, yada. A demon brought back to humanity by the Powers. See, the Powers were to have made a big no-no when They allowed Angel to shanshu. And whatever Maker you believe in or don't believe in, he was going to make himself known to both sides when it happened. I'm talking the biblical floods would have been a summer shower when he got finished punishing both sides for allowing the lines to be blurred so massively.  
  
Willow: End of Days.  
  
Lilah: Pretty much. But then came Angel all heart broken and love sick to town. Looking to even the score in a major way and with unbridled focus. And now instead of getting the Powers the metaphoric slap on the hand that They had coming, he went and finished without help from either side. I don't know where that hole took him, but trust me when I say its better than what he would have brought on earth if he stayed. And imagine what biting some people for a couple hundred years left on his soul. Try reckoning with the knowledge that your final reward for all your work brought about the complete destruction of everything you'd fought to protect. Talk about irony.  
  
Buffy: And now?  
  
Lilah: That would be the question of the hour. And one I'm sure the senior partners are spending millions on researching right now. Which is why.(straightens and brushes off skirt) I should be heading out. I thought staying might supply information, but thanks to scorned demon girl, I can't seem to keep my mouth shut. So I'll leave you all to your.selves.  
  
They watch her leave silently.  
  
Anya: So Angel's dead then.I mean he was already dead so I guess now he's.re- dead?  
  
Xander: Anya don't.  
  
Connor: I escaped from Quortoth. If there is a way out, he will find it. I know he will.  
  
Dawn: I'm sure you're right.  
  
Buffy: Cordelia?  
  
Cordy: What? Listen, I don't know what you want from me. I don't know any more than you. But I do have ways to find out. But I'm missing something. They won't let me go back until I figure out what it is I'm missing.  
  
Giles: Perhaps we could be of some help in this area.  
  
Wesley and Giles face the group.  
  
Xander: Well? Do we have to guess?  
  
Giles: Buffy, what Angel said about the Mohra. Before, when he was here.  
  
Buffy: I didn't understand any of it.  
  
Cordelia: Wesley no.  
  
Wesley: Cordeia, I must. When I was outside I felt something and then when Angel spoke, it all made sense.  
  
Faith: What made sense?  
  
Giles: Angel had fought the Mohra once before.  
  
Buffy: I was there.  
  
Wesley: Exactly!  
  
Xander: Oh God. This isn't right to do now Not when he's gone.  
  
Buffy: Xander knows? Who else knows?  
  
Slowly several hands raise in the room. Buffy looks around in shock.  
  
Buffy: Angel said they gave him a day.  
  
Wesley: Angel was given a human life for one day a long time ago. But it was taken away from him with 24 hours, at his request.  
  
Buffy: Wait. Angel was human ad he chose to go back? Why would he do that?  
  
Spike: Let me guess.  
  
Cordelia: For you.  
  
Spike: Brilliant!  
  
Buffy: You. You knew, you were there?  
  
Cordelia: Not really. But I knew. And I watched him suffer for weeks afterwards. It wasn't fair.  
  
Before Cordelia can finish she is suddenly back in the white place. She looks around confused.  
  
Cordelia: Hey! What are you doing? Why am I here now? I didn't do anything yet! I have to go back and help my friends!  
  
She doesn't get an answer and sits down on a white bench.  
  
Cordy: (to herself) Why do you keep doing this? Just when I might get answers you pull me away. You take my powers when I need them most and make me stand by helpless while he dies. (starts to cry) You are so damn stubborn and show offy and pig headed, gotta save the world all on my own guy!  
  
Angel: Now that's the Cordelia we know and love.  
  
Cordy stands up and spins to see Angel smirking at her. Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth to speak but instead passes out. Angel rushes to her side on the ground.  
  
V.O.: One chance.  
  
Cut to Bronze  
  
Buffy: What just happened?  
  
Gunn: Cordy jetted. It's not unusual at this point.  
  
Fred: But it has been a while. I wasn't expecting it just then.  
  
Dawn: Just once I'd like to be able to tell my friend sbaout some of the stuff I see.  
  
Willow: Wesley, Giles, what is it?  
  
Wesley: I'm afraid there's a bit more to discuss. But perhaps we shoud take our leave of this place first.  
  
Buffy: I'm not leaving without him.  
  
Giles: He's not here Buffy.  
  
Dru: Daddy's gone away again. This time not even in my mind so much.  
  
Anya: Xandr I want to talk to you.  
  
Xander: Um..okay, maybe after we discuss the end of the world possibilities?  
  
Giles: She has a point.  
  
Spike: She does?  
  
Giles: Connor, can you come with Wesley and I? I believe that Drusilla will need an eye kept on her.  
  
Buffy: Where are you going?  
  
Giles: Buffy, something is going to happen and soon. Angel and Cordelia bought us time with their respective actions. But it is quickly running out. The Mohra will return and so will the rest. The prophecy will be fulfilled. It has to be. The very fabric of this world rests on the continuem of ancient prophecies being true and correct in their telling.  
  
Buffy: But if the End of Days was averted, then the only other prophecy is.(looks at Spike) Oh no.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Dru: I know your thining Slayer. You want to make my Spike your secret fortune telling ictim. Not right it isn't.  
  
Spike: Wait, you mean shanshu? Angel missed out, so I have to step in to let it be fulfilled?  
  
Wesley: Unfortunately it seems the best way.  
  
Buffy: Hold up! Angel spends a hundred years suffering with a soul and Spike gets to become human after just this long? No, I'm sorry Spike, but it's not right. You know its not right.  
  
Giles: It may not be right or just Buffy, but it must be done. If there is no vampire with a soul to shanshu, then I'm not sure what it will do to our world.  
  
Xander: But how do we get it to happen for Spike? And why would the Powers dudes ever go for him getting the reward? Wasn't it a special deal just for Angel? Because he earned it? What has Spike earned?  
  
Spike: Excuse me, but you weren't there for the little creepy crawlies in my body parts now were you? I'm feeling pretty deserved right now.  
  
Connor: My fathe culd have been human, and he chose to die.  
  
Wesley: No Connor. He chose for us to live. Wherever he is, this is what he wanted. You musn't turn your back on that.  
  
Buffy: So what do we do?  
  
Wesley: We wait. Cordelia is probably learning valuable information as we speak. In the meantime, Xander, Anya can you take Dawn to the house?  
  
Xander: Sure, but Anya? She doesn't have to go.  
  
Dawn: If I'm getting stuck I that house again, I want her there. I want both of you there.  
  
Anya smiles and Dawn winks at her.  
  
Xander: Alright. But can she at least go back to the face that I fell in love with? Anya transforms and her eyes glisten at the words.  
  
Gunn: I'm not leaving my man here.  
  
Fred: He's right. Lorne is our friend. We wont just leave him here like some common.demon.  
  
Connor takes Dru's hand and walks her to Lorne's body. He ties their hands together and looks at Gunn.  
  
Connor: You stay here with them. I will go with the others to assist in their mission. You will stay here and guard them. If she moves kill her. He puts a stake in Gunn's hand and walks out with Giles and Wesley.  
  
Spike: I'll stay with her until they get back.  
  
Buffy: No. You come with me.  
  
Spike: Beg your pardon?  
  
Buffy: I've had enough begging from you for one lifetime. Let's go. We have to talk.  
  
Spike: And what if I don't want to?  
  
Buffy stops to look at him and he gives in mumbling something under his breath.  
  
Willow: So, I guess that leaves me. (looks around to the others) So seen any good magic lately?  
  
Faith: Willow, how about you and me go take a walk?  
  
Willow: A walk?  
  
Faith: (nodding towards Gunn and Fred) You know, just a walk. Connor you want to hang?  
  
Connor: I should stay with Drusilla.  
  
Gunn: I got her man. Get a break while you can.  
  
Connor: Ok, just for a minute. Perhaps I should check the perimeter anyway.  
  
Faith: There you go. You and I will check the perimeter and Willow can just hang.  
  
They leave the room and Dru starts sniffing.  
  
Dru: Smells quite yummy I'd say and fresh. Too bad it's demon then. I'm so parched.  
  
Gunn pulls Fred a few feet away.  
  
Gunn: I realy don't like that girl.  
  
Cut to Exterior  
  
Linwood: And you're sure?  
  
Lilah: They think its over. Look at them, all going their separate ways. Even if they had doubts, they've made the ultimate mistake.  
  
Gavin: The senior partners will be very pleased with this outcome.  
  
Linwood: Lets not get ahead of ourselves. Lilah only planted the seed. They have to do the rest on their own.  
  
Lilah: Don't worry. The nobility in that group is suffocating. We'll be lucky if they don't all pull the punch. (smiles and looks down from the roof) Duck and Cover Gentlemen..duck and cover. 


	49. Chapter 49

Part 49  
  
Fade in WHITE PLACE  
  
Cordelia comes to and sits up quickly to see Angel kneeling down holding her hand. She squeals and leans to hug him.  
  
Cordy: Oh my God, you're here! Angel, I thought...when you fell...oh forget it, you're here!  
  
She squeezes him tight and he smiles at her enthusiasm.  
  
Angel: Careful Cordelia, I might start to think you weren't so mad at me after all.  
  
She pushes him away and slaps him on the arm.  
  
Cordy: I'm not letting you off that easy. How could you do that to me?  
  
Angel: Ok ow! (rubs his arm for effect) I don't think there was any other option at the time. And I wasn't going to let everyone I cared about suffer.  
  
Cordy: Wait. How did you get here?  
  
Angel: I'll tell you that if you tell me where here is.  
  
Cordy: This is my higher place. I'm not sure where it is, but They brought me here that first night. God, it seems so long ago now.  
  
Angel: It's been a long summer.  
  
Cordy: Angel what's going on?  
  
Angel: (stands up and pulls Cordy with him) I wish I had the answer. One minute I was with all of you, then the next I was in unbearable pain falling for what seemed like forever. I saw the ground. It was going to be over and then I was here.  
  
Cordelia: The Powers spared you.  
  
Angel: But why? And if so, what does that mean for the End of Days? I thought I could prevent it from inside. If I came in the place of mortals I would eradicate the prophecy. But now there's no change.  
  
Cordy: It was over.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Cordy: There was a battle Angel. We all fought and we won. It was over before I came here.  
  
Angel: And everyone's safe?  
  
Cordy looks down.  
  
Angel: Oh no. They said it would be sooner in her case. It's Buffy. (grabs her shoulders) Did something happen to Buffy?  
  
Cordelia: (shaking loose and stepping back to look at him) Buffy's fine Angel. And Connor. They're both fine.  
  
Angel: Then who?  
  
Cordy: Lorne. He didn't make it. The Mohra ran him through.  
  
Angel: Ran him through? But he's still intact?  
  
Cordy: (finally getting it) How could I have been so stupid? I completely forgot. Duh. I carried his head around for hours, Lorne can't die by sword.  
  
Angel: And everyone else is safe?  
  
Cordy: Yes. We were trying to figure out what all of it meant. Where you were. Then...(she fades off)  
  
Angel: Then what?  
  
Cordy: Wesley. He thought it was the day. He kept talking about the day you had as a human.  
  
Angel: What? Who did he tell?  
  
Cordy: All of us. (pauses) He told everyone Angel.  
  
Angel turns his back to her.  
  
Cordy: He thinks that day is the key. He had to tell Giles. They are working on it as we speak.  
  
Angel: Working on what? And what were they thinking? Buffy must be so...  
  
Cordy: (harshly) Enough Angel! Stop doing that. Why must everything go back to her? Look where you are! The Powers brought you here for a reason. What about that?  
  
He turns back to her and they stare at one another in silence.  
  
Cut to EXT: ALLEY BEHIND BRONZE  
  
Faith, Willow and Connor are walking around the building.  
  
Faith: So what's up with B taking off with Spike?  
  
Willow: I'ts kind of complicated.  
  
Connor: They can't go far. The sun is out. He'll be in danger.  
  
Willow: Spike's got the moving around in daylight bit covered trust me. But you're right, I can't see her wandering too far.  
  
Faith: (looking around) Maybe we could run up on them somewhere out here. Looks like they wanted some privacy though. (under her breath) B and her vampire kick. And what about Angel? I thought they were forever angst.  
  
Willow: Let's talk about you Faith. Last time I saw you, you were...well Buffy.  
  
Faith: Oh yeah. That was wicked huh?.  
  
Willow: By the literal definition, yes. And now you're back, and youre you. Seemingly the pre-mayor you. Or am I just being naïve girl again?  
  
Faith: It's me Willow. I don't blame you for questioning it. And believe me, some days I wonder myself, but it's me. I've changed. And now the one person who believed in me the whole time is gone before I could properly thank him.  
  
Connor: Angel.  
  
Faith: Your dad was an amazing man Connor. He talked about you all the time. But when you were taken, he stopped coming. I didn't even know you were back. I guess things had been getting pretty intense for a while.  
  
Willow: More than you'll ever know.  
  
Connor: Sshhh.  
  
Willow: Huh?  
  
Connor holds up a hand and listens as Faith and Willow exchange a look. Connor starts stepping cautiously around the corner and looking up. Faith and Willow follow in silence.  
  
Cut to INT: BRONZE  
  
Gunn: I never thought I'd long for the streets of LA.  
  
Fred: This hasn't been the best circumstances for a vacation I guess.  
  
Dru: I'd like a vacation. Far away from here and all of this.  
  
Gunn: Well Lady, I'd love for you to be elsewhere myself.  
  
Fred: Charles!  
  
Gunn: What? If she wasn't here, we wouldn't have to be so worried about not getting sucked dry and we could be out helping the others.  
  
Fred: We still couldn't have left Lorne.  
  
Gunn looks down at the still unconscious man.  
  
Gunn: He can't last like that forever. Somethings gonna give.  
  
Dru suddenly starts humming and mumbling a gibberish song. She closes her eyes and sways as much as she can with her tethered hand. Gunn and Fred look at her than each other before rolling their eyes.  
  
Fred: Why does she do that?  
  
Lorne: I'm thinking to give me one hell of a spooky reading.  
  
Fred: Lorne! You're alive!  
  
She drops to lean over him in a hug.  
  
Lorne: (spitting as her hair covers his nose and mouth) Smooches to you too but maybe you could not simultaneously choke me and drive your knee into my open wound?  
  
Fred: Oh. I'm sorry.  
  
Gunn: Good to hear you haven't lost your sense of humor.  
  
Lorne: Never. Now perhaps you can tell me why I'm currently attached to Miss Not-All-There?  
  
Dru: We're like a fancy mirror you and me. Seeing in and out of so many. You have the curse too. Is that why you don't belong?  
  
Lorne: Whatever you say oh freaky one. (To Gunn) Where is everyone?  
  
Gunn: Where do I start?  
  
Fred: Angel's gone Lorne.  
  
Lorne: Gone? As in...?  
  
Gunn: We don't know for sure. It was a helluva battle and he got sucked down some scary looking hole. Cordy disappeared shortly after. We're hoping she's getting some news on the rest.  
  
Lorne: She's got her gifts back?  
  
Fred: Apparently. To an extent at least. Connor is just outside with Willow and Faith. They're checking everything out.  
  
Lorne: And Buffy?  
  
Dru: (growls) She took him away. My Spike isn't mine anymore. She'll never let him go now. She is rotten inside.  
  
Gunn: (ignoring Dru) Buffy and Spike took off just after she sent her sister and the ex's back to the house.  
  
Lorne: And what about Wesley?  
  
Gunn and Fred look at eachother.  
  
Fred: (frowning) I'm not sure.  
  
Gunn: They were here telling us about the day and how the prophecy had to be fulfilled to save our world from something bad happening if it was averted.  
  
Fred: And then Buffy said Spike didn't deserve it.  
  
Gunn: I don't think any of us saw where they went.  
  
Lorne: And I guess no one thought to find a way to bandage old Lorne up at least. Nope, just gonna let me lie here in the puddle of my own blood. That's okay. I see how it is.  
  
Fred: Stop that Lorne! You know we would do anything for you. We didn't leave you here did we?  
  
Lorne: Oh yeah, that makes me feel lots better. (looks at Dru) Hear that sister? They didn't leave me.  
  
Dru: Nor did I Pet.  
  
Lorne scowls at her words and shifts his weight away from her.  
  
Cut to one warehouse over.  
  
Buffy is watching Spike stand in the corner away from the sun filtering through the windows.  
  
Buffy: Look at us.  
  
Spike: What of it?  
  
Buffy: We sent the world into a tailspin with what we did.  
  
Spike: Oh come on! Now you're going to blame the bloody End of Days on our getting fleshy? That's a stretch even for your warped logic.  
  
Buffy: I don't blame us. And I don't blame you.  
  
Spike looks at her a bit surprised.  
  
Buffy: This is past laying blame.  
  
Spike: Careful Love. Anya put the whammy on you. You might say something you'll regret.  
  
Buffy: Gonna have to disagree. (Spike gives her a look) Anya did us a favor. She took the regret away. She gave us a world where we can write everything we say off as some kind of demon side effect.  
  
Spike: But it's a truthful demon side effect.  
  
Buffy: You said you went to lose the chip. Does that mean you were going to come back and try to kill me again?  
  
Spike: Maybe. (closes mouth in frustration) Bloody Hell Anya!  
  
Buffy smirks a bit and walks closer to him.  
  
Buffy: We don't have a lot of time. Whatever happens is going to happen pretty soon I would imagine.  
  
Spike: And if I do get this shanshu thing? What happens then?  
  
Buffy: Giles said it could be devastating for this world if the shanshu prophecy doesn't take place.  
  
Spike: Right.  
  
Buffy: But I still don't believe it should have been you and you should see that.  
  
Spike: Why? Because Precious Angel worked so hard for it? Well guess what Buffy? Angel took himself out of the running. I didn't.  
  
Buffy: He sacrificed himself to save us all.  
  
Spike: And now I will sacrifice myself to save the bleeding world! Why can't you see that?  
  
Buffy: Because getting a heartbeat isn't a sacrifice! Why can't you see that?  
  
Spike: (shoulders slump) Angel was right you know. What he said. This soul has caused me more pain than any I inflicted. I hate how I feel. I hate being thirsty and hating myself for wanting it! I hate what I am now, stuck in between worlds, and waiting for the bleeding chip to act up again! I'm being punished and I deserve it. I know that. But more than anything, I hate remembering the things I said before, the things I did.  
  
He hangs his head and Buffy knows instantly what he's talking about.  
  
Buffy: But you did do it Spike. I know I drove you crazy for months and you wanted to make me feel it, but that night...you scared me.  
  
Spike: Not more than I scared myself Buffy. And I hated you for that. I hated you for turning me into something worse than the demon that I am. And I swore I'd never let you do that again. That's why I left.  
  
Buffy: It's in the past. Now we're here.  
  
Spike: Where is here?  
  
Buffy: If you are to shanshu. If that's what has to happen, then so be it. But don't make light of it Spike. Angel fought for this for so long. Now he's given you a chance to reap the benefits of what he's accomplished. You can go on and live...for both of you.  
  
Spike: And where does that leave us?  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Spike: You'll have everything Buffy. You'll have the humanity that's been missing from your life and you'll be taking the journey that Angel would have taken if things had been different.  
  
Buffy: I can't take that journey with you Spike. It wouldn't be fair.  
  
Spike: Not fair?  
  
Buffy: You think you hated me before? What about after months maybe years of wondering if I'm wishing you were someone else? Wondering if the only reason you have me is so I can be close to the only thing still linking Angel to this world? What would you feel for me then?  
  
Spike: Then I don't want it.  
  
Buffy: You can't mean that.  
  
Spike: I do. This pain, it would be a thousand times worse as a human. You forget I've been around human suffering for hundreds of years. If I know I'll only feel the same and never find the peace or happiness that I lacked in my life before becoming, then I want no part of it.  
  
Buffy: And you'd rather see all of us, possibly the world suffer unknown horrors to avoid your own pain? (Spike doesn't answer) Then Angel did it for nothing. And you know what? So did you. You became a better person over the last couple years Spike. (she steps closer to him and looks into his eyes only inches from his face) And it wasn't all about me. Even after I was gone, for three months you fought with Giles and the rest. You fought the good fight and it wasn't to impress me, it was because you were becoming all over again. You became a man Spike. You told me once that you knew we could never be, but I treated you like a man, I only treated you how you deserved to be treated. And now if you're willing to throw it away, then there's nothing for you in this life or any other.  
  
She stares at him for one more second before turning and walking away. Spike watches her leave the building and flinches at the door closing as if it had been slammed.  
  
Cut to Rooftop  
  
Lilah, Linwood and Gavin are still talking when they're interrupted.  
  
Giles: So it's all part of some kind of setup is it?  
  
Lilah: (spinning) Wesley! Giles.  
  
Giles: Wesley said you three wouldn't go far. Love to watch from the sidelines too much for that.  
  
Linwood: Kudos gentleman. But you're a bit late in the game to come off as any kind of threat.  
  
Wesley: Never too late for a threat Friend. But that's not why we're here.  
  
Lilah: Let me guess. You want information.  
  
Giles: Since we're all here, why not share?  
  
Gavin: Maybe because we're enemies beyond reproach?  
  
Wesley: There isn't much beyond reproach in this business.  
  
Lilah: He has a point.  
  
Linwood: I'm tiring of hearing you agree with them Lilah.  
  
Giles: What are we missing? The Shanshu prophecy seems too cut and dry. Unlike most others we've dealt with.  
  
Gavin: Shanshu is the biggie. The final prophecy before the start of this dimensions countdown to destruction.  
  
Wesley: I presume you're speaking of the lines blurring and the ultimate power showing himself to teach all a lesson?  
  
Linwood: How did you...? (He looks at Lilah drop her head) Insolence.  
  
Wesley: What do the Mohra have to do with all of this? They are after Angel for a reason other than what's obvious.  
  
Gavin: You all had it wrong all along. The End of Days isn't the end. It's the beginning.  
  
Giles: Beg your pardon?  
  
Lilah: The Shanshu prophecy speaks of a vampire with a soul becoming human after the great battles. It's his reward. But the Powers screwed up. They predicted the reward based on a time when it wouldn't affect other dimensions. But our team saw it as an opening. So they made their own prophecy. Gavin: (interrupting) Maybe we should ask you a question.  
  
Wesley: What's that?  
  
Linwood: Do you know what happens to the world without Angel? I mean without the demon Angel?  
  
Wesley: If he survives the battle, it wouldn't be.oh God.  
  
Lilah: Score one for the slow.  
  
Giles: Wait, I think I'm.Angel is a great warrior, one brought from the darkness to serve in the light. Something neither side could have forseen.  
  
Linwood: Smart boys. You see, The Powers actually did us a favor. They brought about this world's ultimate destruction in that one moment of reward.  
  
Wesley: (in wonder) The ultimate punishment for the lines being blurred. Taking away the one person that could join up to stop it. When Angel was to shanshu, he would no longer be able to fight. He would be a mere mortal.  
  
Gavin: Pretty cool huh? That's why the senior partners wanted him kept alive this whole time. If we killed him before shanshu then it would have turned the tables against us. The punishment would never come and the final battles would never take place.  
  
Giles: But surely you realize that all of us, good or bad will suffer for this. If Shanshu brings about ruination, it will be everything that is done. Not just the Powers and those that fight for Them.  
  
Linwood: Small price to pay for the knowledge that such arrogant power is put in its place. Besides, like I said before, we've been working on this for centuries. We Have our bases covered.  
  
Wesley: But Angel is gone now. He has stopped it anyway.  
  
Lilah: Don't try bluffing Wesley. I was there. You and your boy know that if Shanshu doesn't occur, it will be just as bad. The Powers won't like their higher plan being dismissed. They'll punish those who were involved. And then when the Slayer and her cohorts are busy dealing with those ramifications, the other side will see to it that their own detours are rectified. You can't beat this, its just a matter of which way it goes down.  
  
Giles: It's madness. The Mohra turned Angel human for a day.  
  
Lilah: Now that was almost the end. See, that was never supposed to happen. And with Buffy being there at the time, we were sure he would stay human for love. That would have ruined everything. The Mohra, the soldiers of darkness almost blew everything out fo the water with that one screw up. But we needn't have worried. When they came back and Angel fought the one alone, he saw the truth.  
  
Wesley: (mumbling) He told me, he told me what it said to him.  
  
Giles: What?  
  
Wesley: It's what made Angel realize he couldn't stay human. It said, "Together you were powerful. Alone you are dead." He knew if he stayed human Buffy and possibly the world would suffer for it.  
  
Lilah: What did I say? The nobility is suffocating.  
  
Giles: But now they are alone again. And the only hope we have is Spike.  
  
Linwood: That's the choice then huh? You'll let him shanshu.  
  
Wesley: I don't think it's our choice that will make it happen. But if Shanshu is to occur, then Spike getting a soul was obviously someone's way of stacking the odds.  
  
Giles: The question is, which side made that decision? Are we allowing an instrument of evil to receive the reward of the Powers? Or is this the work of the Powers from the start?  
  
Gavin: Only one way to find out.  
  
Connor: What gives you all the right to decide any of this?  
  
The group turns to see Connor standing by the door and Willow and Faith flank either side of him.  
  
Wesley: Connor.  
  
Connor: Angel will be back. He'll be the only one to shanshu. He will be human.just like me.  
  
Linwood: How touching. Funny how little time it takes to forget the overwhelming hatred that ran through you not so long ago.  
  
Faith: I'm not that certain. I still have plenty of hate to go around. Would you like to see?  
  
Giles: Faith there's no time. We must find Spike and get back to the others.  
  
Linwood: Forgive us if we don't join you.  
  
Wesley: I wouldn't forgive you if you did. (He glares at Lilah once more before joining the rest to walk downstairs) Let's go.  
  
Cut to White Place  
  
Angel: Cordelia.  
  
Cordy: Don't use that tone with me. That's always the bad news to follow tone.  
  
Angel: (smirks) You really know me pretty well don't you?  
  
Cordy: Did you doubt it?  
  
Angel: You belong in a place like this Cordy. You deserve this.  
  
Cordy: And what do you deserve Angel? Why did the Powers bring you here of all places?  
  
Angel: I think They spared me so I could see what I needed to. So all of us could.  
  
Cordy: And you needed to see me?  
  
Angel: Maybe. Cordy, that night.  
  
Cordy: I would have been there. I wanted to be there Angel.  
  
Angel: I know that. But they were watching over you. If you had come, then I don't know what might have happened. Connor was so angry.  
  
Cordy: (exhales) So you were worried about Connor.  
  
Angel: I am worried about all of you.  
  
Cordy: Ok, but it's just us here Angel. Let's forget about everyone else for just a minute. I have to tell you something.  
  
Angel: I know what you're going to say. I knew it as soon as I heard you on the phone that night.  
  
Cordy: And you? What about you?  
  
Angel: (steps back and looks around) Look at this place. How could I ever end up here? A demon in the same place of a higher being. It's not supposed to happen like this.  
  
Cordy: A lot of things aren't supposed to happen Angel. But they do. Just because we don't say the words doesn't mean it doesn't exist.  
  
Angel: (frowns and mumbles) The auguries.  
  
Cordy: What?  
  
Angel: (turns to face her) Before, when I was human, it was the Auguries that the Oracles called on for the answers.  
  
Cordy: Wesley said that. I felt this strange feeling sweep over me earlier and I was able to destroy the Mohra without fighting any of them. When I spoke, they said augury.  
  
Angel: You mean, you're an augury?  
  
Cordy: I don't know Angel. I don't know much of anything except.  
  
Angel: (interrupts staring at her in wonder) It's really you. It has to be. It has to have been you all along.  
  
Cordy: Excuse me? (pauses) Angel? What are you saying?  
  
Angel just stares at her in shocked silence.  
  
Cut to Back hall of Bronze  
  
Xander and Anya have been talking for a while now.  
  
Xander: How many times do I have to say it Anya?  
  
Anya: It doesn't matter anyway. I can't change what I am again.  
  
Xander: And I can't change what I did.  
  
Anya: But you still love me. I know you still love me.  
  
Xander: I've told you that from the start. You were the one that turned your back on it. And I can't say as I blame you. What I did to you, how that must have felt. I can only imagine. But I swear it was better than going through with the wedding.  
  
Anya: If this is the End of days, if we're all going to die here, I'm glad you're with me.  
  
Xander: Ok, glad I'm here to die with you. Not sure how to take that An.  
  
Anya: Guess there's no time now.  
  
Xander: What does that mean?  
  
Anya: I can feel it coming. Something is coming.  
  
Xander looks around and holds out his hand.  
  
Xander: Let's get back and check on the others.  
  
Anya hesitates for only a second before grabbing his hand in return.  
  
Buffy walks in the Bronze at the same instant that Xander and anya walk in form the other side of the room. Gunn, Fred, Lorne and Dru all look up.  
  
Dru: What did you do to him now?  
  
Buffy: Have you guys seen Giles?  
  
Fred: No, we were just starting to wonder what was taking so long.  
  
Dawn: Buffy!  
  
Dawn, Willow, Connor, Wesley and Giles stride in and all meet in the center of the room by the stage.  
  
Wesley: Where's Spike?  
  
Buffy: Doing some thinking hopefully.  
  
Giles: We need him here. If he is to Shanshu then we must be aware when it happens. We've learned some information that is very critical to what's to happen.  
  
Xander: What else is there? How many apocalypses can happen in one day?  
  
The door bursts opena dn spike rushes in smoking a bit. He holds his head and drops down to his knees obviously in excruciating pain.  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
She goes to him and tries to help him up. He brushes her off.  
  
Gunn: Is this it? Is this the Shanshu deal?  
  
Spike drops his hands to beat on the floor once before springing to his feet. He looks up to everyone watching and his eyes glow an eerie orange.  
  
Dawn: Spike?  
  
Buffy: (taking a step back and putting herself between Spike and the rest) Everyone get back.  
  
Dru: (smiling) Is that my boy I smell? Spike I'm here Pet! Come home to Dru!  
  
Cut to White Place  
  
V.O.: It is time.  
  
Angel and Cordelia startle and look around at the empty place.  
  
Cordelia: Time for what?  
  
V.O.: Two decisions must be made. Demons can not be in this dimension. Exceptions surround him, but he will decide the rest.  
  
Cordy: As usual I don't understand.  
  
Angel: I do.  
  
V.O.: There is only one path to life beyond this one.  
  
Angel: My life is meant for only one purpose.  
  
Cordy: What purpose? What are you saying Angel?  
  
Angel walks to touch the side of Cordy's face.  
  
Angel: I don't belong here Cordelia. You know that.  
  
Cordy: (shaking head) You deserve to be safe. And free of all the pain and sacrifice you've made for so long. They brought you here to show you that. To show you that this is where you belong now.  
  
Angel: No Cordy. They brought me here to let me have this moment. This one moment when I know with perfect clarity why I've done this all along. And why everyone I care about pays for my past just as much as I do. I can't leave them to fight without me. I'm a fighter Cordelia. It's who I am. And now you're one too. You remember that no matter what.  
  
Cordy: (grabbing his hand when he tries to pull away) It's Buffy isn't it? You can never leave her to fight alone.  
  
Angel: I told Doyle once, Buffy and I don't belong to ourselves, we belong to the world fighting. It's what connected us in the beginning. It's what led to her death and her resurrection. And now it's my turn.  
  
Cordy: What does that mean?  
  
Before he can answer, he disappears in front of her. She looks around and within seconds she's in the Bronze watching Spike scream out in pain. The others notice her.  
  
Willow: Cordelia! Do you know what's happening?  
  
Cordy shakes her head numbly and the glow in Spike's eyes grows brighter. Just below his feet, the ground cracks and begins to part. His legs move beneath him and he loses his balance. He falls into the hole and Buffy calls out to him. When no one moves at first, the hole widens and almost looks like it did when Angel disappeared, but this time it closes without fire.  
  
Cordelia: Where's Angel?  
  
Xander: I thought you were going to figure that out.  
  
Cordy: He was with me but then he wasn't.  
  
Buffy: He was with you? Where?  
  
Giles: Buffy look.  
  
From the back hall a sound is heard. Everyone turns to see Angel struggle through the doorway with Spike thrown over his shoulder. He drops to his knees and groans as the orange glow from Spike's eyes grows to surround them both and a beam of white energy shoots through the ceiling to combine with it and send vibrations throughout the room.  
  
Thunde rand wind fill the room.  
  
Wesley: It's from the prophecy. This is it.  
  
Giles: Shanshu.  
  
Connor steps forward to see better.  
  
Connor: Which one is it? (pauses then yells) Which one? 


	50. Chapter 50

Part 50  
  
Fade in INT: BRONZE  
  
The floor vibrates with rolling force as the earthquake begins. Dru and Lorne roll on top of each other while Gunn catches Fred as they fall to the floor. Giles and Wesley use every ounce of strength to remain standing but Dawn can't do the same. She falls and Willow goes with her as she reaches out for help.  
  
Giles: Willow!  
  
Buffy stands barely moving still watching Angel and Spike. They have separated now that Angel has dropped him. Spike's eyes are closed and he holds his head still in pain. Angel is still on his knees and his head is dropped down under the force of whatever power is in the room focused on he and Spike.  
  
Connor: Angel!  
  
He tries to step forward but loses his center of balance and falls. Faith catches him under the arms so he never hits the ground. They use each other as leverage to stay standing. Xander and Anya have dropped to the ground and watch in awe. Cordelia has also dropped to the ground but seems oddly detached from the events surrounding her as she focuses on Angel.  
  
No one notices Lilah rush in from outside. She stops short at the sight in front of her.  
  
Lilah: Holy hell.  
  
There's a bang on the door and Lilah snaps out of her surprise.  
  
Lilah: Wesley!  
  
Wesley looks over at the sound of her voice and seems utterly shocked. He grabs Giles by the arm and they make their way over to her. The shaking subsides a bit but the wind and strange energy still fills the room.  
  
Wesley: Lilah what are you doing?  
  
Lilah: You've got trouble outside.  
  
Giles: And you come to warn us? Pardon me for not jumping to the trust.  
  
Another bang on the door.  
  
Wesley: (turning to yell across the room) Gunn! The back entrance!  
  
Gunn nods and Xander jumps up to follow him just behind Faith. Connor rushes to join Giles and Wesley and help bar the door. Willow and Dawn stay near the stage with Anya as Spike screams out.  
  
Lilah: More soldiers. I saw them from the roof. And it look like a damn army marching down the alley. I'd say at least a hundred.  
  
Giles: We'll never hold them all off.  
  
Wesley: Something tells me we won't have to for long.  
  
Connor looks to see Angel standing slowly within the force and are interrupted by another bang. All three men brace themselves against the door while Lilah seems transfixed. She begins to walk towards the center of the room.  
  
Buffy is still rooted where she began. She glances from Spike to Angel not sure what to do. When Angel stands she moves without thought. She reaches the edge of the circle of energy around him and he finally opens his eyes to meet her gaze. Time stands still in that instant as they look at one another. Buffy reaches a hand up to open her palm facing out just centimeters from touching the colored energy. Angel sees this and mirrors her movements. Something passes between them and in a flash of light their hands clasp, fingers intertwined.  
  
The display only lasts seconds before they are both thrown backwards with violent force. Buffy hits the wall and grunts at the impact. Angel hits a structure beam and winces before dropping once again to his knees. This time his head stays down.  
  
Spike rolls onto his back just as the energy dissipates leaving him looking up at the catwalk above him. He blinks several times still not clear on what happened. Before he can create a thought, the first makes it through a window above the catwalk. He sees it drop down once before jumping to land just away from Angel. Buffy doesn't see it in time.  
  
The beast rushes with stake raised to finish Angel before any answers are discovered. Angel doesn't sense it or if he does, he doesn't have the strength to stop it. Just as the demon decends and would begin to drop the stake a body steps in the way. The stake is already in motion and finds a mark. The wood impales deeply into the chest and blood pours. The demon seems angered and watches the figure drop over Angel's hunched shoulders. Angel moves sideways and catches her in his hands before her head hits the concrete.  
  
Angel: (breathing hard) Lilah?  
  
Lilah looks at him with the stake still wedged in her chest. She reaches up to pull it out with her last bit of strength and the blood seeps heavier and down onto Angel's hands.  
  
Lilah: (coughing blood trying to deadpan) Oh look. Snack time.  
  
Angel: Why?  
  
Lilah: (smirks and winces) Ask Wesley.  
  
Her eyes fade out and Angel lets her slip from his hands. Buffy finally lifts her head and focuses just in time to see him arch his back and look up. He cries out and when his mouth opens another stream of light pours from the ceiling. He seems to almost choke and then collapse backwards onto his back. No one moves for a moment until Buffy finally crawls on her hands and knees to look down at him. She places a hand on his chest.  
  
Buffy: My God.  
  
Cordelia hears this and rushes forward.  
  
Cordy: What? What is it?  
  
Buffy looks up at her without answering. Her eyes fill with tears and one spills over. She slowly smiles and then hears a commotion.  
  
Fred: We could use some help back here!  
  
Buffy looks up and jumps to run to the back entrance.  
  
Cordelia: Angel? Angel, wake up!  
  
She places a hand on his chest to shake him awake but stops after just a second. She looks down as her mouth drops and puts the other hand over his chest.  
  
Corelia: That's.is that. Angel you have a heartbeat!  
  
He doesn't budge and she starts slapping him over and over to force him awake.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy has reached the others in the back to find two vamps in the hall taking on Gunn and Faith. Fred and Xander are braced against the door trying to keep more from entering. Faith seems to be evenly matched so Buffy goes to help Gunn. She fights with renewed energy and allows Gunn to push him onto her. She twists his neck in only one quick movement and the head pops off. She looks down at the thing in her hands for a split second before it and the body turn to dust.  
  
Buffy: That was a first.  
  
Faith dispatches hers as well and they all look to the door.  
  
Xander: Seems like the Bronze is still the place to be.  
  
Buffy: Faith, can you all hold the fort for just a minute? Let me check on the front and we'll figure a way out of this.  
  
Faith: What about Angel?  
  
Buffy: He's fine. Just hold them off for one more minute okay?  
  
Faith: I got nothing but time.  
  
Buffy nods at them all and runs back to the front.  
  
Fred: Angel's fine? What does that mean?  
  
Dawn sees Buffy run back across the floor and calls out. Her, Willow and Anya step forward.  
  
Dawn: Angel's okay?  
  
Buffy: So far. But I have to get to Giles. It happened.  
  
Willow: Shanshu? Angel?  
  
Anya: Angel's human? Is that what you're saying?  
  
Buffy nods and smiles guiltily before looking to see Cordelia still hovering over his unconscious form. She remembers Spike and looks to where she last saw him. He is groggy but coherent enough to be watching the scene before him.  
  
Buffy: You guys go back to help Xander and the rest. We've got company and need to buy some time until Giles and Wes can figure out what it means.  
  
Willow: You got it. Let's go Dawn. (They turn to leave and Willow takes Buffy's hand to squeeze it) Angel's alive Buffy. Buffy smiles briefly before heading to Spike.  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
Spike: (not looking at her but still focused on Angel) Guess it all worked out then.  
  
Buffy: Spike are you okay?  
  
Spike: (smirks and looks up at her) Sure Slayer. Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Buffy: I don't know what happened to you, or how close it was, but I'm sorry.  
  
Spike: Sorry? And you expect me to believe that?  
  
Buffy: I don't expect anything. And I don't know what any of this means. But I'd like you to help me figure it out.  
  
She holds out a hand to help him up and he looks at it before transforming to vamp face.  
  
Spike: You sure about that?  
  
Buffy stares at him for a second before shaking her hand in front of him.  
  
Buffy: You heard me.  
  
He doesn't say anything in response to that just allows her to give him a hand up. Buffy walks over to Cordy.  
  
Buffy: Cordelia. I think the slapping is a no go.  
  
Cordy: Did you feel it Buffy? I know you felt it Buffy. Angel's alive! I can feel his heartbeat.  
  
Buffy: I know. You stay with him, I have to go find Giles. I'll be right back.  
  
Cordy doesn't even answer.  
  
Cut to Front door.  
  
Buffy and Spike join Giles, Wesley and Connor at the front.  
  
Connor: Whats' happened?  
  
Buffy: You go on. You should see for yourself. Cordy's with him now.  
  
Connor takes off and Buffy looks to Giles and Wesley.  
  
Buffy: What's going on?  
  
Wesley: Shanshu. I take it from Spike's appearance that he did not shanshu. So then Angel?  
  
Buffy: Yes. I felt it myself. He's alive. Angel's alive Giles. (smiles) I can't believe I'm actually saying that.  
  
Giles: (non emotional) Yes, well that's splendid.  
  
Buffy: Yet, you aren't offering so much as a smile for the occasion which leads me to the reason I'm here.  
  
Giles: I don't understand.  
  
Buffy: Come on Giles. You said if the prophecy wasn't fulfilled, then it would mean bad. So bad that Spike needed to take his place. Now Angel's back and he is human.again. And I still can't enjoy it.  
  
Wesley: There is a price for everything Buffy.  
  
Spike: And what is the cost for this little miracle?  
  
Wesley and Giles exchange a look.  
  
Spike: Maybe I got the better end of this deal after all.  
  
Giles: Buffy, we've learned some things since you've been away.  
  
Buffy: I figured as much. Any of it have to do with Lilah going all sacrificial lamb in there?  
  
Wesley: What?  
  
Buffy: She saved Angel. A demon broke through the window. I was out of reach and when I looked up she was in his arms dying.  
  
Wesley: (walks to peek around the corner to see Lilah lying on the ground0 Lilah's dead.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, and call me crazy but when a mortal enemy decides to do a complete turn around to the point of deadness, I tend to figure something bigger is at work.  
  
Giles: She said they had to ensure Angel's shanshu. It was imperative that Angel became human as a result of the Powers prediction and doing.  
  
Spike: So the baddies wanted Angel to get his reward all along? I don't get it.  
  
Wesley: Because they knew that if the Powers allowed Angel to become human, it would only serve their purpose in the end.  
  
Buffy: But you said that if shanshu didn't occur, that it would be worse. Why are you changing your mind now?  
  
Giles: We're not changing our minds Buffy. We are only going along as the information presents itself. We just found out about what Lilah (pauses) what they knew just moments ago.  
  
Giles: Wsley, perhaps you should go see to her. Maybe there's hope.  
  
Spike: Not likely. She may not be a pile of dust but it doesn't make her any less dead.  
  
Buffy glares at him and he shrugs. Another bang on the door and Spike moves to stand next to Giles. Buffy looks around.  
  
Buffy: What is it? Is it more battles?  
  
Giles: I think this might be the convergance of several prophecies occurring within days of one another from all ends of the spectrum. And according to what we were told, the ultimate power in all worlds is not happy about the outcomes. Something's going to happen Buffy. I'm not sure what, but it will be soon and it will be with a definitive result that no one can predict.  
  
Spike: So where did they go?  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: I'm not feeling the biting at our heels. No pounding on the door.  
  
Giles listens and nods his head in agreement.  
  
Buffy: (thinking hard) They let him fight all this time. They needed him to fight. And They rewarded him. But now it's a mistake? Why is it a mistake? Giles, why would They let him be punished for something They did?  
  
Giles: Buffy, the Powers may not be the ultimate power. In fact, chances are They are only a conduit through which something much larger works through. Just as Wolfram and Hart or the Hellmouth are only conduits for the dark side. There is always something greater than anything we can comprehend.  
  
Spike: Am I hearing theology?  
  
Buffy: Something bigger. (frowns) Giles, I have to go. I have to get back in there.  
  
Giles: Very well. We'll mind the door.  
  
Spike: Bloody hell I will!  
  
Buffy: Spike, you give me a few minutes and you won't be needed here. You'll be where you belong. In there with the rest. Just a few minutes, please.  
  
Spike nods begrudgingly and Buffy walks away. She stands at the edge of the room and closes her eyes.  
  
Buffy V.O.: Whoever you are, whatever you plan for us, give me this chance. (She opens her eyes and begins to survey the room) We deserve this chance.  
  
Music begins to play: Coldplay - Trouble  
  
Buffy looks first to the stage. Willow, Dawn and Anya are watching the center of the room.  
  
{Oh no, I see. A spiderweb is tangled up with me. And I lost my head and thought of all the stupid things I said.}  
  
She moves to look at Xander who walks to stand in the doorway leading to the back. Gunn, Faith and Fred move in behind him leaving the door unguarded.  
  
{Oh no, what's this? A spiderweb and I'm caught in the middle.}  
  
Faith looks up to see Buffy watching and nods her head slightly in acknowledgement. Buffy returns the signal and scans farther into the room. Next she sees Wesley kneeling down over Lilah's body.  
  
{So I turn to run, the thought of all the stupid things I've done.}  
  
She looks past him then to see Connor standing over Angel.  
  
{I never meant to cause you trouble, I never meant to do you wrong.}  
  
Cordelia is still feeling the thump of his heartbeat through his shirt.  
  
{And if I ever caused you trouble, oh no I never meant to do you harm.}  
  
Camera on Buffy as she swallows hard against the thoughts and emotions coursing through her.  
  
{Oh no I see, a spiderweb and its me in the middle. So I twist and turn, here I am in love in a bubble.}  
  
A strange calm envelops the room and people are again drawn to the center. They all turn to see Buffy watching unmoving.  
  
{I never meant to cause you trouble, I never meant to do you wrong, Well if I ever caused you trouble, Although I never meant to do you harm}  
  
Buffy is the first to see his eyes open. Cordelia feels it and looks down as he sits up. Angel takes a deep breath as if it's the first ever and his eyes fall onto Buffy watching.  
  
{They spun a web for me, They spun a web for me}  
  
Music fades out as Buffy walks forward still watching him. Connor steps aside and Angel stands with Cordelia's help.  
  
Fred: (whispering to Gunn) Why do I feel like we're not supposed to be seeing this?  
  
Angel: Buffy.  
  
Wesley: What's happening? Why aren't we protecting the doors?  
  
Buffy: Because they're not coming in yet.  
  
Giles: I don't understand.  
  
Buffy: At least I get to know about this time.  
  
No one understands but its not lost on Angel.  
  
Angel: I'm so sorry Buffy.  
  
Buffy: (shrugs) It's okay. I don't know why it happened the way it did before, but you must have been tormented by that day for so long.  
  
Giles: Buffy, is this the best time?  
  
Buffy: You're right Giles. It's not. That would mean that we had a say in the timeline for our lives and we don't. Do we?  
  
Cordy: But this is different. Angel's not human by accident. This is what the Powers wanted.  
  
Wesley: But its also what Wolfram and Hart wanted. Lilah apparently died for it.  
  
Angel: She said to ask you.  
  
Wesley: I'd like to think she did it for selfless reasons, but Lilah prided herself on loyalty to only one person, herself.  
  
Xander: I don't get it. What's the tragedy here? Angel is human. That's a good thing. I'm thinking party.  
  
Buffy: Giles tell them.  
  
Giles: Um..well Angel, if we are to believe the things that Lilah and her associates told us, the reason they wanted you to survive to shanshu was because your reward would be the final nail in this world's perverbial coffin.  
  
Connor: I do not understand that.  
  
Cordy: He's trying to say that Angel becoming human is the badness that we were waiting for. But he's wrong. Tell him he's wrong Wesley.  
  
Wesley: I wish I could.  
  
Angel: There's more fighting to come. And now I am useless in the battle.  
  
Buffy: It's only the highlight of the many reasons the big bads for generations have waited for this day. We gave them exactly what they wanted and what the Powers supplied. A great warrior diminished to nothing.  
  
Faith: I don't get it. If the Powers are so pissed, why let him shanshu to begin with?  
  
Buffy: Because it was foretold. And its not the Powers who we have to worry about.  
  
Willow: Wolfram and Hart?  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Dawn: Hellmouth?  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Xander: Angelus?  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Cordelia: What is it already?  
  
Angel: A demon isn't supposed to be rewarded, no matter what. That's it isn't it.  
  
Buffy looks down and Giles answers.  
  
Giles: I'm sorry Angel. You couldn't have known, it's not your fault.  
  
Cordelia: No its not. Angel earned this! They promised it to him hundreds of years ago and now they delivered! If anything else happens in this world, it's not his concern. Buffy, tell them!  
  
Buffy: It's not that simple Cordelia. Cordelia: Of course it is. Angel finishes out his life at peace with what he accomplished. He suffered for all these years and now the Powers have rewarded him. The rest is not his problem. You're the Slayer, you'll always have these problems, but not Angel. Don't tell me that you still expect him to give more.  
  
Angel: It's alright Cordelia.  
  
Cordy: No it's not! How can you claim to love him, any of you? If you can't see that this is his time. he's done his job, done everything They sent his way and more, and he survived. Now he gets a chance at life.  
  
Buffy: And then what?  
  
Cordy: What?  
  
Buffy: And then what? You think Angel could ever just say "Oh sorry guys, I'm human now and mortal and non fighter-guy so I'll be seeing you!" Or do you think that you can finally get what you've been wishing for all along? But you're a higher being now Cordelia. Not in the same plane even as the rest of us.  
  
Wesley: There might not be a way out of this for any of us. It is only a matter of time before those that were here before come back and with friends. None of us might ever make it out of here alive.  
  
Dawn: Ok, Dire guy. Thanks for the hopelessness. Nice touch.  
  
Anya: He's right though. I still feel something is coming.  
  
Lorne: I'd like to second that.  
  
Everyone turns to see him raise his handcuffed hand from Dru.  
  
Buffy: Unhook them.  
  
Gunn: What?  
  
Buffy: Let Dru go. She won't hurt us and she needs to have a fighting chance. Let her face the friendlies outside the door if she'd like. But get them off the ground and separated. Lorne, can you stand?  
  
Lorne: Oh heck, it's doesn't even hurt anymore.  
  
Dru pokes at his wound and he flinches.  
  
Lorne: Ow! Well thank you Miss Literal.  
  
Buffy: Angel, I don't know what's happening next.  
  
Angel: Nobody could.  
  
Sound is heard outside and Gunn goes to check it out. He returns after a few seconds not happy.  
  
Gunn: I think you all better check this out.  
  
The entire group goes to the door.  
  
Buffy: I don't think we can all fit.  
  
Gunn: Don't worry. It only takes one.  
  
Buffy steps forward and is zapped by some kind of electrical current as soon as she tries to exit. Angel catches her instantly and she stays in his arms for a beat longer than necessary.  
  
{Music again: Here I am in love in a bubble}  
  
Giles: What is that?  
  
Willow: Defintiely a protection spell of some kind.  
  
Dawn: Someone's protecting us from going out there?  
  
Connor: Or trapping us in here.  
  
Xander: Ok, I'd like to rescend my previous statement about the Bronze now. Not the place we want to be.  
  
Angel: Actually I think it is.  
  
Lorne: What's that?  
  
Angel: It's our only chance.  
  
Buffy: What is?  
  
Angel: What if the only hope is in this room? What if whatever power is responsible for directing and punishing even the Powers is giving us one shot to fix it? For the world.  
  
Giles: I'm afraid I'm not following.  
  
Wesley: I think I am.  
  
Fred: Explain please.  
  
Wesley: One prophecy could bring upon ruination then one act might be able to prevent it. The ones that were after us before are now barred from entry and we are barred from exit. Something wants us here, to do something.  
  
Angel: Exactly.  
  
He jumps on the stage and climbs up to the catwalk to look down at the scene. He sees everyone looking up at him. He looks at each of them for a long second before putting his hands in his pockets to think. His hand wraps around something and he pulls it out to look at.  
  
Flash to him digging in the drawer before they left LA. He holds it in his hand tight and then smiles.  
  
Spike: What's so funny up there?  
  
Angel: I was just thinking. You all look so small from up here. It's almost like I don't belong there with you anymore.  
  
Willow: Don't say that Angel. That's just the human in you talking. Come down here with us now.  
  
Angel smirks and drops back down to the stage.  
  
Connor: What's that?  
  
Angel: This? Oh, all in due time. (he steps down from the stage and walks to face Buffy) I wish you could remember that day Buff. It was amazing.  
  
Buffy: I wish I could too Angel.  
  
Angel: I knew it was a gift for what would come. I knew that it was just enough to show me how wonderful it could have been. If only.  
  
Buffy: If only we weren't us.  
  
Angel: (nods) Can you imagine the furor we must have created that day? Every being with any knowledge of either side must have been insane.  
  
Buffy: We did always have a knack for the hissy enducing for the omniscient types. (pauses) And now here we are again.  
  
Angel: There's only one way to end this before its too late.  
  
Buffy: (eyes well again) I don't think I'm that strong Angel. You were strong enough for both of us last time. I don't have it in me anymore.  
  
Angel: Shh. Yes you do. You gave me all the strength I had Buffy. It all came from you. You have no idea of your power.  
  
Buffy: What do I have to do?  
  
Angel: Just help me. When its time, you'll know it. And you can make sure its done.  
  
Giles: Angel, what are you going to do?  
  
Angel: (steping back) Not much I can do on this one Giles.  
  
Wesley: I don't understand.  
  
Angel: I'm going to have to rely on an old friend.  
  
Xander: Who?  
  
Angel turns to look at Cordelia and she backs away.  
  
Cordelia: Whatever it is you're thinking, forget it. I'm not helping you screw up your life.  
  
Angel walks to her and holds out the box.  
  
Angel: Do you remember your birthday? I had something for you.  
  
Cordy: Hey that's right! You snuck out of that one.  
  
Angel: I didn't sneak. I just waited. Then it never was the right time again.  
  
Cordy: (takes a box from his hand) What's this?  
  
Angel: I forgot about it until we were leaving LA. I don't know why, but something told me I needed to bring it. So I did.  
  
Cordy: You want me to open it now?  
  
Angel nods and she smiles as she opens the lid. She inhales sharply at the sight of it.  
  
Cordy: Angel it's beautiful.  
  
She pulls out a locket and looks close at the square design before opening it slowly. It doesn't hold pictures, instead it has one word engraved on each side. The first is demon and the second is human. She smiles but then stops to look at him.  
  
Cordy: Wait. I didn't become part demon until after my Birthday. How did you know?  
  
Angel: I didn't.  
  
Cordy: Then I don't understand.  
  
Angel: Look at the back.  
  
Cordy turns it over to see one more word facing her. Family.  
  
Angel: I wanted you to know how I felt. How important you are to all of us. To me. But now I see it wasn't just that, it was a sign of things to come and what we would need to face it.  
  
Connor: Family.  
  
Angel: Yes.  
  
Anya: This is awkward. I feel awkwardness now.  
  
Xander: Anya ssshh.  
  
Anya: And now I know I'm right. You always shush me when I'm inappropriately right.  
  
Cordy: Thank you Angel, but I don't understand.  
  
Angel: Cordelia, you can help people. Take the things and emotions that don't belong out of them.  
  
Cordy: What does that have to do with.? Oh no.  
  
Angel: It's the only way. If this prophecy is going to bring about plagues and wars and horrors that aren't even imaginable to me, then I have to do everything I can to stop it.  
  
Cordy: But your humanity? No Angel. Besides, I take bad things out of people, I can't take a good thing from someone. And especially not you. You can't ask me that.  
  
Angel: You have to try Cordelia. It's still new to me and I haven't learned how to protect it yet. You can do this.  
  
Cordy: (backing away) No. I'm not doing that to you. Don't ask me to do that to you Angel.  
  
Angel: You're the only shot we have.  
  
Cordy: No. Buffy tell him! This is crazy. You can't let him do this.  
  
Buffy: You're right.  
  
Cordy: Thank God.  
  
Buffy: It is crazy. But Angel knows what he's doing.  
  
Cordy: What? No! I'm not having any part of this, and if you love him at all you won't either!  
  
Cordy runs to the back and Xander goes after her. The others watch in silence.  
  
Angel: Maybe I should.  
  
Buffy: No. Don't. Let Xander talk to her first. (walks closer to speak quietly) Angel are you sure about this?  
  
Angel: Yes. It is the only chance we have.  
  
Lorne: Shields weakening.  
  
Willow: How do you know? Do you feel something.  
  
Lorne: (points) More along the seeing lines.  
  
A Mohra has slid past the barrier and is coming after Buffy and Angel. Connor trips it and Buffy sldies under its blow. Angel catches one and flies backwards in stunned pain.  
  
Connor stands and begins swinging a bar towel with a salt shaker in it. He aims perfectly and buffy ducks just as the towel materializes to hit the jewel.  
  
Gunn: Nice moves man.  
  
Connor: Thanks. (to Angel) You love her. That's what started all of this. She came here because of it.  
  
Angel: (Looks at Buffy)  
  
Cut to back hallway  
  
Cordelia is crying in the shadows and Xander approaches quietly.  
  
Xander: Cordelia?  
  
Cordy: GO away Xander.  
  
Xander: Now Cordy, that didn't work for twelve years, what makes you think it would work now?  
  
Cordy half laughs and Xander walks to stand in front of her.  
  
Cordy: (wiping nose) I can't do this Xander. What he's asking, what you're all asking, it's too much. You don't understand.  
  
Xander: I think I understand more than you think.  
  
Cordy looks up at him and he smiles softly and puts a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Xander: It's amazing how much you've changed since high school.  
  
Cordy: That's what I've been trying to tell you all. But Buffy doesn't care. I'll never be good enough.  
  
Xander: Good enough for what?  
  
Cordy: Nothing.  
  
Xander: (steps back) Pretty wild what happened before isn't it? I mean, with me hearing you and all.  
  
Cordelia: I still don't get that.  
  
Xander; Maybe you're not supposed to. You're all higher being girl now. Maybe you were just using some small part of your former self that only I really got to know. Who knows why things work out like they do with any of us?  
  
Cordy: You've changed too. I appreciate what you did for me Xander. But your'e not going to talk me into taking the one thing that Angel deserves more than any of us.  
  
She rubs absentmindedly on the locket still in her hands.  
  
Xander: You know what Cordelia. You're right. Angel has sufferend more than any of us ever could know, except maybe Buffy, (Cordy looks up and Xander trudges on) and the last thing he deserves is to have that taken away. Even I can see that.  
  
Cordy: So why didn't you say that in there?  
  
Xander: Would it have done any good?  
  
Cordy: Maybe. (pauses) No.  
  
Xander: Man, this is unreal. I lose the human girl in high school and hook up with a demon turned human. Then the human girl gets turned demon and the new girl goes back to demon just as the old girl transcends all description to become a higher being. This stuff could only happen to me.  
  
Cordelia: I know what you're doing Xander. You're trying to make me see that things happen regardless of how much we fight them and denying what and who I am is not fair to anyone. But its not going to work.  
  
Xander: I was? I mean, I am. But it's not?  
  
Willow: (from door) Sorry to interrupt, but we're kind of in trouble in here. Things are starting to slip through the cracks. Something's gonna give.  
  
Xander: Give us one more sec.  
  
Willow: Ok.  
  
Xander: (taking Cordelia's hand) You don't have to do anything. This is all up to you. But whatever feelings you have for Angel or Buffy or anyone else, I hope you're making the right decision from the right place and not just from what you think is right.  
  
{V.O.: When given a choice you will never understand, you must choose blindly from a place you have not yet tapped}  
  
Cut to Center room  
  
Fred: Something has to be done and soon.  
  
Giles: Everyone stand in a circle facing out. When another comes through, the nearest to it calls out and others will come. No one back up and don't give them an opportunity to break the circle.  
  
Without words a huge circle is formed. Faith, Dawn, Gunn, Fred, Anya, Wesley, Lorne, are joined by Xander who leads Cordy to the center of the circle to face off with Buffy and Angel. Connor completes the circle next to Giles but he stays facing inward to watch his father. Spikie also squeezes in to watch Dru who sits next to Lilah's body just looking around for a means of escape.  
  
Buffy: You okay?  
  
Cordelia: No.  
  
Angel: You're doing the right thing Cordy.  
  
Cordy: I never said I was doing anything.  
  
Angel: But.  
  
Cordy: If you're right. If I'm an augury and I hold the power to decide time and space and life or death, I choose life. Your life. You are done fighting Angel. It's my place now. And Buffy's if she wants it. But you aren't a part of the solution. I won't let you be.  
  
Buffy: We could all die Cordelia.  
  
Cordy: Or we could all survive. Why assume Angel must be sacrificed to ensure our safety? Is that really want you want for him?  
  
Buffy looks at Angel and steps up to look at him closely. She begins speaking to Cordelia without moving her gaze.  
  
Buffy: You want to know what I want for him Cordelia? In a perfect world, I want him to live and breathe and love for the rest of his days. I want him to feel what he's missed for the last two and a half centuries. I want him to be loved the way he deserves. I want him to never hurt again and never cry and never feel the slightest bit of the pain that the rest of us deal with every day.  
  
She turns to look away when Angel's eyes fill with tears and he grimaces at her words. She looks at Cordelia.  
  
Buffy: But this isn't a perfect world. It's cold and hard and dark and doesn't care about a single soul in it. The dark side, the Powers, They all play with us like puppets and we have no choice but to go along. We choose how we want to deal and we go on. And look around you Cordelia. We have all made the same choice.  
  
Cordy looks around and sees the others glance back at her for a second in silence.  
  
Cordy: Then if its to end here.tonight, we made the choice together.  
  
Buffy: No. That's not how it works. We don't just resign ourselves to what's inevitable. We fight Cordelia. Every single person in this room is a fighter. Don't you see? None of us would be able to deal if we knew that we could have done something to stop it. Including you.  
  
Cordelia: And what if I do this and it doesn't help?  
  
Buffy: But what if it does? That's what it's all about. Don't you see that? Each small victory we claim, each meaningless fight we pursue, it all adds up. And this has all added up to this moment. Not one of us can stop this, only you. (She looks at Angel) He gives us all a glimpse into what we can be. Angel spent a hundred years as a killing machine. Then he was saved, but his saving grace was his ultimate torture. Now you are having the same test. And you aren't thinking clearly.  
  
Cordy: You don't know what I'm thinking.  
  
Buffy: I had a day of perfect bliss. I may not remember it, but I know it happened. And you know why that doesn't kill me to know I'm missing possibly the best part of my life? Because it brought us here. And now Angel has a son. (She looks at Connor) A brave, strong son that only he could have created. And why don't I hurt at the thought that it wasn't me to give him that? Because it brought us here. This and every other moment all of us have shared has brought us to this point.  
  
Cordleia: You have given up your chance at happiness over and over. You do what's best because you were the Chosen One. Maybe I'm not as worthy as you. Is that what you want to hear?  
  
Angel: Cordelia, we don't have a lot of time. This has to happen.  
  
Cordy: Stop saying that! What is wrong with you?  
  
Giles: Buffy!  
  
She turns to see another vamp make it inside. It doesn't get past he and Connor and Buffy turns back to Cordelia with renewed haste.  
  
Buffy: Cordelia listen to me damnit! It has to be now! I don't want to see Angel lose this chance, but its his decision. And if you deny him that, then you're not the person any of us or the Powers think you are!  
  
Lorne: Cordelia honey, listen to them.  
  
Cordy: Stop it!  
  
The thunder begins again and the earth begins to move. Angel styumbles and looks to Connor. He begins to sway and Giles takes his hand. The other is taken by Dawn and soon everyone in the circle uses each other as stability to stay upright. Cordy looks around and sees everyone with their backs turned to her.  
  
Buffy: There is love and then there's us Cordelia. We're fighters, all of us. Champions for the Powers and anything else that strives for good and right in this craziness. Nothing in this world is more powerful than a fighter's love. I said once that the hardest thing in this world was to live in it. Maybe I had it wrong. Maybe the hardest thing in this world is to love in it. (looks at Angel) It's horrifying to lose yourself in someone else, it's terrifying to know that another person holds the key to your world in their hands and they might not care enough to treasure it. Or if they do, it might not last long enough to make it worth it. (Looks at Spike) And if you are strong enough to give in and let something happen, what if it's not what is right or safe or sane? But we have to keep going. We have to believe that regardless of pain and anger and joy and death, we fought. We fought and we loved enough to do what others can't even fathom. And if it's the wrong thing, then we fight more and we hope to find the answer. But if it's right. Cordelia, if its right, then we win.  
  
Angel: (steps forward to lift Cordy's hand) I want to win Cordelia. I want us all to win.  
  
Cordelia allow the tears to slip past her lashes as she closes her eys to feel the heartbeat one last time. She frowns and concentrates just as the shields around the building collapse and dozens of enemies rush in the building. The circle breaks apart but stands its ground. Everyone fights valiantly as Cordelia begins to glow behind them.  
  
Angel flinches at the first pain and then seems to accept it. He grits his teeth and waits for what's to come. Cordelia seems weakened but after only a moment she stops and opens her eyes as Angel drops. Connor catches him before he falls and Buffy turns away to assist in the fighting.  
  
Willow: (ducking under a punch) What's taking so long?  
  
Wesley: Nothing is certain. It might not even work.  
  
Cordelia: I think it did.  
  
Spike: Buffy.  
  
Buffy looks and sees Cordelia collapse just when Angel stands finally. A bright light fills the room and Skip appears.  
  
Angel: Skip?  
  
Skip: She did it.  
  
Buffy: Are you here for Cordelia?  
  
Skip: (raises a hand and all vamps burst into flames instantly, the room falls quiet as the friends realize the battle is over.) She's losing her gifts.  
  
Xander: What?  
  
Skip: She made the right choice, from the place she didn't know existed and now she has the humanity that was her sacrifice in order to ascend. It will destroy her.  
  
Fred: Are you saying that Cordelia cant handle humanity within her anymore?  
  
Angel: So she gets rid of it. Cordy, stand up!  
  
Skip: It's not that simple. The humanity was a gift. A gift of life for someone worthy. Someone who sacrificed themselves for the greater good. Now the only way to protect Cordelia and the Powers is to find it a home.  
  
Buffy: But Angel.  
  
Skip: No, Angel is right. He's meant to fight in this world for all his days. And then some.  
  
Giles: But there's no one else. We're all already alive.  
  
Faith: She's not.  
  
She points and everyone looks to see Lilah laying dead on the side of the room.  
  
Wesley: She's not worthy. She didn't sacrifice herself.  
  
Skip: How do you know?  
  
Wesley: Beg your pardon?  
  
Skip:  
  
She came to warn you all. It wasn't to save herself, or her employers. It was to save the world. The world that her mother lives in. She did make a sacrifice.  
  
Gunn: I don't believe it.  
  
Skip: You don't have to. But right now you have about thirty seconds before the window of opportunity closes. And when she comes back, she'll probably go right back to her evil ways. So what's it gonna be?  
  
Angel: Bring her here.  
  
Wesley: Angel.  
  
Angel: Bring her here!  
  
Connor and Giles lift Lilah's body and carry her to lay beside Cordelia. Angel puts Cordy's hand against Lilah's and an energy immediately is evident. After only a few seconds, Lilah's eyes flutter open and she sits up slowly looking around.  
  
Cordelia allows Angel to help her up and she steps to Buffy.  
  
Cordelia: Guess we'll never know what would have happened.  
  
Buffy: Probably better that way.  
  
Cordelia: I want to go home Skip.  
  
Skip: Sure thing kid.  
  
Angel: Home Cordelia?  
  
Cordy: I know where it is now. But I won't be gone long. And I'm gonna be watching you.  
  
She smiles and they hug.  
  
Cordy: Take care of that boy of yours.  
  
Angel: Always. I'll see you in LA.  
  
Cordy: (smirking) You bet you will.  
  
She turns to look at the rest of the group and lifts a hand before fading out with Skip.  
  
Slowly Xander, Anya and the rest begin to file out into the darkness of another night. It's been a day since they arrived.  
  
Connor leads Dawn out as well while Buffy and Angel watch.  
  
Buffy: Now that could get complicated.  
  
Angel: (smiling and moving to stand next to her still watching the now empty exit) Isn't that our specialty?  
  
Buffy chuckles and allows him to put an arm around her. She lays her head on his shoulder for a second before stopping to look at him.  
  
Buffy: A locket?  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Buffy: (mumbling) I never got a locket.  
  
Angel: You can't be serious.  
  
Buffy: It's fine really. I can't complain. Cordelia's not the same girl I used to know.  
  
Angel: And neither are you Buffy. Neither are you.  
  
Buffy: Is that a bad thing?  
  
Angel: Can I get back to you on that?  
  
Buffy punches him in the arm and he stumbles. Angel: Hey!  
  
Buffy: Oh shut up you big baby. It's not like you're human or anything.  
  
Angel: Low blow.  
  
Buffy: So are we done here?  
  
Angel: Do you really want me to answer that?  
  
Buffy: No. (looks to the door and then back at the Bronze before facing him) I think I already know. 


End file.
